My Captain's Lady
by Pied Piper
Summary: All's fair in love and war.
1. Prologue I

My Captain's Lady

Prologue

* * *

He was given the choice to take anything he wanted from his hated enemy. So he chose his Queen. AU/Fantasy.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Digimon or anything remotely like it. I'm too poor. Oh, and remember this is Alternate Universe, so I've skewed the ages a bit. I have that power

* * *

She chose the blue gown, the one with the long sleeves to cover her arms from shoulder to fingertip. It was a little tight around her waist, she knew, but it was the only one that could cover up everything she didn't want to be seen. She also asked to have a new shawl to wrap around her shoulders. The neckline was low and she would get cold soon, as these things always seemed to go on for hours. But she should not complain. He would not be happy with her if he found out, and she was afraid of him the most when he was unhappy. The shawl could keep her warm until she could leave, and then she'd have nothing to complain of afterwards when he asked her.

Her ladies-in-waiting dressed her quickly, not saying a word. No one ever talked to her, but then, she never talked to anyone either. Thrown into a land cold to foreigners against her will, she'd refused to make friends. And now it haunted her; she was so lonely here. A part of her wanted something to change, something great and sudden, and days would go by while her hope built up inside her.And then he would do something, or the court members would say something, and she would come crashing down again. And she would remember that Hell was eternity. Nothing would change now. Nothing could.

She felt like an empty shell.

No, she felt worse. Especially when he was with her.

But she should not complain. He was in a good mood. About as good as the day they were married, and she should take advantage of that. If things went the way he liked, maybe he wouldn't call her into his bedroom that night. She was too tired.

Tired of all this.

Their fingers were cold, she realized as the women finished dressing. They could at least be a little gentler. But she knew that wouldn't change. After all these years, she still lived among strangers.

"Your Majesty," a voice called. She turned to see a servant boy standing in the doorway. "The King requests your presence."

"Of course," she replied automatically. She never did learn how to say no. Now she would have to parade herself into the hall in front of all his guests. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself for it. All she had to do was ignore them, keep quiet, look disinterested. If she even gave the slightest hint of being interested in conversation, she would suffer for it. _Women are not interested_, he told her before. _They have no opinions, no thoughts. They do nothing unless told to, and I will always tell you what to do._

A sigh escaped her lips, and the ladies exchanged glances between themselves, no doubt thinking of how ungrateful she sounded. They stood in a neat line as she passed, the last one holding shawl she had requested. A lump grew in her throat as she approached this girl. And that's what she was, too. A girl, barely into womanhood, though very beautiful to look at. She wouldn't have guessed her to be over fifteen. And the child she was with would be born in less than two months, she suspected by the size of her.

Her eyes met the girl's briefly, just enough to see the flash of secret triumph in her face as she stared back haughtily. Normally, she would have the girl punished for such insolence, but now she carried the king's child. She couldn't do anything to her, except watch her have the child that everyone had expected her to have in the seven years she'd been Queen. He thought it was something wrong with her, after all, he'd gotten this girl pregnant and so obviously it wasn't him. She didn't know what it was. She sometimes found herself wishing she would have a child, a little girl perhaps, to play with and dress and watch over. And she wouldn't be so lonely.

But like always, fate worked against her. She would be cursed to live barren and cursed to see her waiting-in-lady bear her king a bastard son to take the throne.

She took the shawl from the girl without looking at her again; it hurt too much. The servant bowed to her when she approached him, and then led her through the hallways to the dinging hall. Behind her the ladies-in-waiting marched silently, heads turned down in proper humility as they entered the presence of the king.

The guests were sitting at a long table at the very front of the large room. There was a seat reserved for her beside the king, her husband. Her eyes casually glanced among the people, recognizing most of them as her husband's crude friends and generals. But there was one that caught her eye. He was young and clean-shaven, but he wore attire that resembled a knight's. Odd. She had never before seen a knight who did not have a beard. His brown hair matched the color of his eyes, which were focused on the king's face as he listened to his boasting. He must be the guest for whom her husband had given this feast. She remembered now. He was from the Ishida kingdom, the one across the great waters. The king of that foreign land had sent him here himself, as an ambassador and representative. Only he didn't look like an ambassador.

She averted her eyes. It wasn't her business.

The king and his guests noticed her now and they all turned to see. Of course. She was famed for her beauty, wasn't she? Her husband grinned at her; she recognized that look. He'd been drinking, heavily. Ignoring the gazes of the other men, she let go of her guide's hand and stood before the king, offering her formal curtsey as required. He stood up and reached for her, kissing her fingertips. She hated the touch of his hands.

As they both sat down and the talking resumed around them, he glanced at her. "I don't like that dress," he murmured quietly.

"There was nothing else."

"At least take that shawl off. It's not that cold."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

She heard whispers as soon as the shawl was gone, felt their gazes, and she stared down at her plate.

"That's better," the king decided as he studied her now. He handed the shawl to a servant. "Now, let's eat, shall we?"

"Here, here!" his guests roared in laughter as the meal was presented course by course.

She looked up when a servant came by to offer her some bread, but she refused politely. She wasn't hungry. Eating would mean pulling back the sleeves of her gown, and that would arouse suspicion. As she glanced at her husband, her gaze was captured once again by the stranger. This time, he was looking back at her, straight into her eyes. His face was unreadable, but he did not watch her with the same greedy look the other men did. He appeared to be pondering something. She flushed, horrified at being caught, and looked away immediately.

Late into the meal, while the wine was being drunk in far too large portions, the king finally spoke and thereby turned her cautious attention to the ambassador again. "I want you to know, Captain, that I hold your king in the highest respect," he stated loudly, words slurred.

The captain, who was still sipping his first glass of wine carefully and deliberately, set down the cup and met the king's gaze with admirable courage. Even she couldn't do that so casually, nor could many of his own friends.

"I do, Your Majesty."

"Good, good. And tell me, Captain, why would your king send a military figure such as yourself to talk peace and politics?"

"I requested it, Your Majesty." He seemed so calm, and his voice was so captivating. She found herself drawn into the conversation, though she tried hard not to appear to be listening.

"Requested?"

"Yes. I admit I am an admirer of yours. I had to see for myself the legends of this kingdom."

"Ah, really?" Her husband was delighted. He loved flattery. "And what do you think?"

"I think there is no other place on this world like it. I am happy to have had this chance to meet you and your subjects."

How he used his words was amazing, she decided. He was planning something, and conducting his plan in an unprecedented way. She had never before heard someone talk like him. She wondered what it was he wanted from her king.

"Well, of course." The king leaned back in his chair, finishing his goblet of wine in one gulp. A servant rushed forward to fill it up, blocking her view of the eloquent stranger. "In fact, I will offer you something to prove to you the greatness of my kingdom."

She couldn't see the look on the captain's face, but he sounded as though he were smiling knowingly. "And that is, Your Majesty?"

"You may have anything of mine in this kingdom, as a token of your gracious visit. In fact, you may keep it yourself. You king doesn't need to know, and I reward courage when I see it." The rest of the guests shouted in drunken delight, eager to hear what would happen. They thought this was a game, she realized. She wondered if her husband thought that, too. Surely the captain wouldn't be taking him seriously. Unless he really was planning something.

Now the servant had moved, and she studied the captain hard. What would he want from a horrid place like this? The stranger sat for a moment in contemplative thought, as though he was weighing the possibility of his gift.

"Anything, Your Majesty?" he asked finally, straightening in his seat.

"Anything I own."

"Well, then. If you insist,"

"And I do."

The captain smiled. He had a nice smile. "The Queen."

Her heart stopped.

There was silence in the room, as the others had grown quiet in shock. The king was staring at the ambassador with a strange expression on his face. But the captain was staring back boldly, almost expectantly, waiting for his request to be carried out.

"What?" the king asked drunkenly, blinking his vacant eyes.

"The Queen, Your Majesty. You said I might have anything in this kingdom of yours. I choose her." The king looked at her now, staring, and then back at the captain. "Unless, of course, you were lying. I presumed you wouldn't in front of all these witnesses."

Still, the king said nothing, as though unable to fathom what had happened. His face was reddening slowly, either in anger or because of the large amount of wine he'd consumed. Or both.

Beside him, she was gripping the arms of her chair tightly, digging her fingernails into the wood. He didn't mean it. And her husband wouldn't let him. Even if it was an oath in front of witnesses. It couldn't happen. It would mean she was free of him- but could she ever really be? He'd find her again, just like always. And then-

But maybe this was the chance she'd been waiting for. After seven years…could it really be true? Was this really happening? Was the stranger her savior? Had God finally hear her cries and sent this man? It was impossible…and yet…

"Your Majesty?"

She looked up and saw the captain standing at his seat, looking directly at her with determined brown eyes. She trembled. Would she really get away, or was this just another trap? The captain was holding out his hand to her, waiting. She couldn't leave- but she couldn't stay. And the king…she looked at him now. He was starting to rise from his chair, sputtering indignation, but the dizzying effects of the wine were stalling him. She looked back at the captain, who still had his hand outstretched to her.

So she rose from her chair, her shaking legs barely supporting her. While her heart pounded in her chest and the other guests struggled to their feet in drunken confusion, she walked slowly around the table and to the center of the hall where the captain was waiting. His hand was warm and wrapped around her own shivering one to guide her quickly out the door and towards her destiny.

Unless her husband came for her again.


	2. Chapter One

My Captain's Lady

Chapter One

* * *

Captain Yagami's known for rash decisions. Now he's stolen a king's wife, putting his country at war. When it costs him the life of a friend, the captain has to accept the consequences, but it might be too late to undo the loss in the life of his prince. AU/Fantasy.

**Disclaimer-** I could not own Digimon or anything distantly like it. I'm still too poor. Once again, I ask you remember this is an Alternate Universe- some characters will seem a little off, but I haven't given them a new face entirely. Just a few quirks for the sake of the story

* * *

The young man was off his horse before it had even reached a stop, and his servants had to chase after it to grab it's reins and bring it in for feeding and cleaning. As soon as his weathered boots hit the ground, he was gone, half-marching half-running to where his furious blue-eyed glare rested. Throwing the opening curtains of the tent aside, he stood in the entrance, breathing hard and giving the owner of the tent an impression of a charging beast.

"Something wrong, Your Highness?" he asked pleasantly, the only one who hadn't sprung up in rigid guard after having fallen into a hasty bow at the sudden entrance of enraged royalty.

Crown Prince Ishida Yamato was too angry to even speak, glaring at the Captain of the King's Men openly. He stalked to where he was lazily sitting, leaning back, on a wooden sleeping cot. The only thing stopping him from reaching for the man's neck was the table in between them, on which papers and maps had been spread out for examination.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Reviewing strategy. See the maps," he gestured to the table.

Prince Yamato stared at him wordlessly, and then turned sharply on the others who stood in the room and were looking very uncomfortable. "A moment please," he barked at them, and they immediately obeyed. He waited until the last one had left before stepping closer. "This was not part of the plan, Yagami."

With a sigh, Captain Yagami Taichi straightened and rested his elbows on his knees. "Well, no one really specified what the,"

"You knew _exactly_ what you were supposed to do!" he shouted at him, losing control of his temper. "And now you've ruined it all!"

"It's not ruined. It's just delayed. But we can work around it,"

"What in hell possessed you to do something so stupid?" the prince demanded. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I've brought a woman sanctuary from hell."

"That's not-,"

"You weren't the one who was there," Taichi snapped, rising from the cot to face him. "You didn't see that place. And you cannot say you've never heard the rumors of what that bastard does to her. I had to do something," he added in a quieter tone. "You would have, too."

Yamato stared back, then reached up and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He shook his head, turning away and walking to one side of the tent. "I know. I'm not angry about that. It's just- this will make things worse for us, Taichi. More than they already are."

"I told you, we can work around it."

"But how? King Nimura is a tyrant when he's angry. There's no way he'll listen to peace talks now,"

"He wouldn't have listened to them before, Yamato. All he wants is a war. And I'm going to give it to him."

"Obviously," he looked back. "But at whose expense?"

Taichi took a step forward. "We will win this. There's no way we cannot. And if it will prove a comfort for you, Nimura wants _my_ head on a platter, not yours or your father's."

Yamato stared at him, finally understanding. "You planned this, didn't you?"

The captain shrugged his broad shoulders, rolling up a map from the table. His prince shook his head in amazement, but he didn't look as pleased with his friend's schemes as he normally was. "I don't believe this."

"At least this way, King Ishida is not the target. And you can't be either. Which leaves the throne protected, the bloodline strong, and the kingdom safe. Nimura will be too obsessed with chasing me to remember he despises you two. The 'war' will be done at his expense, Yamato. And if worse comes to worse,"

"It will be yours," the prince finished. Taichi smiled a little and shrugged again casually. He tied the seal around the rolled parchments, gathering them together as he turned to place them in the wooden chest by his cot. "How do you come up with these things?"

"That's why I'm Captain."

"You know, you still have to explain this to my father and the rest of the court."

"That's where we are heading now, aren't we?" He closed the trunk and placed his hands on his waist as he turned around.

"Her Majesty will be safe with the women of the court," Yamato went on, thinking aloud. "And we can formulate a battle strategy there, with the other officials and advisors. Of course, we won't do anything until Nimura gives a formal proclamation, but that won't be for a while since it really was his own boasting that resulted in this, and it was an oath…We can work around it."

Taichi raised an eyebrow at the familiar words, but said nothing, an amused smile playing on his lips. They both looked up when footsteps were heard approaching the tent quickly. Exchanging a look, Yamato pushed open the flaps and stepped outside, Taichi close behind him. The others who had been in the tent with him originally were lingering nearby, but now there was a new person among them.

The servant saw Yamato and ran forward, bowing. "Your Highness," he greeted.

The prince recognized him. "You're Hida, aren't you?"

The boy looked up and blinked his large green eyes. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Then,"

Hida guessed the question and went on to answer it. "My master is behind me still. He's riding here as fast as he can, and he wishes you to know he's escorting Lady Sora."

Yamato frowned. "Why have they come here?"

"Captain Yagami asked them, Your Highness."

At this the blonde turned around for an explanation, having a feeling that he should have known his friend was behind all this. Anything remotely offhand seemed to originate in his head. The captain justified his actions: "She was the closest one. Her castle is just a few miles away. Someone needed to look over Her Majesty, and none in my camp would do. Besides, Lady Sora's plans to travel to the Ishida kingdom were to take place only a few days from today. She'll be safer with escorts."

"And what about Takeru?"

"He came by his own will. I had no idea he was visiting the lady. Considering it a convenient reunion."

Yamato was trying hard not to smile, but it wasn't working. "Go warm yourself, Hida. You are welcome to anything in this camp. Thank you for the message."

The boy bowed again and went off towards the fire that a few of the soldiers had started and were roasting game over. The prince crossed his arms over his chest as he looked back at his childhood friend. "Is there anything else in your plan I should be aware of?"

"I'll keep you posted, Your Highness," he said, adding the formal title teasingly.

"Where is Her Majesty, by the way?" the prince turned to observe the tents that had pitched all around them.

"There," Taichi pointed to one sitting a little away from the others.

"You just left her there?"

"What else do you want me to do? I don't understand women, you know that. I'm waiting until Lady Sora gets here."

Yamato sighed exasperatedly. "Well, come on then."

"Come on, what?"

"We must go see her."

"I already know what she looks like-,"

"That insensitiveness is going to get you in trouble one day, Taichi. We have to tell her what's happening."

"I did. But she didn't say anything back. She hasn't spoken at all, actually. So I left her alone. That seems to be what she wants, anyway. I really don't understand women…"

"Then it's hardly a surprise you're not promised to one." He shot him a look, which he ignored. "Come on." Knowing he couldn't disobey his prince this time- though he'd done it countless times as children- he followed him to the lonely tent, standing a few feet behind him when he pushed open the curtains and stepped inside.

She was sitting on the cot with her knees drawn up to her chin, eyes closed as though she were praying. Her hair had been piled onto her head in an elegant bun, but the course of events had left part of it slipping out and hanging down her back in a messy appearance. Its cinnamon color complimented her pale pink skin tone, which stood out against the blue shade of her long gown. For a moment, Yamato was left speechless. Well, the rumors about her beauty were true.

Then he coughed and she looked up so sharply he was immediately sorry. Her wide honey-gold eyes stared at him in confusion and, he noted, fear. What did Nimura do to her…? He didn't want to think about it. He offered instead a gentle smile, moving closer to her. She shifted back on her cot and he stopped, cursing himself silently for being so forward. Behind him, Taichi stood just on the outside of the tent openings, peering in to watch the unfolding situation. He cursed him silently too, for not helping him out by coming in.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," he nodded his head. "I am Prince Ishida Yamato. I apologize on behalf of my captain for any inconvenience you may have. I certainly did not intend this to happen." She continued to stare at him with the same wide-eyed expression that unnerved him for some reason. He went on, "We'll be returning to my kingdom as soon as possible. I have someone coming to assist you in any way you need, though certain things may have to wait until we reach our destination. I hope that isn't too much of a problem, and once again, I apologize for my captain's actions. If there is anything you need now please don't hesitate to ask, Your Majesty-,"

"Don't call me that." He blinked, surprised. She looked away, staring at her knees as she hugged them closer to herself. "I am no one's queen."

His mouth parted slightly, but no other words came out. He hesitated, and with another stiff nod, he lifted the tent curtains and walked out. Taichi had his arms crossed over his chest expectantly, waiting for him.

"I wouldn't have minded some help," he snapped at him.

"You were doing _so_ well."

Yamato shook his head. "I don't understand you. You claim you did this to save her, and now you don't even bother trying to help her."

"I have helped her. What more do you want me to do?"

"Never mind." He looked up and spotted the approach of several horses; the first rider he recognized right away. He grinned. "Takeru!" he called, waving as he walked towards his little brother.

The young blonde grinned back, jumping off his horse easily. He patted his stallion first and then left him to the other servants, quickly hurrying to his elder brother. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here," he apologized, taking Yamato's hand in greeting. He glanced behind him to Taichi, smile widening when he saw him. "Good afternoon to you both."

"And you, Your Highness," Taichi replied with a smile, arms clasped behind his back.

"Oh, you know how I dislike that title," Takeru said with a grin.

"I'll remember next time, Takeru."

"That's better."

"You look well," Yamato said. "I trust father's education plan for you is working smoothly."

"It is when the servants he's hired can catch me. But that's not what I'm here for." He turned around, searching the line of riders and horses that had followed him. "Sora was right behind me. She's around there somewhere… Yes, there she is!"

Taichi forced a smile when he looked up to where Takeru's finger pointed. Lady Takenouchi Sora was being helped off her horse as the Ishida brothers waved. She smiled back at them, waiting to approach until after her close friend and lady-in-waiting, Inoue Miyako, also descended from her horse. Her vivid hazel eyes shone brightly as she walked to them, short red hair whipping across her cheeks by the wind. She wore a light green gown with gold bands around her waist and arms, trimming the bottom of the skirt and the neck of the dress. Her long black robe just barely touched the ground as she walked, but Taichi wasn't looking at her feet. As usual, he was watching the gentle, sweet expression in her eyes that always reminded him of the setting sun.

He blinked the feelings away, clasping his hands tighter, as he stood in silence. Yamato had taken one of her hands to his lips, holding her hand long enough to make the attraction between them obvious, something that most of the people in both of their kingdoms' whispered about eagerly while they waited for a public announcement. An engagement would be nice, even a courtship would make the ties between the Ishida and Jikaro kingdoms friendlier than they were already. But nothing ever happened. They all still waited.

As Sora and Yamato waited shyly for the other to do something first. Taichi knew his childhood friend well. All other girls he'd courted hadn't had as much of an effect as the enchanting Lady of Jikaro. He knew how it felt.

"Good afternoon, Lady," Yamato said to her. She smiled back almost nervously, tucking a rebellious strand of her dark red hair behind her ear.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. And you, too, Captain Yagami," she lifted her chin a little to glimpse him from over Yamato's shoulder.

"'Afternoon, milady," he nodded in reply.

"You look so serious, Captain," she eyed him carefully. "Are you ever otherwise?"

"I'm afraid the presence of charming women make me very nervous."

"_You_, nervous? That doesn't seem natural," she smiled. "We'll have to cure that someday, won't we?"

"I do believe men have often searched for such a cure a long time, milady, though it seems near impossible to escape a woman's enchantment."

She titled her head to the side slightly in amusement. "Words come easily to you, don't they?" she teased lightly. "You must be careful what you say."

"I always am, milady," he replied in a softer tone. She blinked at him, smile fading just slightly. He looked away, turning around. "I have rounds to make. Good day to you all."

The four stared at him as he walked off, ducking inside the nearest tent. Sora looked back at Yamato with a raised eyebrow. "Is he all right?"

"He just started a war single-handedly. Perhaps the pressure has reached him."

Sora sighed. "I don't like wars. People always get hurt."

"Well, that is sort of the point."

She flushed. "Right, I know. I just-,"

"I know what you mean," he interrupted gently, smiling. She was still embarrassed though, and didn't look back. That gave time for Miyako to curtsey in front of him, and he greeted her warmly. "I'll have your tents prepared for the night."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Miyako replied.

"Where is Iori?" Takeru frowned a little as he looked around for his green-eyed friend.

"I sent him to get cleaned up and something to eat. He should be by the bonfire."

"I think I'll go get something as well. The ride went too long without food…"

Miyako glanced at her mistress and the Crown Prince, and then turned to Takeru. "If I may, I would like to come with you."

"Of course," he nodded at her, and then flashed another smile to his older brother. With the young girl following close behind, he walked off in the direction of the bonfire, a few of the soldiers leaping to their feet in salute as he passed, though he quickly motioned for them to take their seat again. _He never was comfortable with such formality_, his brother noted silently, amused.

And that left Sora and Yamato by themselves. They stood awkwardly, until the latter remembered the reason why the former was here in the first place. He quickly explained to her what had happened, her eyes growing wider as she listened. She lifted a hand to her mouth and gasped when she heard how Taichi had "rescued" the mysterious queen and from what he had taken her.

"Oh, Yamato, it's terrible… Hasn't she spoken yet?"

"No," he shook his head. "I talked to her, but she didn't respond to an invitation of food or anything else. I believe she may be in shock. It's been just over a day since she left Nimura. Maybe she hasn't quite accepted the fact yet."

"Where is she?"

"I'll take you," Yamato led her to the tent, retracing his steps. He let her enter first, following behind.

The woman turned to them as soon as they came in this time, uncurling her legs but not getting up from the cot. Sora felt heartbroken when she thought about what this woman had been through, and not just in the last day. Her face was pale and she could see her fingers still trembling by her side. Sora smiled at her gently, but she didn't return it. Her honey eyes stared silently back at her in an intense gaze.

Sora looked back at Yamato, who was watching the young woman in a way that made her feel…different in the pit of her stomach. But then he glanced at her, as though sensing her gaze. She asked him quietly for some time alone with her, assuming that the queen did not want any man near her now. Perhaps that was why she hadn't reacted to anything; this camp was filled with men- and military men at that.

He obeyed, hesitating only a moment before slipping outside. After he did, Sora turned back to the woman. She walked to her and knelt down at the side of the cot to speak to her closely.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty-,"

"It's not. And I am not a queen," she added softly. Her voice was like the honey the color of her eyes resembled, but something like a troubling secret was buried in her tone. Sora softened.

"What is your name?"

The former queen looked at her strangely, as though surprised that someone would care to ask her such as question.

"Tachikawa Mimi." It came as a whisper, like she were afraid that once she admitted it, her own identity might be stolen away from her, too, just like everything else she deserved had been.

"I am Lady Takenouchi Sora of Jikaro, but please call me Sora. I'm here to help you. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

"I can't stop being afraid of him." Still she whispered, like they were sharing secrets.

The young lady leaned in to her. "We'll protect you, Mimi."

She blinked her pretty eyes, surprised to hear her name spoken in such a kind, compassionate way. But she shook her head. "He's angry. Very angry. And he'll find me again."

"We'll protect you," Sora repeated firmly. "Neither the prince, his men, or King Ishida will let anything happen to you. And nor will I." She took her hand, shocked at how cold it was. She must be shivering in that thin green dress. "I promise you will be safe."

Mimi shut her eyes and drew in a shaky breath, saying nothing. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. Who were these people who would go through this much trouble just to protect her? Did they really care about her? Could she start trusting God again, if he really had sent them to help her? But one question burned the most inside her, almost as much as her fear of her inevitable return to Nimura: Where was the stranger, the captain? If he was her savoir, she needed him to know…but why hadn't he come to see her? She belonged to him now, that was what the oath said. All these other people she had never met before but were so kind to her, she was grateful for them. But he was the one who took her hand and led her away. He was the courage she lacked. She wanted to tell him that, tell him how grateful she was, and how terrified she was. Terrified of herself, of Nimura, and him.

The tears spilled down and she could taste the familiar salty flavor in her mouth. She hated that taste, and yet it was something she faced nearly everyday. But these- these tears were different. Maybe she truly had found her sanctuary. Maybe she still had a chance for happiness. The possibility of such an unlikely event forced the sobs out of her and the woman named Sora took her in her arms, and they knelt there, together, each trying their best to understand.

* * *

"You are very handsome."

Takeru was taken aback by her forwardness, and he gaped at her, shocked.

"But I assume you get that a lot," Miyako went on, casually flipping a lock of mauve-purple hair over her shoulder, She squinted at him, leaning forward slightly, and thus forcing him to take a step back, uncomfortable. "You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

"Er-,"

"So does your brother, though I think yours are nicer. Probably since I've seen you more often than him."

Takeru ran a nervous hand through his hair, scratching his head. "Yes, well, he is very…busy."

Miyako raised an eyebrow, and he realized what he said. _Damn_, he swore silently. _Why do you always have to say stupid things?_

"I think I see who has the oratory gift," she noted. "How old are you, anyway?"

At this he turned back, lifting his chin proudly. "Nearing eighteen."

She wrinkled her nose. "You're still a boy, aren't you?"

"I am not-,"

"Well, you just said you were seventeen, and that's not even of age."

"I'll only be seventeen for two more weeks, and I don't think you've any right to speak to me like that," he snapped, indignantly.

"Of course I have. I'm older," she pointed out with a knowing smile. "Nineteen and almost twenty."

"And still not married."

She glared at him and he smirked, hands clasped behind his back.

"That was a little unfair, don't you think, Your Highness?" Both of them turned to see a young man with wavy, dark navy hair standing at the beginning of the hallway with a small smile on his face. Takeru dropped his hands, letting them hang at his sides.

"Yes, sir," he agreed, embarrassed at having been caught. It was unkind. "I apologize, Miyako."

She waved him aside (he took that as an, "It's all right,") and kept her eyes on the familiar stranger. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"I've visited the Lady Sora of Jikaro several times before, yes, if that's what you mean."

Her eyes widened in recognition. "You're Sir Ichijoji, aren't you?"

"Sam, please, it's much less of a bother to say." He smiled at her kindly. "I am His Highness's tutor, and up to this point, I had believed my lessons in etiquette were making a fine mark on my pupil." Takeru reddened slightly, feeling horrible. Sam knew he would react that way; guilt was perhaps the only thing the young one couldn't handle well. He walked towards him and patted his shoulder. "I am only having some fun with you, Takeru. Don't take it too hard. I promise not to take it out on you in the next lessons, should you choose to show up, of course."

That only made Takeru feel worse, but this time he sought to justify himself: "But, Sam, you must understand, I had to go with Lady Sora to the captain's camp. With the rumors of war and the presence of Nimura's queen, it would have been dangerous for her to go alone. And besides, I hadn't seen Yamato in a month."

Sam nodded his head. "I understand, Your Highness."

"You do?" Takeru looked relieved, having run out of excuses to use.

He nodded again. "But it is _King_ Nimura," he stressed the title. "Never fail to respect your enemies, Your Highness. They are perhaps the ones who deserve it the most."

Takeru blinked, silently pondering his words. He hadn't thought of that…and yet, it did make sense. As always. Sam was the most brilliant man he'd ever met and certainly one of the wiser when it came to things of such nature. He made a note to tell this latest bit of advice to Yamato, who always seemed amused by the sayings of his tutor, though he regarded him as highly as everyone else in the court did.

The young prince nodded. "Yes, sir."

Miyako, who had witnessed the brief conversation-turned-lesson in silence, now focused her gaze the elder of the two. She had heard of him before, especially when it came to his intellect and thinking. He was skilled in a great number of subjects, and a master swordsman as well. There hardly seemed anything he couldn't do. And yet, she noted now, secretly, no one had ever before mentioned how _attractive_ he was. Unbeknownst to her, at the moment, was Takeru, who was watching her face with a smug sort of smirk. His tutor always seemed to have such an effect on women.

Sam, having noticed the young girl's attention, merely smiled, far too used to it to mind anymore. "Well, milady, I do believe there are places you should be instead of squabbling with the prince, however amusing it may be."

Miyako flushed slightly. "Yes, I know. I'm simply waiting for my mistress to call for me." She gestured to the closed doors they had been standing in front of. "She's inside, speaking with King Ishida and the court on behalf of the queen."

"Oh, yes." He nodded, understanding. His blue eyes flickered to the doors as well, thinking. "I've heard about Captain Yagami's latest…_escapade_, for lack of a better word."

"I'm not sure it's entirely a mistake, Sam," Takeru said. "There are a lot of awful rumors about Ni- I mean, King Nimura's court."

"Only time will tell what it was, of course, but it is still rash, as the Captain's impulse decisions usually are. However," he added after a moment, "he might just have something this time…"

Takeru glanced at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

But Sam shook his head. "Just contemplation, Your Highness. Women are always used as pawns in men's wars, though it seems unfair. But it's a natural part of war, to be honest. And yet, it could give the Ishida kingdom some leverage, if you would. This could very well be the defining moment for what will happen in these two kingdoms. But, as usual, we must wait until the court has come to a decision first."

The young prince directed his gaze back at the wooden doors. "I wish I were of age. Then I could view the court with the rest."

"Can't you participate, Sam?" Miyako asked.

He shrugged a little. "I can. But I think I prefer not to. There are requirements one needs to stand in court, and mine are debatable. But that doesn't matter now."

The three of them were staring at the doors now, silently. Then Miyako sighed. "Well, we must wait together then."

"To wait." Sam murmured the words softly, as though thinking of something buried deep inside him. Then he blinked it away quickly. "That can't be at all amusing, can it? Are not there other things to entertain yourselves with in the meantime?" he directed this one particularly to Takeru, who still had a few lessons out of the book to catch up on. The prince seemed more interested in reading and riding than mathematics and sciences, things Sam himself were better in. Sam knew better than to keep demanding expectations if any, but he had hoped his pupil would hint at some responsibility. But what he said left him completely speechless.

"There's the Queen," Takeru added, his casual comment hanging in the air. He glanced at the two, who were staring at him in surprise. "It's only right," he went on. "She's royalty and nobility. We must treat her as such, and that requires a greeting, doesn't it?"

"This is hardly the time to remember your manners, Your Highness," Sam reminded. "She's technically a captive of war."

"But she is still a queen."

"Isn't that merely a title, though?" Miyako added, speaking up. "Isn't she more than just a queen?"

Sam was staring at her strangely. "Milady, I think you'd make a fine substitute for my current pupil."

Takeru rolled his eyes and turned on his heel.

The servants running the grounds stopped them from even entering the other side of the castle, where the women and guest's rooms were placed. Most were frantic to get ready for the unexpected arrival home, which they had not anticipated for a while yet (of course, they felt they should have expected it anyway; Captain Yagami's spontaneous decisions were the cause of general chaos that frequented them on a regular basis). But they were not meant to question, only to obey, and that was certainly enough to keep them too busy to even bother questioning anything. And now, as the prince and his companions appeared on the scene, it only caused another disturbance to deal with. And quite frankly, they didn't want to.

"Your Highness," one of the servants bowed hurriedly as he approached, "if it isn't too forward, I recommend you keep away from these wings of the castle for yet a few more hours. There are still a great deal more preparations to be finished."

"I understand, sir," Takeru responded, ignoring the startled look the man donned when he addressed him with the polite title, "but I- we're here to see Her Majesty, if that's not a trouble. We won't be in your way."

"I- I wouldn't have- that is, Your Highness wouldn't at all be in the way, certainly not ever, but perhaps this isn't the wisest time to be paying visits."

He could feel Sam shooting him a look at the back of his head.

"At least allow us to be of assistance-,"

The man looked as though he had uttered blasphemy. "_A-Assistance_?" he sputtered, alarmed. "But, Your Highness, that's hardly-!"

"You just said you were busy, and I wouldn't mind helping to ease your burden-,"

"Burden? Did I say burden? No, no- certainly not. This- this is an honor, a complete honor, I assure you, Your Highness."

Takeru felt himself growing angry with this man, though it wasn't his fault. He was just doing what was expected of him, but Takeru wished people wouldn't expect so much of _him_. He certainly never asked for it-

"And me, sir? Might I be of assistance?" Miyako added quickly, noticing the flushed look on the prince's face.

The man glanced at her. "Oh, no, milady, it wouldn't be right for-,"

But he never had a chance to say what would be so wrong as another elderly woman interrupted them, catching a glimpse of Miyako as she hurried past them. Then she immediately stopped and turned around, pausing in front of them and breathing heavily, as though she'd been walking quickly for quite some time (the corridors were rather big).

"You, girl, you come with me," she ordered simply.

Miyako was rather surprised at the forwardness of her actions, knowing that at least a little courtesy was deserved of her, as she was a guest here. The man turned to the woman, startled. "But-,"

"Someone needs to talk to the woman, and everyone else has tired and failed. I don't care who does it now, as long as _somebody_ does," the woman snapped, irritated. Then she spun on her heel and hurried off.

Miyako hesitated, still stunned, and looked back at Sam and Takeru, whose feelings were mutual. But before either could say another word on her behalf, the woman had ran back and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, we haven't all day!"

The young woman followed quickly, having guessed where she was being taken but not entirely sure why. Well, if she obeyed, she'd get an answer soon. The flustered servant led her to one of the grander parts of the castle and to a reserved suite near the back. It had four exits and entrances: two from the outside of the castle, leading down to a private courtyard that spread into the castle gardens, and two from the inside of the castle, where they were heading at the moment.

The woman stopped at the closed doors, out of which a young servant girl had just left. The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked away, causing the other woman to sigh heavily in response.

"She's been like this ever since this morning when the lady brought her in," she explained to Miyako. "She won't cooperate with anyone, and only a little with the lady. And after Lady Sora left to attend court, she wouldn't come out of the inner rooms so the other girls could help her dress and freshen up. She won't do _anything_," the woman sounded greatly annoyed. "Not even Queen Ishida acted like that in her worst days, God rest her soul."

Here she paused suddenly as if in momentary respect for King Ishida's beloved queen, who had passed away three years ago. Miyako remembered meeting Queen Ishida less than two years before that, for the ceremony of promotion for Captain Yagami. It had been the first time she had met the Ishida royal family, and she, like many were on first impression, was too enchanted by the Queen to notice the other members as much, though her mistress, young Lady Sora, had eyed the Crown Prince quite a number of times. But there were no secret exchanges of glances at the next meeting, the lovely Queen's funeral. In fact, Miyako remembered now with surprise that she hadn't noticed before, Prince Yamato hadn't even been there. Not that she could recall anyway. Takeru had. But of course he would. He had been very close to his mother.

Just as suddenly, the woman sprang out of her thoughtfulness and jumped right back into her reality. She rapped on the door once. "You were with the lady when she arrived, weren't you? Well, then, maybe she'll listen to you." She pushed the door open and pushed her inside.

Miyako was left alone in the room after the woman shut the door quickly. She stood awkwardly, feeling as though she were trespassing on something private. Rubbing her arms, she took a calculated step forward.

"Y-Your Majesty?" she called hesitantly, unable to help feeling rather foolish as she did so.

There was no answer.

Miyako's eyes fell on the closed doors of the inner room, where the bed and dressing room was. She walked towards it and gently knocked once.

"Your Majesty? I'm Miyako, I'm a friend," she added as an afterthought, remembering what she had said in response to Takeru's statement of the woman as queen. A mental picture of Sam's delighted and impressed face made her smile in spite of herself. Then she refocused her attentions, leaning against the door. "Your Majes-?" but then she stopped, the door opening as she turned the wooden handle. Maybe this was being too bold, she thought as she opened the door all the way and stepped inside. Certainly none of the other servant girls would have done this. But the queen hadn't locked the doors, and she herself was no servant girl. Her parents had given her to the Lord of Jikaro specifically for the purpose of serving his daughter, and that was not the position of a common servant.

So she dared to enter, exploring the room cautiously nonetheless.

"Your Majesty, I- oh my-," she gasped, a hand flew to her mouth.

"_Get out_!"

Miyako didn't need to be told again.

She turned and fled the room blindly as though she weren't even thinking about it; it was simply reflex. Once she was outside, she understood what she'd done and pressed her hands over her face, leaning against the closed door and ignoring the people who scurried past. She didn't see them. All she could see were those horrible, ugly red scars.

* * *

King Ishida took a deep and calculated breath, "Captain, you are the most talented, gifted strategist I've ever had lead my troops, and I would never have anyone else."

Taichi's face did not change, having already guessed where the unnecessary compliments were leading. He stood in front of the seated court with his hands behind his back, in his usual military stance, hard gaze resting unwaveringly on his king. The latter tried not to flinch from the intensity of it and went on,

"You have expertly and admirably seen this army through the thickest of circumstances, which is why I - though I've wanted to in some situations- do not question them. But this- _this_ is most certainly one that cannot go freely."

Yamato glanced at his father, eyebrow raised slightly, interested in what he would say.

"You've committed a serious act, Captain, and how you plan to deal with the consequences is the primary issue and concern of this court."

"I understand that-,"

"No, Captain, I don't think you do. Not completely. You cannot take advantage of the situation however well you please. Your orders were to speak to King Nimura on a _strictly_ private negotiation for peaceful relations, _not_ to create war."

"I know, Your Majesty, but what you wanted simply wouldn't work-,"

"Really? And why not?"

"Don't be blind, Your Majesty." Taichi's tone changed suddenly, irritated that the court couldn't see things his way. Yamato shut his eyes at the blatant show of disrespect. It wasn't at all unexpected; after all, it _was_ Taichi they were trying to discipline, but this was going to put him in a worse state than he started out in. Why did he always have to push things to the extreme limit? Couldn't he just let go of his pride once and agree with the court? Then he sighed, opening his eyes. Of course not. Taichi was Taichi.

The captain continued coldly, "Don't pretend you don't see what that bastard is doing. _He's_ the one taking advantage of _us_, and he deserves nothing less than what I plan to give him."

"You have no authority to do so," another member of the court spoke up.

Taichi directed his gaze to the one who just spoke, taking in the harsh look of disapproval on the young man's face. Lord Kido Jyou, Royal Advisor. He hardly ever approved of anything Taichi did, always giving in reluctantly.

"When I was made Captain of the Guard, I was under the impression that I did have some authority, my lord."

"Only some," Lord Kido repeated carefully. "Taking royal decisions and changing them to please yourself is not one of them."

"No, that would be reserved for you, wouldn't it?"

Jyou's face reddened and the king sought to intervene. But Lady Sora beat him to it. As the only woman present in the court, it quite frankly surprised the rest of them when her feminine voice interrupted the heated conversation.

"Your Majesty, we shouldn't stray from the matter we are here to discuss, and that is not Captain Yagami's personal ambition, however conversational that topic may be. I believe our primary concern is the queen. Exactly what do you expect to do with her?"

King Ishida was quiet for a moment, clearly too startled by her determination and words to answer right away. Yamato was watching her too. Finally the king found his voice, "Well, that issue does not apply to me entirely, my lady. The queen belongs to our captain now."

Taichi immediately turned back the king. "_What_?"

Jyou almost smirked at the reaction. Of course he wouldn't know, wouldn't consider it. Why would he? He never did take into account the aftereffects of his decisions, which only made him a dangerous element to the Ishida kingdom. Not that he was a bad leader, far from it. As King Ishida had said at the beginning of the meeting, he was the most valuable captain this land had ever and most likely will ever see. But, he noted to himself, a little bit of rational logic could take him a long way, and certainly avoid all of these court hearings he seemed to be the center of so often.

"She belongs to you, Captain Yagami. Remember, Nimura gave her to you by his own oath. That's a valid binding."

Taichi's mouth had dropped open just slightly and Yamato groaned silently. Hadn't Taichi figured that out? This wasn't going to look good for him to the court; it would only emphasize his irrationality in decision-making. Meaning they would not all be supportive in the plan of a full-fledged war with Nimura.

The captain quickly recovered, as always. "Your Majesty, I don't think-,"

"Hardly a surprise," Jyou muttered quietly, but Yamato heard him.

"I only made the decision to free her from Nimura," Taichi said, looking for a way to justify himself and figure a way out of this. "I had no intention of _owning_ her-,"

"Oh, but you do. Or were you not aware?" Jyou asked.

It was Taichi's turn to fluster, but he managed to control his temper better than other occasions.

Once again, Sora interrupted: "Own? Neither Captain Yagami nor King Nimura _owns_ her. She is a free woman-,"

"That's a hotly debated concept, Lady Sora."

"I beg to differ," she snapped back angrily. Yamato straightened a little in his chair, eyeing her carefully. She really was enthusiastic about her political role. "But that is not simply right. Women are not instruments of personal or political use."

"In wartime, they are."

"Does that mean you admit to war, Lord Jyou?" Yamato asked immediately, arms crossed over his chest. He felt all eyes turn on him, including Sora's, and he pretended to remain oblivious to them.

The young lord looked at the Crown Prince, slightly surprised by him.

"Yes, Lord Kido, do you propose war to solve this?" King Ishida asked him, and he turned away from Yamato.

"I do not believe war will solve anything. The only factor that needs to be dealt with is wounded pride, which is what King Nimura is kindling in his land at this very moment. Your Majesty, the consequences of that same pride is what we must prepare for, now that the captain has involved this entire country. All previous measures will no longer have an effect. Captain Yagami sealed our fate the second he took the Queen's hand."

There was a prolonged silence in the room as Jyou's words detailed the seriousness of the unraveling events.

"Then this is it?" King Ishida broke the stillness quietly. "Another war?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. This is it."

Taichi took a step forward. "This is my war, Your Majesty, and it will be at my expense. I will not allow it to touch this kingdom."

"It's a bit too late for that, I'm afraid, Captain," Jyou replied easily.

"I believe I was addressing a higher authority, my lord," he stressed the title bitterly. The two exchanged deeply hostile looks.

"But the queen-," Sora tried again desperately, and the king glanced at her.

"The queen will stay here, in my castle, and will be under my protection."

"That may not be completely wise, Your Majesty," Jyou interrupted.

"Why ever not? Do you really think Nimura will try to invade this region- _my_ castle- and take her by force?"

"I think that we should not put anything by him so casually, Your Majesty. We cannot afford to underestimate him and thereby risk worsening our state of affairs."

"You seem to know so much about him, Kido," Taichi sneered, knowing full well he had crossed the line too dangerously now. But he had had enough of this man. "I wonder how."

Yamato uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, tense. Jyou had half-risen out of his chair, glaring furiously at the insolent young captain in front of them, the one who dared far too much. Taichi's hand lingered over the hilt of his own sword, eyes never leaving Jyou's face.

"You b-," Jyou started but the court was saved from profanity by the head of the court himself:

"Captain, hold your tongue!" the king shouted, angry. "I'll not have a civil war in the midst of this! Be seated, Lord Kido. _Be seated_."

At the second command, the lord was forced to sit, but he did so reluctantly, fingers curled tightly together in fists. King Ishida glared disapprovingly between the two of them.

"Another comment like that, Captain, and I will _not_ hesitate to question your validity in leading my troops, is that clear? I said, is that clear, Captain?"

Taichi did not reply verbally, but dipped his chin in a very short and controlled nod. The king eyed him carefully for a minute more before turning on his advisor.

"And you, Lord Kido, keep in mind who you serve."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he murmured quietly. "I apologize."

"This is not a time for personal competition," the king went on, addressing them both now. "We do not have the time for childish games. We must be focused, now more than any other time." He paused a moment. "Now. Lord Kido, you will draft me a letter to King Nimura detailing our current relations and what we plan to do if he plans to take action against us. Let him know that we are willing to make peace without a sword drawn, but we will not back down from a challenge of war, if that is what it must take to settle this. Make it clear of our standing, Kido, and our determination. After you have done that, present it to the Captain and let him review it before I do. You will both need to cooperate for this to work. Remember you represent a united country, not a divided one. I will not settle for anything less than that.

"My lady," he turned to Sora, who looked up at him now, waiting expectantly. "I believe I will trust you to make sure our royal guest is comfortable as she would have. Anything she needs will be provided, if she would only voice it. After the war is won, she will be free to make her own life. Please inform her of that, and let her know that I will speak to her personally of our situation with the Captain as soon as this letter to Nimura has been finalized.

"Captain, you will form a guard to stand by her at all times. She is not to be left alone, no matter the circumstances. A bodyguard of at least six of your best on constant vigilance will do. I want a guard assigned to you as well, for it is you Nimura wants most. You will also review with me your strategy for the war and the current placement of all troops, plus a schedule to be followed- which must include shipping of materials and estimated times- that should be drafted before Nimura can reply, just as a reassurance. And as for your decision-making- well, your history of such is certainly debatable, but I will have to trust you again if war is started. I do not want another rash mistake, Captain, and I _will_ take action if you fail my orders again."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

He rose from his chair, fingers resting on his tabletop as he stood above it. "Does the court agree?" He glanced around at the small handful of people in the room, who, though uneasy of the prospect of war, nodded their heads in agreement. "Then let it begin."


	3. Chapter Two

My Captain's Lady

Chapter Two

* * *

Life had been hell, and she'd often prayed for a savior, though it seemed to be in vain. Then her savior comes and she is indebted to him. But this-these feelings she has for him- this was not what she expected…. AU/Fantasy.

**Disclaimer-** I still don't own it. A word of advice: please be aware this is Alternate Universe and also, don't make too many assumptions or conclusions. You'll be surprised…

* * *

Sometime after the girl had ran out, she had fallen asleep. Perhaps her rage and humiliation had weakened her into exhaustion. Having pulled an extra robe tight around her shivering body, she allowed herself to calm down, if only a little, careful to remain on guard in case another stranger burst into her room uninvited again. But somehow she'd rested her eyes too long and when she opened them, she found herself lying under the covers in an unfamiliar, warm bed, sunlight peeking in through transparent curtains.

She lay still for a long time, barely able to breathe when she realized where she was. For a split second, she thought Nimura would come through that door, but all she could hear was the soft chirping of the birds outside the window, flocking in the castle gardens that spread out just beyond her rooms. Then she remembered she was safe from him- if only for a little while- and she relaxed just slightly, allowing herself a cautious bit of tiny personal enjoyment in a large, comfortable bed like this. The mattress was soft, not hard like her old one, and the blankets felt so smooth and warm against her skin.

She shut her eyes briefly and retraced the lines on her wrists, as she did on instinct nearly every morning. Maybe to see if they were still there, like a cruel reminder of her suffering. But she didn't need to punish herself anymore. Not here, anyway, not yet.

There was a knock on the door and she sat up straight, eyes wide. Determined not to let her fear rule her, she chose to respond this time, making sure she was decent before the door opened.

"Yes?"

"My queen," a little servant girl cracked the door open just barely to peer inside. "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

"Morning?" she half-whispered in surprise.

"Yes, Your Majesty. You've been asleep for two days now. It's good to see you awake and refreshed."

Two days? She'd been asleep that long? It hardly seemed possible- she didn't even remember falling asleep. For a moment she just sat in her bed in shock, not completely sure she really was awake now. All these things…they were happening so fast. It seemed like days were slipping by, speeding up quickly and unexpectedly ever since she'd left Nimura. Like she was running out of time.

She'd asked for a savior, but never expected this- not all these changes…

"My queen, the lady wishes to speak with you. She's been very concerned about you these past two days. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you well. Shall I send her in?"

It took her a while to remember the girl was still there and addressing her as well. She blinked her large honey-eyes and then nodded. "Yes, yes please. In a moment, if you would."

"Of course, my queen. Is there anything you need?"

"No. Not now."

"I'll call for the lady," the girl curtseyed her good-bye and disappeared.

Mimi straightened in her position and slid her feet out of bed. She sat on the edge for a minute, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't expected to be so tired. Or hungry. She grimaced and pressed a hand against her growling stomach. It had been nearly five days with only a little bread in long stretches of time. Some water would be nice too. But she had said no, as she always did to her own ladies-in-waiting, mostly because she feared what they would do if she asked. Now she almost wished she could call the girl back to summon something to eat, but the servant had already left to retrieve Lady Sora, and she would have to wait.

Pulling on a bed robe she found lying on the chair by her bread, Mimi walked out of the inner bedroom and peeked into the sitting room. No one was there yet. Having a moment by herself as she waited, she stepped inside to inspect her new living areas. It was so different than what she was used to. The furniture was greatly and perhaps overdressed in their appearance, with bright purple and pink fabric that felt very soft against her hand. There were candlesticks hanging in holders along the walls that were painted in beautiful flower patterns. And the tables and chairs were carved out of elegant mahogany-colored wood, deep in texture. She found herself admiring this kingdom's castle and the people who had taken great care to construct it. They must adore their king, if they took such great lengths to ensure his and his family's contentment.

The door opened and she spun around immediately, stepping back. The young woman at the doorway apologized automatically.

"Oh, Mimi, I'm sorry- I should have given you warning. I was just so relived you were finally awake I must not have been thinking clearly." The woman smiled, hands clasped in front of her. Her cheeks were flushed just slightly, the pink tint slightly lighter than her red hair. She had been running here, Mimi realized, surprised someone would be that concerned about her. She couldn't say anything back to her knowing that; she couldn't think of anything. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired…"

"Well, you have been asleep for two days straight. I hadn't realized that you would be so exhausted. But it would only have be natural, since so much has- well, you know…Is there anything you need? Are you hungry, thirsty?"

Mimi winced just slightly. "Well…"

"I'll send for something right now," Sora interrupted, already guessing the answer. She turned away and opened the door again, where the same servant girl was waiting patiently. She murmured a few words to her quickly and the girl nodded and curtseyed before hurrying away.

"Is this where you live?" Mimi asked politely, fearing Sora would leave too. But she didn't.

"Oh, no. That is, it depends on the situation. I do stay here often, but only for political reasons. I'm a member of the Court of Jikaro, and so I am often invited to participate in the Ishida court, as we are allies. But I will be staying here now, if that is what you mean. I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"Me?" she repeated in surprise.

"Well, of course. I want to make sure you are all right. You've been through so much just recently, and I find that I can survive situations if there is someone constant beside me."

Mimi liked that idea; it made sense to her. She nodded.

"King Ishida sends his concern and wishes you feel better soon," Sora added. "The entire castle has been concerned, to be honest. It really is wonderful to see you well again." She paused, then went on, but cautiously this time. "Mimi, the king would like to speak to you, if you are all right with that. He says it's urgent, but should be done on your earliest convenience."

Her face fell slightly. So there was something else hidden in her friendliness. Of course. One can't trust another entirely, nor expect them to understand. But the Lady of Jikaro had been so kind to her, in spite of whatever reasons she had to do so, and Mimi was grateful for that kindness nonetheless. It was somewhat comforting to be under the impression that a warm stranger in a strange land cared what happened to you. Mimi found herself falling back into her originally mentality, the mentality that seemed to serve her so well and give her strength to pass through all changes in her life: She shouldn't complain. Things could be worse. For example, she could still be with Nimura. But she wasn't.

Because of the captain.

She surprised herself that she hadn't thought of him yet. Before her long sleep he had been a constant figure in her mind. She wondered what he would do with her, but like a good, obedient woman, she waited for him to move first. He would when he had time, she decided. He was busy now, and she would have to wait. Wait and see what he would do, what he would say to her when she saw him again.

Mimi looked back at the lady, who was watching her carefully for a response.

"Now would be fine."

Sora looked startled she'd reply that way so easily. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you like to rest a while more? You did say you were tired, and we wouldn't want you getting ill."

"Now is fine," Mimi repeated firmly. She might as well give them what they wanted. After all, they controlled whether or not she would be able to seek her sanctuary here, and it was with them she waited for the captain.

* * *

Takeru leaned forward and proudly checkmated his opponent. Said opponent leaned back in his chair with a groan of impatience but smiled anyway.

"I'm impressed, Takeru. You seem to become quicker each time we play."

"Sam's been teaching me," the young prince replied, carefully putting the pieces back to their original places. "Shall we play once more?"

"And have you humiliate me all again?" King Ishida shook his head with a grin.

"I'll be easier on you this time," Takeru promised his father.

There was a knock on the door and the two looked up, surprised at being interrupted. The king and his son usually spent the last few hours of the morning together, mostly for King Ishida to review Takeru's studies and monitor his progress. Of course, it had become increasingly difficult to meet now that the king had to see to his older son's training to take the throne when his time came. But now and then, they still could carry on the tradition, and they made sure to take full advantage of it. It had become so regular that servants and court members hardly every dared to interrupt them, knowing how precious time could be. For this reason, the father and son glanced at each other in concern when they heard the knock. Something must have happened.

Takeru rose to his feet. "I'll get it, Father," he said, already reaching for the door handle.

He was face-to-face with an angry lord, whose dark eyes told him what he needed to know. The king groaned behind him when he saw the look on Jyou's face.

"Oh, no, what's he done now?" King Ishida asked miserably, rubbing his forehead to relieve the headache he was predicting to occur any moment now. It had only been two days, and with the queen ill and his country on the verge of war, he wasn't ready to handle anything else just yet.

Jyou marched into the room, arms hanging stiffly at his side. He bowed shortly. "My king, you must relieve him of his position. He has absolutely _no_ sense of responsibility."

"Don't tell me he's already gone and pulled the first shot."

"He sent his own letter."

The king looked up sharply.

"What?"

Lord Kido glared at the little figure of the knight on the chessboard. "He's already gone and sent his own letter without my approval or even letting me review it. _God_ only knows what insults he's added to it. I told you, Your Majesty, he's too young and too eager to be given such a critical position!"

"Let's not jump to-,"

"This is beyond a little mistake, Your Majesty! You said yourself that you would take action against him if he made another rash decision, and this is a _deliberate_ act of disobedience. There is no _possible_ reason he has to justify himself this time. He is in no position to be thinking of himself as better than anyone else. My king, his arrogance and pride is getting out of hand and it will cost us all more than he can imagine!"

King Ishida had his eyes closed, leaning forward in his chair with his hands holding his head. Jyou lowered his voice slightly.

"Your Majesty, I know how you feel about him. You treat him like he is your own son, and I understand that relationship. But sons need discipline. You must do something. Simply threatening him isn't going to have any affect. This is getting too serious for second chances, and he's already had more than his fair share of those."

"All right," he lowered his hands and stared at the chessboard. "Send him to me."

Jyou was satisfied. "Yes, my king."

Takeru had already gone, slipping out of the door the second he heard his father answer the noble. The only thing racing through his mind was telling Taichi, warning him of what was going to occur. He didn't understand what was happening completely, but if it meant Taichi would lose his place as Captain, then there certainly wouldn't be much hope of the Ishida kingdom winning against Nimura. They had to keep him, he was too good to lose; Taichi had to think of way out, he always did. But what worried him was the look on Jyou's face and the tired uncertainty on his father's. That meant it was serious. This was something to be concerned about, and he had to do something.

He spotted the young captain entering from the Grand hall in the front of the castle. Behind him was a middle-aged stranger Takeru had never seen before. His eyes were dark and dull, but the glint that flashed in them when he caught sight of the prince running towards them forced Takeru to become very cautious. He had a strange feeling about this man…like he had seen him before…

Taichi interrupted his thoughts before he could properly identify the man: "Takeru, what are you doing?"

"I had to find you."

"For what?"

The prince slowed down to a stop, calming himself from the run. He tried to avoid the stranger's hard gaze.

"Father wants to talk to you,"

"Well, good, I was just about to talk to him-,"

"No, no, it's not good. Taichi- he knows about the letter you sent- Lord Kido is really upset."

"What a surprise," the captain muttered. Then he offered the worried prince a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Takeru. I will explain everything once I speak with him."

"I don't think that will be enough, Taichi. Not this time," he added in a quieter tone.

Taichi stared at him, apparently unable to respond to that. He seemed to be weighing his words, thinking hard. Then he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Takeru, relax. You're turning into your brother, and that's dangerous. I have everything under control, just trust me."

Takeru was neither convinced nor satisfied, but he nodded just the same. He wanted to tell Taichi more of what he heard, but again, the stranger's presence stopped him. Why was he making him feel so uncomfortable? Who was this man anyway? Taichi noticed his quick glance to the stranger and straightened slightly.

"Oh, of course. Takeru, this is Nimura's Lord General, Ulika Hideki. General Ulika, His Highness Prince Takeru."

The man bowed respectfully, but said nothing. Takeru did not return the bow, too surprised by what he heard to react. Nimura's Lord General? But that- Taichi brought that man into the castle? Did everyone else know about this? Was he allowed to do that without the court's permission? He looked worriedly at his friend, who was smiling slightly. Then he gave Takeru a knowing glance, something just short of a sly wink, and Takeru had to stop himself from gaping at him. He was planning something- that was the look he always had when he was considering a possible solution- but he knew better than to let Taichi know he was on to him. Taichi had taught him long ago how to act in front of strangers, and he quickly pulled up the rightful mask.

"Well, come with me. I'll take you both to the king."

"Thank you," Taichi replied immediately. He gestured for Ulika to walk in front of him, and the man nodded his gratitude and proceeded to follow the young prince.

Takeru was careful to pace himself normally, though his heart was racing as he tried to sort out the unfolding situation. Taichi had invited this man to come from Nimura's kingdom. That must mean that this was what the letter he sent to Nimura contained- a proposal, or talk of some sort. Though he wondered what it was Taichi planned to say to him, and what his father would say when he found out. Still, the king couldn't be that angry this time. If Nimura was willing to send his Lord General then he had to be interested in coming to some kind of agreement. The general was the head of the king's army, and separating him from the troops had to be a sign of Nimura's willingness.

They passed the corridor leading to the guest suites just as three women were heading out of it. Takeru winced when he saw Nimura's queen among them. He tried to walk faster and lead the men away before the others could notice and ask for an introduction, which was standard for visiting guests.

But the queen had already seen them. Her eyes settled first on the captain and she stopped, surprised. But Taichi had glanced over her to Sora and he quickly hid his own surprise. He hadn't expected to see her so soon. He had thought she had returned to Jikaro. Wasn't Yamato supposed to be somewhere nearby? He usually was whenever the lady was around.

Sora caught his gaze and smiled briefly, though her forehead was creased in something like concern. She nodded to the queen who stood behind her, still staring and he looked at her casually. The look on her face made him stop, eyebrow raised.

The queen was staring at the general in shock; she didn't think she would see him there. But then it melted into fear just as quickly and she took a frightened step back. The other woman who was with them, Miyako, Sora's lady-in-waiting, glanced back at her in a curious way. But she didn't pay attention. And she couldn't take her eyes off Ulika. All she could think of was that he had come back for her, that Nimura had won, that the captain- her supposed savior- was giving her away just as effortlessly as he had taken her.

Then Ulika turned to see what was going on, pausing. Takeru heard the footsteps stop and turned around, dreading what would happen next. This couldn't be good.

Ulika was watching the queen with an expressionless stare, and then his dark gaze shone in an amusing smirk, something he saved only for the bitch's eyes. That's all she was, after all. Nothing useful. Because of her, Nimura was raving mad in the court, screaming at everything and everyone. Why he was so angry at having a wretch like her leave Ulika didn't understand. He himself was glad the kingdom was rid of her and actually found the whole affair rather amusing. What a perfectly good waste of a queen. She was just a pitiful, trembling wench that cowered at the slightest thing. Ulika knew women were supposed to be submissive, but he didn't want to serve a queen who was so fearfully willing to give into all demands simply because she was told to. That was dangerous, though she herself wasn't.

And as he smiled at her now, he knew exactly what she was thinking, where her thoughts were trapped. She had made it far too easy that night. He'd have expected her to put up some kind of fight, but all she did was scream for Nimura, but who honestly expected him to care. He was too drunk anyway to notice his wife and general were missing from the party. He didn't even know it happened, probably still didn't. But it made no difference. Ulika had gotten what he wanted, and quite frankly, he wasn't exactly impressed. Though the priceless shuddering fear he'd instilled in her from that night on was rather amusing. All he had to do was look at her like he did now and just enjoy her inner torture. It's what the comely little bitch deserved.

Taichi was watching the silent exchange between the two with increasing comprehension. It only made him hate the man and the tyrant he served more. Before he could speak, Mimi had turned on her heel and run back the opposite way. Sora simply stood there at first, just as shocked as the rest were, before she picked up her skirts and hurried after her, calling her name.

Miyako had her eyes closed as she took a breath and when she opened them, found herself staring straight at a confused Takeru. But she had nothing to say and disappeared after her mistress, leaving the men alone in the halls. After a moment, Ulika coughed.

"Well, shall we continue?" he asked offhandedly.

Taichi thought he'd like nothing better to do than drive his sword through the bastard's throat, but he was saving that for Nimura. Besides, he had to stay calm in order for the man to believe him, so he steadied his itching hand and replied,

"Of course."

The young prince took that as his cue to keep moving and he resumed the role of a guide, walking quicker this time. Taichi stood alone for a moment longer, remembering in disgust the secret smirk on Ulika's face as his eyes swept over the queen's body. He clenched his fists tightly. After he was through with Nimura, he promised himself that Ulika would be the next to pay.

* * *

Lord Kido could only stare open-mouthed as the conversation progressed. It appeared as though once again, the captain's punishment would be conveniently "postponed". He could not believe the gall of this man. First, he deliberately disobeyed royal command and instead of ensuring peace, ensured yet another war for his country. Then he has the nerve to disobey another command right after having been severely warned of what would happen if he did so. Not only that, the decision he makes actually _appeals_ to the king.

Jyou wanted to throw up his hands and scream in frustration. Could anyone besides him see what Yagami was doing to the kingdom? Did anyone besides him even _care_? It seemed as though the man was bent on sending the entire country straight to hell- and doing a fantastically impressive job of it! What was so important to the captain that he would risk all of this just to satisfy his personal hatred?

Several times the lord tried to interrupt the meeting but was continually yet politely asked to remain silent. It got to a point that he just straightened up and left the room. When the king and Nimura's general began talking of the queen and how Nimura understood the situation, Jyou stalked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. He was too furious to even speak.

He stomped towards the guest suites where other members of the court were staying in order to talk some sense into them at least. Perhaps they could attack Yagami in court again in greater numbers. They certainly had no idea what was happening at the very moment, or that the leader of the enemy's army was chatting away with the king in his private chambers with the captain nodding his approval in the background. Wait until they found out. Then they could really inflict damage to the captain's record. Put him out for good. The only reason there were political problems in the kingdom was because of Yagami anyway. They had to get rid of him, or lose the country for good.

Halfway to his destination, he was stopped by the Crown Prince and Sir Ichijoji, who were animatedly discussing a topic of apparently great interest for the both of them. But when they saw Lord Kido approaching they cut themselves off, clearing their throats. Jyou scowled. The last thing he needed was for those two to be plotting something behind his back too.

"Jyou, what's happened? You look upset," Sam noticed in a half-amused tone.

Jyou glared at him. "General Ulika is here talking with the king."

Their eyes widened. "What?" they asked in unison, completely taken aback.

Jyou was not in the mood to repeat himself so he didn't, turning instead to glare accusingly at Yamato. He was the captain's closest friend, after all. "Yagami asked him to meet in his letter to Nimura. The letter I was supposed to write and he was to only review."

"Wait," Sam started, confused. "What are you-?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jyou snapped, frustrated. "The man's obsessed with satisfying his own personal vengeance. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Look what he's already done!"

"Taichi did what?" Yamato asked incredulously.

"It isn't a matter of what he did, it's what he's doing, and that's destroying this kingdom. Just watch. You'll see what I've warned you of soon enough."

"Jyou, hold on, just tell us exactly what's happening," Sam interrupted carefully.

"Well, you know that I was to draft a letter of our current standings for Nimura and then have it sent to him. I just found out that Captain Yagami decided to take the matter into his own hands- as he usually does- and wrote his own letter, delivered it, and now the general of Nimura's entire army is having a pleasant little chat with your father about it all. Amazing the damage one man can inflict in simply two days, isn't it?" he added sarcastically.

"So it isn't just about the queen," Sam noted as though thinking aloud.

Jyou looked at him sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

"There is something else besides the queen that is causing all of this. She was just the trigger. I'll bet it has to do with border policies, and the raids King Nimura's knights have conducted on our peasants in the north. This all about greater power and who has more control. That's why each side is being so careful and strategic in their actions, which explains why King Nimura would send his general. He's telling us that there is more to stake here than just his wife's position. Otherwise he would have sent just another ambassador."

"That certainly may be true, Sam, but this is all about past grudges and kindling hatred. Pride is what is at stake." Jyou folded his arms across his chest. Sam said nothing in reply.

Yamato knew what Jyou meant by that and frowned. Past grudges. He knew Taichi hated Nimura, everyone did. But perhaps, he decided reluctantly, perhaps Taichi had the better reason to feel that way. The man had personally destroyed his family, killing his mother and sister, and only when Taichi was barely eight. Maybe Jyou was right. Maybe all of this- from joining the King's Guard to becoming Captain of it to leading all those battles- was meant for the sole purpose of seeking his revenge on the tyrant.

But was Taichi really willing to risk all of this for it?

* * *

This time, Hida Iori bested his master. As he pulled the horse's reins back, waiting as the mare slowed to a careful trot, he turned back in the saddle with a small smile. Prince Takeru and his stallion leapt over the fallen log that separated the two and appeared beside Iori, both winded. But the prince just grinned, leaning back. He shook his bangs out of his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"It seems the better I get in board games, the worse I do in riding."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to get so absorbed in the race."

Takeru glanced at him, blonde eyebrow raised. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Iori. You won fairly."

"But I-,"

"Oh, come off it. Why do you always apologize? I'm not going to have you punished or anything, and certainly not for something as stupid as a horse race. Stop doing that."

Iori grinned in spite of himself but nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"I'm not your 'sir', Iori. I'm your friend. Don't ever call me that again," he said sternly, pulling his horse back around. Then he glanced over his shoulder with a grin, "That's an order."

"Yes, Takeru."

"Honestly…the things I go through to get people to use my name…"

Iori pulled his mare up alongside the prince. "Well, they can't help it, Takeru. You _are_ the prince."

"So I've heard," he muttered sarcastically. As they approached the castle, he looked up at it with obvious discomfort. Suddenly, he jerked back around. "Let's have another race. Come on-,"

"Takeru, you're going to have to back inside sometime," Iori reminded, ignoring the last statement.

He scowled, irritated, frowning at the ground. "Do what your prince tells you to," he commanded, pushing the horse forward.

Iori sighed and remained where he was, watching as Takeru fled past the trees, over the tree trunk on the ground, and into the darker parts of the forest. Then he turned and stared at the castle, thinking.

He wondered if the meeting with the general and the king was still going on, and why it bothered the young prince so much. As his servant, Iori's attentions should only concern the well-being of his master, so he hardly ever interested himself with the goings of the castle. But this time Takeru was obviously disturbed with the meeting of Nimura's general and King Ishida. He must have heard something in between the time he was with his father in the morning and when he had to escort Captain Yagami and the general into the king's chambers. Iori half-wished he would tell him what he'd heard, if it would only ease the troubling burden. But he hadn't, and Iori was in no place to question.

And then…there was the captain. Iori had to admit it surprised him when he heard that Nimura's general was in the castle. He'd been under the impression that they were at war with each other, and unless the rules had changed, enemies shouldn't be chatting with tea and biscuits in a sitting room somewhere. This whole affair was not appealing to Iori in the slightest. It was causing such great and unprecedented disturbance in the court, and he'd never before seen Lord Kido so worked up.

He wondered what the court would do to the captain. Lord Kido was a distinguished and respected member, after all. He certainly would have some say in it now, especially because of this. Iori did not like it all. There was something afoot in the whole mess, something he couldn't name but bothered him just as much. Something like-

He heard a crash in the forest behind him and someone yelling- the distinct voice of the prince among the shouting. He kicked his horse and charged forward, heart pounding, furious at himself. How could he let his thoughts wander? He should have been with the prince-

"Takeru!" he called loudly, ducking under the tree limbs. "Takeru! Where are you? Takeru!"

They burst into a small clearing in the heart of the woods and Iori spotted his young friend lying on the ground, sprawled on his back with his eyes closed.

"Oh, no- Takeru!" he dropped to his feet and scrambled towards the prince, reaching out to shake him awake.

There was a bleeding gash along the youth's forehead, but it did not look too serious, more like a scrape by a tree branch rather than a sword. Iori winced when he saw it nonetheless; that would explain why the young man wasn't responding. He looked around at the darkening forest around them, searching for Takeru's horse that seemed to have disappeared and inspecting for the culprit. That stallion was not easily spooked- something had to have provoked him.

"Takeru! Come on, Takeru, wake up! Answer me! Takeru!" he shook the prince again and suddenly the blue eyes snapped open. Iori dropped his hands in relief as the prince stared up in utter confusion. He reached up with one shaking hand and touched his forehead, flinching.

Takeru stared at the blood on his fingers. "What- what happened?" he stammered, blinking in surprise.

"Are you all right? Can you walk?" Iori asked worriedly, still angry with himself for leaving the prince alone, even if it was for a few minutes.

"Of course…I can walk," the prince eased himself up, still looking a little out of it. Iori gripped his arm to steady him as he moved to a sitting position and looked around. He winced. "I have the worst headache…"

"I think you might have ran into a tree," Iori said.

"Yes…a tree…"

"Are you sure you're all right, Takeru?"

"Huh?" he blinked, confused, and looked back at him. For a moment neither spoke, until Takeru's blue eyes lit in recognition and comprehension. "Iori!"

"Yes? Yes, what is it?"

"There's- there was someone in the trees," the prince looked back at the woods, leaning forward and concentrating on the clump of rotting wood in front of him, as though mentally challenging the said stranger to show his face again. "Someone was there- I know it. Something jumped out at me, right in my path, and my horse threw me off…My horse!" he cried, struggling to his feet. "Where is he?"

"He ran off, I think," Iori said, not as concerned over the stallion's welfare as he was over the young prince's. He leaped to his feet, allowing Takeru to use him as support to stand.

"We have to find him,"

"We will, don't worry. But right now we have to get you out to the castle and get that wound of yours treated."

"Oh, it's just a scratch, Iori,"

"Never judge things by their appearances, Takeru."

"Isn't that normally for people, not head wounds?"

"Just come on, the sooner we get you treated the better. Sam must be around somewhere…"

"But my horse-?"

"Later, Takeru, later, I promise. Let's go."

* * *

As soon Yamato heard the news from Iori, who had led his horse to the stables where Yamato was, he went with him to see his brother, all the while turning the matter over and over in conversation to figure out what was going on. It was already beginning to unnerve Yamato for several reasons: Takeru was an excellent rider, he couldn't have just fallen off, and the setting of the whole situation was a bit off. It didn't sound right, not from what Iori was trying to explain it from. And after what Jyou had warned them about and with General Ulika in the castle at that moment, Yamato's suspicions were beginning to bother him. Before Iori could explain his own suspicions, they reached Takeru's rooms, where they were interrupted by the prince's loud demands of the whereabouts of his horse. He paused when his brother entered the room, groaning in his chair as Sam inspected his forehead.

"Why not bring the rest of the castle in while you're at it?" he snapped irritated, flinching when Sam prodded too hard. "Ow!"

Iori sighed, though he looked worried. "Is it bad?"

Sam shook his head. "No. It's just a scratch really."

"I told you- Ow!" Takeru started but was cut off by another yelp of pain. He reached up, touching his head lightly.

Yamato took the lighthearted approach, trying not to show how concerned he was, knowing that would only upset Takeru more. "I can't believe my brother was hit in the head by a tree. And you're supposed to be the experienced rider out of us."

Takeru shot him a look. "Don't say it so loud…" He then glanced hopefully at Iori. "Did you find it?"

His friend shook his head. "No."

"Takeru, I promise to look for your horse," the crown prince said, "but you have to stay here. It's not good for you to be running around with a wound to your head."

Takeru made a face as he leaned back in the chair, his forehead wrapped in white bandages by Sam's impeccable skill. "I can manage-,"

"No, I don't think so. Not yet. Besides, you should be looking at your studies, not having horse races. That's what got you in this mess in the first place."

"But I-,"

Iori interrupted then: "Your Highness, that was my fault. I should not have encouraged him to-,"

"Will someone _please_ tell him to stop apologizing?" Takeru demanded.

Sam patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Your Highness. After a night's rest you'll be as good as new. And I'm sure you can trust your brother to find your horse by himself."

Takeru didn't approve entirely, but he couldn't say anything to Sam's final judgement. "Fine…" he agreed reluctantly, not bothering to hide his unhappiness. Yamato grinned, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Listen, I promise not to rest until he's found, and if I can't, I'll arrange something." He thought that was a bigger hint than what he deserved, but even then Takeru didn't realize it. Oh, well, Yamato shrugged, he'd figure out at the ball, when he presented the new stallion to him. He would forget about his current lost one after that.

With another smile, the Crown Prince left his brother's study and walked out into the hallways, pausing at the end as he waited. Sure enough, within minutes Sam had appeared beside him, the smile he had put on for his pupil now mirrored the concerned frown of his friend's. He sighed when he reached Yamato's side, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

"I don't like it, Your Highness. It doesn't fit at all."

"So you do think it's more than just someone passing through- a guard, perhaps?"

"It can't have been a guard."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not?"

"Because I happen to know that Captain Yagami had all the guards on that area of the castle pulled back for another assignment- something about scouting for the rest of the scattered army, I believe."

The prince stared, interested. "Really? That would be another thing he failed to mention."

"Yes, well, the captain is in the habit of conveniently leaving out certain details. But that is not the point here. Right now, we're discussing the very likely possibility that someone was out there in the woods with Iori and the prince. Someone who was specifically waiting for a right moment."

The blonde man's eyes widened slightly. "You mean someone was planning on abducting him?"

Sam nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so. That's the only explanation to why Takeru swears he saw someone following him and why the said person fled when Iori came onto the scene. He didn't want to be caught, so he was forced to run when Iori came. And it would have been easy for someone to slip by those parts. They shouldn't have been racing over there… But it is the best place to race, it has a nice, long stretch of land for a good course to run, but that's besides the point."

Yamato lowered his voice, glancing around him. "Do you think it was Nimura?"

"King Nimura," Sam corrected absentmindedly. "And I'm not sure. General Ulika is here, but he couldn't think of ordering something like this to happen, that would seem a little silly. Judging from King Nimura and his people's past actions, I would think they'd conduct themselves a little better than this. Still, it could be or it couldn't, but we cannot point fingers just yet. We don't even know if it was an attempted kidnapping."

"_Kidnapping_? Sounds intriguing. Someone I know?" Captain Yagami appeared on the scene, brow cocked in curiosity.

"Shouldn't you still be talking with that Ulika character and the king?" Sam asked.

Taichi shrugged casually. "The king wanted some time to speak privately. And besides, I was looking for Yamato, and I've come bearing good news."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The Lady Sora of Jikaro wishes to speak with you. I'd advise you wear something…better than _that_," he nodded to the loose, old and faded tunic Yamato had thrown on to work in the stables with Takeru's birthday gift. He'd forgotten to change out, though he had planned to when he reentered the castle. But hearing of Takeru's injury and mysterious situation, he had abandoned the matter for another time. So, Sora wanted to talk to him. Well, then this was that other time. He should change before meeting her.

But that came later. First he wanted to talk about this thing he'd heard from Sam- the tidbit about the missing guards. They should have been there to protect Takeru, and Taichi had better have a good explanation as to where they had disappeared. Sensing it was time for him to take leave, Sam excused himself to go check on Takeru's wound, which caused Taichi to perk up interest.

"Wounds?" he repeated as Sam retreated into the prince's chambers. "Did something happen?"

For some reason, the fact that Taichi didn't even know angered Yamato. But he repressed it, explaining in detail what he knew so far. At the mention of the guards, Taichi sighed and nodded, insisting he had it all taken care of. But Yamato was not satisfied. He pressed for an explanation of the guards, to which the captain responded casually, not even fully answering the question. Which only aroused more suspicion in the young prince. He was reminded of an angry Lord Kido snapping at him and Sam earlier that day and he frowned.

"Taichi, it's more than just a simple overlook. I know there's something going on here, if you would just tell me-,"

But he brushed it off, as though he hadn't heard, "Listen, I've got it figured out. It's just a minor fault-,"

"You should have had those guards posted. Where did you put them? On some secret mission?"

"They're on procedure, all right? Strict assignment, details, whatever you'd like to call it. I was going to get more of my men to put around the castle grounds, but I was a little busy. I'll get around to it as soon as I can, if it'll make you happy. I'll even get them today."

"Taichi-,"

"Yamato, will you just calm down? Nothing ever gets accomplished correctly if you haven't got a controlled mentality."

But the Crown Prince was not in the mood to control his emotions. He was not happy with how Taichi kept avoiding the subject. Why wouldn't he just be up front and answer the question? He tried not to show how angry he really was and dropped his voice considerably, as though that would help him maintain his temper. "Someone was out there, spying on my brother, Taichi. It was an attempted kidnapping-,"

"Only _attempted_. They failed, didn't they?"

"It never would have been attempted if your men were doing their job!"

Taichi narrowed his eyes, getting irritated. What was his problem anyway? "They _are_ doing their job, and that is following _my_ orders. I do not need your advice, Yamato."

"My father specifically told you to assemble your guards around the castle. He told you that, didn't he? Your men should not be anywhere but on these grounds in defense."

"Takeru can handle himself, you know."

"Don't you dare change the subject-,"

"Well, maybe I should. I think the real problem is you and your father not giving your brother the treatment he deserves. He's turning eighteen, Yamato. He's no longer a child and it's about time that you stop treating him as one. He can take care of himself, he's old enough to accept responsibility, and if you two would just back off once in a while, he could prove it to you."

"He's right, actually."

Both men turned around to see the subject of their argument standing in the doorway and not looking particularly pleased. He frowned at his brother, arms folded across his chest. "No one's going to kidnap me if I have anything to do about it and I do not need extra guards following me around either. And I _don't_ need any of you hovering around me like I'm too fragile to defend myself."

"Takeru, that's not what I meant-," Yamato started, but his brother only glared back angrily.

"Yes, it is. That's why you want Taichi to bring more guards. You don't think I can handle it. I'll bet I have more protection spying on me than the queen does."

"You do." That was from Taichi, who had stepped back to watch in amusement. Yamato turned around and glared at him openly, but he shrugged. "It's time he knew, wouldn't you say?"

Takeru dropped his hands, eyes wide. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded angrily. "It's time I knew what?"

But Yamato didn't answer, only continuing to glare at the captain with his fists clenched. How dare he put him in this position, after he promised he would never speak of that-

Taichi nodded to the young prince knowingly. "He deserves an answer, Yamato. Go on, now." With a smirk, he turned on his heel and walked away, willing to let the two brothers deal with the newest problem. At least this way he could get Yamato to stop badgering him. He had thought he could count on him at least to be supportive in his planning, but if he was just going to act like the rest of them (including Kido, who he suspected had a hand in his sudden turn of loyalties) then who needed him? So he kept walking but only got a few more paces ahead before he heard Yamato speak again, though not to his brother as expected. And what he said froze Taichi in his steps.

"Hikari's dead, Taichi," the Crown Prince stated coldly. "And there is nothing you can do to change that. I'd prefer you to stop playing these games and face up to the truth. I will not have you pursue your futile revenge if it compromises my kingdom and my brother, who is still very much alive and I would like to keep it that way. I'm telling you right now to call off your personal war and, as your future king, _that_ is an order."

There was silence as Yamato's words hung in the air as though suspended on their own. Then the captain turned around to look at his future king, face hardened in a fierce anger that Takeru had never before seen in him. He took a step back, mouth slightly open as he witnessed the exchange, not understanding it at all. But he did know that it was rooted in something from a long forgotten past, something that threatened the fragile friendship between the prince and the captain.

Taichi glared, saying in an equally cold voice, "Why, Your Highness, didn't your mother ever tell you to mind your tongue, or have you forgotten her words so soon?"

Yamato's face paled instantly.

"She would be disappointed, if she knew. But perhaps she did know all along. Rotten apples start from the core, you know, _bad seed_."

Takeru stared wide-eyed at his brother. "Yamato- Yamato, what's he saying? What's going on? Taichi- what are you-?"

"Your Highness," the captain nodded to the younger prince, who stopped trying to interrupt immediately, "I'd advise you to think of whom you call father-,"

"Shut up, Captain!" Yamato snapped but he ignored him.

"-and ask yourself if a lie is really worth living when you don't even know why."

"_Captain_!"

"What do you mean, a lie? Whose lied to me?"

"He's standing right next to you. Go ahead and ask him. Ask him where he was the night your mother died."

"_You son of a bitch_!" Yamato threw himself at him, hitting him hard across the face with his fist. Taichi fell backwards, crashing to the ground hard. He struggled away from the crazed prince, but in the moment he pulled away, Yamato had found the dagger he'd been looking for, snatching out of the sheath at his belt and kicking the captain hard. He used one hand to hold him down, shoving his arm under his throat to choke him. "I swear I will cut your throat," he snarled at him.

But Taichi merely smiled.

"Then I dare you."

Yamato poised the weapon's point at his neck but two hands placed themselves on his shoulder and he was thrown back. The owner of the hands gripped him by the collar hard, shaking him angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded, furious. He snatched the dagger away, and to his surprise the crown prince gave it up easily. Yamato's eyes were focused on Taichi, who had straightened as he sat up, holding a hand to his bruised jaw. "Captain Yagami- what is going on?" he demanded.

The captain rose to his feet, dusting himself off casually. Without a word, he turned and walked away, as though getting in a fight with his former best friend happened on regular occasion. Sam stared after him wordlessly. Then he found his tongue again, shouting at his back, "Captain! _Captain Yagami_!" But it was to no avail.

With a jerk of his arm, Yamato shoved Sam away, breathing hard. He turned around, eyes finding his brother still standing in the doorway, staring after the captain. He took a step forward, afraid.

"Takeru?"

Takeru blinked and look at him blankly.

"Takeru, I-,"

"Stay away from me."

Yamato stared. "Takeru-,"

"Just stay the hell away from me." And he walked away, head held up high.

Yamato watched him leave in disbelief. This could not be happening. Takeru was never supposed to find out- what was the use in him knowing? He didn't need to- but now…His gaze hardened and he clenched his fists together. Taichi was going to pay for this. He may have lost his family, but he was not going to destroy this one.

With an exasperated and confused sigh, Sam had left the crown prince to find the other royal blood, hurrying after him. Takeru had marched out the door and straight into the gardens, ignoring the overcast clouds and rumbling thunder in the distance. Sam glanced at them worriedly before catching up to his pupil, grabbing his arm. But Takeru yanked free suddenly, spinning around on his heel.

"Sam, tell me the truth," Takeru ordered, face determined, though his eyes were strangely expressionless. "Did my mother die of an illness?"

Sam stared at him in shock. Why was he asking him this…?

"Your Highness-,"

"Answer me."

"But, I-,"

"I said _answer me_," he repeated harshly, sending him a stern, blue-eyed glare.

But the last thing Sam wanted to do was answer him. Not when it brought back too many memories. He could handle questions about other subjects- but the late Queen Ishida-

"Sam, tell me. Am I really who I was raised to be?"

Sam shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. Then he opened them, gazing at him sadly. "All right. I'll tell you."


	4. Chapter Three

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Three**

_

* * *

You reminded her of everything she once dreamed of so fervently, the dream she now thought she lost. But you had been born out of passion, and passion, however temporary or lasting, leaves a mark on the heart that cannot be taken away...or ignored. AU/Fantasy._

Disclaimer- I still don't own it. Sorry, not a lot of _current_ romance in this one. But there will be a heavy dose later, so relax and read on.

_

* * *

Queen Ishida was very young when she took the king as her husband, and she certainly wasn't old enough to understand what it meant to hold such authority. But that was expected of such a headstrong young woman who was so determined to make something of herself, not be forced into an unwanted role simply because of her lineage. Of course, she respected her family heritage and was naturally very proud, having come from a long line of dutiful warlords and scholars. Still, she was raised with the notion that she was in charge of her own mind, that nothing could sway her thoughts unless she willed them to be altered. And she was a stubborn, fiercely defensive woman. The only person who could change her mind was her tutor and fatherly figure, Gennai, who retired the court for personal reasons just a few years after she became queen._

_She loved Gennai deeply, as he represented a part of her childhood that she had been forced to leave behind when she ascended the throne by her husband's side. She did not take the news of his impending departure well, though knew she must move on for the sake of her country. Instead of reminiscing on the past, she turned her focus to the future, determined to aid her people the way they needed. She participated actively in court hearings, taking from what she had learned from her tutor and putting it to use. A clever woman, she heavily influenced her husband's royal decisions, making sure everyone knew who she was and what that meant. She fought hard to see as many people as possible benefited from royal edicts._

_And people were charmed by her, genuinely caught under her lovely enchantment. No one could meet her and not like her, not after they saw that fiery hope that sparkled in her cerulean blue eyes. Her personality and charm were contagious, and that was to her great benefit. However, the results of her influence only drove her to become more ambitious. She was not through yet._

_Crown Prince Yamato was an unexpected halt in her plans._

_She had not wanted children yet, even if others insisted that that was the only thing a queen was good for. But the king was highly delighted in his new heir, and the whole court took great pleasure in making sure the babe received nothing but the best, truly happy that their king's bloodline would now go on. The only person who was not entirely happy was Queen Ishida. The prince was taking up her time, and now people found her attempts of influence in the court amusing games of no real importance. They had put up with her enthusiastic efforts long enough, but now that an heir was born, they could leave the queen to raising the child while they themselves could return to their inner circle with only the king._

_But the queen was not willing to let that happen. And she was still young enough to know that simply being a mother was not enough for her. Leaving Yamato to be raised by his nurses, she insisted on viewing court at all times, refusing to be treated differently. And yet, she still was. That only upset her more, and the king was too engrossed in foreign matters to notice her displeasure._

_There was one man who did. Though he was still a prince, third in line for his father's throne, he was full of every bit of eagerness and determination as the queen was born with. And so he understood her, knew what it was like when others would not take him seriously, or give heed to his opinions. And that angered him as much as it did Queen Ishida, but he was prepared for a comeback and offered it to her as well._

_The queen's increasing interest in the twenty-year-old Prince Nimura led to a forbidden obsession, which was what it soon became- an outright, simple yet complex obsession. She herself had barely turned twenty-three, had had her first child, and utterly loathed what that meant to her political role. She was beginning to despise her life and what it had become; all the opportunities she could have taken advantage of were suddenly stolen from her, which only made her unhappy and discontented. She knew she was not raised for this- for being simply a mother and a pretty face on the throne for others to admire only. This was not what her years of tutoring and learning had led her to, and she was certain that if Gennai was still with her, he would have told her to keep her power._

_Besides, the king simply did not have time for her anymore. Whatever chance he had to return to the castle home (which never lasted more than a five days at a time) was split between spending hours watching his son toddle around the gardens in amusement and listening to his advisors plan his next task in intense seriousness. The queen had done her part- give him an heir- and though he loved her as all working or visiting the castle did, there were more important things for him to concern himself with than what was making his wife so restless._

_Nimura was the queen's savior, she would admit later. Just when she thought she couldn't live anymore with her hated new position in life, he came and offered her something better. He had charisma, charm, and an almost brutal determination to get what he wanted. Their alliance was merely a tool to gain more prestige and power. They planned for Nimura to steal his father's throne from under his brothers' noses and then both could use their connections to unite under one monarchy, doubling the size of either kingdom, and forever establishing themselves as rulers of their own destinies._

_Nothing could stop them._

_Until the queen fell in love._

_Then their partnership became conflicted with their desire for each other, not just their kingdoms. And it would be this lustful passion that would lead to their downfall. It was a problem, deciding what would happen to them both afterwards or if they were caught, and both stalled their previous plans as they decided to wait for a more opportune time._

_King Ishida, in the meantime, had developed a growing resentment to Nimura's father, who he believed was not willing to cooperate with the other alliances for the purpose of world order. He saw a bit of the king in Prince Nimura as well, and for that reason (as well as for the fact that several others thought the prince visited their castle far too much, especially during this trial of tension and debate) decided to stay closer to home, where he could keep an eye on both the visiting prince and his own son. Suspecting that Nimura's father desired his throne, King Ishida refused Nimura access to his court when his now enemy king made it clear he was not willing to go along with the plan. This way, he believed he could keep his family safe from that notorious bloodline, and thereby protect the throne for Yamato's future ascension._

_Nimura's father responded by an obvious threat of war, angered by the ill treatment towards his diplomatic-trained son. For these same reasons, members of the king's court insisted that Nimura be asked to return home, and not come back. For Nimura and the queen, it seemed as though their affair had allowed them to wait too long for the right time, and it had slipped past._

_That night was the last they had, though Nimura had convinced her it would not be the end. He planned to take the throne now, as soon as the commotion had died down, and then he'd be back for her. And then their kingdoms would be united, with no living connection to the thrones but them. And she believed him. That was the night you were conceived, Takeru. And perhaps for the future you represented, the queen loved you most._

_Nimura took his revenge: he slit his father's throat while he slept, poisoned his eldest brother mere weeks after he gained the throne, and had his second older brother shot to death under the guise of an accident during a hunting party. Within months, he had the people of his kingdom wrapped around his finger, and had already established a brutal reputation as a man to be reckoned with. He made sure everyone knew his name, and that it was a name they feared and respected. After gaining the intimidating factor he'd wanted, he set out to take the Ishida kingdom, determined to take the queen as his and destroy King Ishida and his boy._

_War broke out._

_And more people than just the two kingdoms suffered._

_In the neighboring land of Jikaro, Lord Takenouchi sent his forces to aid his close friend and ally King Ishida. He took Yamato and his own little daughter, Sora, to a small, secluded village across the seas where his aged uncle Gennai lived and where the Crown Prince would be safe from harm. There the boy met his childhood friend Yagami Taichi, whose parents were close to Gennai. But even there the trio was not fully protected, though the person who would betray them they would have never blamed first._

_In the castle with her husband was Queen Ishida, expectant with child and refusing to go into hiding with the others of the castle who feared Nimura's approaches. But she was not afraid of him, knowing what he was planning though she didn't know how he was going to achieve it. All she knew was that he was counting on her for her service and loyalty, and that the child she carried was his, the heir to a great, unchallenged empire._

_She secretly relayed to him the whereabouts of her firstborn so he could use him to bribe King Ishida into obeying him commands and surrendering the kingdom. But she did not know he was lying to her when he agreed. He did not plan on abducting the prince. What need had he to let the boy live? His child was about to be born; he did not need the other to challenge his soon-to-be-formed empire._

_But the child had been warned somehow. He had fled with the help of a stranger, who also took with him Lord Takenouchi's daughter and was given Taichi to rescue as well by his parents, though he struggled against his protectors the entire time, desperate to save his family. And so the Crown Prince was not there when his army attacked. Nimura was furious. He had the entire village burned to the ground and everyone inside killed, forever hardening Taichi's heart. While the young boy swore he would destroy Nimura for it, Nimura himself swore he would make the Ishidas pay for playing games._

_Queen Ishida was devastated by Nimura's turn of affections, terrified that he might break his promise of returning to her. She no longer cared for the things she once did, for viewing the court or making decisions with the king or influencing any political matter. Only when you were born, however, did she regain some of her past vitality: she realized the pleasures of motherhood, and turned all of her attentions to her son- to you. You reminded her of everything she once dreamed of so fervently, the dream she now thought she lost. But you had been born out of passion, and passion, however temporary or lasting, leaves a mark on the heart that cannot be taken away...or ignored._

_And when Sora was returned to her father's land and the Crown Prince returned to his future kingdom with Taichi at his side, the queen came to adore the feisty, competitive, enduring personality of her eldest son's friend. Indeed, she saw herself at a young age in Taichi's enthusiasm and determination, and fawned over him as much as she did you. It was as if she loved you and Taichi than she ever did Yamato._

_With time, she fell in love with her life as a mother and queen, content to live as she was living with raising her son and listening and advising her husband only when he came to her, which was increasingly often, now that he chose to spend more and more time with her. As years passed and time separated her from her tumultuous past, she knew and remembered. Nimura was well aware of his connection to the Ishida bloodline, and he would not forget it, even if he had forgotten her._

_And then the time came when he did come back, but not in the way she had expected. He revived old feelings in her for him in the first letter to her since their affair, and it was in this letter that he explained his new marriage to a well-connected teenage daughter of an earl, who had not yet borne him children. So he asked for his son. He wanted you back. He claimed you belonged to him._

_The queen would not have it. She cared for you too much to be separated and raised by another woman she had already begun to despise because of the man she had wedded- the one who had promised to return for her only. And she did not want you to be taken from her, not when they had originally planned for you to be raised by both of them as rulers of one united kingdom. When Nimura threatened to tell the king of her adultery and thereby have her hanged, the queen was convinced there was nothing she could- no one she could tell._

_But someone else knew. The stranger who rescued the trio in the burning village knew, and for the sake of the prince, whispered everything to him in a dream. Yamato accused his mother of the wretched secret of his brother's parentage and she, already under stress from what Nimura had written, confessed it all. And she fell gravely ill, the illness brought on by the disease of her heart and sins. Yes, Takeru, she died of an illness, but by her own hand._

_And Yamato did not stop her._

_So that is your truth._

* * *

Takeru thought he no longer cared for the truth. Not anymore. Instead, as the rain began to pour, he silently turned his face away from Sam, unable to look at him any longer. He couldn't even imagine looking into his mirror again.

Yamato was there, standing in the doorway of his brother's chambers, waiting for him to return when Takeru got there hours later. He barely reacted, only pausing in his steps as he stood at the end of the hallway, drenched through to the skin, eyes glazed over.

His brother did not speak, and for a long time they simply stood there. Sam told him, he knew, he confessed as much right after he did so. But Yamato was not nearly as upset as he thought he'd be. He wanted to be the one to tell him, had hoped to do so when Takeru came of age next week so that he would be free to make a decision he himself would never be able to: decide if he wanted to stay, or if he wanted to leave.

Yamato thought he'd like to leave. Someday.

But not now. The least he could do was offer his brother the chance if he wanted it. Still. He didn't want him to go.

Takeru asked in a hollow, flat voice, so very unlike himself that it bordered on frightening, "Did you hate our mother?"

Truth was truth:

"No."

"Did you love her?"

"No."

Takeru looked up, catching the small, sad smile on the prince's face. He looked away.

"But, you know, Takeru. She loved you. Please, don't hate her. She just…didn't understand."

"Does Taichi hate her?"

"Yes."

"So he hates me, too-,"

"Takeru, don't-,"

"Well, he does, doesn't he?"

Yamato had never asked him if he did. He wanted to answer that of course not; Taichi treated Takeru like he was his own brother. But now…he'd changed too much. How was anyone supposed to see when he was telling the truth or when he was lying? It seemed as though he'd manipulated the world into believing in a person that simply didn't exist, not anymore.

So he didn't answer. Takeru didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Let me by."

Yamato stepped aside and watched as Takeru went silently to his rooms and shut the door behind him. When he turned around, he saw Sam standing a few feet away, rubbing one arm awkwardly, and looking very uncomfortable. He took a deep breath,

"Your Highness, I'm sorry, I know I should not have told him."

"You had no choice."

"I'm sorry. I really am-,"

"Well, I'm not. I don't see why you should be."

"What do you mean?"

Yamato sighed. "Listen to me, Sam. People change. So I've got to let him grow up, even if it means growing apart. Tomorrow, I want you to ask him if he wants to leave. And if he does, you must let him. Don't try and stop him. Just let him go. It's his decision."

Sam paled slightly. "But I don't- the king- Your Highness, what will you tell him?"

"That Taichi is leaving. I don't give a damn about his dead family anymore, Sam. I really don't. I'm not putting up with this anymore. He's done enough and I want him gone."

"But-,"

"Good night."

With a cold nod of his head, he stalked off, leaving Sam to stand open-mouthed in the corridor. He looked back at Takeru's closed doors, and then to the prince again. Grown apart? Did that really meant the Ishida brothers were finished? It hardly seemed possible.

_My God, Ken. For once, I'm glad I can't see you anymore._

He turned away, deep in thought, and went in search of Taichi, wherever he had gone. He reached the marble staircase leading to the rooms of his friend, but barely got half-way up when he stopped short, staring wide-eyed. General Ulika stared right back, one hand on the railing, watching back in slight amusement and curiosity. Sam started to say something, but then stopped, not wanting to sound accusing. Instead he addressed him casually,

"You've finished speaking to His Majesty already, General?"

"Yes, I have."

"Why are you here, then, in this wing? His Majesty's quarters were on the other side of the castle."

"Yes, they are," he replied coolly.

"Answer the question, General."

"You're Sir Ichijoji, aren't you?" the man asked, pointedly ignoring him.

Sam glared at the rudeness. "What is it to you?"

"Well, you see, Sir Ichijoji, my humble king is in need of a military strategist. He would greatly honored to have you."

He had to stop himself from gaping at him openly, shocked he would speak of such a thing after all of this- especially _here_.

"I've seen your work, Sir. And I know you could do so much more if you weren't being held back in a place like this."

"How dare you spea-,"

"Oh, come off it, Sir. I know you dislike it here. Don't you? You can't lie to me, you know. I can see it in your face. You hate being here, no matter how much you care about the little prince."

Sam's eyes flashed angrily. "You leave His Highness out of this-,"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Prince Takeru is everything. He is what this is all about. And you know that, don't you?"

"General, I must ask you to leave," he ordered quietly.

"Can you hear how you keep avoiding the subject? That's proof enough for me. All right, if time is what you need, I'll be willing to give it to you. But remember, Ichijoji. I know your weakness."

"You are aware that you've just threatened the life of royal, aren't you?"

"And if you refuse my king's offer, you will be responsible for one- or the loss of one, really. The decision is yours. I'll be looking forward to a reply, say, by the fortnight. Good day, Sir. Send my regards to the little prince." And with a smirk, he descended the stairs by him, walking out of sight.

Sam stared after him, unable to believe what had passed. A sickening feeling settled in his stomach, and he doubled over slightly, thinking he was going to be sick any minute. Instead, he only felt a little dizzy, trembling at the legs. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Then he glanced back up the steps. The general had come from Taichi's room. He had to know something. Swearing silently, Sam staggered up the stairs, grabbing the railing for the support he now needed. For a few seconds he thought he knew how Yamato and Jyou were feeling towards the captain, but he tried not to jump to conclusions. Not yet at least.

He knocked on Taichi's door twice, waiting impatiently. When no one answered, he banged on it again, harder this time.

"Captain! Captain Yagami, open this door now! Captain!"

The door flew back and a thoroughly agitated Taichi glared at him openly, holding the door with on hand, while the other was pressed on the doorframe. His position purposely blocked Sam's view of his room, but Sam wasn't interested in looking inside. For the moment, his attention was drawn to the large bruise on Taichi's jaw that he plainly recognized as Yamato's response to his arrogance, and then to the overall battered look of his face that he did not recognize.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sam blanked, staring in shock. Taichi reached up and wiped the blood off his chin, never taking his eyes off his surprised face.

"Captain, you- what happened?"

"Nothing."

"But-,"

"_Nothing_."

"Did General Ulika-?"

"Sam, if you say one word to me about that man, I'll kill you, and you know I've got the best aim in the whole damn military. I'd advise you to shut up, now."

Sam did, mouth drawn in a thin, straight line disapprovingly. Taichi hated it that look, especially from Sam. He sighed, frustrated.

"What do you want?"

For a fleeting second, Sam thought of telling him about Ulika's threat disguised as an offer. But he bit his lip, stopping himself. "It's His Highness."

Taichi stared back, expression unaffected.

"Captain, you must talk to him."

"Forget it-,"

"Captain, please. This is getting ridiculous. And with His Majesty unengaged at the moment, His Highness might go to him directly. Don't you see how serious this is-?"

"Unengaged? What do you mean?"

Sam blinked. Hadn't Taichi known? "Well- that is, I just saw the general leaving, Captain. He's gone back to his king, I presume, but I-,"

"They've finished talking?"

"Well, yes-,"

"When?"

"I don't-,"

"Damn," he swore angrily, stomping out into the hallway. "Kido is going to hear about this-,"

"What? What does Lord Kido have to do with-?"

"Really, Sam, haven't you noticed? Whenever things don't go my way, that sickeningly worthless excuse for a noble is behind it."

"That's a pretty harsh accusation, Captain-,"

"Haven't you got anyone else to nag? Where's Takeru?"

Sam's stomach turned into lead at the mention of his name. He swallowed nervously, thinking of Ulika, and then guiltily recalling his confrontation with Yamato just a few minutes earlier than that.

"You forget what you've started already?"

Taichi stopped and turned, eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"What are you-? Oh. That. Relax, Sam. Ishida would never tell Takeru. He cracks easily, but only about certain things. I just did that to get him off my back, he knows that."

"How can you be so sure, Captain?" Sam asked softly, genuinely amazed by his ignorance.

"I'm always sure. Have you ever seen me otherwise?"

"No."

Taichi smirked, then turned away again. But Sam caught up with him.

"But you're wrong. I told him."

Taichi stopped and turned again, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You what?"

"He asked me, so I told him. I'm obligated to do as he commands, after all."

"What in hell possessed you to-?"

"You were the one who insisted he was old enough to know."

"Yes, well I didn't think any of you would actually _believe_ me- I mean, when have you ever listened to what I say-?"

"That's just it, Captain. People _do_ listen to what you say."

Taichi stared, lips parted open.

"You don't realize how much influence you have. His Highness has no power over you when it comes to my pupil. Because my charge adores you, you know. Why do you think he took your side instead of his brother's earlier? He was just defending you. He'd do anything for you, Captain. And that means a lot of responsibility on your part. And it's not just him, either. Someone is always watching you. People are always looking up to you. You are the greatest military leader this world has seen, and you know it, but so does everyone else. And you affect them- in every way. I see it in the prince, I see it in the king, I see it everywhere. Even in Nimura's queen. They're listening and they trust you. They expect you to own up to that title, and all the things that go with it. All the consequences. All the results. All the mistakes. Everything. You cannot let them down. Captain, you touch more than you can comprehend."

For a long moment after his lecture, neither spoke. Then Taichi attempted a casual smile, almost as though he was going to brush it off as he always did, as though he wished he could. He rubbed at his bleeding lip again.

"Someone is always watching," he repeated with a shake of his head. Sam said nothing, staring back solemnly. Taichi shrugged. "Well, then, tell them to look the other way."

And he walked off, though Sam thought his step was a little less confident now.

* * *

While Mimi spent the rest of the day locked in her chamber, Sora and Miyako waited impatiently in the sitting room outside her inner rooms. Or actually, Sora was the impatient one, as her lady-in-waiting simply sat in her chair contemplatively, thinking she somewhat understood what the queen was running from. She hadn't told anyone of what she'd seen that day, not even Sora, to whom she relayed much of her private secrets. But this was deeper than that, she knew. She wasn't supposed to see that. Miyako doubted anyone other than the queen herself knew about those scars, at least until now. She felt guilty, like she'd trespassed on something fragile yet fiercely defensive. She wished she could forget it, but something told her to remember.

Lady Sora was staring out the window of the room, the curtains drawn tight. The queen must have done that earlier. What a strange woman. Didn't she like sunlight? Then she glanced back at the doors, behind which came no noise, only a calm but almost tangible silence. She frowned a little.

"Do you think she's all right?" she asked for the umpteenth time. This time, Miyako didn't answer immediately, and Sora turned around to look at her. "Miyako?"

The girl blinked, surprised, looking up. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"What are you thinking about so gravely?" She looked slightly amused. "I've never seen you so serious before."

Miyako smiled a little. "Oh- it's nothing, milady. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Though I wish you would tell me what's bothering you. You always used to. And you haven't been acting yourself very much recently. I'm starting to worry, Miyako."

"No, please, don't. I'm fine…just thinking, that's all. I mean, with all the things that have been happening these past few days…It seems like time is speeding up, and the rest of us are trying so hard to not be left behind."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be a lady-in-waiting, Miyako. You should take more lessons; you'd be excellent in court."

"That's what Sam said," Miyako admitted with a fond smile.

"Sam?"

"Sir Ichijoji, I mean," she corrected herself quickly, blushing a little. But it was too late- Sora already caught on and proved as much with a sly grin.

"I see."

Miyako looked away, asking offhandedly, "Do you think she's all right?"

"You aren't changing the subject, are you?"

"I might as well. This conversation isn't going anywhere unless I say so."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. And while we're on subject changing, weren't you supposed to speak with His Highness this evening?"

Sora's face lost a bit of its amusement. "I was, but he didn't show up."

"Well, perhaps Captain Yagami hasn't been able to tell him yet. He might have gone back to see the king and Nimura's general."

"Perhaps."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Sora answered quickly. "It meant nothing." Then she sighed heavily, staring at Mimi's closed doors. "It's just…you're right about everything changing. But really, I think Taichi changed the most. He's hardly the same person I remember. Every time I see him something's different, but I can never put my finger on it. I wish he would talk to me like he used to, when we were little. I miss those days sometimes," she added softly. "When it was just the three of us, just enjoying being with each other. Then we grew up and, well, you know the rest…"

"Maybe he just feels left out."

"Left out of what?" Sora asked curiously. Miyako had said that almost to casually, as though she knew the real answer, and Sora was immediately interested in knowing.

"You and His Highness are a different kind of friends than you used to be. Perhaps the captain feels like he ought to- to back out."

"That's silly. Besides, Yamato and I aren't any special kind of friends, just acquaintances."

"For the moment."

She shot her a look.

"Well, it is true, milady. And it's painfully obvious."

"That's silly-,"

"Oh, Sora, you always do that."

"Do what?"

"Deny the obvious."

"I do not-,"

"Yes, you do. But you're in denial, see, and you need a little coaxing from a good friend."

"This is ridiculous. I don't play games anymore, Miyako, you know that. I'm grown up now."

"There, you just named your problem."

"I- what?"

Miyako was smiling proudly. "You said it yourself. You're grown up. That's your problem."

"How is maturity an offensive thing? If you ask me, a few people I know could use a heavier dose of it."

"And others could use less." To that, Sora had no response, and Miyako took her time relishing in it. "You get so caught up in the big things, Sora. It's hardly fair to us little people."

"Your mouth is far from little."

"I live to serve."

"There must be something better."

"When you find it, let me know."

"Will do."

And they grinned at each other, liking their conversation to the many they'd shared over the years. Then Sora straightened a little, turning in her chair to stare hard at the doors one last time. "Well, I can't sit here and wait any longer."

"Run on to your prince now."

"Really, Miyako, try and be a little serious, won't you? Like you were when you were thinking earlier. Sometimes I think you're easier to handle when you're quiet." But Miyako just laughed, brushing the comment aside. Sora folded her arms over her chest, "So you still won't tell me?"

The laugh subsided. "It's nothing, really. I promise, it's nothing."

"All right," she gave in, but reluctantly. "I'll give one last shot at looking for Yamato. You'll stay with Mimi until I come back?"

"Yes," she nodded shortly.

"I'll only be a minute."

"All right."

"Let me know right away if anything happens."

"I will."

"And-,"

"Oh, just go, Sora! Do you really think a man will wait around forever?"

"Only the right one," she winked and left, closing the door softly behind her.

But this one wasn't waiting. Sora couldn't find the Crown Prince anywhere, having already searched through the places where several servants had directed her when she asked. Finally, a young boy told her he was in the horse stables, handling Takeru's present. So she hurried there as fast as her skirts could allow, thinking that even though the skies were darkening, she could at least catch him as he was leaving. She wished Taichi had told him right away, so she wouldn't be running around the castle like this.

She reached the stables when the sky was approaching dusk, and clouds were blocking the dying sun. Smelling rain in the humid night air, she was glad she'd gotten to this shelter in time. The door was already open and she went in, looking through each individual stable. She didn't know anything about horses; they all looked the same to her. There had been a nasty encounter with a young, feisty stallion in her youth that had left her emotionally scarred when it came to these animals. Now she approached them only when absolutely necessary, and being surrounded by them alone was beginning to unnerve her. And why was it so quiet? Where was everyone? Shouldn't the stable hands be around here somewhere?

She spotted a new, dark black stallion standing in the last stall and decided that that must be Takeru's new horse. So this was what Yamato and Sam had been discussing so fervently the past few days...Hopefully Takeru hadn't noticed, it was a wonderful surprise.

Sora stopped in front of it, gazing at the sleek breed fondly. Oh, it really was pretty. Unless stallions weren't supposed to be pretty. Well, it looked beautiful nonetheless. He must have been bred well and carefully, too, by the outcome. No wonder Yamato was so excited about it. For his sake, Sora hoped Takeru's enthusiasm would outshine his brother's.

She heard a noise like wood snapping and turned around, curious. But she was met only by silence.

Odd.

Assuming it was the same stable hands whose whereabouts she'd been debating earlier, she turned back to the horse and reached out a cautious hand to stroke it. The stallion welcomed her touch graciously, closing its eyes. Sora smiled as she stepped closer. If all horses were as gentle and open like this one, maybe it could cure her uneasiness.

"You're a gorgeous one, aren't you? I wonder what Takeru will name you…Something majestic, I think. It will suit you…" she patted his mane, brushing her fingers through the hairs.

And then she heard another sound, too distinct to be ignored. She paused, listening closely.

"Hello?"

The noise stopped like it was halted, holding its breath. Sora held her own, eyes widening just a little.

"Is someone there?" she called.

The horse whinnied softly, stomping its hoof on the ground a little. Sora hushed it quickly, glancing around her. She walked to the edge of the stall, holding the wooden frame, and peeked out carefully. Her gaze was met by the same emptiness she'd found when she walked in and she listened intently. When nothing was heard, she began to think her mind was playing tricks on her, and she looked back at the peaceful stallion behind her with an assuring smile, though it was more reassure herself than anyone else. Then the stallion started back, shaking its elegant head and snorting uneasily. Sora frowned, "What's the matter-?" she asked, looking back into the outer stable. She cut herself off with a little shriek, but Nimura placed his large hand over her mouth to silence it.

He pressed his fingers tightly on her face and her own hands flew up to pull his away, but his hold was strong. Eyes wide, she struggled against him, and he grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back. The pain shot through her hand and up her shoulder, forcing her to be still, gritting her teeth furiously.

"Come, come, you mustn't be so aggressive. You'll only hurt yourself, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Sora tried biting his hand, but he pressed his thumb into her neck, right under her chin, and she could barely breath much less try and attack. He knew this and smiled amusedly at her, enjoying her frustration.

"Now, I want you to do me a favor. Will you do that for me, love?" He took the look of utter rage in her crimson-colored eyes as a yes. "I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me truthfully. I'll know if you lie, so don't try it. And keep your voice down, won't you? It won't look good for me if you start screaming."

As soon as he let go of her face, she spat in his. He anticipated as much and had turned his face away, but he smiled nonetheless.

"You're disgusting," she stated, glaring. But the show of defense she put on hid deeper, frantic thoughts that raced through her mind: What was he going to do? How did he get here unnoticed? Did anyone even know? What was happening-?

"What disgusts me is a bitch like you. Drink this." Still twisting an arm behind her back, he reached with the other hand inside his cloak and pulled out a tiny flask filled with a clear liquid. Sora's eyes widened in horror when she saw it. She made a move to struggle but he turned her wrist and she gasped instead, holding still. "Drink it." He popped the cork open with a push of his thumb and finger and held the bottle's opening to her mouth.

She turned her face, refusing it. He shoved her back against the stable wall, pressing himself against her to keep her pinned to the wooden structure. With one hand holding the flask, he gripped her chin with the other, turning her face to his. She forced her lips together, determined to defend herself and not give in. But he pried her lips apart with his hand, tilting the flask so the liquid entered her mouth, though most spilled down her chin.

"Swallow."

The liquid stung her mouth so much it prickled her eyes and brought tears to them, and she blinked rapidly. He tightened the position of his hand on her neck. With a feeling of self-loathing, she swallowed, choking on the bitter taste it left in her mouth.

Nimura looked highly satisfied.

"Good. Now, tell me, where is my wife?"

Sora tried to stop it, tried to keep her lips tight together, but she could feel the bile creeping up her throat and the words fell out of her mouth before she could do anything, even if she could against a truth potion.

"In the castle, in her rooms."

"Is she locked inside like a criminal?"

She struggled again, but it was no use. Humiliated, she told him, "No. She locked herself in. She was afraid."

"Good. Now answer me again: Where is my son?"

Sora blinked. "I don't know."

Nimura narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I don't know where your son is."

He stared at her, expression unreadable. But she hadn't lied- she couldn't. No one could stand against a truth potion. That meant she really didn't know. He swore. Why was the prince always slipping through his fingers? Even after he'd ordered Ulika to send his guards to fetch him that morning. He knew it wouldn't work. Ulika was a worthless man- he'd never accomplish anything of use to him. That was why he'd come himself to retrieve his son. And find that captain. He'd make him sorry for his arrogance.

"Where is the captain?"

"Taichi?" she asked, but paid for her refusal to answer. She shuddered from the burning sensation in her throat and stomach, feeling nauseated. And she choked up the answer: "With the king, speaking with the general."

Ulika. He did not trust him. What was he telling Ishida?

"Have you ever slept with a man?"

Her eyes blazed in fury but she shook her head, cheeks dark red like her hair. Nimura smirked. That had just been for personal enjoyment.

"And why not?"

She was trembling; he could feel her shaking as he leaned closer to hear her whisper back, "Because I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what will happen when he doesn't care about me anymore. That it won't mean as much to him. If he'll hurt me." He could hear the strain of her voice and saw the hot tears in her eyes.

"Who?"

The answer came as something just above a whisper: "I don't know." Even then, she could feel the effects of the truth potion easing, her mouth numb. It would lose its power soon, she realized hopefully.

Nimura stared at her closely. And then he kissed her, tongue in her mouth, hand holding her chin still so she couldn't turn away. She stiffened, horrified, but the hold he had to keep her against the wall was too strong to break. She shut her eyes, praying desperately, then gasping aloud and opening her eyes when she felt his hands on her breasts. His kissing moved down her neck and she pulled back on the wall, paralyzed when he dropped his hands to her waist and rubbing them along the curves of her body. His fingers gripped her skirts, teasing them up her legs.

And then he stopped and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"For having never made love to anyone, you cooperate convincingly well. But I'll keep you wondering. Women should fear; it's much more entertaining this way. Now I must take my leave. Send my love to my dear, dear queen. Tell her not to worry, I'll bring her home soon. And I think I'll take you, too, now that I've seen what you have and it certainly is intriguing. And remember, love, _not one word_," he pressed a finger to his lips to mimic silence. Then he turned on his heels and walked out, his boots barely leaving footprints or making even a sound as he disappeared into the still night.

Sora reached up and covered her mouth with her hands. With a choking gasp, she dropped to her knees and was sick on the floor. She lay there on the ground for a long time, crying into the mixture of hay, straw, and dirt, the stallion whinnying softly in concern as it paced above her worriedly.

* * *

Mimi was determined to find him. To get answer. Ulika had no right, no reason to be here, and the captain should not have brought him. She was so angry with him now. How could he do that?

As she sat on the edge of her bed, she stared out into the dark night with her eyes wide open and cheeks pink in anger. At first, when she saw him, she'd been terrified. She couldn't believe it. But now that she'd had time on her own to calm herself, she knew she couldn't simply sit back and watch everything work against her. Not after she'd seen how Sora and Miyako handle things. They were not afraid, and they were women. So she mustn't be either. She must stand up for herself, and draw some courage from those who had set the example around her. And that meant no longer being submissive.

For hours she'd thought about it, and the more she thought of it, the more it made sense to her. Having seen Ulika's face again when she had least expected it, that reminded her of how little security and assurance there was in this world, and it was truly her own responsibility to protect what little of it she had. It had been too long since she tasted a bit of independence, and now that she was in the Ishida court, she had seen all the opportunity it could give. This way, she could no longer depend on others for protection. She would be by herself, as she always was. Only now, she wanted to be.

And so she made up her mind to tell the captain. First, ask him why he had brought Ulika back, and secondly, inform him of her self-proclaimed independence. She wasn't going to sit and wait for him any longer. By bringing Ulika, he proved to her that she wasn't his priority, and he wasn't going to plan on meeting her anytime soon. She would no longer need him.

But this unfamiliar self-declaration made her body tremble in fear.

Did she even really understand what it meant? Was she crazy to be doing this? Licking her dry lips, she carefully stood up, still staring out the window. Her stomach felt empty and her heart was beating in a hollow way. She took a deep breath. No. She shook the doubting, unsure thoughts out of her head. She wasn't with Nimura anymore. This was the right thing to do. It wasn't safe anywhere and it wouldn't be unless she learned to take a stand for herself.

Miyako was sleeping in a chair in the sitting room when she went out, her purple hair falling into her lap. The queen smiled a little when she saw the content look on the young woman's face. Careful not to disturb her, she crept past silently and went out the door, closing it behind her.

She stood for a moment in the still hallway, holding her breath because of how quiet it was, as though she were afraid even breathing would disturb it. She stared at the emptiness, the strange, unsettling feeling in the air causing her to shiver. Reminding herself of her purpose, she carefully walked the length of the corridor, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone around. But no one stirred. They must all be still asleep. So she he continued, wandering the halls, utterly confused and lost.

The age-old feeling of discomfort and foreboding settled in the pit of her stomach and she bit her lip, pausing when she reached the staircase behind the servants' corridors. She gazed up the stone steps, pondering silently. Maybe the captain's quarters were up there. She glanced to her side and noticed another open gate to the main hall, where the marble staircase led to another wing of the castle. Or maybe they were up there.

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

There was the sound of footsteps behind her and she spun on her heels, heart pounding. But it was just another servant boy walking back from the outhouse, who looked genuinely surprised at seeing her. He rubbed a hand over his eyes sleepily, trying to remember his manners though he was practically sleepwalking. "Is everything all right, Your Majesty?"

Mimi blinked at him, mouth slightly open. Her fears seemed so silly now that she saw the tired boy dozing in front of her. "Yes…I- I wanted to see- do you know where the captain is?"

"Captain Yagami?" the boy yawned, then quickly covered it up, ears reddening in embarrassment. He nodded at the stairs. "Up there, Your Majesty. His rooms are just past the first turn and straight at the end of the hall."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Of course, Your Majesty…" the boy mumbled, turning away and walking back to the servants' rooms behind the kitchen.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she watched him stagger away, amused. But then she remembered what she had set out to do and looked back up the steps. With a determined intake of breath, she quickly ascended the staircase and entered the narrow corridor. She squeezed through the pressing walls and found a turn that led to a much wider, far more comfortable hallway that was decorated with lighted torches on the walls and carpets on the floors. Breathing a sigh of relief, she reached the only set of doors in the corridor on that wing, noticing that another wider staircase led down to the main hall. She kept that useful bit of information in mind, deciding she'd take that way back to her rooms instead of the suffocating servants' stairs.

Now she stood in front of the doors awkwardly, and her mind blanked. What had she come for?

She took a worried step back, away from the entrance. This was a bad idea. She had no right to bother him at such early hors of the morning, and even if the questions she had for him demanded attention, she shouldn't be here at this exact moment to ask him. What was she thinking? She couldn't even remember. With a shake of her head, she picked up her skirts a little and turned away, preparing to return to the safety of her room. But then the door opened behind her and someone caught her wrist, holding her back. She stifled a shriek and turned back around, staring at him nervously.

Taichi hadn't been having a good night. He had every bit the sign of one -as though he had barely lasted a few minutes asleep at a time. And his face was marked over with a large bruise that had faded into a light purple. She stared at it first, then at the tired, perplexed look in his overall expression. He squinted,

"Your Majesty?" he asked in disbelief.

She wanted to disappear. Right now, somehow, please. This was a bad idea. She hadn't been thinking at all.

He leaned in a little, recognition slowly creeping into his surprise. "Your Majesty, what are you-?"

"Nothing. Nothing- never mind, I'm sorry. I'm sorry-," she stammered again, trying to break away.

But his grip was strong, unlike when he had taken her hand the first time. He forced her to become still and unmoving by his mere touch and she knew not to struggle. Instead she stared helplessly at the floor, hair falling in front of her eyes to keep the frightened look in them from his sight.

Taichi cocked his head sleepily, blinking. What was she doing here?

"Shouldn't you be in your rooms?" he asked finally, not really interested. But then he remembered to whom she was married and found his interest greatly increased. Even though her appearance tried to disapprove this suspicion, out of general habit from years of experienced warfare, Taichi still kept the theory open for further investigation, suddenly realizing how little he or anyone knew about this woman.

"Yes."

"Well, why aren't you?"

There was a pause, and then, without looking at him, she asked quietly, "Why did you bring him here?"

Taichi blinked. He was not in the mood for guessing games. Why did women always insist on being so difficult?

"Why did I bring who where?" he asked impatiently.

"The general."

Taichi leaned forward. "Ulika?"

"My husband's general."

He straightened uncomfortably. It was the first time she'd acknowledged Nimura as her legal spouse verbally, and it only seemed to arouse more suspicion on her part. He frowned.

"Political reasons. For negotiation and the like."

"That's not true."

He stared at her in surprise.

"It's not?"

"No." She shook her head. "There's something else. I know it."

For a split second, Taichi thought she knew what he was going to do. She _was_ Nimura's queen, and that made her just as much dangerous. A part of him wanted to panic but he suppressed it, staring at her closely. Did she know he was planning on killing her husband? Was that why she was here, to try and prevent him? Why would she want a person like that to live, even if she was married to him?

"And what do you think it is?" he asked carefully.

Mimi hesitated. She couldn't tell him about what Ulika had done to her. She hadn't told anyone. And so being angered by his arrival here without explanation probably gave the captain an uneasy feeling, considering he had no idea. She remembered Ulika's threat to her if she dared to confess to anyone and shuddered involuntarily. So she shook her head, chewing her lip.

The captain didn't relax his grip. If anything, his hold seemed to become stronger. And it was beginning to hurt her wrist, reminding her too much of Nimura. The more she thought about it, the less sure she became of herself, seriously considering that Captain Yagami was every bit like her own husband, and she felt that familiar sense of dread flood back into her veins, knowing that by oath she belonged to him now. The determination she had for declaring her independence melted away when she realized that this one might treat her just the same.

"Please, let me go."

He did not answer, nor did he release his hand.

"Please," she whispered again.

This time he replied, "Why do you care if Ulika is here? Wouldn't you like to go back to Nimura?"

The question hit her thundering hard and her knees gave way. Taichi immediately grabbed for her before she could fall to the ground, and for a minute, he found himself leaning over her with both hands holding her arms tight as she stared right back up at him, neck bent back to look into his face. He could feel her shaky breath against his cheek, heard her suddenly gasp as she wrenched herself away. She stumbled back, arms pressed against her stomach as she gripped her elbows.

"Don't bring him back," she said finally, shivering. Her wrist was paining and the light throbbing did nothing to calm her. "Don't bring…him here again," she repeated.

He stepped forward, remembering the look Ulika had given her when they met in the halls last morning. "Did he hurt you before? Is that it?"

The whole scene felt surreal, and Mimi didn't answer, wondering what he'd say or do now that he knew the truth. But he said and did nothing else and without another word, she turned away from him and went down the wider staircases.

Taichi stood for a long time in the open doorway of his rooms, listening to her footsteps fade and then to the silence that followed. He hardly believed he had begun to suspect her of trying to protect Nimura by pledging loyalty to him alone. He couldn't even consider that now that he'd seen the look in her face when he asked if she wanted to back to him. That was clearly not the look of a dutiful wife seeking to honor her husband. He rubbed his face tiredly, running his hand through his hair as he walked back into his room and shut the door, leaning with his back against it. Maybe he _was_ getting paranoid, going around and accusing, even the queen. But then, one never could trust women in politics and authority.

Still. It was the look she gave him that kept bothering him. It had been one of fear, as genuine and real as though her husband had been the one asking her those questions. Like she'd seen Nimura in him. But he was nothing like that bastard. Nothing.


	5. Chapter Four

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Four**

_

* * *

"No," he shook his head. "You're not frightening. You're beautiful." AU/Fantasy._

Disclaimer- I still don't own it. Thanks to reviewers who still stick around. I will finish this for you. Someday soon.

* * *

He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night, but he really hadn't expected to, even though he was tired. Instead, he'd spent the majority of his time lying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling with a blank, almost dead look on his face, completely unconcerned with trivial matters such as sleep. Still, he suspected he'd dozed off occasionally, because in the early morning he felt slightly less tired than the night before. But he had a terrible headache and the same sick feeling in his stomach that he'd gone to bed with the night before. Now that he was awake, however, he couldn't think of trying to go back to sleep. It would have been nice though. At least that way, no one would expect him to do anything or even face the world.

He lifted a weak hand to cast over his face, covering his eyes. It wasn't true. But it was. Sam wouldn't lie, unless he did. It couldn't be right, unless it was. It wasn't true, unless…

With a frustrated cry, he sat up suddenly and hurled the nearest object he could reach towards the opposite wall. He stared at the shattered glass of water with kindling hatred and anger, but found it hollow and humiliating. Leaning forward, he pressed his palms over his eyes, elbows resting on his legs, and stayed that way for a long time, silent.

How could his mother do this to him?

Just thinking about it made his stomach tighten, as he tasted the bile in his mouth. He felt nauseatingly sick, world spinning out of focus a little. Several deep breaths numbed the feelings and he lowered his hands, still slumped forward as he sat. Maybe he needed to get out of here. To leave, somehow. How could he think of facing anyone now that he knew all of this? How could he expect anything to be the same? That the king-

His eyes grew wide.

King Ishida didn't know. Did he? No, he couldn't. Why would his mother confess it? It would mean certain death for her, no matter what the king could have said. The court wouldn't have allowed it to disgrace their kingdom. He stared in silent awe at the walls. _The court wouldn't have allowed it to disgrace their kingdom. _So that was it. He was a disgrace then. His mother must have been too ashamed to even consider admitting the secret to her rightful husband. And since she'd been plotting with Nimura the whole time-

_Oh, God._

Nimura-

He held his head in his hands, eyes shut. Everything he'd believed in once no longer mattered. Nothing was true. It was as if he could no longer recognize the difference between truth and lies. What did it matter anyway? He almost felt too hollow to really care. No, that wasn't right. He did care. But why? It wasn't as if it changed who he was- _Don't kid yourself, Takeru. Of course it changes who you are. It changes everything. Don't you get it? You can't go back now. There's no where to hide, no one to understand._

He felt like the war was actually inside himself, not between the man he'd known as "Father" and the other who was.

That realization really did make him sick, and he vomited into the water basin by his bed, wiping his mouth afterwards. His insides still felt troubled, but he pulled himself to his feet, stumbling to the door. He pushed them open weakly, too tired and uncaring to shut them. It was early in the morning, but dawn was quickly approaching. He stood for a moment in the window of the hallway opposite his room, staring out. He couldn't even feel the sun's rays, even though he tried.

With a growing uneasiness, he turned to look around him. The corridors were empty; he could feel the distant sounds of the servants waking up in the kitchens and settling about for the day. He walked forward a bit, not really knowing where he was going, but simply walked for the sake of going somewhere. It was then that he saw her, creeping along the walls as though afraid to walk in the center of the carpeted hallway. Seeing her looking and acting so unlike herself brought him to his senses a little and he stopped walking, staring at her carefully.

"Sora?"

She looked up, surprised. Quickly wiping her face, she attempted a shaky smile, "Oh, Takeru. Good morning."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just- I woke up early and I- I haven't been able to get back to sleep…so I've been walking around, you know- for a bit of fresh air," she added, still smiling. But he didn't fully believe her. She was acting strange and he frowned, brow wrinkled.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she answered quickly- too quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm all right, thank you."

They stood there in awkward silence for a bit, and Sora looked away from his serious, concerned gaze. "I should get back. Miyako will be worried."

"Yes," he nodded his understanding and she smiled again. He watched her walk away, still frowning slightly.

"Your Highness," a voice called and he turned.

Sam was standing in the hallway, looking concerned. He didn't want to see him right now, but he said nothing in excuse to leave. It wasn't Sam's fault. He'd simply done what he was told to do, and for that Takeru could not hate him. In fact, Takeru thought he really had no one to blame and hate this time. And that only upset him more. But still, it was as though his emotions were strangely unattached from his physical state, and his face remained as constant and unreadable as another's was.

"How do you feel?"

It was a genuine question, and it deserved a genuine answer.

"Like I'm not real."

Sam's face softened. "Your Highness, I-,"

"No, Sam, don't. Please, don't. I don't want any sympathy or good words. I just want to be alone, all right?"

"That's impossible. You're never really alone. Someone is always watching over you."

"Who, my mother?" he snapped sarcastically.

"Yes."

Takeru looked away sharply, considering the possibility of blaming Sam very closely now. His tutor went on, voice low and serious:

"Your mother loved you very much. She wouldn't want to see you suffer like this. That's why she never told you. What good would it do?"

"'What good would it do?'" Takeru repeated angrily. "Do you agree that keeping a secret of that magnitude away from someone who deserves to know is all right? Is that what you believe, Sam? Do you really think I wouldn't have wanted to know that the person I've called 'Father' all my life is just another stranger? That my whole existence isn't even worth-,"

"_Stop that_." Sam sounded almost angry, eyes flashing, and so his pupil did silence himself, staring back with wide eyes. He'd never seen Sam angry before. What had he to be upset about? This didn't even concern him. "Existence- _life_- in any form is never worthless, Your Highness. No matter the circumstances. Everything is created and lives for a purpose that no one has the right to deny."

Takeru sounded almost desperate, "But how do you know the purpose? How do you know if its been finished or even what it really is?"

"I cannot answer that. You'll know when its time and only you could know. No one else can tell you, Your Highness, and you must never let anyone try." When the youth glanced away, unconvinced, Sam stepped forward and placed his hands on his face, forcing him to look at him directly. He spoke slowly and honestly so he would hear every word: "Listen to me, Takeru. Who you are is not defined by what you are. But you must separate the two before you understand what either means. And neither has anything to do with your mother or your father or your friends or anyone other than you. Nothing will change either of them, but it is up to you to decide what they are, and then mold them both into the person you want to be. No matter what happened or what happens, it's only and always up to you."

His face slowly crumpled and Sam pulled him forward in a brotherly manner, praying his words would leave a mark in the prince, and hoped it would be for the better, knowing he himself had trouble enough trying to believe it too. Then Takeru pushed himself away, rubbing the evidence of tears off his face as best he could.

"What am I going to do, Sam?" he asked softly, nervousness and uncertainty written clearly in his eyes.

"What do you think?"

He was silent for a moment. "Nimura's coming for me, isn't he?"

"We don't know that."

"Taichi might. Kido could, too."

Sam waited to see what else the prince would say, secretly admiring his strength. Even after discovering a secret as shocking as this, he still managed to keep himself together, after he was given a few deserved minutes to compose himself, of course. He would truly make a good king one day. But Sam only worried that Takeru might get carried away with this new stance. It was healthy not to become easily depressed, but containing feelings was just as dangerous. He could still see the uncertainty, confusion, and hurt in the prince's face, meaning he needed more time. But before he could intervene in Takeru's thoughts and suggest a time off like Yamato had asked him to offer the night before, the prince stopped him.

"The queen."

Once again, Sam was taken aback when he mentioned her.

"What do you-?"

"She's Nimura's queen. So technically, she's-," Takeru stopped short, face pale. He shook his head. "I'll ask her. I'll ask her if she knows anything. She has to. And I'll make her tell me."

"Your Highness, are you sure that's-,"

"No. Of course not. I doubt I'll ever be sure of anything ever again, Sam. But I've got to try. I'm not going be the fall of this kingdom. I'll put a stop to this myself."

* * *

That afternoon, a servant asked the Crown Prince about a guest list for Takeru's eighteenth birthday ball, the one Yamato had been planning for months to make sure it was a perfect reminder of his coming of age. Yamato told the servant to put the list away. There wasn't time for this anymore. Takeru was already of age- he'd matured early, and a formal recognition of that was utterly useless now. All the pomp and ceremony of the event seemed trivial compared to what had changed dramatically in the course of a week.

He went to see his father as soon as he could. The king was busy setting up the chessboard in his room, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he pondered about a potential strategy, when Yamato entered. His father glanced up disinterestedly when he heard the door open and close, but then smiled warmly when he saw who it was.

"Good morning, Yamato. This is quite a pleasant surprise."

Yamato smiled a little in response, knowing there was nothing really pleasant about what he wanted to discuss. He glanced at the game.

"Father," he began quietly, "I don't think Takeru is going to come in today."

"Oh? Why not? Is he ill?"

He carefully avoided answering, pointing out instead, "Well, he is getting older, you know. It wouldn't go very well for his reputation if he spent every morning of his adult life playing board games with his father."

"Oh." King Ishida frowned at the pieces. He sighed and put the game back in a box, clearing the table. "Well, I suppose everyone must grow up someday. Though it feels like only yesterday you and your brother were still small enough to sit in my lap…There I go again. You really don't want to hear that anyway, do you? After all, you both are of age and ready to have children of your own and…well, I'll think about that later. Now, what is it you came here for today, Yamato?"

He felt even worse after hearing his father ramble about things like that (however embarrassing- _oh, God, having kids_- he felt queasy at that) and for a moment, he almost decided not to go on. But then he remembered why he couldn't afford that happening.

"Father, listen."

"I am."

"I am not so sure that what we're doing is right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the idea of war. We are in war, aren't we?"

"Well, not yet. I talked to that Ulika fellow and he seemed pretty adamant against war, but of course, you know the drill about speaking with potential enemies. There are still a few more court meetings to hold and decide, but if you want my honest opinion, I believe war could be a very likely option."

"But why? What would we be fighting for?"

The king blinked. "Many reasons, Yamato. You know I would never risk something as big as this if I didn't have a legitimate reason. There's the matter of the queen, the violations of our last treaty, and of course, everyone knows that Nimura wants this throne. Taichi-,"

"That's exactly it," Yamato interrupted. "Taichi. How do you he isn't influencing you into making this decision blindly? Father, he's the one that stole the queen, he's purposely letting those violations get worse, and he's convinced Nimura wants the throne. But there's more. His family, Father. You remember what happened-,"

"Of course I do. But I am not being influenced by him-,"

"Yes, you are. Everyone is. Hell, even I am sometimes. But none of us can afford to be. Father, you must listen to what I'm trying to say. Taichi is not behaving the way he should as Captain of the King's Men. He's using his position and ties to you to get you to do what he wants- make war with Nimura."

"That's ridiculous-,"

"No, it's not. It's _true_. And everyone can see that but you. Listen to me, Jyou is right about him. Something is corrupting him, Father. That's why he's changed so much. You cannot deny that he's changed. He isn't the person I grew up with, not anymore. He's becoming far too dangerous and far too reckless. How can you be willing to let him continue?"

"I know that he's changed, but you must admit, he has every right. Yamato, you didn't grow up in nearly the same circumstances as Taichi did-,"

"Why do you care so much about him?" Yamato interrupted. "Why are you always willing to forgive him?"

The king opened his mouth, and then stopped. He was silent, and then, "Because I promised your mother I would."

Yamato stared. "What?"

"Your mother," he sighed, "asked me to take care of him. You know how much she adored him. Listen, Yamato, you, Takeru, and Taichi are all like my children, and I cannot show preference to one or the other-"

"But you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"You do, Father. You let Taichi get away with everything, even when you know he shouldn't. That's only making him more irresponsible than he is already. And you shelter Takeru too much. He doesn't know how to handle tragedy or anything serious alone because of that. Which leaves me as-,"

"Yamato, you are the oldest," his father spoke firmly, "and I've always trusted you to take of yourself the most. You need that experience if you want to make a good king. I can afford to spoil Takeru and Taichi because they aren't gaining my most important asset. I need you to be the mature one."

"I know. But it isn't working. I think you need to break your promise, or else something even worse will happen. Father, please, seriously consider what you are doing."

The king said nothing back, gazing at his eldest son sadly. Yamato didn't like it when he looked at him like that, so he quickly excused himself and left. He stood in the middle of the hallway with a feeling of misery, but he forced himself to shake it off. His father was right. He always had been trusted to take care of himself, and that worked out fine. It was everything else that worried him.

* * *

Takeru left Sam standing in the hallway and went back to his rooms. He changed quickly and proceeded to visit the queen, ignoring the steady flow of servants walking past and eyeing him curiously when they saw him. Of course, they said nothing, and for once in his life, Takeru was glad about that. His mind was focused on seeing the queen only, and nothing else could sway his thoughts. But by the time he got to her door, his throat was dry and he was beginning to feel unsure. The thought that this woman was his stepmother made him feel sick. Did she know that too? Had Nimura told her? But more importantly, what was _he_ going to say to her?

Still undecided, he knocked on the door.

It was opened immediately by Miyako, who looked crestfallen at seeing him there. "Oh. It's you."

He was too shocked to say anything. What was she doing-?

"Have you seen Mimi?" Miyako asked worriedly, craning her neck to look over his shoulder. "I woke up and she wasn't here. Oh, this is terrible. I'm too afraid to leave the room in case she might come back and Sora just disappeared-,"

"No, she hasn't. I saw her just under an hour ago," Takeru replied quickly.

"Really?" Miyako glanced at him. "Where?"

"Around the main hall. She said she was coming back to see you so you wouldn't worry. And she didn't look right."

"What do you mean?" she demanded instantly. "Was she sick?"

"Possibly. She said she was fine, though, but I didn't believe her-,"

"Which way did she go?"

"I don't remember-,"

"Oh, never mind, I'll ask someone else…"

"Wait- what about the queen?"

Miyako flinched and turned around, having already left the room to march into the hallway. She looked torn between what to do, frowning. Takeru jumped in quickly to help.

"Listen, you go find Sora, I'll look for Her Majesty."

Miyako blinked surprised by his display of kindness, and glanced at him. It was then that she finally noticed his unkempt appearance. She wrinkled her nose in concern. "Are you all right, Takeru? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. But I don't think Sora is," he added slyly and guilt seeped into her pretty face. Biting her lip, she spun around and ran down the hall, calling for the nearest servant.

Takeru winced a little as he watched her go. He shouldn't have done that. But he didn't want her thinking he was unwell, even if he was. The last thing he needed was people fawning over him because they'd heard he was ill. At the moment, there were more important things to solve first, particularly the queen.

He heard from a servant that the queen had been spotted in the garden that morning, and so he went there first. He didn't find her right away, and he had to search around for a bit, heading deep into the heart of the garden before he noticed her figure sitting motionlessly on a stone bench surrounded by little white lilies. He stopped when he saw her, something heavy settling uneasily in his stomach. His tongue felt like it had turned to ash in his mouth and he swallowed nervously. He noticed where she was sitting with a foreboding realization: it was the same place where his mother used to sit and read when she wanted to be by herself. Now, Takeru wondered if she thought about Nimura there, and the dark secret she held inside her all her life. And he wondered if Nimura was whom the queen was thinking about now, too.

He approached her carefully, trying not to disturb her deep contemplation. She didn't notice him even after he had reached her side, still staring off into the fountain before her. Takeru looked at it too. It had been built in honor of Gennai, his mother's tutor. It seemed to Takeru that everything got worse after he left.

"Oh," said the queen suddenly, staring at him in surprise.

He flushed a little, stepping back and nearly tripping into the fountain. He quickly regained his footing however, and glanced nervously back at the queen. She was watching him carefully.

"Are you all right?" she asked. She had a very soft voice, melodious on its own. It caught him off guard, too. And now that he saw her up close, he was too tongue-tied to say anything in response. She was very lovely, with honey-gold eyes and long brown hair.

"Yes," he stammered finally, nodding.

She looked away for a minute, and then scooted over on the bench.

"Would you like to sit down?"

He did, numbly, well aware that she was still watching him. She was younger than even Yamato. He found himself wondering how she could be married to Nimura. That wasn't fair. She didn't deserve that. And he couldn't even think of looking at her like she was his stepmother, even if she did know, but Takeru was beginning to suspect she didn't. She wouldn't be treating him like this if she knew. So he tried not to look at her.

"Am I that frightening?" she asked in an almost teasing manner, as though she were amused he was trying to avoid her gaze.

"No," he shook his head. "You're not frightening. You're beautiful." And immediately after, his eyes widened in horror that he'd said it aloud, cheeks pink.

She stared at him for a minute and then smiled. "You are very sweet to say that. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh. Are you waiting to become of age before leaving the castle?"

She thought he was a servant, Takeru realized, understanding that from the question she had asked. Most boys of the servants in the castle worked under the king's orders until they were of age, and then they were given the choice to leave for other opportunities. Most chose not to go, as growing up in the king's court- even if you were a simple servant- was better than most working jobs in the villages. Remembering that fact, Takeru glanced down at himself. Well, he had chosen to wear clothes that looked more common. But he was so taken aback that someone didn't recognize him that he said nothing at first, mouth slightly open. Then he blushed, shaking his head. "No. I…I'm not a servant."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should not have assumed. It's just…only the servants have really taken the time to speak with me here. Well, besides Miyako and the lady."

Takeru nodded, understanding. He didn't want her to know he was the prince, but knew she had to. "I'm Prince Takeru," he explained quietly.

Sure enough, that fact changed everything. She straightened suddenly and was silent for a moment. "Oh," she nodded, understanding.

There was an awkward silence, and then,

"I'm Mimi."

"Mimi," he repeated, testing the name on his tongue.

She nodded again. "And you must know what I am already."

He did. That was why he'd come to talk to her, and though he did not say so aloud, he suspected she knew that already.

"It was nice of you to come say hello," Mimi went on quietly.

Takeru thought her voice suddenly sounded hollow and dejected and he immediately tried to push the conversation toward a lighter side. He didn't like it when her tone was sad, and silently cursed himself for originally planning on making her feel the misery he was suffering because of this discovery of his past.

"It's more than just hello."

She smiled a little. "You needn't lie. I understand. What is it you want to ask me?"

He blinked. "Nothing."

"All right," she nodded and prepared to stand up, straightening her skirts.

And suddenly, he didn't want her to go and he didn't want to be alone like he thought he did when he woke up. So he asked her quickly, the words spilling out in a rush as though he was afraid she'd leave before he could finish:

"What do you do when you have a secret that will hurt someone you love if they knew, but you know they have the right to hear it?"

She had half-risen from the bench when he was done, and now she sat back down, palms pressed against the stone on either side of her. She turned her face to look at him. He thought she would give him a strange look, as it was a strange question, but instead her expression was that of perfect understanding, as though she already knew the secret. But she didn't, and she apparently didn't care to know, which only made Takeru appreciate her more.

"Well," she began slowly, thinking about his question in a thoroughly genuine manner, "I would say that if it really was important, and if you really cared for this person, then you should tell them. Nothing hurts more than lies, Takeru."

She had used his real name, completely ignoring the title, and he sat, enjoying the sound of how she spoke his name. But he returned to the answer she had given and thought about it carefully.

"But what if it could hurt them forever, and there's nothing you can do to make it better?"

"There's always something. To give up hope entirely is to give up reason. While there may not always be a reason, you know you must do it for the sake of the unknown, and you know you must hope for the sake of having something to believe in. I'm sure that the person you love so much would appreciate having you beside them regardless of whatever happens. That's enough to make anything better."

Someone cleared their throat and the two looked up in surprise to see Lord Kido standing a few feet away, hands behind his back politely. He nodded his respects to the prince, bowing his head to the queen.

"If you would, Your Highness, I'd like a word with Her Majesty."

Takeru said nothing, getting to his feet silently and walking away. He reached the end of the pathway before he stopped and looked back, watching Mimi. She was still sitting, hands in her lap, listening to Jyou speak. But then, as though she sensed him watching, she turned her face and noticed him. And she smiled reassuringly.

He couldn't hate her.

And that realization relieved him.

He was glad he spoke to her, was glad she was nothing like what he anticipated, and when he remembered they hadn't talked about what he had originally planned on, he was glad they hadn't. He would settle this war, defend his kingdom against Nimura. But he decided he would do so without risking his new friendship with the young queen, and became determined to see that she was set free from the clutches of a tyrant-like husband. Remembering what she had told him, he raised his chin determinedly. He needed to speak with his father- King Ishida. And the rest, well, he'd figure out the rest from there.

Jyou waited until the young prince was fully out of sight before tossing the polite conversation-starters aside and getting straight to the point:

"Your Majesty, I was hoping I could speak to you about something very important."

The young woman just stared back at him, gaze unwavering. He tried not to think about how captivating and intense her eyes were, wondering if she had this sort of effect on all men, and went on to what he wanted to say. "You must know, obviously, about the political relationship we have with your husband. It has been fairly strained in the past, but we've managed to keep it under control nonetheless. But, well, as you know, after…after you came to our land- by the gracious intervention of Captain Yagami- things have been more tense than usual."

She nodded, understanding.

Jyou continued, "And so, the court was fearing that you might consider a declaration of war with your husband as brought about by a fault of your own, and we would be greatly disheartened if you did so. A decision of war will be considered entirely separate from this case, and should it turn out in actual battle, we would like you to know that you may continue to stay in our kingdom. As long as you are here, you will be under our protection as seeking sanctuary.

"But should anything happen, it would be most gratifying if you would let us know. By relaying to us useful information regarding how to solve this problem quickly, it would benefit us all in the end."

"You want me to tell you about Nimura, and what he's planning," she said quietly in more of a statement than question.

Jyou hesitated. That, in essence, was what this conversation was for, but it sounded unfair the way she had put it. But maybe that was because the whole mess was really unfair to begin with.

"He doesn't tell me anything, you know," she went on when he said nothing in reply.

That disappointed him, though he tried to mask it.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. I'm not supposed to know."

"Well, that's not fair. You are joint ruler with him, are you not?"

"There are several things we could name that are not fair, but nothing we could do about any of them. It's the way life is, after all."

Again, it was the tone of her voice that bothered him, and he immediately began to feel terrible about having brought any of this up. He could tell it was upsetting her just as much, if not more, and he sought to offer the little assurance he could: "Regardless, Your Majesty, you are still wanted here. Nothing like that will happen to you while you seek safety within in these walls; King Ishida and the rest of the court will make sure of that. He can't get to you here."

She smiled a little.

"You really don't know him, do you? He can do anything. He'll find a way."

"Do you know him that well?"

"I know him enough, and I'm afraid of him. And he knows that. He'll use this situation for his benefit, he always does. And when you least expect it, he will turn all favors to him and against you, and leave you wondering what happened."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe, only what I know. And I'm worried about what he'll do just as much as you are. If I knew, I would tell you, but there's nothing to tell. I'm waiting like you are."

Jyou was quiet for a moment, and then, "We'll figure this out, Your Majesty. And it will turn out in _our_ favor."

She said nothing, glancing away. And on a whole other level of conversation, she asked suddenly, "Tell me about this garden."

He was truly grateful the subject had changed. He held out his hand, and she accepted it while he began to talk, both of them ignoring everything that was said before.

* * *

Sora was kneeling on her bed, clutching the pillow around her stomach, when Miyako entered her room. The younger woman rushed forward in relief, seating herself on the bed next to her. She touched a hand to her mistress's shoulder, but Sora didn't even turn to look at her. The look on her face told her it was serious, and she lowered her voice respectfully, forehead creased as she frowned slightly.

"Milady, are you all right?"

She nodded a little, and then shook her head.

"What is it, Sora?" Miyako asked worriedly.

For a long moment, the distraught woman said not a word and then, in a trembling, soft voice, "Miyako, I've done something terrible."

She tried to be calm, for her lady's sake. "Can you tell me?"

"I don't want to tell anyone."

"You don't have to."

"But I did."

By now, she was almost too afraid to even ask. "Did what, milady?"

Sora told her, and Miyako's eyes widened when she heard Nimura was here.

"Here? You saw him?"

"He wanted the queen."

"Mimi…" she trailed off. "Oh my God…"

"And he wanted his- his son."

She stared. "Son? I thought he had no heir."

"He doesn't. I don't know what he meant. And- and Miyako, he wanted Taichi. I think I put him in danger, Miyako. I didn't mean to do it but I-,"

"Sora you have to tell Taichi this."

She buried her face in her hands. "_I can't_," she cried. "He'll hate me-,"

"Of course he won't, don't you talk like that. He couldn't hate you, Sora, never you. Listen to me, you must stop acting like this. Whatever happened to the confident lady I know?"

"Miyako, you don't understand. I betrayed my-,"

"That is not betrayal. You didn't know, and you had no control. No one can withstand a truth serum, remember? You didn't know. It isn't your fault. Please, don't think it's your fault. You must be brave now, all right? For Taichi's sake, and Her Majesty's. They're both in danger now, but they were since the beginning of all this, so you mustn't think it's your fault. Listen, we must think this through rationally."

Sora nodded, wiping her face. Miyako was right. She shouldn't let herself break down like this. The real Sora never did, and now was not the time to behave this way. She must stay in control of herself, and if this really ended up her fault, she must be mature enough to accept the blame for it. She couldn't hide in her room. The queen may be raised to think women were like that, but she was taught differently.

"Here, take my hand," Miyako offered her hand and her friend held it tight for reassurance. "Now. You saw Nimura, here on these grounds, unannounced and obviously plotting for something dangerous. He's here for the queen, you said, and to get her back he must face the captain again. But we know that he hasn't chosen to show up at the actual castle and take his wife back by force, even though he has every means capable to do so. Instead, he sent his general to meet with King Ishida and came here on his own to see things for himself. And he came across you first. The important thing is he didn't do anything to you, Sora, and you're still safe, which is all that matters. As for revealing information about Taichi and Mimi, well, he already knew they were here anyway. For all we know he could just be stalling for time…though we don't know why. Is that all right?" Miyako finished, looking at her expectantly.

"He mentioned his son-,"

"But he doesn't have one. And especially not here."

"That's still something else we must keep in mind."

"Of course. But that's it. You didn't find out anything else?"

She shook her head, not really wanting to think about it in the first place.

"And we don't know how he got here or where he is now," Miyako murmured thoughtfully. Then she squeezed Sora's hand again. "We'll be all right. Sam and the others will figure it out."

"I thought we were going to tell Taichi first?"

"Well, Sam might be better to tell first. He's about the only one who has a handle on Taichi anyway, however small."

Sora nodded, still a little uncertain. But Sam she could trust. She remembered him from the countless visits he'd made to her father's estate, as well as those times he accompanied Takeru in lessons around the land. Perhaps he was better to tell first. He did know a great deal and was well informed of political matters, even if he didn't seem to show interest in attending court or other bodies of government. In fact, it almost surprised her when she recalled that though Sam seemed to know so much about social and political structures of the land around them, she herself had never seen or heard about him from other authority figures before he appeared in Jikaro a few years ago. Where was he from anyway?

She shook her head. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking of irrelevant things like that.

"All right," she felt a little more certain after Miyako's speech. "Let's go find Sam."

"I'll find him. You stay here."

"But-,"

"Sora, you've just seen Nimura. Who knows what he could be planning. And I don't want anything to happen to you in case he decides to use you again. Please, you'll be safer in your rooms."

It was the first time anyone had told her to lock herself in her chamber and she was far from excited about it, but the concerned look on her friend's face forced her to listen. She nodded, sitting back on the bed and letting go of the young woman's hand.

"All right."

* * *

Thanks to his midnight visitor, Captain Yagami couldn't sleep at all. After she had come and gone so suddenly, he spent the rest of the night lying in his bed, mind too tormented with a chaos of thoughts to fall asleep. So, after countless attempts, he gave up all together, threw on the nearest outfit he could find, and went in search of the woman.

He stomped around the castle for a while, not finding her anywhere. And he grumbled as he went: why did it matter so much to him? He couldn't understand, but a part of him would not let him continue with his plans until he apologized to her, and he hated apologizing. It made one appear so weak. And he hated looking weak. He needed to look strong, brave, and in control. That's what he always was. The last thing he needed was for a woman to break him. And he managed to convince himself that by seeking an apology, he could get her off his mind and focus on more important things. Like war.

And getting out of this damn country.

Oh, how he hated living here. Every day he found another reason to leave. But he couldn't, not until what he'd spent his life dreaming about was accomplished could he leave. And go- ah, hell, he didn't know where he'd go. Just anywhere.

The head cook beamed when she saw him, pinching his cheek even after he tried to duck out of her grasp. He forced a fake smile, rubbing his cheek painfully and wondering how Yamato learned to hit so hard when he spent all his time studying to be king. How long was this bruise going to be here? The cook saw his pain and immediately offered him a wet, cold cloth to press against it, which Taichi took just so she would stop bothering him. She seemed convinced he was still the same little kid who would sneak into the cupboard and steal pastries from behind her back. He didn't bother pointing out he was too tall to sneak around now, but then again, he never needed to anymore, seeing as how she showered him with sweets whenever he came within a few feet of the kitchen quarters.

He took the sugar pastry and the wet cloth and left the kitchen. He'd finished the sweet when he reached the gardens, where one of the servant boys claimed he'd seen the queen. Now he just needed to find her. He stood for a moment in the entrance to the gardens, wiping his hands with the cloth as he looked around. How hard could it be to find one person…?

But why did he want to again?

_Oh, right- to apologize._

At least that way, if she really were in league with Nimura, she would believe he was on her side. Of course, Taichi knew the best way to get a woman's trust would be to get her in bed first, and though he was pretty convincing when it came to that, he didn't think this one would be so willing. It was a pity, but he couldn't have everything. Well, not all at once, anyhow.

Then he saw her, walking out of the inner garden with Lord Kido as an escort. He was talking animatedly with her, and she was listening intently. Neither noticed Taichi about ready to have a tantrum upon discovering the unwanted presence of the most despised member of the Ishida court (in his opinion).

He groaned silently, shutting his eyes for a moment. Great. Kido was there. _Probably trying to corrupt her mind into despising me too_, Taichi thought bitterly. He sighed. Well, it didn't matter now. He had no choice but to finish this, with or without an audience. He needed to get on her good side, to get her to trust him. And if putting up with Kido for a few minutes meant gaining the upper hand over his real enemy, then there would have to be sacrifice.

Taichi stopped when he was sure she saw him, hesitating slightly. The queen stared at him without saying a word, honey-colored eyes watching him with a slightly concerned expression. Kido was frowning openly however, having abruptly paused in whatever he'd been telling her, but said nothing. And seeing that she also did nothing in response to his approach, he proceeded:

"Your Majesty, I ask your pardon. I should not have done what I did without your knowledge. Please, accept my sincere apology," he bowed as an added effect.

When he looked up again, he found her face had barely changed. But then she nodded her head stiffly. Her nose wrinkled in curiosity and surprise when he stepped forward and took her hand. She had not expected that, that was obvious to conclude from the look on her face. But it wasn't fear, and he was happy to note that. At least she didn't think he was like Nimura, if she really had before. That would mean his worrying had been for nothing, and he should feel annoyed by having to take the time to speak to her directly like this. But instead, he felt surprisingly relieved, almost grateful.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You do me great honor," and with that, he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. Then he nodded his good-bye and walked away.

And as he went he remembered the soft feel of her hand and the sweet scent of her skin. Then he grimaced, shaking the silly thoughts from his mind. _Focus, Taichi. _He was wavering, dangerously, so he reminding himself of what he was there for to begin with. He headed towards the stables where his horse should be, thinking a check-up on his restless men would be good to start the day off. But he barely left the main hall before Iori, who spotted him from coming in from the direction of the stables himself, stopped him.

"Captain Yagami," Iori breathed in relief hen he saw, picking up his pace.

Taichi frowned slightly, eyebrow raised. He wasn't sure he liked the hurried look on the youth's face. "What is it?"

"It's milady, Captain. She-,"

"Sora?" he interrupted in alarm. "What happened? Is she all right?"

"Yes, yes, of course, Captain. But she wishes to speak with you, right now if it wouldn't be too much of a trouble. She's with Sir Ichijoji at the moment, and they both would like to see you as soon as possible."

Taichi, who had relaxed a bit when Iori insisted Sora was all right, still was suspicious- especially at the mention of Sam's involvement, which meant it was serious- and for that he agreed, following Iori as he led him to the lady's rooms.

Mimi, meanwhile, was still standing in the position he had left her in, hand outstretched. She flushed and pulled it back, letting it fall at her side and curling her fingers together. He'd looked so serious. And it made her wonder if he had just said all that because he knew why she didn't want Ulika to be around her. She must look even more unstable and fragile to him now. It was beginning to frustrate her. And she didn't want him treating her like that, or anyone else treating her that way either. She made up her mind right then and there to be more like Sora and Miyako, more like the late Queen Ishida. No longer would she allow herself to submit to another, not Nimura, or the captain. 

Lord Kido was still frowning as he watched Taichi walk away, with a completely different set of thoughts than hers. He'd watched the captain's face closely during the whole meeting and he wasn't so sure he liked what he saw. Taichi had a reputation for "fast-living" as his mother used to call it, claiming it was a sin to be so careless in love. But Jyou wasn't so sure that's what he recognized in his face. He did see something though. Taichi had better not be planning on using Mimi for his personal war, too. If he did, Jyou promised himself silently on her behalf that he would take a revenge of his own. The woman had been through enough.

"Well," he cleared his throat, eyebrow raised. "I've never seen Captain Yagami apologize to someone before. You're having quite an effect on him."

Mimi glanced at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"He's never asked pardon for anything he's done. This, I believe, was his very first. What did you say to him to make him crack?" he asked in a slightly teasing manner.

She couldn't even remember, and told the young man just as much.

Jyou shrugged. "Whatever it was, I hope you'll continue," he remarked off-handedly, thinking this just may be the ticket on keeping the captain in line. "You could possibly be our captain's redemption."

Mimi didn't know if she liked the sound of those words, but she said nothing.

Jyou looked away, preparing to return to his lecture of the flowers when something caught his eye as they left the main circle of the garden and headed down a wider path. Surrounding them was the wide, green pastures of the king's private lands, the edges of which were marked off by a thick line of trees. And to the right of where they stood, one could see the guard post. And it was also there that Jyou noticed the Crown Prince walking straight towards the guard station with one of the soldiers as an escort. He recognized the dark, royal blue of the prince's cape as well as the serious, tense gait in which he walked, and immediately surmised that this was not a good sign. He frowned, interested.

"Who is that?" he heard Mimi ask beside him, having followed his gaze to the Prince and the other soldier.

"Crown Prince Yamato," Jyou mumbled absentmindedly. "I wonder what he's doing…"

"Perhaps you should go see."

"Perhaps I should." He started to head off, then realized the queen was still with him and stopped, embarrassed. "That is, perhaps I will later-,"

"No, please, go. It might be urgent. I'll see myself back to my rooms."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, really. I'm a bit tired anyway. I think I'll lie down for a bit."

"Oh. Well, in that case, we can finish our tour of the garden another day," Jyou said.

Mimi smiled. "I'd like that, my lord."

He watched her leave, skirts trailing just slightly as she walked away. And for some reason, he couldn't shake off that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, as though leaving the queen alone wasn't such a good idea. But it was only a short walk back to the castle, and servants were around in case she needed anything. No one could get inside the private gardens anyway. Like the stables, they were closely managed and frequented by too many people at a time. She would be safe.

"Your Highness!"

Yamato stopped, obviously surprised, and looked around, eyes widening a little when he saw Lord Kido hurrying towards him. The soldier he was with stopped walking as well, though he looked impatient. The Crown Prince stepped forward.

"Jyou? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking to the guard post and I was worried. Is something wrong?"

Yamato shot the soldier a look that Jyou could not read but the soldier understood. He bowed and then took off in the direction of the station, leaving the other two behind him. Jyou watched him go curiously.

"Your Highness, I-,"

"Jyou, there's been an attack."

The young man's mouth dropped open. "What? Where- when?"

"The night before last, and only cowards invade under the protective cover of night," Yamato growled, tightening his fists. He went on, explaining only what he knew, which was little. Most of what he'd heard was rumor, but he'd weeded out the facts from the rambling of the messenger who'd reached him a few minutes ago when the poor soldier could not find the king. "Masked men attacked the post set along the bay. Fifteen of our men are dead."

"_Fifteen_?"

Yamato nodded grimly.

Jyou's face hardened in anger. "Nimura?" he asked plainly.

"We cannot say," he shrugged. "None of the survivors can recall much of anything, as most are wounded and in shock. It all happened in a matter of minutes. I'm getting reports of fifty to a hundred masked attackers. That's far too many for picking on a tiny band of dock patrollers." He shook his head unbelievingly.

"So you don't think they're-?"

"I don't know what to think, Jyou. There are too many things happening at once," Yamato ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I'm just trying to take things as they come…I have to get to the survivors as soon as possible. The messenger- that would be the soldier just with me- fear their wounds are too great for them to hang on much longer. And if I start now, I'll be there in about a day's ride, granted there are no other interventions."

Jyou frowned. "But, Your Highness, you can't leave now. Takeru's birthday is coming and-,"

"I don't think Takeru really wants me around right now," Yamato smiled gently.

That only worried him more.

"Let me go with you."

"No. You're needed here, Jyou, and I don't want anyone-,"

"But Your Highness, you can't go alone. Who knows where those invaders are now? You cannot risk your life just to ask a few questions to a dying man-!"

"I think those invaders tried to abduct Takeru yesterday."

Jyou stopped rambling, staring open-mouthed. "_What_?"

"He escaped, thankfully. I doubt he would have had not Iori been with him. But I'm not going to stay in that castle knowing whoever they are could still be out there, maybe even planning on trying again."

"Yes, and this time they'll get the heir to the throne," Jyou pointed out angrily. "Your Highness, if they get you-,"

"They will not do anything to me. They don't want me, Jyou. Whoever has? I'm not nearly as important as three other people inside that castle behind you right now."

_Who?_ Jyou wondered quizzically, but shoved the thought aside.

"Your Highness, I demand you take someone with you. If only to provide reassurance for me."

"I'm taking some of the guards, and a few replacement soldiers to stand watch at the docks. And I want you to send me a few hundred to the bay as soon as you can."

He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he did anyway: "What about the captain? Shouldn't he know? This _is_ his area of expertise, after all, and those _are_ his men."

Yamato's eyes flashed and Jyou shut up immediately, sensing he'd said exactly the wrong thing. "If it weren't for him, none of this would have happened."

On any other occasion, Jyou would have been highly delighted to hear the Crown Prince say those words, but so much was at stake now. He still did not agree with this completely.

"And the King?" he pressed in a vain attempt to dissuade him. "Your Highness, what will he say?"

"You'll have to write and tell me as I won't be around to hear it."

"You aren't planning on telling him?" Jyou asked incredulously.

"Actually, I was planning on having you tell him."

"_Me_? But, I-,"

"There's no time for me to do it," Yamato looked back at the guard station. "Listen, I have to go. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can get this figured out."

Jyou said nothing, even though he was still unconvinced. He turned away without watching the prince leave to follow the messenger, his mind too busy sorting this startling news. Then he pulled his troubled thoughts into order. Yamato needed him to follow commands, and he had to find King Ishida.

* * *

"That bastard."

"Captain-,"

"Don't even try it, Sam," Taichi snapped nastily. He rounded on Sora, who looked startled by his ugly turn in personality. "And you just let him go? What were you thinking?"

She stared at him. "I was _poisoned_, Taichi, what did you expect me to do?"

"You could have resisted-,"

"No one can resist truth serum," Miyako protested.

"I can," Taichi turned on her too, glaring.

She gaped in shock. "What-?"

"I can and I did. Only the weak submit."

"Well, forgive me," Sora said angrily. "We can't all be like you, can we?"

"It would do you some good to try."

"All right, that's enough," Sam interrupted, frustrated. Iori stood by him, watching the whole scene in silence. "This isn't a civil war unless you make it, and we don't need that now. Captain, please, calm down and let's approach this sensibly-,"

"I can't believe you let him get away! Did you at least see where he was going? Why the hell did you wait this long to tell anyone? Who knows where he is by now…"

"It isn't my fault!" Sora argued. "He came for you, you know. _You_ started all of this."

"Exactly. And if you had simply worked with me, _I_ could have ended all of this yesterday." Taichi stalked to the other end of the room, stomping as he went.

"How can you be so insensitive?" Miyako demanded, glaring at him. "Sora's been through a lot and you can't just treat her like-,"

"I don't give a damn what anyone went through. That's how I can be _so insensitive_," he mocked her spitefully.

"And that's why you'll never get what you want," Sora replied.

He turned around sharply, looking ready to pounce in attack, "Don't you _dare_ act like you know everything about me just because you thought we were friends once!" he threatened. "That was a long time ago, _milady_, if I may remind you-,"

"You have," Sora assured in a much more controlled manner than the captain did. She was not going to intimidated by him. "It was a long time ago. And sometimes I wish you'd never came back with us after it happened." She added the last lie to be nasty, but he took it as truth, looking at her with a strange expression on his face. His voice was uncharacteristically flat, but at least he'd stopped shouting:

"You have no idea how many times I've wished that, too."

She instantly knew the lie was a bad idea, alarmed by the sudden change of his tone. "Taichi-,"

"You keep asking yourself why I've changed, but I haven't. Not really," he went on, ignoring her attempts to reconcile. "The person you knew is dead. He died along with the only people he ever cared about. And right now you're looking a ghost who's come back for one thing. And nothing will stand in my way- not you, not the prince, not the king. Interfere and I will destroy you, I swear to God, I will. I'm not afraid to get what I want."

"But you never do," Sam replied softly. "Do you?" Taichi stared at him. Sam abandoned the course of conversation and went back to practicalities: "Captain, how do you plan to get him before he gets you? Simply stealing his wife won't do the trick."

"I plan on stealing more than his wife, Sam," he corrected him calmly.

"But now that you have her, what will you do? Nimura is going to fight to get her back," Miyako pointed out.

"And I will return her to him soon enough."

Sora's mouth dropped open slightly. "You can't return her-!"

"Of course I can. She's mine. I'll do what I like with her."

"But you said yourself you took her away from him to protect her!"

"I've changed my mind."

"How can you _do_ that?"

"Very easily, actually. About as easy it was for you to betray her to the one man she fears the most."

Sora reddened. "That's not fair."

"Life generally isn't," he pointed out curtly.

"The man she should fear is you," Miyako spat, furious he would play on her mistress's guilt that way.

"Stop it," Sam said angrily. "Let's not get carried away. Captain, you must put those guards back. They should not be anywhere but at the designated posts. This situation if nothing else should prove that to you."

"I know, Sam."

"And you must solve this quickly, before Nimura can get his hands on what he really wants. If he has access to the castle, you must seal off any possible entrances, especially the area in the surrounding pastures."

"I know, Sam."

"I know you know, the question is when are you planning to take action? You've seen how far Nimura has gotten in these past weeks. It's time you start responding if you really are being serious about this." Taichi was already walking to the door. Sam frowned, "Where are you going?"

"To speak with Her Majesty. She knew about Nimura, I'll bet."

Miyako was on her feet in Mimi's defense. "Don't you hurt her, Taichi!"

"I'm shocked you would accuse me of such a thing," he said airily.

_How many different personalities does he go through in a day? _she wondered briefly as she chased him out the door, calling his name. Her voice was lost to the others' ears when Iori shut the door behind him, taking his cue (a nod of Sam's head) to leave. Sam turned to look at Sora seriously. She lifted her face, slightly surprised he was still there. He moved closer to her, sitting down in the chair opposite of her.

"Milady, listen. I- I don't know what happened last night and quite frankly, I'm not sure I'd like to know. But as for feeling like the fate of your friends' lives rested in your hands in those moments, I know that. But you had no choice, and what you did, though it felt wrong, saved your life. The important thing is that you're here, and though you may feel hopeless, there are still things you can do to help. You may have made a mistake, but here is your chance to correct it. But you must be willing to accept the past for what it is- the past. Only then can you really hope to make amends. So you mustn't feel useless or dejected. That's not true. And it isn't in your blood to act depressed. I know you, it isn't."

She smiled a little, "Thank you, Sam."

"The only thanks I need is to see you back on your feet."

"I'll be all right."

"No, it's not 'will be'," he shook his head. "It's 'am'. You _are_ all right. Say it with me."

"I am all right," she repeated with a laugh. "Oh, Sam, what would we do without you?"

"Amazing things you'd never dream of."

"That's not true."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he smiled and stood, offering his arm. She got to her feet and took his hand warmly. "Now, I believe it's time to begin."

"Yes," she nodded with a sigh. "Let's go see His Majesty."

"It will be all right, milady," he assured her one more time as they exited through the door.

She smiled again to show she appreciated it, but found herself thinking, _Maybe. Maybe not_.

* * *

Mimi tried to remember her way back through the gardens, but felt her hope wilt as she realized how large it really was. She stopped when she passed the fountain for the third time. Maybe she should ask someone to lead her out of this maze. Certainly leaving Lord Kido had been a bad idea from the beginning, but he'd looked so concerned, it was obvious he really wanted to speak with the Crown Prince right away. She didn't want to keep him, so she pretended not to mind if he left her by herself, but now she wished she'd at least asked for a servant to show her the way back before he took off. Now she was lost, and felt incredibly foolish at being so inside a castle garden.

But then, Nimura's gardens were smaller than these were, and she had always been able to find her way around them. Of course, she hadn't really wanted to visit the garden back then that much anyway, seeing as how the sight of blooming roses and tulips would only depress her. How often had she looked at them and wondered why they could flourish radiantly but she couldn't bloom herself in a horrid place like this? It hadn't seemed fair to her then. But now she realized it was mostly because she hadn't taken the opportunity to do so. But then, no one had ever taught her how. From what she'd seen, women only submitted to the will of their superiors. At least, her mother had, and she had always wanted to be like her.

She could barely remember her parents. Most of the time, she was with tutors (old maids with graying hair and nasty tempers) who insisted women didn't need to learn the sort of things she would have liked to been taught. The one memory she had of her mother was of her standing in front of the mirror as she combed her long, brown hair and singing to herself softly. But then her father came in the room and she stopped singing, and her mother told Mimi to go out in the gardens and she would join her later. Mimi obeyed, and stayed out by the blood red roses (they were her mother's favorite) the whole afternoon, well into the evening, until, as dusk claimed the dying day, a servant rushed out and discovered her sitting on the bench, waiting. The servant was not at all amused by her explanation, nor did she wait to hear the entire story. She just grabbed her by the arm and took her inside where her father was waiting, face flushed like he was angry.

She never did see her mother again after that. The servants told her she was ill and she wasn't allowed to go see her. Then they told her she had passed away during the night. Mimi didn't want to go to the funeral. She was afraid of the illness that killed her mother. Instead she spent the funeral week hiding in the gardens and smelling the roses, crying silently into the red petals.

The gardens always remained her sanctuary since then. When she learned her father had given her to the handsome young King Nimura as his wife, that she was to leave her mother's house forever, she took one red rose from the bush and planted it in Nimura's own garden on her first visit to his castle. Now, she couldn't believe she'd been charmed by him when they first met. But he had been, if only to win her and her father's favor. He won it enough to sleep with her before they were even properly engaged, which he announced they were the next morning, apparently satisfied by the night before. He'd treated her courteously the entire period of engagement, asking her if plans for the wedding were all right with her and seeking her opinion with a show of deep interest. But after they were married, she realized it had just been to please her father. When her father died a few weeks later of an illness, Nimura received her land and everything in it, adding it to his territory. And his goal had been accomplished. He dropped the act, keeping her only to father a son of his own, but lost interest and approval of her when she would not conceive.

The gardens had again been a source of comfort when he stopped loving her. Her mother's roses grew and blossomed, and she should have been pleased, but she wasn't. She thought the roses had started dying when her salty tears ruined the soil and tried to avoid them, not wanting to desecrate her mother's memorial. She watched them slowly recover from a distance, but that only made her feel more separated from her than usual. And there was no one to turn to, no garden to hide in.

She'd lost her taste for gardens soon after that realization, and convinced herself willingly in her rooms. The one day she had dared to go out and look at her mother's roes one more time had revealed to her how lovely they'd become with her absence. She was too afraid to go near them and so she went back to her rooms, only to find Nimura entangled between the legs of one of her ladies-in-waiting. She'd known he was having affairs, but the shock of stumbling across one drove home to realization that she was no longer wanted.

That was when she started praying for a savior, and years later, the captain reached for her hand and led her out the door. She'd found a new garden here, but not one of the flowers resembled her mother's roses. She missed them.

The sudden rush of memories forced her to sit down on the stone bench and she shivered, closing her eyes as she tried not to think about it. Perhaps it was better that her mother's roses weren't here. Maybe they had been bringing her bad luck all this time. But deep in her heart, she found she really didn't believe that.

With a sigh, Mimi stood up again and looked around. She had to find her way back somehow, but she wouldn't if she gave up. So she dragged her feet in a random direction, searching for marks that seemed familiar. She tried remembering what Lord Kido had told her as he toured her around, but she kept getting distracted by a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She stopped suddenly, and turned around, sensing something strange.

Ulika raised an eyebrow when he spotted her staring at him in surprise, stepping out from one of the turns in the path.

It was as if she'd lost all feeling. All she could hear was her heart pounding. And then he took a step forward.

"Ah, there you are, Your Majesty. My king was beginning to worry. Ready to leave?"

She fled. She didn't know if he was following her but she wasn't going to stop and look to find out. All she knew was she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave with him, and she never should have believed the captain.

Her skirts tripped her and she fell flat on her face. She cried out when a sharp pain flooded her right leg, tried to ignore it as she struggled to her feet again. Gripping her skirts tight, she kept running, ignoring the throbbing in her leg, and pausing briefly at the end of the path where the trail separated into two directions. She scrambled down the left one and then moaned in horror when she discovered it was a dead end. Breathing hard, she hurried back and took the other direction. As she approached yet another turn, she found it too was separated into two directions and the one she picked revealed Ulika hurrying towards her.

She screamed and fell back, hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her lungs. Ulika was scowling as he reached for her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up. She lashed out with a vicious kick and he swore angrily, letting go as he bent over. She scurried away, struggling to regain her step, but then he caught her hair and pulled hard, ignoring her shrieks.

"Shut up, you bitch-!" he snarled furiously, limping as he dragged her back.

Mimi grabbed his arm and turned her face, trying to bite his hand. She caught his thumb in between her teeth, but barely did any real damage before he yanked it out of her grasp and hit her across the face.

"You make more of a fuss now than the last time," he spat angrily, grabbing her arm and gripping it tight, shaking her. "Do you want me to have you again? Right now? Would you like that, bitch?"

"Get your hands off me!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," he shook her again and her neck fell back awkwardly, sending jolts of pain up her spine. "And don't you dare forget what I can do to you."

"You can't do anything-!"

"Yes, I can, bitch. And I will," he promised her, shoving her back. She fell to the ground with a gasp, eyes wide, and she tried to scramble out of his grasp. But he was already on top of her, holding her down firmly and kneeing her legs apart.

Mimi barely let out the first scream before she was cut off by a flash of blue and saw Ulika jerk, eyes wide. His mouth fell open and blood sputtered out, dripping onto her neck and chest. She watched in horror as he choked and opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, then he fell forward. She tried to push his deadweight off her, wiping away the warm blood off her neck at the same time. She was trapped under him until someone kicked him off and he rolled away. She gasped deeply, suddenly able to breathe, and looked up to see the angry blue eyes of the Crown Prince.

Prince Yamato reached down and gently helped her to her feet, his breath coming hard as though he'd been running. She recognized the blue cape as the one she'd glimpsed seconds earlier, and gazed back at him in complete awe. He didn't seem to notice.

"Are you all right?" he asked immediately.

She nodded, speechless, and glanced at Ulika's body. She shut her eyes when she saw the tip of the dagger poking out of his neck, turning away. Yamato wiped the sweat off his forehead, still holding onto her arm with one hand.

"Waste of good knife," he muttered, glaring disgustedly at the corpse. Then he glanced back at her, concern in his face. "I heard someone screaming and nearly broke my horse's legs trying to get back here. Are you sure you're all right? Did he hurt you?" He was staring at her leg when he asked that last question so she looked down at herself, and found, to her surprise, her skirts were soaked red with her own blood. Then she remembered how her leg had started hurting when she had tripped. She must have cut herself accidentally when she fell on the hard stone path. "Can you walk?"

She tried taking a step, but the shock of what had happened hit her as hard as the burst of pain when she walked and her legs gave away. He grabbed her before she could fall, wincing.

"It's all right, I've got you," he reassured, letting her lean against him and wishing he'd never asked her about walking in the fist place. It should have been obvious that she couldn't. Not after- well, at least he'd been able to stop it.

_Worthless bastard_, he shot the corpse another dirty look. He never should have let Yagami bring him in.

"Your Highness?" came a strained voice and the messenger he'd been about to travel with stumbled upon the scene. "Shouldn't we be leaving n-?" he stopped when he saw the murdered body, mouth hanging open. This was what the prince had rushed back to do? "What-?"

"Just doing my expected royal duty to my country, Lane," Yamato explained calmly. "We will go as soon as I take Her Majesty back to the castle." _And beat the hell out of Yagami._

"Of…course…Your Highness," Lane nodded vaguely.

Mimi felt sick and shut her eyes to ease the dizziness. Yamato seemed to sense her uneasiness and swung her up into his arms in one swift move. He turned and carried her out of the gardens with Lane the messenger at his heels, curiously glancing back at the body in worry.

"Should we leave him there, Your Highness-?"

"The dogs might enjoy it, Lane. Let's not deprive them," he replied dryly. He entered the castle and the first thing he saw was Taichi walking determinedly towards him with Miyako and Iori trailing behind. Yamato stopped, anger rising. He found himself wondering if, had Taichi been in his place, the captain would have even stopped Ulika. _Probably not_, he told himself silently. _All he cares about is his damn plan anyway._

Face darkening, he picked up his pace and kept walking, even after Taichi had stopped in surprise. He stalked right past him, marching down the corridor and ignoring Miyako's shocked gasp.

"_Mimi_-,"

"What the hell happened?" Taichi demanded, calling after him.

Yamato didn't trust himself to speak so he said nothing.

"Ishida! Hey, answer me!"

"Go to hell, Yagami," he said unemotionally.

"You first, Your Highness," Taichi snapped back, not bothering to hide his emotions.

When Yamato reached the hallway for the queen's rooms, he spotted Sam and Sora appearing at the end of it. For some reason, it only annoyed him more. He quickened his pace, hoping they wouldn't notice, but they did.

"Your Highness!" Sam called in alarm. "What happened?"

"Open the door, Lane," Yamato directed the soldier who hastened to obey. The young man held the doors open for him and the prince ducked inside, carrying Mimi to the bed so she could lie down. But she didn't let go of him. He gently touched his hand to hers reassuringly. "I must go now, Your Majesty. Please understand."

She opened her eyes and blinked tiredly up at him.

Sam and Sora had materialized beside him by then, Lane waiting at the doorway obediently. He was about to shut the door when Captain Yagami stomped towards him, shoving the door back and nearly knocking the poor soldier off his feet in the process.

"Move aside," he snapped at him, stopping when he entered the room. He saw Sora lean towards Yamato, gazing worriedly at the young queen lying on the bed. And he realized why she was worrying when he saw the dark red stain in the bottom of her gown. Did she hurt herself?

"Yamato, what happened?" Sora asked, kneeling on the other side of the bed to attend Mimi's wounds.

But the prince still would not answer. He responded to the questions of none in the room, only the queen, to whom his attention was completely focused. He touched her arm tenderly.

"You'll be all right, I promise. He can't hurt you any longer," he said.

Sora stiffened when she heard the last statement. Did he know about Nimura being here? Then her eyes grew wide and she exchanged alarmed looks with Sam. Had Nimura come after the queen already, this soon?

"Yamato-," she tried again, but cut herself off this time.

Mimi had reached up and kissed the prince's cheek, though because she was shaking so badly, the kiss landed more on the corner of his mouth. He had turned his head in surprise and received the full kiss, but she immediately broke away. The whole thing lasted less than a second, and though he knew it was unintentionally, he couldn't help but redden slightly.

She wasn't too embarrassed, more because the dizzying feeling caused by her injured leg left her increasingly unaware of the general surroundings, which had fallen suddenly silent. "Thank you," she stammered finally. She meant about rescuing her, and he knew that so he nodded courteously.

"Your welcome," he stammered back. Then he recovered quickly. "I promise not to be long."

"All right…" She looked dazed, blinking vaguely.

"I'll come back and see you first, make sure you're all right."

"I'd like that…"

She was getting drowsy now, and he could see the sleepy look in her honey-colored eyes. So he stopped rambling and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Good-bye, Your Majesty."

"Mimi…" she murmured softly. "It's Mimi…"

"And it's Yamato," he replied, kissing her hand again. He let go and straightened, avoiding the others' gazes. He spotted Lane lingering in the doorway nervously and nodded at him. "All right. Let's go."

"Wait- where are you going?" Sam interrupted, turning around to watch him leave.

"Ask Jyou."

"But-,"

"Dammit, Sam, let me be! I don't have time for this!" he snapped, temper breaking him. And then, ashamed of himself for shouting at his friend, he quickly walked out, ignoring Miyako and Iori who just appeared at the door.

Miyako sighed exasperatedly as she watched the prince and his escort leave. She glanced at Iori. "Why does it seem like everything just keeps getting worse?"

"Perhaps because it is, milady," Iori replied.

"Oh, lighten up, Iori."

She reached for the door, then leaped back in surprise when it swung open and the captain stormed out after the Crown Prince. She exchanged knowing looks with Iori and they were about to follow and see what would happen. But there was no need, since the captain had managed to grab Yamato's attention before the two left their sight:

"Ishida! You had better stop and tell me what's going on right now!"

Yamato spun around, and Lane groaned softly when he saw the prince was still delaying. He watched silently (like Miyako and Iori did across the hall) as the former best friends had a nasty row.

"What the hell happened to her?" Taichi demanded.

"Something a lot worse if you had bothered to do your job right!" Yamato shouted back.

"How is this my fault?"

"Oh, shut up, you bastard. Quit the act, all right? We all know what you want and I don't give a damn if you get it or not. Just leave the rest of us out of it."

"You all involved yourselves. Don't blame me for that. I just want to know what happened to her-,"

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden? What, are you planning to include her in your little scheme, too? Or are you going to let her involve herself?" he mocked Taichi's last statement. "Let me guess. You're waiting for the right moment to get her in bed and then use her until she tells you everything you want to know and then you'll ditch her like you will the rest of us and run away. Isn't that right?"

Taichi glared at him. "Well, I'm not so sure it will work now that you're beating me to it, Your Highness."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked. "Do you think no one saw the way she looked at you just then?"

"She was delusional because of her wounds, Yagami. Quit changing the subject-,"

"Oh, I don't think it's just that. I don't know, but I think there's a bit something else going on. I mean, you did say you were coming back to see her first. No doubt she'll be waiting with open-,"

"Shut up, Yagami."

"That's Captain Yagami, Your Highness."

"Not anymore. Consider yourself dishonorably discharged."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. I'll be relieving you of your position from this moment on."

"You have no authority to do that. Only the king."

"Answer this one question for me, Yagami," Yamato said, ignoring his previous words. "If it were not an interference of your plan, would you have let Ulika rape the queen and do nothing?"

Taichi blinked, but recovered quickly. "You're one to talk about doing nothing."

"That won't work anymore, Yagami," he answered pleasantly. "But notice how you did not reply. Well, that, then, is what would have happened to her if you were there. But you weren't, I was. Who, then, is the abler captain? Consider it in that context. Come, Lane. We've wasted too much time here."


	6. Chapter Five

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"I don't want to be someone you turn to when he looks away- I want to be the one you always turn to. But that isn't going to happen and I've accepted that. You can't do this to me when I finally made up mind about it." AU/Fantasy.

Disclaimer- I still don't own it. Okay just to let you know, in case you haven't figure it out yet, I'm going to kill someone off. I just thought you should know so you won't get your hopes way, way up. (I probably gave away my whole plot line but I still have a lot more to tell so…) If you don't like it, don't read it. Just stop here and create your own little fantasy about what happens in the end. There are plenty of other far more interesting and happy-go-lucky fictional works on this network to enjoy.

* * *

Takeru got as far as the hallway leading to the king's private discussion room where he was holding a meeting with the higher members of court before finally turning around. He couldn't do it. What Mimi had said was right, but there had to be an easier way. And did the king really have to know? He could just let him go on believing, and he'd be perfectly content as he himself was until he'd found out the truth. This kind of secret would be devastating, especially with the potential war. No…he'd be quiet about it for a while longer. At least- well, at least until he had to. There was no hurry now. No one would be hurt by this except him for having to keep it to himself. But he could put up with guilt. King Ishida's rejection was something he wouldn't be able to handle, and he wasn't willing to risk it.

So instead he turned around and walked back then stopped when he changed his mind again. Perhaps because there was a potential war was all the more reason for him to know. Maybe this would stop the battle. He didn't want men in the army to pay with their lives when Takeru was what Nimura wanted. That wasn't fair. He could just tell the truth and face up to the consequences.

So he went back.

And again he was turned away by the thought that knowing this secret would cause the king to become even more angry with Nimura and then demand a war, maybe even try to kill Nimura himself and never rest until the deed had passed.

But then again-

He stopped pacing and tormenting himself when a swarm of servants rushed by, completely ignoring him. Which was what he'd always wanted, only the looks on their faces aroused suspicion. He frowned when he saw their worried and tense expressions. What was going on? Where were they rushing?

He was about to go after the last one and ask when he spotted Lord Kido coming up the hallway, looking equally worried and high strung.

"Jyou?"

The young lord raised an eyebrow when he saw him, but didn't bother slowing his pace.

"Hello, Your Highness. Pleasant day, isn't it?" He didn't sound like he meant what he was saying in the slightest, walking right past the prince and straight towards the room Takeru had been debating about for the past half hour.

"Has something happened?"

"Must have. Where all those servants going? Shouldn't they be in the kitchen preparing the afternoon meal…?" Jyou trailed off absentmindedly, frowning at the closed doors of the king's rooms. He glanced at Takeru who had come to stand beside him. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

He shook his head.

"Well this is more important," Jyou muttered, and with that, he pushed open the doors, interrupting the meeting.

The king was obviously cross about the interruption, and the other men in the room thought it was rather rude of Lord Kido to be inviting himself. But Jyou ignored their looks, marching straight to the king. Takeru waited at the doorway, being careful to remain out of their sight as best he could but still be close enough to eavesdrop.

"Your Majesty," he greeted him with a bow.

"Kido, what is the meaning of this-?" King Ishida began, irritated.

"Your Majesty, I've just received word that there has been an attack."

The king and his men started in surprise, looking at each other with wide, confused eyes.

Jyou went on, "Apparently, overnight invaders ransacked the dock along the bay, killing a total of fifteen of our men. We have reason to believe those invaders may be in our territory still, though we cannot be certain of that. However, His Highness the Crown Prince just left for the bay to see the damage and learn more. He asks for a hundred men at least to set up a guard along our shores in case these invaders either try to get back in or try to get out by way of the seas again."

"Invaders? What- where are they from?"

"We do not know that definitely, Your Majesty. That is why the Crown Prince is riding there as we speak."

"And the captain-,"

"-does not know, Your Majesty," Jyou finished firmly.

The king blinked. "Does not know? But he is the Captain of my Guard- what do you mean he hasn't been informed?"

"Your Majesty, His Highness the Crown Prince no longer believes that Captain Yagami is of valuable use to this kingdom. He requests you discharge him of his position immediately, as he firmly believes that trusting him with the safety of this kingdom and its inhabitants is a great risk. And if I may, Your Majesty, it's about time."

King Ishida's eyes flashed angrily. "You may not, Lord Kido, and another exaggeration of an accusation like that will endanger your own position, is that clear?"

"I am only relaying to you what the Crown Prince has told me himself."

"Well, relay this back to him, Kido: Captain Yagami is not going anywhere except to that bay and Yamato had better return to this castle where he belongs immediately. He has no right to challenge my authority in any circumstance, and I will have the final say in all judgements. You will accompany the captain and bring my heir back in person, and tell him that the captain is the one I have chosen to oversee all political matters regarding the use of army men. His request of a hundred soldiers has been denied. However, if the captain asks for them, he is by all means welcome.

"I trust the captain, Kido. And I am tired of all this accusation and blame that you two seem so eager to place on him. Regardless of your opinion, remember that they are merely your opinion, and mine have more weight. You will obey him, and so will Yamato. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Send the captain to me now. And prepare your horse. You may leave in the morning after I have discussed the situation with my captain." He gestured to the door. Jyou went silently, fists clenched.

Takeru's face was dark with disapproval as he stood waiting for Jyou outside the room.

"I'm coming with you."

Jyou didn't even bother trying to stop him. That would probably anger the king even more, but quite frankly, if it would bother him, he would graciously welcome the young prince. He just could not believe the ignorance of that man. _Yamato will be furious when he finds out._

He found the captain heading towards the queen's rooms with a nasty look of fury on his face, positively stomping as he went. _Another temper tantrum, I assume_, Jyou observed dryly. He frankly didn't care. All he was thinking about was the look of anger on the king's face when he suggested Taichi be replaced with Yamato. _Why does he defend him so much? He even prefers him over his own son. No wonder Yamato wanted to leave so soon. How could anyone stand to be surrounded in those conditions?_

"Captain," he called unemotionally.

Taichi just walked right by, though Jyou knew he had heard him. Takeru, who was walking beside him, frowned as he picked up his pace and reached the queen's rooms before Jyou could.

"What happened?" he asked immediately, eyes widening when he saw Sam bandaging the bloodied foot of the young queen, who was sleeping on the bed still fully dressed.

"Sam, come with me," Taichi interrupted.

Takeru turned on him angrily.

"Captain, I was first to address-,"

"Sam, now," the captain snapped, fists clenched.

Sam said nothing to either of them, finishing his work first before standing and turning to Taichi. Iori made a move to go with him, but the captain shot him a glare.

"Not you, Hida. Just Sam."

Iori stopped and stood in frowned silence, watching curiously. He met the confused gaze of the young prince, who refused to listen to Taichi's words. He was going to go with them and figure out what was going on.

"Iori will come with me," Takeru announced, but Taichi wasn't even listening.

He waited just as long as Sam could be within five paces of the door before spinning on his heel and walking out. Sam understood that as "Follow me" and did so without a word. Behind him, Takeru and Iori (who was not as confidant in his prince's authority as the prince himself was, and was very reluctant to disobey Taichi when the captain looked so angry) followed closely, neither saying a word to the other. Jyou had reached the door by then, with the minimum amount of reaction allowed as he watched the four disappear from the corridor, heading to the gardens. He glanced inside the rooms to see Miyako tending the queen with a worried, thoughtful expression and the Lady of Jikaro sitting motionlessly on the bed, staring at Mimi's pale, sleeping face. He sighed and went after the captain, knowing he had better tell him soon or risk greater wrath from the king.

Sam knew better than to risk getting on the wrong side of Taichi's temper, but now that they were out of earshot of the women, he dared to ask what was happening. The captain scowled.

"The Crown Prince has the gall to accuse me of being negligent in domestic affairs. We're going to see what he meant."

"Where-?"

"Well, the last time I saw the queen before this crisis was when she was in the gardens with Kido. We'll begin there."

"Lord Kido-"

"-is right behind us. I'm not entirely ignorant, Sam." Taichi stepped out into the gardens, pausing a moment. Where had they been when he approached her? He couldn't quite remember exactly, and so led Sam through a maze of plants and stone carved objects until he ended up very frustrated and angrier (if that were possible) with Yamato.

Takeru and Iori were not far behind, but neither had noticed Jyou trailing along half-heartedly, waiting to get the captain's attention. What were they doing here anyway? When Sam grew tired of this curiosity, he paused and let Taichi get ahead. Takeru caught up with him quickly.

"What is he doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Your Highness. It has to do with something between the captain and the prince."

"Then what happened with Mimi? Why was she hurt?"

"That would be a question to ask your brother. He wouldn't stop to give me an answer, or anyone else, for that matter. Except the captain, of course. Which I assume is why we're here."

"Yamato? Where is he?"

"I don't know, Your Highness. Too many things are happening at the same time. I just-,"

"Sam!" Taichi's voice carried into their conversation, interrupting it.

Takeru and Iori exchanged a look as they went to follow Sam where he had been called. The young prince froze in his tracks when he saw Ulika's dead body lying in the garden path. Sam was staring at it with a pinched face and pale lips. Taichi looked absolutely disgusted.

"It's Yamato's knife," Takeru recognized vaguely. That was his blue crest engraved in the handle. He had been here- he did this?

"What happened?" Sam asked softly.

"Ulika attacked the queen and the Crown Prince saved her," Taichi murmured, brooding.

"That's why she was hurt-," Sam understood in shock.

"And that's why Yamato wants me to resign." Taichi shook his head.

Iori remembered the argument and frowned. Did this really mean the captain was leaving?

Taichi stared at the corpse for a bit longer before turning sharply on his heels and stalking back to the castle. He nearly walked right into Jyou, who had stopped following them when they found Ulika. He did not want to see the general's dead body and winced openly when he saw Yamato's knife, and thus was waiting for the captain to return as he expected he soon would. Taichi took a step back, suspicious about the solemn look on the man's face.

"Captain, the king wants to see you. It's incredibly urgent."

"About what?"

"About the Crown Prince."

Taichi glowered. "Well, tell him he can get what he wants-,"

"Captain, I'm afraid you misunderstand. It's more important than a childhood disagreement."

"On what nature?"

"The king will let you know."

Kido was obviously not going to break, and though that annoyed Taichi, he relented and allowed the lord to lead him back to the king's rooms. They left Sam, Iori, and Takeru to decide something about the body and appeared at the doors of the king's meeting room within minutes. The king himself was waiting with a disapproving scowl. Apparently he'd had a disagreement with his advisors himself, as the rest of the men were sitting moodily in their chairs, and all of them sank even lower in discontent when they saw the captain enter the room. So their disagreement had been about the captain, Jyou surmised. Well, that was obvious enough. They generally were focused on this man after all.

Taichi offered a short nod of his head as a substitute for a real bow, since he was not especially interested in offering a complete one. He hardly ever was. Jyou remained in the background, arms crossed over his chest, and listening silently. He paid particular attention to the captain's face as King Ishida explained the whole situation. It was interesting to note that if nothing else, Yagami cared deeply about his men. His expression when he learned that fifteen of them were dead triggered sympathy from even the stern-faced onlookers in the back of the room. That look of anger rooted in a want for revenge drove the advisors back into caution, however, and then the captain spoke:

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Just a short while, two days ago," Jyou answered. Taichi ignored him.

"And it only just occurred to you tell me?"

"Calm down, Captain, there are things that need to be done rationally. Now, Yamato has gone down to the bay himself, against my orders, but nonetheless he is there where you should be. Therefore, I want you to leave for the bay at dawn with Lord Kido and some of you men to take his position and send my son back here where he should be. You are to stay in contact with me regularly. Find out who was behind this disgusting, dishonorable attack and see that they realize we will not be intimidated."

_Like there's any need to find out who's behind it_, Jyou thought. Discovering that Ulika had been murdered by the prince's own hand was evidence enough. Yamato never engaged in dueling unless it was absolutely necessary, and he would not have resorted to killing unless the victim deserved it completely. Obviously, Ulika had been there without permission and was doing something without respect for the king on whose land he was staying. That made clear to Jyou that the king whom Ulika did serve was behind his illegal presence in the gardens. Which meant all stupid attempts at treaties and conferences were utterly pointless.

For the fist time in a long while, war was beginning to sound good to Jyou.

But he did not want to see anything happen to the prince as a result of that. The Captain had better leave soon so as to return Yamato back to the safety of the castle. There would be no good end for the kingdom if the heir to the throne were to die. Takeru may be mature, but he was not mature enough to handle that kind of responsibility.

Taichi's face led Jyou to believe he was following his trail of thoughts and towards the right conclusion, but again, the captain seemed to be one step ahead, just out of reach.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect-,"

_That can't be good_, Jyou realized heavily.

"-I feel it would benefit us all if the Crown Prince were to remain at the bay assisting and aiding those in need, if only to prepare him for his future role. He must have all the experience he needs, especially with the possibility of a potential war, and therefore must be trusted with greater responsibility. If he were to be exposed with this kind of situation, it could help him to make the right decisions and then face the consequences. It should prove, if nothing else, how good of a captain and king the Crown Prince will make."

The king, whose mouth had dropped open halfway through Taichi's speech, now blinked at his advisors in the back of the room with bewilderment. They, too, stared back in equal astonishment.

"But, Captain, you are more abler than he to take care of matters. This is not just a routine situation. This is real life, and it involves your men, of whose lives you have responsibility. This is why you are captain-,"

"I have full confidence and trust in the Crown Prince, Your Majesty, and I do believe this is the right decision on my behalf. After all, if this invasion is simply a raid- and I'm not saying it is or it isn't- I do not feel it would be necessary for me to separate myself from my king and the majority of my troops. Here at the castle, I have better control and flexibility with my men, whereas if I were to be at the bay should the invaders try again but this time at this castle, it would be an even graver situation. Frankly, I am not willing to risk that. In fact, I have a different proposal, if I may, Your Majesty."

Here Taichi paused, though there was no need, since all present in the room were hanging on to his every word, Jyou most of all. He couldn't possibly be willing to put the prince in that much danger, was he?

"For the safety of all those involved, I believe it would be wise to move the court to a more secluded, secure location where isolation would be the best defense. Not complete isolation, obviously, but enough so that potential enemies would find it difficult to invade should they try. Also, it would ensure the protection of the queen, whom you must remember is still seeking her right of sanctuary with the Ishida court, and the young Prince Takeru, who deserves to be guarded just as heavily, being so connected to the bloodline. And this should be done as soon as possible, before actual fighting begins, and I'm afraid it will very soon, Your Majesty, whether any in this room or country welcome it or not."

By the time the advisors and the king were finished discussing the immediate settlements regarding the court move, there was not a person in the room who was not thoroughly satisfied (given the circumstances) with the results of the captain's proposal. Jyou was outside the room, closing his eyes and holding his forehead in his hand to calm himself. The second Taichi was dismissed to attend any affairs needed to put this new decision in action, Jyou nabbed him, demanding an explanation.

"Are you crazy? Don't you have any idea what you've done?" he half shouted at the man.

"Why, Kido, I always know what I'm doing."

"Don't you take that excuse with me again," Jyou snapped.

"As long as you don't take that tone of voice with me," Taichi replied coolly.

Jyou lowered his voice, "You know what's going to happen to him. Why are you doing this?"

"Yamato can take care of himself. I assume he'd like to know you think so as well."

"This isn't about how well he manages by himself. He killed Ulika, Captain. And when Nimura finds out, he'll be after his head. You know that. You know how serious this is-,"

"Yes, I know, Kido, and I've got it under control. Yamato has the entire navy fleet at his command at the bay; not one of them will let anything happen to the prince. As soon as we move into the new castle, I'll send the troops he needs."

"You should be the one down there, not him. That's your job."

"What I am doing now is my job. What he is doing is his job. And assembling all the court members as well as informing the servants is your job. Let's all work together, shall we?"

"Working together would imply that each party involved is aware of each party's individual plans, Captain. You know that. And yet you still keep everything to yourself."

"When have I failed you doing otherwise?"

Here Jyou found no answer for there was none. It was true; Taichi always did accomplish everything he set out to do, regardless of the court's approval. Since when had everyone else's opinions influenced his? And Taichi certainly wasn't going to start changing his ways now. Jyou couldn't understand it.

"Besides," Taichi went on, taking the lord's stunned silence as agreement and continuing in his rambling, "why are you so angry? I half expected you to be congratulating me on finding a way to protect the court against Nimura's advances."

He still said nothing in response.

Taichi turned to look at him seriously, a soft smile on his lips. "Why do you despise me so much, anyway, Kido?"

Jyou looked up and blinked, surprised by the randomness of the question. But he answered it nonetheless, "Because you always manage to do whatever you like no matter what others think of you. Because even if the whole world is against you, you have enough of your reckless courage to get what you want, and you stop for nothing."

Taichi smiled a little, "You'd be surprised."

When he turned to walk away, Jyou called after him: "I don't despise you, Captain. Not the way you think I do, at least. If nothing else, I admire you."

"In that case, Lord Kido, you have my respect, if nothing else."

* * *

"_Leaving_? Where?"

"When?"

"Why are we just learning about the attack now?"

"So soon?"

"But what for?"

"What's going to happen to the soldiers left at the bay?"

"Is _that_ why Yamato left?"

"But what about the queen?"

"And us? Are we to return to Jikaro? Should we take Mimi with us?"

"When did this happen? Who decided it?"

"Why is all this happening now?"

"What on _earth_ is the captain thinking?"

And such was the outburst when Jyou announced the news to Sam, Miyako, Iori, Sora, and Takeru. They were outside the queen's rooms, standing in small huddle and wide-eyed by the sheer shock and suddenness of the entire situation. Jyou took a deep breath and explained it all one more time,

"Yamato left to see about the mysterious invasion at the bay and will be remaining there for quite some time until everything is sorted out. Because of the growing danger of the situation, the captain feels it would be to our best intentions to move the court to a more secure environment from which to defend and protect ourselves should the time come. There is a private-owned fort three day's journey from here that is located high in the mountains, right by the ocean. It is less than a one day's ride to the bay, should the Crown Prince need the captain of any of the other men stationed at the fort. We are all- and by all I mean His Majesty the king, you, Your Highness, Iori, the captain, Her Majesty, the members of court, several servants as well as most of the guards posted here- to leave for it the day after tomorrow. That should be plenty time to get ready, but we do not want to make a big fuss about it or we'll stir some suspicion in the villages that could leak out. We don't want anyone knowing where we will be unless they need to know, and everything must be done swiftly and quietly as possible. Milady, you and Miyako are no longer required to attend court. The king stresses that you are made fully aware of the serious danger of the situation, and would rather you return to your father's manor. There is perhaps the safest place for you, in Jikaro, as Jikaro is not on Nimura's list of countries to invade at the moment and, considering the wise goings of your father, most likely will remain neutral for the duration of the war. In all honesty, milady, I believe it would the wisest choice you could make if you return to your father."

Sora, who did not look happy about it, understood what Jyou was saying and knew he was right. But she could leave her friends here, not when things had gotten so much worse. What if something should happen and she was to blame for it because she should have been there? But the serious, grave look on the lord's face reminded her that they were doing all of this to ensure her own safety. She could not refuse that, even if she were reluctant to accept it. And Yamato… If she were to return to Jikaro, that would make the distance between them even greater. But then again, she didn't know how close or far they were after his kiss with Mimi. If he were here now, he would tell her to go home.

Takeru was not nearly as ready to give in as Sora was. He remained adamant. "I am not running away. Someone must stay here to guard this castle-,"

"Someone is going to do that, several someones in fact. The captain is arranging for a troop of his men to position themselves throughout the land. He'll be making trips here regularly during the isolation of the court to check on things. You may go with him, if you like, but you must come to the fort on the mountain. Your father will refuse any negotiation or excuse. He set this up primarily for you and the queen, Your Highness, for your safety above anything else."

The young prince paled slightly at that. Invaders in the bay, Nimura possibly wanting revenge on his brother for the death of his general…this couldn't be all to get him, could it? He shuddered to think about it. It made him sick to know that it just might. That he could be the reason all of this was happening…And his father… Maybe Jyou was right. He should stay in the fort. At least he'd be there to protect Mimi. No one was going to harm her there, and Takeru decided he would put himself in charge of making sure no one ever did. And he'd be close to the bay too. So if Yamato needed him, he could be there within a day. And Yamato must need him soon. He could help with this war. He could do something besides just protecting the queen. But to do that, he would have to agree with Jyou and the captain and give in. But it sounded so much like running away to him, and he couldn't quite shake off that feeling…

That night and the following day was filled with everything from packing, tearing, packaging, loading, saddling, riding, losing, shouting, assigning, waiting, assembling, cursing, accusing, stomping, baking, breaking, securing, blocking, opening, fixing, holding, hiding, closing, finding, begging, running, unpacking, bickering, crying, poking, sealing, wrapping, tying, pouting, searching, thinking, attending, preparing, cooking, steaming, yelling, apologizing, questioning, and shoving to trying to grab a bite to eat and a few winks of sleep in between. It was general chaos. A secret war even broke out between the soldiers and the servants when the cook knocked one of the poor men out cold with her skillet when she discovered him attempting to steal a biscuit for breakfast and all hell broke loose. The captain himself had to be called in to settle the matter. As if that wasn't enough for Taichi to deal with already.

He had been in charge of the troops, reorganizing their divisions and setting them up in strategic points all along the path to the fort to serve as added protection. He left the actual organizing of the moving of the court up to Lord Kido, whose existing stress quadrupled in the past twenty-four hours to the point that catching a lazy servant would mean having to be restrained by the guards from pouncing on the negligent waiter himself. For the duration of that hectic period, the others wisely separated themselves from both Taichi and Jyou, maintaining a cautious but well-estimated distance.

Sam took advantage of a lull in the frenzy and introduced the young prince to his new horse, a surprise he had not expected in the slightest. Takeru was in complete shock when he saw the stallion lingering in the back of the stables, perfectly content with itself.

"His Highness the Crown Prince was hoping to present it to you on your birthday, Your Highness, but as it is we'll be in the fort on that day so it would be better for you to take it with you now," Sam explained, reaching for the horse with a gentle hand.

Iori was already smoothing its fine coat with his hand. "It's magnificent, isn't it, Your Highness?"

"He," Takeru corrected softly. He reached out and touched the stallion's nose.

"What will you call him?" Iori asked curiously. He himself couldn't think of anything appropriate.

Takeru was quiet for a moment, studying the majestic appearance of the horse.

"Raidon."

Sam smiled approvingly. "Raidon, mythical god of thunder. Excellent choice, Your Highness."

"You'll have a lot of work to do if you want to get him ready for the trip to the fort," Iori reminded.

Takeru knew that it would take a bit more effort than his teenage-mind could handle so suddenly, but Yamato had given the horse to him expecting him to live up to the responsibility. Besides, with a steed like this, there was no possible way he couldn't reach his brother if he needed him at the bay.

Back in the castle, the Lady of Jikaro was shifting between assisting with the moving of the Ishida court, the recovery of the queen in time for the journey, and her own departure. It was an uneven balance, though, as she spent more of her time on the first two, and tried not to think much about the last and perhaps most urgent one. It was easy to postpone her arrangements while taking care of the queen, but it was soon clear that Mimi was not in the mood to be doted on.

Packing for her was very limited as she had hardly anything in the first place. So the servants had to make several trips to the villages and find things for her, over half of which she rejected, causing them to go back and forth. When Miyako tried suggesting that the queen go with them at least once, Mimi refused to leave the safety of her rooms. Actually, she wanted to refuse going to the fort at all, but Sora had convinced her it was necessary. It was like Mimi had become attached to her sudden changes here at the castle, and she was not willing to drop everything again. That, Sora could understand, but why she insisted on making it so much more difficult on everyone else was beyond her. Ever since the general's murder, the queen had learned to become more assertive, and she was stopping at nothing to insert her opinion. It was a side of the queen that Sora had never expected, thought she should be relieved she was finally letting everything out, but wished she would curb just a little bit.

At least she wasn't openly snapping at everything the way Jyou was. Poor Jyou. Sora could tell how unhappy he was about the whole decision, but for some reason, he didn't appear to be interested in taking it up with the captain as he usually was. In fact, every time the two came together in conversation, it was calm and polite, almost friendly if one were to use the term loosely. Sora didn't know if anything had happened in the span of all this chaos, but she had to admit it was nice not to have the two at each other's throats.

What kept her from finalizing plans of her departure the most was Taichi. She didn't want to say goodbye to him, especially when she couldn't even say that to Yamato. And who knew when the next time she would see the prince would be…At least Taichi was still here. Somewhere. The only problem was pinning him down long enough to have more than a two-worded exchange, which was all she had managed so far. (The two words had been, "Captain Yagami-," before he was whisked away by one of the advisors into the king's room.)

He was so dedicated to getting everything right, and he worked so hard. But the suspense of the situation was unnerving for her, and she wasn't sure how to react exactly. On one hand, Taichi was a dear friend to her, but on the other, he always seemed just out of reach. She didn't know why, but for the first time, she wanted to find out. At least before things could get even more complicated.

So after things had been settled considerably, she left Mimi to her rooms and Miyako to hers and arranged things for her return to her father's manor. It was late in the evening and things had died down considerably since the majority of the inhabitants had retired to their respective quarters in order to get good rest for the next morning (except Jyou, who was making surprise rounds on all the loaded and saddled transportation). Sora asked one of the tired servant boys to bring the captain to her. He returned shortly with an equally tired Taichi, who looked worse than the servants did. His hair was messy and standing on end, his uniform wrinkled and dirty.

"You look terrible," Sora said once the servant had left.

"You could never, milady," Taichi replied easily, scratching the back of his neck as he looked around vaguely. "Is there a particular reason you called for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

He dropped his hand, "Sora, I don't-,"

"Hold on, let me finish. Taichi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept anything from you. You deserved to know."

"It's all right, it doesn't matter anyway. Everything's taken care of."

"But Taichi, what I said yesterday- I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. I can't possibly imagine my life without you in it, you're much too important to me. I never should have said that."

He smiled a little, tiredly. "We all say things we don't mean in anger."

"I know, I just don't want you to think I might have meant it even a little bit. I don't. I didn't. I never will."

"I know."

She looked up at him. "Taichi, everything's happening so quickly. And now the war…"

"Nothing will happen."

"How can you say that? You don't know the future- you can't predict it. What if something terrible happens and-,"

"Don't talk like that."

"I can't help it-,"

"Yes, you can. Don't think that way. You can't. This isn't even like you."

She frowned. "I guess I am acting a little out of character…"

"Just a bit."

"But…I don't exactly do well under pressure…"

"You're a politician. You've got to learn to do well under pressure."

"One day."

"Today. Sora, listen, things are going to get harder; I'm not going to lie to you and tell it'll be all right. Because you're right about that- I can't predict the future. What I mean by 'nothing will happen' is that nothing is going to change what happens to us. In the end, no matter what results, we'll still be together. If there's a fight we can't afford to lose, it's that one. So you've got to promise me you won't doubt yourself anymore or be afraid of what happens."

She smiled sadly. "I can't, Taichi. I can't help but be afraid for you. Do you realize how much danger you put yourself into every time you open your mouth?"

He grinned. "'Course I do. Why do you think I say anything?"

"Taichi-,"

"I know, I know: 'Be serious.' And as much as I am happy to hear you worry about me, I'd rather you didn't. You've got better things to worry about, anyway. Besides, I always land on my feet."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You do. I can see it. You just haven't tapped into all of it yet. But you will, and that's a promise I'll keep."

Sora smiled again. He sighed,

"Well, I should be going now. Have to go restore order in the places Kido's checking up on. He's crazy, you know, that's what politics do to you. Take heed, milady." He got up, but before he could walk away, she reached out and took his hand. He stopped, looking back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Stay."

Taichi stared. "Wha-?"

"Stay here. Please? I want you to."

He stood in complete surprise as she got up from the chair and went to stand in front of him, still holding his hand. She touched the side of his face gently.

"Don't go just yet. I want you to stay with me tonight…Just the two of…us…"

"Sora-," he started but she had kissed him into silence.

It was so unexpected he just stood there for a minute with wide eyes, completely confused. And it only took a few more seconds for him to start kissing her back. His hands went up to hold her elbows and she pulled him closer with her arms around his neck. Just as it was getting more intense, he realized what they were doing and opened his eyes, drawing away from her. Sora looked at him curiously and he reached up and gently pulled her arms from around him, stepping back and letting go.

"Taichi-?"

"I know what you're doing," he interrupted, taking a few extra seconds to calm himself. He took another step back from her, towards the door. "And I know why."

She was still staring at him in slight shock.

"I just wanted you-,"

"No," he shook his head. "No, you didn't. That's not- I'm not what you want, Sora. I'm not Yamato."

Her eyes widened. "That's not-,"

"Yes, it is. Listen, I'm sorry about what- what happened between you two, but I'm not going to do that to him. And you don't want to either."

"What do you know about it?" She sounded a little angry, and he had expected that.

"Nothing. I know nothing. I just know I don't want to be apart of it."

"Taichi, I can't believe you would accuse me of-,"

"I'm not accusing you."

"What about him? You saw what he did-,"

"I know, Sora, I saw."

"And you insulted him about it! How is this any different?"

"I don't know-,"

"Yes, you do. Tell me, Taichi, how is this different?"

"Because I don't want to be someone you turn to when he looks away- I want to be the one you always turn to. But that isn't going to happen and I've accepted that. You can't do this to me when I finally made up mind about it. You just can't-,"

"Taichi- Taichi, wait, I didn't realize-,"

"Yeah, well, that's getting to be quite the excuse for you lately. And unless you make up your mind, Yamato will keep looking away." She flushed after that statement, understanding the truth of it. "You can't keep doing this to him, Sora. A man doesn't want to keep waiting forever. I would know."

She lifted a hand to her face, eyes reddening with tears.

"I'm sorry, Taichi."

"So am I," he answered quietly.

"What am I going to do now?"

He turned away, hand on the door as he pushed it open. "The only one who can answer that question is you." He shut the door behind him and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he wiped his mouth, shaking his head. He shouldn't have done that. It didn't matter how long he'd wanted to…He shouldn't have done that.

He really needed to lie down. Take a long nap. Hell, better just go to sleep for a couple of days. Straight. No interruptions. Of course, he realized with a sigh, that wouldn't happen until he'd finished what he'd set out to do. It seemed like everything rested on the one moment when he would finally be face-to-face with Nimura. _And it does_, he told himself sternly. _Everything does._ Things were finally beginning to happen. He just had to be a little more patient.

As he was heading back to his rooms, he noticed the sound of someone stumbling in the corridor to the back stairs of the kitchen. He frowned. No one used this except the servants and himself, when he was sneaking to his room by means of the narrow, claustrophobic staircase. Hardly anyone else even knew about this entrance to his rooms. And besides, everyone was asleep, having suffered a grueling day of preparation. Who would…?

Closing his hand into fists to arm himself, he stopped at the turn leading into the tiny room in front of the kitchens where the staircase was located, braced himself, and then jumped out into the hallway. He froze.

The queen was sitting on the ground, massaging her injured leg, and looking completely out of place with the dark, dirty setting of the servants' quarters. Taichi noticed (much as he tried to focus on the serious matter at hand), even the dismal lighting of the ugly room she was in could not compete with her sweet, pale oval face, nor shade the bright honey color of her eyes. He broke that chain of thoughts just in time.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded loudly.

She started in surprise, looking up with a flicker of guilt on her face. But it disappeared when she saw who it was. Mimi drew her hands away from her leg, folding them in her lap.

"Sitting."

He tried to be understanding, having come to terms with what she had been through.

"Yes, I can see that. But why are you sitting, and why are you sitting _here_?" he gestured to the cramped quarters.

"I was on my way to the kitchens. I was hungry."

"Well, that's why we have servants. Couldn't you have asked one of them to bring you something?"

"I didn't like what they brought me."

"So you think they hide all the good treats locked away in the dirty kitchens?" He knew perfectly well he was being unreasonably curt with her, but he was too curious to see how she would react to it.

"I'm not the one you're angry with. Don't raise your voice to me."

He blinked, mouth falling open slightly.

Mimi looked away, turning her attention back to her leg. She touched it tenderly but he saw her flinch even then. He stepped forward, offering his hand. When she refused to take it, he dropped down to squat in front of her, peering into her face to make sure she couldn't ignore him again.

"How hungry are you?" She stared back at him, cheeks slightly pink. He went on, "I'm assuming a bit more than usual, as you've risked the safe healing of your leg to satisfy it. Were you this difficult when you were with Nimura?"

Her eyes flashed, mouth in a thin line. "If you're going to mock me, then I must ask you to please return to your rooms and allow me to deal with my problem on my own, Captain."

He had never expected her to turn aggressive, though he had to admit it was pretty attractive. _Amusing, I mean._

"Well, in that case, allow me to say good night."

"Good night."

Taichi stood up, gazing down at her. With a shrug, he left her sitting there and went to the staircase, but he only took a few steps before he stopped and listened. Sure enough, within less than two minutes, he heard a gasp and another stumble as she hit the floor again. He sighed, raising his face to the ceiling. A faint smile on his lips, he turned around and walked back down the steps, reaching her side again.

Mimi was gripping the side of the wall, pulling herself up- or trying to. He tried to reach for her, but she motioned him away. He was starting to get annoyed, taking her by the arm. "Why do you insist on refusing my help?"

"Let go, please."

"Not until you answer me-,"

"I'm asking you to let go of me."

"I will when you answer my question."

"I'll scream."

He smirked.

"Fine."

She gritted her teeth, turning her face away.

Taichi dropped the sarcasm and asked sincerely, "Will you let me help you?"

She drew in a slow breath, careful to avoid his gaze. "Since when have you cared about helping anyone other than yourself?"

"You don't even know me."

"And I don't want to. So if you would please let go, I would like to go back to my rooms. I don't need your help."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Mimi lifted her face, staring bolding at him.

"I see nothing to look at."

He let go, stepping back without a word. She said nothing in reply either, regaining control and carefully walking out of the room, holding her chin high. Taichi stood there for a long time, just watching her slowly leave, and after she had gone, simply staring at the place where she had been.

* * *

The day began even before dawn fully arrived. Lord Kido was up and shouting orders at the groggy soldiers in charge of leading the party, and they stalled moodily only until the king himself entered the scene and joined forces with Jyou. Within hours, it seemed like the entire castle was out in the front steps of the gate, either helping to load up the carts and horses or being helped onto the carts and the horses. Takeru woke up early as well and was dressed for travel just in time to save Jyou from having the heart attack he'd been anticipating ever since he couldn't spot the prince. When he saw the youth running towards him he was so relieved he grabbed him in an unexpected (and highly unnecessary in the prince's opinion) embrace.

"Jyou, let go-,"

"Thank God, you're awake, Your Highness. I was just about to send someone to wake you. If only you could rub off on some of these _lazy excuses for military_!" he raised his voice at the last few words, shooting daggers at a group of men who had dropped a package for the midday meal and were staring at it in expectant stupidity. They winced.

Takeru hastened to get out Jyou's line of attack. "Listen, Jyou, I have to saddle Raidon. I'll bring him out as soon as I'm done."

"Well, hurry up," Jyou answered absentmindedly, not having the slightest clue who Raidon was and not caring in particular to find out.

The prince wasted no time.

At the stables, Takeru found Sam attempting to saddle his own horse, which was unwilling to cooperate. He lowered the saddle with a frown, backing away from the angry mare and wiping the bangs out of his eyes. It was then that he spotted his pupil approaching swiftly and offered him a smile.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"'Morning, Sam. Is that your horse?"

"I was told she would be, but I'm afraid she doesn't like me very much…" Sam gestured to the saddle he was still holding as proof of his futile efforts.

"Let me try," Takeru offered, reaching for the saddle and reigns. He approached the red mare easily, calming her with a gentle hand on her mane as he presented himself as someone friendly. But trying to distract her while sneaking the saddle on her back was a mistake, and as soon as the leather touched her body she whinnied loudly in protest and stomped backwards, almost knocking Takeru off his feet. Sam grabbed him by the arm to steady him and the prince quickly stepped out of the mare's way. He coughed, "Maybe you should get another horse…"

Sam laughed. "It's all right, Your Highness. I'm sure it's only because of the rude awaking I had her suffer when I came in. She'll calm down in time for the journey."

"Maybe, but I still think you should get another horse. A stallion would be better."

"She's the only available one at the moment, I'm afraid, as the others are needed to remain here for the guards at the castle. But that doesn't matter. I'm sure we'll learn to get along," he added with a smile. The horse snorted and moved away from the two, poking at the hay with her nose.

Back at the front of the castle, Jyou was speaking rather calmly with Sora and Miyako, who had just appeared and were waiting for the soldiers to finish loading and checking their transport. They were ready to return to Jikaro, and Jyou was making sure they had settled everything. Sora was unusually quiet the entire morning, so Miyako did most of the responding. Jyou didn't think much of it, realizing that leaving her friends behind and not knowing how long it would be before she saw them was probably having an effect on the young lady's conscious. He let her be and did not pester her about much, trying to restrain himself from critiquing the soldier that were to escort her as well in an attempt to reconcile his previous actions towards them the night before. He really had to be better tempered with the men in the army, but he knew that they knew he was not Taichi, and that was reason enough for them to sidestep any order he issued. At least the king was there to monitor their progress this time and they would listen to him.

But speaking of Taichi… Where was the captain anyway?

Jyou let King Ishida converse with the women of Jikaro and fell away from the group, frowning as he gazed around at the large gathering of people. He didn't see the captain anywhere. He groaned silently, _Yagami had better not be sleeping still_. With a sour look on his face, he marched back inside the castle and straight to the captain's rooms, banging his fist on the door three times in a very annoyed manner.

No one answered.

Gritting his teeth and refusing to believe that the captain would be ignoring his responsibilities after all of this, he struggled with the doorknob until it gave away to his harassment and opened. He strode inside, then stopped suddenly.

Taichi was sitting at his chair by the bed with one elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his chin propped up in his palm. He was staring unblinkingly into a random point in space, completely unaware of the fact that an intruder had just barged into his room. The covers on his bed were neatly folded and unwrinkled, but the same couldn't be said about the rest of his room or his own physical appearance. Two-day old stubble covered his face, his shirt was unbuttoned and faded, and his boots were still strapped to his feet. There were prints from his dirty shoes all over the floor of his room as though he'd been pacing, and everything that had once been put in order were strewn all over the place. It looked as though a runaway army band had stormed through his rooms overnight. Or maybe it was just Taichi.

Jyou paused, eyebrow raised.

"You look like hell."

"You don't even know what hell is, Kido," the captain mumbled into his palm, barely even glancing up.

Jyou stared at him in surprise, but finally went on when it became obvious Taichi wasn't going to say anything else. "Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"What on earth were you doing then?"

"Planning."

The lord gestured at the mess surrounding them. "_This_ is planning?"

"Yes."

"One man can't possibly make this much of a disaster simply by thinking."

"Then it's a wonder why all my plans work."

_The ego of this man…_ Jyou sighed, "Would you like for me to send someone to clean this up?"

Taichi's head snapped up, eyes flashing. "No one touches my room. I've already made that very clear to all the servants, Kido. They know not to come here. And there is nothing to clean. I like it this way. I know exactly where everything is."

"Right," Jyou stepped back. "Well, at least get yourself cleaned up. We're leaving for the fort in a few hours. We have to be at Hiuksil by midday."

"Where's the queen?"

"Her rooms, I think. In a better state than you, hopefully."

"Good. She'll be riding with me."

Jyou blinked. "But, Taichi, we decided she'd be better with King Ishida near the front-,"

"She'll be riding with me," Taichi repeated forcefully. "We'll start an hour or so behind your party. The time difference will be close enough to keep us near each other but far enough to turn away suspicion and protect her if things should happen. Your party's focus should be guarding Takeru and the king. I'll take care of Nimura's wife."

Jyou wasn't entirely sure he liked the sound of that, but the reasoning was logical. So he gave in reluctantly.

"All right. I'll inform His Majesty."

"You'd better hurry. You need to be in Hiuksil by midday."

The elder of the two shot the younger a look at the mocking of his words, knowing full well it was simply a friendly pun. "For God's sake, shave your face and put something clean on," Jyou snapped as he walked out. "The war's enough to endure."

When he told him, the king looked rather pleased with the idea and agreed to it. Though Jyou thought that he appeared (upon closer inspection) about as distracted as Lady Sora was. It wasn't enough for him to hope that the king was having second thoughts about leaving his heir in the dangerous situation at the bay, but he was at least satisfied that he was thinking about it without Taichi's influence. One of the reasons he wanted to get to the fort so soon was because it was so near to the bay. As soon as they got there, Jyou was planning on making a trip there to meet Yamato. Regardless of how much faith the king or the captain had in him, he still was not as prepared for that kind of a job as Taichi himself was. And it would do him some good, Jyou decided, if he saw a friendly face willing to be of service.

* * *

Lord Kido would never know how true those words were. Crown Prince Yamato was faced with one of the hardest things he'd seen in his life. It was clear the minute that he dismounted from his horse after a day's worth of undisrupted riding that the person the traumatized army wanted to see was not their prince but their leader. Not that that prevented them from offering the courtesy and respect that they were giving. They greeted him as they should, but even if he were blind, he'd have been able to sense the disappointment. He tried not to let that get to him; instead he focused on what was really happening.

Lane the messenger took him directly to see the general in charge of the troop stationed around the bay. He had been injured himself in the short fight on the beaches, but it was only a cut in his arm that prevented him from sword fighting. Yamato could tell how much this injury was bothering the man, as he moodily sulked in the corner of his tent and remained rather depressed for the rest of the evening. (The prince was secretly relieved he'd never taken a serious role in the military if being unable to fight meant losing this much enthusiasm for the rest of life.)

"General Kjil?" Yamato asked, clearing his throat as he entered the dark tent.

The man looked up vaguely, then blinked in surprise when he realized who was standing in his tent and quickly dropped into a bow.

"Your Highness, I must admit I was not expecting this…"

Yamato waved the apology away. He'd received quite a number of those same stammered responses in the short time he'd reached the camp and was already sick of it.

"What happened here?"

Kjil's face fell dramatically. The stuttering disappeared. "We saw the ship coming in to the dock hours earlier and checked it out according to the rules. It was a merchant ship, and only a handful of crewmembers on board. It was damaged through and through. The crew- once they anchored- said they'd been raided at sea and hardly had anything left to show for what they started out with. We let the men stay in the town, secured the boat for overnight, and let it alone.

"They lied to us, Your Highness. They purposely hid those men in the bottom of the ship and once night's darkness covered the beaches, they came out and invaded our land. They took everything from the town, you can see for yourself how much damage they've done. Anyone who tried to fight them off were either killed or gravely injured. _Fifteen_ of my mates died, Your Highness, fifteen of my _friends_. And they were good soldiers, they fought for their captain and their king loyally, but they were beheaded like they were nothing but-,"

"General, General Kjil, please calm down," Yamato interrupted, not wanting to here anymore of the man's anguish. "Their deaths will not be in vain, I promise you."

The general's face scrunched up with anger but he controlled himself, looking at the ground. Yamato glanced away from the bloody bandage around his forearm and tried not to think of what that night had been like.

"Where is the ship?"

"Gone. They let the anchor go and it's gone, back to where it came from- Dolpen," he spat the name of the most misguided kingdom in the world with great disgust. "Never should have trusted that country. Never. The captain was right to have it attacked."

"Attacked?" Yamato repeated in alarm. "When did this happen?"

"A week or more ago. I can't remember. Some of the men who were there lost their lives here, though. Some way to commend heroes," he added bitterly.

Taichi had mentioned nothing about attack the Dolpen Bay. The prince suddenly wanted answers.

"Where are these crew members?"

"Dead, Your Highness. As they deserved."

Yamato raised his chin. "You had no authority to make that kind of a judgement, General."

The man's eyes flashed furiously. "And what did you expect me to do? Tell my men to restrain themselves? Have you ever told someone who had just seen their brother or friend be slaughtered in front of their eyes to forget about what they saw and move on?"

The prince didn't answer.

The general looked away. "They're not all dead. Two survived. I'll never admit it to anyone but you, Your Highness, but I've never seen anyone fight like he did."

"Who?"

"Both, really. They've been captured and confined since the attack."

Yamato nodded, "Take me to them."

Kjil obeyed without a word. They walked through the small seaside town as they went, or what was left of it, really. Most of the people were gathered in one section of the tiny village as they started to rebuild with the aid of a few soldiers. Others were treating the wounded that lay on cots on the roads because they'd run out of places inside. The severely injured were kept out of sight in the dark, Yamato learned, because they'd been so mutilated that the parents did not want the children to see them. The children that were around were helping their fathers and mothers with recovery efforts. But Yamato stopped looking at the horrendous scene when he saw the children who were sitting alone with tear-streaked faces and no one to dry them.

There was a small hut where soldiers were guarding the doors. The men bowed when they saw the prince, nodded to their general solemnly, and let them both enter without speaking a word. Inside, Yamato saw two young men sitting on the ground, tied up. Kjil waved for the guards to let them have a moment in private and the men gave in reluctantly. The general himself stood back and let Yamato speak.

One of the men looked up when Yamato approached him, blue eyes staring at him in utter disinterest. The other had his black-haired head bowed so the prince could not see his face clearly.

"What are your names?" Yamato asked first.

The blue-eyed boy blinked lazily. "You realize you are the first person to acknowledge us as men with identities?" He sounded amused and Yamato did not reply. So he went on, "But that is not enough to make me give you an answer. Why should I?"

Kjil growled, "You are speaking to the heir to our throne, foreigner, so mind your tongue."

The youth barely even glanced at the general, pretending he hadn't heard. But the faint look of surprise in his face proved he had. "Oh, a prince, then? I suppose you expect me to feel honored, right? After all, I'm so evil at heart I get to serve my case to the Crown Prince himself. I can't begin to tell you how excited I am."

Yamato was not in the mood for rude remarks from strangers, and the man's strangely accented drawl was getting on his nerves.

"At least tell me from where you've come," he said.

The young man straightened, and it nearly shocked Yamato to see that he was the same age as Takeru. From the sound of Kjil's explanation, he'd expected someone older and meaner. But all this boy had was his curt sarcasm and egotistic confidence.

"Well, Your Highness, my name is Willis and I am a humble trader from the land of Dolpen. This is Ken, also from Dolpen." The youth nodded at the silent one beside him. "He doesn't talk much."

"And tell me, Willis, why were those invaders on your ship?"

Willis narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't my ship. That should be obvious enough considering they left us here. And I didn't know they were there. Even if I did, I wouldn't have stopped them," he added. "Quite frankly, Your Highness, your army deserved what they got. And your captain will get what he deserves."

Kjil made a sudden move and Yamato turned around to block him. "_General_-!"

"You dirty little bastard!" Kjil snarled, lunging for a motionless Willis. Yamato shoved him to the door.

"General! I will handle this. Stay outside until you are needed," the prince ordered. One of the guards who heard the noise rushed inside and grabbed hold of Kjil, leading him out. After a moment, Yamato turned back to the two captives. "And what has this army done to justify those ill feelings of yours?"

"You are very ignorant for a future king, Your Highness," Willis replied easily.

"Am I?"

"Yes. Though I doubt that you'll soon have a throne to go home to, anyway."

Yamato frowned. "You speak treason, Willis."

"I do not, Your Highness. This is not my country. I will say whatever I like about it. Including the fact that it will be taken very suddenly if you keep trying to be peace-lovers and idealistic. The reason this bay was destroyed so easily was because the men stationed here are incredibly ill trained and obviously inexperienced. If I were you, I'd be grateful they learned their lesson from a scrimmage like this rather than from a full-fledged battle. Though on second thought, a real war would teach them a thing or two. Hopefully, it will teach your captain something, too."

The prince let that subject go, believing that Willis had the right to speak his opinion about things he both liked and disliked. He'd have to get used to this resentment towards his country though, as he expected it would soon become more popular when the war started.

"How is it that you did not know that your ship was holding dangerous stowaways?"

"Perhaps that's because I was not meant to be on that ship. I am a trader for metal and steel, Your Highness, or my uncle was and seeing as how I lived with him, I had to take the family business. Ken here is an apprentice blacksmith. About a week ago, your captain ordered our far-from-innocent village to be cleansed of its ill deeds. I'm not saying it was a bad move on his part. I thought it was highly appropriate, considering most of the weapon making and trading we do is for King Nimura, who is, I believe, the sworn nemesis of the captain. I thought that the trade agreement between my town and Nimura was a bad idea from the start, but I couldn't say anything. I expected the captain to do something soon. However amusing the rivalry between those two is, I have to admit I was a little surprised to see my hometown be mercilessly burned to ashes by your army. Needless to say, when I saw that the only prisoners they were taking were animals to eat for the after-battle meal, I ran. I met up with Ken at the Isle of Dolpen and we both escaped on the nearest ship. Not a good move on our part, I'll admit. The rest I imagine is fairly easy for you to put together without my flowery description."

Yamato felt strangely numb, as though he should be angry with the captain but couldn't muster enough emotion to be angry at all. If anything he was trying not to reel in the shock and suddenness of the whole situation. What Kjil said was true. Taichi had ordered an attack. A week ago…That was around the same time Mimi came to the Ishida court, a few days after Taichi went to Nimura's court for that "negotiation" dinner. Was that why Taichi volunteered to go speak peace with Nimura? The tyrant's kingdom was close to Dolpen. He could have stopped there after or before. Which would explain why it took so long for Yamato to find him when he learned Taichi had stolen Mimi. And when he did find him, he had been with his army generals, looking at maps and planning strategy.

Suddenly, all the pieces were coming together…

Yamato went on with his interrogation, trying to cover up his personal shock:

"But why is it you feel so strongly against Captain Yagami and his men?"

"Were you not listening to what I've been rambling about? I thought it was just a routine punishing of bad trading. But it wasn't. Your captain ordered my village to be destroyed. Completely. Your Highness, I'll admit I never liked Dolpen Bay, but it was nonetheless my home. It's the only place I've known. Even while I was there your army has walked through countless times to 'check' things, and they were rather rude about that as well. I was willing to forgive their suspicion then, but what they did a few days ago is something that will take a long time forget. Being forced to run for your life- that will take a very long time. And I have no sympathy left for your people anymore."

Yamato stared. He knew about Dolpen and its reputation for curt merchant dealing and unfair treatment in trading. They were always willing to cheat even each other for a bit of gold. Learning that they had been selling weapons to Nimura was barely a shock, but did it really have to result in the entire town being destroyed? How many people were displaced because of that? Why didn't Taichi think of people like those?

"Wait a minute. You saw the destruction in your hometown. Why didn't you say anything to stop that from happening here, even if you despise this country?"

"I told you. We were stowaways on a ship that was built for an entirely different purpose than we expected. We spent most of our time hiding from the real crew anyway. And when we docked here, we finally learned what was going to happen. By then it was too late. No one would listen to foreigners. Especially not foreigners from Dolpen. These people are too arrogant to take heed to warnings, not when their army is supposed to be led by the greatest military captain ever."

Yamato walked to the other end of the room, arms crossed over his chest. This was all a great deal of information to gather at the same time, and he was silent for a moment as he tried to sort it out. Taichi ordered the attack on the Dolpen Bay because it was giving weapons to Nimura, which meant that Nimura was planning on an attack of his own. That made sense, seeing as how this raid happened and how someone tried to abduct Takeru earlier…

So Taichi must have realized that Nimura was planning on the same war that he was himself. Now he's trying to get a head start. But if they both knew that the other knew, what were they waiting for? Even this invasion would be a good reason to start fighting, and yet he hadn't heard a word from the captain. Did Taichi even know? And then there was Ulika. Nimura would find out about that. He might even think that Taichi had done it. And if he did, that would be a good reason for him to start the fighting.

Yet nothing was happening. There was no actual battle. And from what Willis was saying, they were slowly getting the other countries around them involved. Is that what they were waiting for? For countries like Dolpen and Jikaro to take sides and expand the war?

Maybe that was it. With Dolpen, Nimura would have access to the Ishida kingdom by way of seas. Naval dominance was a big key to getting to the kingdom from the coastline, and this attack proved that. Nimura could not have traded for just weapons with Dolpen. He probably scattered his men in their land, which explains why that merchant ship was able to hold all those army men. Jikaro was a link as well. They had an extensive mountain range from which to build strategic lookout points, and they separated the Ishida kingdom from Nimura's for a few hundred miles. Was Nimura planning on getting Jikaro, too?

Yamato stopped pacing, shocked.

_Sora. Lord Takenouchi. His people-_

He had to warn them.

He spun around to face the two again.

"And you've seen these invaders?"

"Well, they were masked when they started attacking, but without the masks, it's as clear as day they're Nimura's men. Purple emblem stitched into their uniform and everything. I would know, I've traded with them."

"Do you swear this is the truth?" he demanded seriously.

Willis replied unblinkingly, "I swear."

"And what about your blacksmith friend, does he swear what you've accounted for is truth as well?"

"Yes, I do," Ken replied softly, not looking up.

"Tell him to look at me when he talks, or I will not believe him," Yamato said, standing in front of the youth.

Ken slowly raised his face, obviously reluctant. He was shy and uncomfortable, but he knew this was what he had to do, and so he lifted his chin and stared back at the prince, not understanding in the least why Yamato was looking at him so strangely when he finally saw his face.

* * *

When Mimi learned that Sora and Miyako had already left for the lady's manor, she knew instantly something was going to happen. It wasn't so much that she was upset they had gone (though she was), but the fact that since they had gone, she no longer had anyone to depend on. After all, they were the only two other women in the castle when she came here. And they had seemed so nice to her, especially Miyako. If they had to leave so suddenly without so much as a formal good-bye, then it meant things were getting worse than they already were. And Mimi wasn't entirely sure she could handle anything worse. But in the midst of all this bad luck, maybe something good was bound to happen. That's what her mother used to say. She just wasn't sure running away to a fort somewhere was the best answer. It was impossible to run from Nimura. He always found what he was looking for. And he always got everything he wanted. The captain could pretend all he liked; it was obvious not everything went how he'd have liked them to. That was difference between him and Nimura. No matter what happened, Nimura had the ability to take anything and turn it around to his advantage. The captain couldn't do that. She could see it in his face: when unexpected things happened, he faltered, even if it was only for a few minutes. But a few minutes was all it would take for him to lose against Nimura.

After she had washed her face and changed into one of her newly tailored dresses, Mimi went out to the castle gate where all the action seemed to be taking place. Her leg hurt a little still but resting it the day before was good for her, so walking was easier for her, thought she had to go slowly. Her servants followed with her things, but she took her time getting there, so that by the time she did, nearly all the horses and wagons had been saddled and loaded to the brink of collapsing under the weight of all they carried. Mimi was rather surprised. How long were they planning on staying at this fort?

She spotted Lord Kido standing near the beginning of the long line of transports and headed towards him. She wanted to find her place so she could go ahead and settle herself. The sooner this was over, the better. But he looked taken aback when he noticed her approaching.

"Your Majesty, I- I thought you were- I mean, good morning…" he raised his chin to look past her, frowning.

"Good morning, my lord. Where am I to ride?"

"I, uh…Didn't someone-? I sent somebody to…At least I thought- unless the king was too busy-,"

Mimi just stared at him, honey-eyes resting on his face unblinkingly. He reddened,

"Er- I mean, uh, Your Majesty, the captain feels it would be better to split up the party so to avoid drawing too much attention while we travel. I will be riding with His Highness and His Majesty, and you will be under the captain's protection-,"

"What?"

"It really is better this way, Your Majesty-,"

"I don't want to be with him-,"

Jyou blinked. "Well, as understandable as that is, I'm afraid this is how it must-,"

"Why can't I ride with you and the king and Takeru stay with the captain?"

"B-Because-,"

"Is something the matter?" Taichi (now looking far more decent than he had when Jyou found him earlier that morning) materialized beside them.

Mimi flushed. "Change your plans, Captain. I will not follow them."

He glanced at Jyou who shrugged helplessly. "Well. Your determination is certainly admirable. But seeing as how I'm the one in charge, I don't believe you have much of a say in this."

"Yes, I do. Don't forget who I am."

"I haven't, Your Majesty. Just make sure you don't forget who _I_ am."

Mimi pressed her lips together in a thin line of anger, and then turned on her heels and marched back to the castle. Taichi turned back to an astonished Jyou with his signature sly smile.

"Really, Kido, you must learn how to handle women."

Jyou just stared. Did he miss something?

"Did something happen-?" he started but the captain waved the question aside.

"It will if you don't start. You should have left a half-hour ago. You'll be late getting to Hiuksil, and the post I've set up there is waiting to escort you the rest of the way to the fort. Where's Takeru? I want to speak with him before you leave…"

"I- I think he went to the stables. Something about his new horse."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right. That stallion Yamato raised. Well, fine, let him. I'll talk with him at the fort then, I guess."

"Wait- here he comes with Iori and Sam," Jyou interrupted, nodding to the three who were approaching quickly. They all were leading the horse they were riding, Sam with some difficulty, as his mare was clearly unhappy with this idea of a trip. Taichi took one look at her and then glanced back at Jyou with a mater-of-fact look on his face.

"Females," he shook his head.

Takeru stopped when he saw the captain, holding tight to Raidon's reigns. He found himself wondering if Taichi really hadn't ever liked him. But then he reminded himself it didn't matter anymore. The sooner he got to the fort, the sooner he could get to Yamato.

Sam, on the other hand, looked thoroughly relieved to see Taichi. "Captain, good morning. I trust you are fully prepared for this spontaneous journey of ours?"

Taichi smiled. "I am. You are all to leave in a few minutes. Good luck to you all-,"

"Wait a minute, you aren't coming?" Iori interrupted with a frown.

"Not at the moment. I'll be staying with the queen here at the castle for a few more hours. We'll start behind you to avoid unwanted attention. Don't worry, it's all been planned out and decided. Everything has been finalized and is ready to be carried out."

"Then I'm staying, too," Takeru decided firmly.

"Your Highness-," Jyou tried, but the youth shot him a look.

"I said I am staying here. I want to ride with Mimi."

"The queen will be perfectly safe, Takeru," Taichi reassured.

"That's Prince Takeru, Captain. And I will do as I please."

"Then who am I to stop you?" Taichi answered pleasantly. "Just be sure to tell your father, won't you?"

Takeru glared at him, yanking Raidon's reigns to move him to the front of the line where the king was talking with one of the generals. King Ishida, to his dismay, was completely against the idea.

"Absolutely not, Takeru."

"But-,"

"Now I know you may not like it, but the captain's word is my word, and you will do as he says. If he wants you to stay with the first party, then you will be leaving with us. It's better this way, anyhow. Just trust me, Takeru-,"

"I may trust you, Father, but I don't trust him."

"Oh, not another one…" The king looked annoyed at the addition to the rally of people against the captain. "Well, it doesn't mater whether you trust him or not. I do. And as your father, you will do as I tell you, understand?"

Takeru didn't answer, but he gave in silently. He didn't want to trust Taichi with Mimi's safety, but he couldn't do anything else. They'd only be separated by a few hours difference, and she'd have all her attendants with her. Maybe it was be better for here to be protected by the rest of the army men. And Taichi was a good captain. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd just have to trust that, however reluctant he was about it, and so he nodded to the king and pulled himself up on Raidon's back, ready to start.

Soon the party left, and just as they were disappearing out of sight, the other set of wagons and horses pulled up and were ready to be loaded. That took up more time that Taichi expected, and he waited until they were just about done to look for the queen. He couldn't find her, though he found her servants, all of whom were busy loading her things. The fact that she had chosen to disappear now of all times irritated him more than the fact that she had disappeared. Then the realization that Nimura's wife was gone hit him hard and he very nearly panicked. He spent the next half hour scouring the castle grounds, snapping at everyone along the way, until someone remembered and told him the queen was in her wagon, ready and waiting to leave.

He couldn't believe it.

What did she think this was, some kind of a game? He did not have time to be running around looking for her; she had to tell him where she was at all times. Thanks to her, he'd delayed the departure for nearly and hour. He didn't need to feel this upset about a woman, and because he felt it made him appear so foolish, she had to remain in of his sight for the rest of the journey.

All of that was exactly what he told her after marching angrily to the wagon inside which she was sitting so innocently. Well, he left out the appearing foolish part, but that was only because it wasn't any of her business. He waited to feel satisfied for snapping at her, but it never happened. Instead, the calm, passive expression in her face only annoyed him even more and he stomped away without waiting for the reply she apparently wasn't going to give. What did it matter? For all he cared, he should let her get lost somewhere.

So for the beginning of their journey he rode moodily up front, hoping everyone would forget the fuss he'd made when he couldn't find her. He didn't know how long that would take, considering that most of the soldiers tried to avoid eye contact with him after that. Great. This was just what he needed. _This is why women shouldn't be allowed out of the house. See the mess they create? She had absolutely no right to make me look so foolish. Of course I didn't need to overreact half as much as I did, but that's besides the point… I was being _concerned_. If anything had happened- and who knows what could be lurking around, especially since Ulika had been here without permission. We don't need to worry about him anymore. But that doesn't stop all threats. Nimura still wants her back. I had the right to overreact. If he gets her back before I finish what I want to do, it'll ruin everything._

Taichi frowned. He'd have to be careful about that. Nimura could have sent Ulika himself over to get her.

After pondering the matter seriously, he decided he'd make the queen ride with him for the rest of the way. And he meant _with_ him. So when they reached Hiuksil (a soldier town that was barely large enough to fit all the members of their group), Taichi first made sure the first party had gotten through all right and after being reassured that things were going accordingly, he went to the queen himself and told her. Needless to say, she was far from pleased.

"I'm perfectly satisfied in my wagon," Mimi replied easily, frowning a little. She was siting outside the wagon now with a piece of bread in her hands, as the captain had rudely interrupted her humble meal to get his point across. They were alone for the moment, so Taichi let go of his act having been assured that none of his men would see him like this and so tried to be at least half as courteous as Yamato. It wasn't that Taichi didn't enjoy women that made him treat them as such; on the contrary, he enjoyed them very much, though perhaps not in the way that his mother would have liked him to so casually, but she wasn't around to scold him for it (_thank God_). It had more to do with the fact that he simply didn't consider them as strong as they could be, since most that he'd encountered had a weakness he felt they never bothered to correct, like this one. She depended on others too much. He didn't like that, nor did he trust it.

And besides, he just didn't understand women, least of all, this one. Why was she looking at him like that? He tried not to betray his stream of thoughts by his expression, and kept it as pleasant as possible.

So he nodded his head understandingly.

"Well, I'm afraid I won't be unless you ride with me the rest of the way. I want to make sure you are safe, and this is the only way for me to be positive. You needn't worry, I'm a very careful rider. I won't let you fall," he added with a smirk.

Her frown was heavily defined now, and she stood up as though in an attempt to support her boldness. It didn't help that much. Even standing full height, she only reached up to his chin. Not exactly a weakness, he decided, but it didn't exactly defend her position as much as she probably would have liked. Her tone was even and slightly strained, as though she was annoyed with him, and he couldn't help but find that amusing.

"I thank you for your concern, Captain, but I assure you I will be just fine where I am."

He smiled. It was the same one she saw on his face when Nimura offered him anything he wanted and he had chosen her, though he didn't realize the comparison.

"Your Majesty, I must admit, I've been quite charmed by your courage so far, but I believe we've addressed that issue before we left."

"I know what we addressed, and it was not courage."

"It wasn't? Well, I think of you as brave nonetheless."

She stared at him. When she did not respond for quite some time after that, he offered her his hand. Mimi looked at it, suddenly reminded of when they had first met. It was then that she thought all the nightmares were going to end because God had finally sent her someone to rescue her. But now she wasn't so sure. Things only seemed to be getting worse since then. She wondered vaguely whether of not she should have even listened to the captain at all that first night. What had she been thinking?

She had been thinking that this was her chance to get away from Nimura, after seven long years.

But here she was, under the control of a man determined to push her back into the life she'd wanted to get away from. Now it became clear to her what the captain was doing. She'd heard about the gossip from the servants, had heard it from people's conversations. She learned how much Captain Yagami hated Nimura, and why he was doing this. If indeed he was just using her to get back at him, then she would just have to accept that. After all, he did own her, technically, and perhaps after this was done, he would let her go. And then she would truly be free. She wouldn't mind seeing Nimura be beaten in the process of earning her independence, even if she thought secretly that the captain wouldn't win against her husband. No one won against him. What made this man any different?

And as she looked back up at him, she thought for a fleeting second that maybe this one was different, but then she reminded herself what his purpose was, and let go of the thought.

"If I follow you," she began suddenly, "will you let me go after this is done?"

He blinked, surprised.

"What?"

"If I follow you, will you let me go at the end?"

Taichi stared, slowly realizing that this wasn't just about riding with him to the fort. Then he nodded his head. "Yes," he agreed softly. "I will."

She studied him carefully for a moment longer. And finally, she took his hand for the second time.


	7. Chapter Six

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Six**

_

* * *

He saw a face…the face of someone he hadn't seen in years… And yet, it was like he'd known her his entire life. And maybe he did. She looked so…familiar… If he could just…somehow remember…her name… AU/Fantasy_

Disclaimer- Don't own it. This chapter has been awfully difficult to upload. I think I've got it right now, but if you see anything else on any other chapters, please let me know. I finally decided on the couples. Took a while…but I did. I just thought you should know I know what I'm doing. I'm not just throwing things around for the sport of it. You know me, I wouldn't do that. Or would I?

* * *

"Hold on, Your Highness," Willis warned, "It's going to be a nasty ride. Once we get out of the bay, those waters will be the worst to sail on."

Yamato was quite aware of that and held on to the wooden railing as tight as he could, leaning out slightly. The waters churned beneath them, obviously upset about something. He looked up at the gray skies and smelled the approaching storm. Ken appeared next to him, looking slightly queasy.

"Perhaps we should dock tonight and sail to Jikaro in the morning, Your Highness," he suggested.

Yamato shook his head. "No. We might be too late if we waited that long. We can make it through the storm." This sea route, Willis had said, was the quickest way. If they had wanted to get there by land, they would have to ride back through Ishida kingdom and that would take days to get around. Yamato agreed with him, so the next thing he knew, they were on a ship bound for Jikaro to warn the lord and his lady daughter of the danger to their land.

Ken nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Ken?" he called to him just as he was about to leave. The youth turned around curiously.

"You have a brother, don't you?"

His gaze did not waver.  
"I had one, Your Highness," he corrected calmly.

"What happened to him?"

"He left us."

Yamato frowned slightly. "Was his name Sam?"

Ken's eyes flashed. "Your Highness, I have more important things to do than play these games, if you would kindly excuse me." Without waiting for an answer, he turned away, heading towards the rear of the ship.

The prince watched him leave. He looked so much like Sam. Could they really be brothers? He never before considered Sam's past. Why hadn't he thought of it? Of course he must have left his family to get here…At least, he never seemed to have any relatives around the Ishida kingdom. And his accent was different; it sounded like Ken and Willis' accents. Was he from Dolpen?

He had to let go of the thought when he caught sight of a few sailors trying to pull down the sail to preparation for the apparent storm. Willis was among them, and when he saw the prince looking, he motioned for him to lend a hand (the winds were so strong they needed all the power they could get). Yamato did immediately, grabbing onto a rope and helping tie the sail down. As soon as that was done, he assisted in the other sails, until the men realized who he was and demanded he stop at once, obviously embarrassed at having to put a royal to work. Yamato was irritated, but he stepped back anyway, wiping the sweat off his brow.

They passed by the cliffs that the bay was so well known for, and Yamato stared up at the great size and majesty of the sight. They were literally sitting in a little valley; the real seas were just beyond the cliff line. The cliffs curve like jagged swords, curling in the shape of a crescent circle with an opening just wide enough for ships to pass through, where the bay's waters leaked into the open sea. They were gleaming white at the top, but everywhere else they were slowly showing the signs of a healthy green spring. As they neared them to pass through the opening, Yamato could see the trees that grew along the banks. For a second he thought he saw something behind them, but then they had passed the cliffs and were finally in the seas. The other side of the bay proved to be just as beautiful, and the forest thickened on this side of the cliffs. The ship steered to the left to sail around the bay and towards Jikaro.

Yamato leaned out again, peering admiringly one more time at the bay. They neared the left cliff and the land disappeared from his sight. Instead, he turned to gaze at the cliffs again, lifting his face to try and see how tall they were. Then something caught his eye; once again, it was in the trees that he saw something.

"Your Highness-," he heard Willis call, but he ignored him for a moment, turning his head a little to stare into the forest they passed. He could feel wind blowing from the other side, rustling the leaves as well as lapping a great deal of water against the side of the ship. He frowned, staring at the banks of the cliff… There was something…there…

"Your Highness?"

Yamato was about to turn and answer when he felt something fly past him. He could feel the sting across his cheek, like an arrow, but there was no weapon. And then it felt like his shoulder had exploded. He hit the railing and tried to grab for it to hold on to, but it was like he'd lost all feeling in his upper body. The pain was spreading into his neck and chest, eating away at his senses and leaving him weak and unable to move. He was sinking down, his back arched, and it felt like his entire body was on fire. The only thing that brought anything similar to relief was a shock of ice cold water, and he was so grateful for the numbing chill that he did not realize he was drowning.

* * *

Captain Yagami, when the party had picked up its pace and proceeded to the fort, did not stay at the head of the line. With the queen riding with him, he lingered near the end, observing the travel from the back. He held the reins with one hand, the other held her hand as a precaution and as a reminder that she hadn't jumped off or anything. Which he didn't exactly expect her to do, but she had been looking rather sour ever since they'd started again, so he was just making sure. He knew she didn't approve of him, and now that he had forced her to ride with him on his stallion, he couldn't have helped any contentment grow. And she hadn't spoken a word, so it was becoming easier for him to forget she was sitting right behind him. The only thing that reminded him was holding her hand, which he didn't mind as much as he had thought he would.

Soon they were approaching another village, the one that was the closest to the fort that they were rapidly nearing. Though there had been no plans to stop at this one, Taichi led his horse away from their party and towards the small town. He felt the queen shift in her seat, alarmed.

"What are you doing?" she demanded immediately, turning around to look at the travelers they were leaving behind.

He ignored her, trying to concentrate as he looked at the different houses they passed.

Mimi was clearly upset. "Captain," she tried again, "Captain, what do you think you're doing? We're leaving the others behind. Where are you taking us? I want to go back-,"

"I know what I'm doing, Your Majesty," he replied easily, finally spotting what he was looking for and urging his stallion towards it.

"Captain, I-,"

"Here we are." Taichi let go of both the reins and her hand, jumping off the horse with ease and entering the house without even knocking. He left Mimi to sit in complete confusion in the saddle, staring after him. She looked back at the stallion, who obediently remained where he was, waiting for his master to return. How was she supposed to get off this…thing? She didn't know anything about horses. That's one of the reasons she wanted to stay in the wagon. Now she stared hopelessly around her, frowning. Oh, great…

Taichi, utterly unaware of the queen's anxiety, stepped inside the small house, leaving the door partly open.

"Who's there?" he heard a voice call from another room in the confined, tiny building and he grinned.

"I was just passing through, and I'm afraid I've lost my way. Is there someone here who can help me?"

There was a gasp, the sound of something dropping, and then a woman appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Yagami Taichi. How dare you lie to me!"

"Why, if it isn't Madame Izumi. I had no idea."

"Don't you put that tone with me, _Captain_," she added teasingly and then held out her arms.

He obliged, offering a quick embrace. "It's good to see you again, ma'am."

"Enough with the formalities. Why has it taken you so long to visit? Oh- you must be busy with the army… Can I get you something to eat? Are you hungry? Of course you're hungry, you're always hungry…Let me see, oh, yes! I've just baked some fresh sweet bread. I'll get you some right away."

She disappeared into the kitchen, still talking.

"Shall I pack you something to bring to your friends at the castle? Why don't I do that, that's a good idea…Let me see now- oh, perfect! It hasn't burnt. Taichi," she came out again, eyeing him suspiciously, "you better go wash your hands first. Go on out back now," she shooed him towards the back door, ignoring his protests.

Izumi Naoko bustled back into the kitchen, but was stopped suddenly when she saw what was peering in curiously from the front doorway. The girl looked very out of place, and hesitated when she saw she was being watched, her face pink.

"I'm sorry, I thought he came this way-," she stammered.

Naoko gasped. "Did Taichi bring you? Oh, I should have known! Where is that man? Taichi! Get back in here! My dear, let me apologize for his lack of manners. Please, please, come in, darling, it's perfectly all right. Oh my goodness, look at your skirts! Did you fall somewhere, love?"

Mimi, not used to this sort of affection from strangers, just nodded hesitantly. "I had some trouble getting off the horse-," she tried to explain.

The woman gasped again, rushing towards her. She looked out and saw Taichi's stallion lingering nearby peacefully. Then she turned to gawk at the young girl beside her.

"He left you to climb off on your own?" she asked incredulously.

"I managed all right-,"

"Oh, of all the nerve!" Naoko ignored her attempts at further explanation and ran back to the other end of the house where Taichi had finally appeared, wiping his hands on his tunic. She smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"What's the matter with you? Leaving the poor girl on top of that hideous creature all by herself! How was she supposed to get off on her own? And you didn't even invite her inside! Oh, for heaven's sake, Yagami Taichi, I don't care what important assignment the king puts you on! That's no excuse to forget your manners! Oh, you'll never learn!" She hit him again, this time on the shoulder, "That is no way to treat a woman, do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you, just stop with the slapping, already!" he insisted, stepping away from her and rubbing his shoulder.

"You'll get it a lot worse if I ever catch you doing something like that again!" she threatened. Then she sniffed, turning away sharply and smiling kindly at the girl who still stood clueless and frightened at the door. "Come here, love, it's all right," she held out her hand. "I'm very sorry you had to see him on his worse days. Normally he's very well behaved. Well, more or less, but that doesn't matter. I won't let him near you, don't worry. I'll make sure he stays away." She shot Taichi another look. "You can go eat your bread outside," she sentenced him nastily, "and let me console her. God knows the damage you've inflicted all ready…"

Taichi opened his mouth in indignation to defend himself, but Naoko had taken Mimi's hand by then and dragged her into the kitchen, leaving him to wonder what on earth was going on. Still wincing from the slap, he followed the women into the small kitchen, listening silently.

"Now, then, tell me your name, dear," she said, letting go of her hand to cut the freshly baked bread into small pieces.

The girl was obviously still confused, but she answered nonetheless, "Mimi."

"Mimi. Oh, well, isn't that a lovely name. I'm Izumi Naoko, but you can just call me Naoko. You seem like such a sweet girl. Tell me, how did someone like you end up with my Taichi?"

The captain rolled his eyes, well accustomed to the friendly insults. She must know he was listening.

Mimi faltered slightly, watching her prepare the bread,

"I'm not so sure…"

"Yes, well, I'm told he has that sort of effect on the ladies. Not that I approve or anything. But don't you worry; he's not so bad. He's got his good traits. He's smart and honest and very courageous, though some like to think of it as stupidity disguised as bravery. I'll give them that on some occasions; he does do things that raise more than a few eyebrows, but that's a quality in all men. He's very social and handsome, too, in a rough and rugged kind of way, I suppose, but that actually seems to attract. And sure, he has an ego and a little temper, but what man doesn't? Besides, he's really very sweet once you get to know him. He has a gentle spirit, really, and of course he would, what with having to live with so much grief-,"

That was enough; he didn't want Mimi to hear anymore. So he interrupted, stepping into the kitchen.

"Trying to play matchmaker, are you? How many girls have you given this speech to so far?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Taichi. I was trying to find an excuse for your appalling behavior."

"Of course."

"Would you like some sweet bread, Mimi?" Naoko asked her pleasantly.

"I would," Taichi volunteered himself, reaching for it.

Naoko waved his hand away. "Ladies first," she scolded.

"I'm not hungry," Mimi said quietly.

"Of course, you're not. How can you be hungry for snacks? And look at you, you're so skinny! You should take at least three pieces, and don't say no or I'll feel very unappreciated."

Mimi smiled a little and accepted her first piece. Taichi took two and put them both in his mouth hungrily. "It's really good, Naoko," Taichi mumbled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Why don't the two of you stay for dinner? It won't be anything grand, but I'll try my best. It gets so lonely here sometimes, I wouldn't mind having some new company. Won't you stay?"

"Of course, we will," Taichi smiled.

Mimi glanced at him. How could they stay here any longer? They had to be at the fort, or the others will start worrying.

"Wonderful! Taichi, you take these," she pushed a small pan of sweet bread in his hands, "and show Mimi around while I get things ready. Bring me back a basket of apples, love," she told Mimi, handing her the homemade basket. She ushered them out of the house and into the garden at the back.

They stood there awkwardly for a while, until Taichi casually offered her another piece of bread. She shook her head, holding up her unfinished first piece. He nodded and took another for himself.

"So…we should get those apples, shouldn't we?"

She nodded silently. When had it gotten so difficult to talk to him? Well, not difficult…just awkward. She had just realized what he was planning on doing, about how much he wanted to destroy Nimura and how he wouldn't let anything get in his way. And then he did this. He took her here and acted so different. What was she supposed to think now?

Mimi watched as he walked in front of her, heading towards an apple tree on the other end of the small, private garden. He set the pan of bread on the ground, dusting his hands. Then he reached out and picked a bright red apple from the tree branch. He inspected it closely, finally turning around to smile at her.

"Catch," he said, preparing to toss it to her.

"Oh, no, Captain, don't-," she protested immediately. But he threw it anyway and she gasped, dropping the basket. In one frantic, last minute effort, she grabbed it and held it close, staring in utter shock that she had actually caught the fruit. She looked up to see him grinning, and he turned away, reaching for the next one. Absolutely refusing to go through that again, she snatched up the basket and put the apple inside, hurrying towards him before he could think of throwing another one.

"Don't do that again," she breathed once she had reached his side.

He shrugged, picking an apple. "You caught it."

"Just barely."

"But you did," he handed her the fruit. "Bet you didn't know you could do that, did you?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she helped with the picking until the basket was full and rather heavy. Just when she didn't think it could hold any more, he picked one more. Then he unsheathed his small knife from his belt, cutting the apple easily in two pieces. He handed her one slice. It was very ripe and juicy, one of the best she'd ever tasted.

"Don't swallow the seeds," he said mildly, settling himself on the ground. She surprised him by sitting down next to him, nibbling slowly on her apple half.

"How do you know this woman?" she asked.

He leaned back against the tree. "She's the mother of one of friends. His name was Koushiro."

"Was?" she repeated curiously.

"He was lost at sea with his father. They never found the bodies."

Mimi lowered her hand to her lap, staring back at the small cottage.

Taichi went on, "He was a good friend, only about fourteen when it happened. But that was a long time ago. I know it must still be hard for her, so I like to come out every now and then. She likes it when I do, and at least this way, I know there are still some days when she smiles. Besides," he tossed the finished apple aside, "I always have someplace to go when I don't want to be found."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?" he asked, interested.

"Why are you acting so different?"

"This isn't different. This is me," Taichi leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"Then who have I seen before?"

"That was Captain Yagami. There's a difference, you know."

"Well, now I do."

"Everyone has different faces, Your Majesty. There's the professional face and the private face. If you get them mixed up, it could have disastrous results." He was quiet for a moment. "So, what do you say we get these apples back to Naoko?"

She smiled genuinely, and he liked it when she did that. He grinned back, getting to his feet first and offering his hand. She took it without hesitation this time, he was glad to notice. Good. That meant she was beginning to trust him. When she was standing, he took her two hands in his and she looked up at him in slight surprise.

"Listen, Your Majesty, don't say anything about politics or wars or that we're staying at a fort. I don't want to get Naoko involved. She deserves to live peacefully."

Mimi nodded. "Yes, Captain."

"Thank you." He lifted both of her hands to his lips.

He could see the discomfort in her eyes, "Your welcome." She tried to pull her hands away, but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he pulled her closer to him. Her gaze fell and she refused to look at him, her cheeks pink.

"You won't look at me," he observed with a smile. "Is there still nothing to look at?"

"I…I'm not sure-,"

"You said that about meeting me, too. I'm starting to sense a pattern of indecisiveness."

"Captain, don't-,"

"Don't what?"

She lifted her face to his. "Remember what you promised."

He leaned in towards her, "I remember."

She pulled away, stepping back. He still hadn't let go of her hands, and now her face was a darker pink. "You told me not to forget who you were, and I haven't. For that, I ask you to please stop this."

"Would it be that scandalous to kiss me?"

"Captain, please-,"

"No one can see us."

"That doesn't matter-,"

"No one will know."

"Captain, I said, _no_-,"

"All right." He let go of her hands.

She stared at him, as though she couldn't quite come to grasps with how easily he had abandoned the idea. He smiled and picked up the basket of apples and the empty pan. "Hungry?" he didn't wait for a response, heading for the house.

Mimi watched him leave. She closed her eyes and touched a finger to her lips. Suddenly she wasn't sure what had just happened. Had he done that just to make a point, or was it because he really did want to kiss her? Why would he do either? For a moment, she thought he was acting different than what she had seen before, but then he fell right back into his old habits. Or had he? And why was he making her rethink everything just when she thought she had it figured out…?

* * *

"Sora!"

The Lady of Jikaro slipped off the horse and ran into her father's arms. "Papa, how are you?"

"Much better now that you've come home again, safe and sound." She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. He took her hand and led her inside the manor, "It really is good of you to come home, Sora. Things are getting complicated and dangerous. You'll be staying here in the manor, won't you?"

"Until it's safe to return to the Ishida kingdom, yes. Papa, remember, I'm a politician and a member of the Ishida court. I need to be involved in this."

He patted her arm.

"Of course, I remember. And you're doing a splendid good job representing this country. It's just that you are still not _entirely_ used to how things run, and that makes you vulnerable."

"I can take care of myself, Papa."

"I know you can, Sora, I never doubted you would be able to. But out of a humble request of an old man, allow _me_ to take care of you once in a while, won't you?"

She smiled. "All right, Papa."

"Thank you. Now. Where is Miyako?"

Sora turned around to look behind her. "She was right behind me…Oh, she probably just went to put her horse away in the stables. She was having a conversation with one of the soldiers; she probably followed him around to the back of the manor."

Lord Takenouchi nodded. "She's such a sweet girl. After things have calmed down, why don't you let her go see her family for a week or two? I'm sure she'd like that. It's been a while since the last time, and she deserves it, I'm sure you'll agree."

"I do and it's a good idea. I'll tell her tonight."

"Tell me about your trip. Was it uneventful? Did you eat along the way?"

"Nothing happened out of the ordinary, Papa, don't worry. Captain Yagami himself assigned the soldiers who escorted us. He made sure we were never without someone's assistance and guide. There was absolutely no way we could have gotten lost, and there was hardly anyone else on the roads either, so no quarrel or anything unusual happened. It was rather dull, to be honest…We did have a light meal, when we stopped to refresh the animals at a town nearby. It wasn't anything big, so I'm a little hungry-,"

"Hungry? You're hungry, are you? Well, I'll tell the cook to prepare something for you right away. I was hoping you'd be in the mood for something. I wanted us to have dinner again, like we used to before you became so very busy with your new job."

Sora grinned. "I would love to be your dinner partner, Papa."

Her father let her have a while to unpack and settle herself in her rooms while the meal was prepared. For a while, Sora sat silently on the edge of her bed, staring at nothing in particular. She hadn't really expected to be back here again so soon. She even wondered if she had done the right thing by agreeing with the king and letting herself be talked into returning home. Maybe she was still needed with the court. Anything could have happened by now…

And she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Taichi. She had wanted to apologize too, but even that was impossible now. He was with the rest of them at the fort, and that was more than two days away. Jikaro was the farthest away from that fort, since it technically was still on Ishida land. She'd be out of communication with them for the duration of their isolation and her confinement. She hated this feeling. It was like she should be doing something, but was utterly helpless.

It was worse enough not being able to see Yamato. Now she couldn't see Taichi either. And the queen… Poor Mimi. She had to go through all these changes. They should have had a proper goodbye.

It was getting late, so she changed quickly and combed out her hair before hurrying to the dinner table in the hall. Her father was there already and she sat down opposite of him. They waited a while for Miyako, but she still did not show up. Her father assumed she must be tired, and Sora recalled that she ahd eaten a great deal more than she herself had at that town's inn where they had rested. The two of them continued their meal pleasantly, catching up on old conversations that Sora suddenly realized how much she missed. Maybe it was good for her to come back. She had been taking her home for granted too long. It was nice to return to one's roots every now and then.

Still, as dinner drew to an end, Sora couldn't help but feel a little…unsure, if that was the right word to use. Where was Miyako? She was starting to worry, but tried not to let her father pick up on it.

She waited until dinner was done and they'd had their tea and drink and Lord Takenouchi finally retired to his bedchamber before openly worrying. She asked the servants if they had seen the girl, but none could recall, which only left her more anxious. She shouldn't have left her so far behind in the line of travelers. They should have stuck together. It was just that she hadn't been feeling very social because of everything that had happened, and so she hadn't wanted to bore Miyako with her sullen mood. She had let the girl wander and talk to the others, but now she wished she'd been more enthusiastic. If she had, she'd at least know where she as now. Surely it didn't take that long to unsaddle a horse.

Sora checked Miyako's rooms, which were right next door to her own. She was not there, though the servants had transported her things to the room. Sora noticed that they had not been opened or unpacked, meaning that she hadn't been in her rooms yet. Then where could she be?

With a nervous sigh, she decided to wait her for here, and proceeded to unpack for her. She put everything back where they ought to be, making a mental note to have the tailors make a few more dresses for her now that they would have the time, as they wouldn't be going anywhere. Miyako loved new clothes. She would love to have some for when she could meet her family again. That would be an extra special treat, and she certainly deserved it.

She finished sooner than she expected and went to sit on the bed, waiting.

The castle had gotten very quiet.

When she couldn't stand it any longer, she went to the side of Miyako's room, where a large tapestry was hung that nearly covered the entire wall. It was heavy, but she managed to push it aside, revealing a secret doorway. It really wasn't that secret, but when they were younger, they had enjoyed calling it that. They hadn't used it in so long, and Sora was greatly relieved she remembered where and how. It took her a bit longer to open the door, but it finally gave away.

Inside was a narrow, dark passageway that had been the inspiration of several frightening ghost stories when they were still children. Now she had to bend over a little to fit inside, and she crept along as best she could, hands spread out in front of her. They touched something finally, and she pushed on it, searching blindly for the handle. Twisting the rusted, metal knob, she opened the door.

A hand grabbed her wrist and wrenched her out of the doorway. Her shoulder slammed into the side of the wall and stung, bringing tears to her eyes. She blinked them away rapidly, and looked up into a pair of eyes she had hoped she'd never see again.

"Found you," Nimura said softly, smiling.

She was so stunned she couldn't speak, much less think of anything. Dazed, she turned her head and saw Miyako tied up and gagged and leaning against one of Nimura's soldiers, her eyes closed.

"What did you do to her?" she gasped, quivering.

"Nothing, love, nothing. She's fine for the moment. I promise no harm will befall her so long as you do as I tell you, all right?"

She glanced back at her unconscious friend, and forced herself to nod, offering a fast, silent prayer on her behalf. Miyako didn't deserve any of this. Oh, God, how could she have let things come to this? She should have known something was wrong! She should have warned her father-

Her father.

She looked back at Nimura, eyes wide. "My father! Where is he? What have you done to him?" she asked wildly, panicking.

"We're going to see him, right now. But I needed you first. See, he will probably listen to what I have to say if he knew his darling daughter was caught in the middle. I must say, love, you have been very entertaining. I'm sincerely sad it must end, but you know how these things are," he shrugged pleasantly. "Now, why don't we go pay a visit to Lord Takenouchi?"

Nimura half-led, half-dragged her to her father's rooms, and she went without creating a scene. She was too busy thinking of how she could have let this happen and what she could do about it. There wasn't much time. Did Nimura know about the fort? No, no, he couldn't have. But he'd find out. She had to stall him as much as she could. Maybe she could somehow reach the others, the captain especially, before Nimura found out. That would be the best course of action. Right now, however, she'd have to play along.

He pulled her to half in front of her father's doors. There weren't any guards. _Oh, God, where are the guards?_ Had Nimura's soldiers killed them? How many others in the castle were dead too, then, because of this? The thought made her sick, and she swallowed, tasting the bile in her mouth with trembling disgust.

"Knock," he ordered, releasing one of her hands for her to obey.

She did so with the appearance of being calm, but her heart was racing like mad inside her chest. It was like her mind still hadn't realized that Nimura was here, in her own home, using her as a hostage in her own country. How could any of this be real…? Oh, what wouldn't she give for the whole thing to just be a dream?

Her father took a long time opening the door. At first Sora thought the guards had found out and had helped him escape, but then she thought that Nimura's men had killed her father, too. _Oh, please no-_

Finally the door opened, and Sora was partially relieved that he was alive, and partially in agony that he was here. _God, why is this happening? What can I do now?_

Lord Takenouchi stared with his mouth open at the party that had come to call on him that night. He stared at his daughter, whose face was twisted as though she were trying hard not to cry. Nimura tightened his grip on her arm, smiling lightly at the father.

"Good evening, my lord. I hope you don't mind the short notice," he smirked.

"You let her go right now," he sputtered angrily.

"All in due time, Your Grace, all in due time. In the meantime, I have a proposition to make. Normally, my general would be doing this, but as mine seems to have died on me, I had to come in person. I do apologize for my rude arrival tonight. My timing is probably very inconsiderate, and I seek your forgiveness and cooperation. As it is, I'm short of men and supplies and therefore I'm in dire need of your assistance. It would do me great honor if you would be so kind as to join forces with me. You need not do so publicly, as I assume that would be rather inconvenient for you. I simply need all access to your able men and any military supplies. Please understand how seriously I come to you. Consider my offer carefully, Your Grace."

Sora closed her eyes briefly. He knew about Ulika. Of course he knew. He must have him men scattered all over the place. Then the raid at the bay must have been by his men. Yamato could be in danger. Nimura would want revenge for the murder of his general.

"I cannot meet your demands, Your Majesty, not in these conditions," her father replied icily, face pinched in fury. _Papa, don't do anything rash. Please, think this through._

"I trust you understand the rules of war, my lord?" Nimura asked conversationally, taking from his belt a knife and holding it up for all to see. "I'm sure you must, seeing as how knowledgeable you are. Nevertheless, I think you may have missed a few details in this negotiation…"

Lord Takenouchi made a move to reach his daughter, but Nimura automatically place the tip of the blade on her neck, pressing it into her skin ever so lightly.

"Don't hurt her," he said.

Nimura smiled.

"Is that an affirmative answer, then, Your Grace?"

"Papa, don't do it! Don't, it's not worth this-!" Sora tried to say, but cut herself off with a little cry when she felt the sting on her neck. Drops of her blood fell on her dress, dripping down her neck. The cut was really a graze and did not hurt her much, but the shock of it terrified her. She desperately tried not to show her fear, but it was too late by then. Nimura knew already.

"Do what you want, just leave her alone!"

Nimura smiled.

"You will not be sorry about this agreement, my lord." He put his knife away and nodded his good night. Still holding Sora by the wrist roughly, he dragged her away.

Lord Takenouchi tried to go after her, but Nimura's men blocked him, trapping him inside his rooms.

"Sora!" he called desperately. "Sora, wait-!" The men pushed him inside and shut the doors, ending the shouting.

Sora was numb all over. Her father had given in. He had given in because of her. _Oh, my God, give me strength. How am I supposed to fight this? Someone please help me!_

"See, love, that went well, didn't it?" Nimura led her back to her rooms. "Lucky for you, your father is fairly weak. Others have been more difficult to persuade. Take King Ishida for instance. I had to kill his son to make him realize how serious I was."

Kill his son?

Sora stopped, heart pounding.

"What…what are you saying?" she asked fearfully.

Nimura tugged at her arm to keep her moving. She did, though she felt like she was outside her body, that she was no longer in control. A sickening feeling settled in her stomach, one of dread and hopelessness.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter. It was one poisonous dart I had an assassin use. It works very fast, actually, but my men tell me that it was the seas that drowned him in the end. I just found out about it as I came to your little manor here, to be honest. A pleasant way to start my plan. Now that the Ishida kingdom has no heir, I can take over easily. It will all be over soon, love, you needn't be my prisoner for very long now."

Sora could hardly breathe.

Yamato.

_

* * *

As he slept, he dreamed. But this one was different than the others._

_He saw a face…the face of someone he hadn't seen in years… And yet, it was like he'd known her his entire life. And maybe he did. She looked so…familiar… If he could just…somehow remember…her name…_

* * *

Takeru had just come back from the stables when he saw the second party coming. He ran towards them, hanging a little back as they unloaded and entered the fort. But he didn't see Mimi anywhere, not even in the wagons. In fact, he didn't see the captain either.

He wasn't sure what to feel.

And then, after both groups had settled themselves inside the fort and the servants hurried to prepare the evening meal, Sam saw someone coming along the pathway, and he told the king immediately. Takeru, who was with them on top of the fort as they peered down at the front gate below them, perked up, thinking it was the queen and she had returned, but it was just another soldier. Jyou went down to speak with him, thinking he might be a messenger from the bay where the raid had taken place. It was about time, assuming he was from the bay. They'd waited for a long time and nothing had happened. King Ishida and the rest of the court were nervously anticipating the news.

What was more important is where Taichi and Mimi were. Sam insisted that the captain would make sure the queen was safe no matter where they were, but that didn't exactly comfort the king. His advisors worried about what mess the captain had created now and Takeru worried about what had happened to the queen. Mimi was in danger by being Nimura's wife. Anything could have happened…

He looked down now at the front of the fort and saw Lord Kido talking with the soldier who'd come riding in moments earlier. Both of them were looking upset. Takeru frowned. The raid must have been worse than they thought…

Then he heard someone shouting ahead and he looked up to see another figure riding up the trail and towards the fort. He recognized it immediately.

"There they are," Sam pointed in relief.

Takeru was already heading down to the front of the fort. He was stopped in his tracks by what he heard.

"What do you mean? Is he dying, is that what you're saying? Or has he already died?" Jyou was asking loudly, a bit of hysteria in his voice. The soldier in front of him was shaking his head, panicking just as much.

"I don't know what happened. It was an assassination attempt, that's all I know. No one would let me get anywhere near to see for myself. When I left, they were still trying to revive him."

Jyou turned and saw the prince standing behind him with a confused expression, and he looked away. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He should have known something like this would happen. Hadn't he warned him not to go?

"Kido!"

He turned around, dazed, and saw the captain on his horse, galloping towards him. He pulled to an abrupt halt in front of him but did not get down. Mimi was leaning against him, one hand clutching his arm, staring at the scene curiously.

"What's the matter with you?" Taichi asked Jyou humorously.

"The Crown Prince. Something's happened, an assassination attempt," Jyou repeated.

"What?" Takeru grabbed his arm, "What are you saying?"

"What the hell happened?" Taichi turned on the messenger, all emotion gone from his face.

"Captain, sir, I'm not the one to ask-,"

"Then why did they send you?" he snapped back.

The soldier winced, humiliated.

"Someone had to tell you," he mumbled, "in case His Highness did not make it…They were sailing to Jikaro, because His Highness had learned that King Nimura might do something to that land. He wanted to warn them immediately, but just as they set off, the prince collapsed on the deck of the ship. He fell into the ocean then, and they thought he'd drowned for good. The sailors found him and pulled him back up, but he wasn't breathing. They took him back to the shore and that's when they found the dart that had poisoned him."

Taichi said nothing. He turned, offering his hand to help Mimi get down. The second she was steady on her feet again, he spurred his horse and was gone.

Takeru ran forward and grabbed the messenger's horse. He ignored the protesting cries of the soldier, swinging himself up on the stallion and taking off in the direction the captain went.

And he tried not to think about what they were saying. It wasn't true. His brother wouldn't do this to him. Not now. He couldn't. Takeru wasn't going to let him. A real brother would have stopped it. _He_ should have stopped it. Nimura wanted him, right? He should have stopped this a long time ago… That thought ran over and over in his head, but at the same time, he couldn't get rid of this numb feeling inside him, like this wasn't really happening. But it was, and that only made it worse.

It took them more than half the night to get there, but Takeru wasn't tired in the slightest. Neither, apparently, was Taichi, but the captain did not say one single word through the whole journey, even when his prince asked him where they should go once they got to the bay. Taichi ignored him as though completely unaware he had a companion at all, his mouth fixed in a permanent frown. When he still did not get an answer, Takeru, frustrated, pushed his horse forward, scanning the village for a sign. Yamato had to be here somewhere…

Just when he spotted a group of soldiers standing watch by a rundown old house, Taichi suddenly appeared in front of him, heading for the same house. He was off his stallion and inside before Takeru could even pull his own horse to a halt. He got down and tried to follow the captain, but the guards who had let their captain passed refused entrance to their prince.

Takeru, angry, was just about to fight his way inside when the captain appeared out of the doorway again, followed by a young blonde man with blue eyes and plain, merchant clothing. The two walked by him, heading towards the other side of the house, and Takeru went after them. But when they got to another house, the captain went in alone, and the blonde man stayed outside. He stepped in front of the prince's way.

"You can't come in," he said to him simply.

"He's my brother!"

The man blinked. "You cannot come in," he repeated as though he hadn't heard.

Takeru gritted his teeth. "Listen, you bastard. My brother is in there and he needs me. If you try stopping me one more time, I will have you arrested."

"On what grounds?" he asked easily.

"On treason."

"Well, that certainly is a serious crime. I wish I knew what I did."

"Get out of my way."

"No." The man raised his chin defiantly. "Now I suggest you find some way to calm your temper before I have you arrested for interfering with matters that are beyond your control. And that is treason in more than one way, Your Highness."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Takeru demanded, fists clenched.

"Someone once told me I was a boy who thought too highly of himself."

"They're right."

"She," he corrected. "And I think if she met you, she would say that of you, too."

Takeru glared at him. What did this have to do with anything?

"I will tell you one more time: Let me by."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I cannot. You must wait until the captain says you may come in. Right now, he wants you to stay out here."

He should have known Taichi had something to do with this. Still angry, Takeru turned and stalked away, stopping a few yards in front of the house because he was afraid to be too far.

Inside, one of the villagers, a healer, was talking to General Kjil, who immediately cut off the conversation when he saw the captain walk in. He nodded respectfully, but Taichi went straight to the question, "How is he?"

"He's holding on, but barely," the healer explained with a grave expression. "The poison works fast. I hardly had enough time to find a good herb to slow it down, which it did considerably. But there's no way to see how much damage has already been done. You need to find a trained healer, someone with more resources than me, and you need to do it soon."

Taichi frowned at the general. "Then what are you still doing here?"

Kjil flushed, nodding obediently as he hurried out with the other man. That left Taichi alone in the house. He took a deep breath and entered the small room connected to the one he'd been standing in before with the other two. Inside this one were three other people who were tending to the stricken prince lying on the bed. They backed away when they saw the captain, respectfully leaving the room for a moment. It was true. The Crown Prince was barely holding on. His face was dead white and twisted in pain, eyes shut tightly. His bandaged shoulder was soaked in dark red blood, his entire body trembling as though he was having chills. But when Taichi leaned forward and touched his hand, he found him to be sweating from high fevers. _Don't they have anything for this?_ he wondered as he looked up for one of the healers. He looked back at the prince when he felt him stir.

Yamato opened his eyes, waking from his dream. He still looked a little drowsy, squinting up at him. And then he groaned. "God, Yagami, I swear I'll kill you," he rasped, shutting his eyes again. It hurt his throat to talk, but at least it was easier to breathe now that they had forced that…that whatever it was into his mouth. His tongue was completely numb, his head spun, and his shoulder was throbbing, but he just had to tell Taichi how he felt.

Taichi grinned. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?"

"Excellent. We're even."

The smile faded a little when he coughed hard. It was easy to see how much pain he was in. "What happened to you?" Taichi asked softly.

"Stop shouting," Yamato murmured in response, wincing. He paused and sighed. "I don't even remember…One second I was on the boat, next I was in the water. It felt like- like…Forget it, I can't describe it. But I would never wish it on anyone…I thought I was drowning." The captain was silent, listening. "And I think…I think I should have drowned…It would have been better than- than this-,"

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Takeru is here," he said quietly.

Yamato opened his eyes. "What?"

"He came to see you. He thinks he can help."

"Get him out of here."

"He's not going to go until he sees you."

"I don't give a damn. Tell him to go. He shouldn't be here- that's exactly what- what Nimura wants-,"

"Yamato, you can't die on him-,"

"Is that why you're here? Who the hell said anything about me dying?"

"Who needs to?"

Yamato shook his head. "One poisonous dart isn't going to kill me. I'm not done yet. You're going first."

"And that's a promise," Taichi smiled.

They were quiet for a few minutes. And then, the prince said, "That day, what I said-,"

"Forget it," he interrupted.

"I have."

"Good."

"And I'm sorry what I said about Hikari. That wasn't fair."

"But it was true," Taichi smiled a little. "I promised this war wouldn't touch you, and I lied."

"That's how war works, Taichi. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"So what now?"

"You're the mastermind. You figure it out." Yamato winced a little, touching a hand to his stomach. "I think that herbal medicine did more damage than the dart… I hate that stuff, it tastes awful."

Taichi grinned again. "All right. I got one: You pretend you're dead."

"_What_?" Yamato raised his head a little, staring at his friend in utter disbelief.

"That's what Nimura thinks. So let him think it. We wouldn't want to disappoint him."

Yamato was still staring incredulously. "How does your mind work?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Good point. I have one of my own: Nimura took Dolpen. That's how his men were able to raid this bay from the sea. And he's planning on taking Jikaro. If he does, he'll be right next to us on all sides. We'll be trapped, Taichi, locked in the middle. You have to send someone to Jikaro to stop him, get ahead somehow."

"He knew you were going to come to the bay to investigate the raid," Taichi realized, straightening. "He knew I would send you instead. Dammit!" he kicked the wall angrily.

"Wait, hold on, don't beat yourself up yet- he thinks he assassinated me, remember? You can still use that like you said before. You can still fool him."

"But how? Where am I supposed to hide you?"

"Hide?"

"What, you want to walk around in broad daylight pretending to be dead?"

"I hardly think I'm capable of walking…"

"Not yet. I suppose I could put you with the others-,"

"What do you mean?"

"They're staying at that fort, the old one from fifty years ago by the mountainside. No one knows about it, and certainly no one uses it anymore. It's the only safe one since Nimura showed up at your castle."

"What?"

"He went after Lady Sora-,"

"_What_? Why the hell don't you tell me these things?" he demanded angrily.

"You were busy murdering Ulika, remember? Besides, nothing happened. But the castle isn't safe anymore, so I had them all move. The lady went back to Jikaro-,"

"But Nimura is going to take over Jikaro!"

"Wait. I know where you can go," Taichi turned around to study him. "But you'll have to make yourself look less…royal."

Yamato paled suddenly, "I think I'm going to be sick-,"

"I'll get the nurse," Taichi escaped the sight just in time. The three servants assisting the prince originally rushed back inside. Taichi was already finalizing his new change of plans. First, he'd have to find Takeru.

Outside, Willis was leaning against the wall, but he went inside to check on Yamato when the captain came out, realizing he must want to talk to Takeru in peace. Taichi spotted him lingering moodily outside the house, and the prince noticed him as well. He immediately hurried over, face anxious and seemingly willing to forgive him for refusing entrance to him if his brother was found to be surviving. Taichi nodded his reassurance.

"He'll be fine. They stopped the poison from spreading too far as best they could and are searching for a trained healer as quickly as possible. But I have a plan."

Takeru frowned. "What do you-?"

"Listen," he interrupted, dragging him near the house so as to avoid being overheard, "what we need to do is keep on pretending that Yamato is dead. That way we can fool those who believe he is, Nimura and his men."

"So it was them," Takeru frowned. "He never should have come out here-,"

"It's too late now for regrets. If we can trick Nimura into believing his assassination attempt worked, then we can get one step ahead."

"How are going to do that? You'll have to hide him somewhere-,"

"I know. And I know where. Leave that to me. What you need to do is become the Crown Prince."

"What?"

"Takeru, this is important. This is the only way to make sure those assassins don't come back to finish the job if they hear he's still alive. Nimura will be expecting you to be named the heir to the throne now, and you need to do that or he'll become suspicious."

"He's going to come after me-,"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise-,"

"But I'm the one he wants!" he stepped back angrily. "I'm his son!"

Taichi sighed, "I wish you never knew that."

"Well, I do. And I know that he tried to kill Yamato because of me-,"

"That's not true. He isn't coming after you, Takeru-,"

"Just get out of my way. I want to see my brother," Takeru tried to push his way into the house but Taichi blocked him.

"He doesn't want you to see him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't want you to see him like the way he is. Just know that he'll be fine. He wants you to go back to the castle with the others. You'll be safer there."

"No!"

"Takeru, you are not making this any easier on him by acting like a child."

"I am _not_ a child."

"Then prove it."

Takeru looked away. Taichi went on, "You're eighteen tomorrow. It's time to take up the responsibility that goes with it."

He hesitated, still not looking at him. He stared, instead, at the horizon where dawn would soon rise to claim it. The next time that dawn approached- the sunrise after this one- would be to welcome his coming of age. And then, almost reluctantly but trying to swallow his doubts, he agreed, "All right."

* * *

"Your Majesty, Your Excellencies, may I present to you His Highness, Crown Prince Takeru."

Taichi stepped aside to let the younger walk inside the room. His father raised his chin, not letting his expression show how he felt. The other advisors bowed respectfully. Only Jyou did not. Lord Kido stared long and hard at the captain, ignoring Takeru, recalling the events from the day before when Taichi returned to the fort and had announced the change in plans:

It had taken them all of the day before to transport Yamato to his new hiding place, and he had to go without once meeting the rest of the court or even his own father. The king had to trust that whoever the captain had arranged to look after him was taking good care, and that was probably the reason that he now looked too distracted to fully react to what was happening.

Jyou had been the first to hear of the plan, which Taichi told him as soon as they returned from the bay. He himself hadn't been able to see the prince either. But he had been too upset about the whole matter to fully take into account what was going on until the morning when the captain formally introduced the court to their new heir to the throne. Jyou wasn't sure if pretending to have Yamato die was such a good idea. But there was nothing he could do now. One false move and the whole thing would be ruined. That was why Taichi refused to have anyone go see Yamato or even admit where he had taken him, much to the king's disapproval (a select group of guards had been placed randomly in close perimeter to the hiding place, however, after the king insisted that it was well worth the risk and the captain was forced to give in). But the king also knew the seriousness of what they were doing. He knew as well as the others did that if Nimura found out about the trick, things could get worse. So they all played along, secretly hoping and wondering that, wherever he was, Yamato was well.

Takeru did not know where they had put his brother either. He had spent the entire day before arranging the plans and getting ready for his new role. He was given a new title and even a new set of bodyguards, as well as all the responsibility that Yamato had had. (At least now he knew why his brother had often been too busy to visit him long.) And he was given a role in the king's army, his own group of men to lead and command. That, he wasn't so sure he deserved. It was one thing to study war strategy; it was another to carry them out. But Taichi did not object when the king suggested it, so he must think he was ready for this. He wasn't sure he was ready for any of it. All of this…He never expected to become Crown Prince on his eighteenth birthday, but here he was, standing in front of the Ishida court, heir to the throne, and feeling ready to hurl any minute. At least Sam was still there. If he looked over to his right, he would be able to see his tutor standing by the doorway, just out of sight and yet very present.

Sam had been supportive of the idea since the very beginning, perhaps the only one who was. Taichi was certainly grateful for the immediate support, however surprising it was. He had been the only one the captain had confided in, perhaps because he knew he could trust him the most. So he'd asked him to check up on Yamato when he had the chance to sneak away on his own, even taking him to meet Naoko when there was the opportunity shortly before dinner. And besides, Sam was trained in healing (among a great deal of other things). If anything happened, which he doubted, considering that over the course of the day Yamato had calmed down in reaction to the poison greatly, Sam would be able to take over and assist.

Taichi was badly in want of hurrying this ceremony as quickly as possible. And he had reason to. Having left Willis and the others to aid in the relief effort at the bay, he had sent a few of the soldiers back with Takeru to return to the fort ahead of him while he went with Yamato. For the beginning of the journey into hiding, Yamato had been in a great deal of pain and they had to stop frequently to administer the medicine to him. It had taken a long time to settle him in properly before Taichi was finally able to go to the fort with the rest. There he had met with Jyou, who was very much against the hiding part until he managed to convince him that it was primarily to ensure that Yamato's life would be as protected as possible. He then had gone to explain it to the king and his advisors (with Lord Kido's help) while Takeru explained it to Sam. Then the king had a long talk with Takeru and Sam was free to question the captain. After everyone had been satisfied (more or less) by the answers and results, they prepared for the formal proclamation of Takeru as heir to the Ishida throne. Now, all that Taichi had left to do was get to Jikaro to warn Lord Takenouchi about his possible threat to the land.

After a rather hurried ceremony, as they were supposed to be distraught, Taichi left the others to get ready for the war that the king was to announce the day after. He himself went back to the stables to find his horse and instead found Mimi waiting for him.

He stopped, not entirely in the mood for this.

"What is it?"

"You've taken him to Naoko's cottage, haven't you?"

He clapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her inside the stables, near the back where no one could hear them. "Could you possibly be any louder?" he demanded irritably.

She frowned, pulling his hand away. "Is he all right?"

"I should think so. I've left him in good hands after all. Now, kindly remember that we are talking about a dead person, all right?"

"I know."

"Then what are you doing out here? You should be inside."

"I want to see him."

"Absolutely not," he refused. "No one is to go there."

"But it's my fault that this happened to him. If you hadn't stolen me than none of this would have ever happened, and I don't want to see him die."

"He is already dead," he reminded. "There's no point in blaming anyone."

"Captain-,"

"Listen to me, Your Majesty, I do not want to see you get hurt. Please, stay inside the fort."

She looked away.

"Fine."

"Thank you," he sighed. He left her standing there and found his horse, quickly saddling him.

"Where are you going?"

"Jikaro."

"You're always going somewhere."

He glanced at her. "You sound disappointed."

"I did not mean to."

He smirked, "Mean it or not, I believe I'm sensing something here."

She did not reply. He shrugged, securing the saddle on his horse and lifting himself up into it. Then she said, "Are you coming back?"

He raised an eyebrow. What was with all these questions?

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Of course, I'm coming back. But I'll have to warn you, I might come back dead. Your husband does want my head after all."

She frowned at him disapprovingly. "Why do you joke about things like that?"

"Why not? If I die, you're a free woman."

"You promised to let me go after this was done."

"Why are you always reminding me about things I already know? I said I would and I will." He led his stallion to the entrance of the stables then stopped and turned around suddenly to look at her. "Although, I have one question." Mimi waited, staring expectantly. So he went on, "When I let you leave, where will you go?"

She blinked, surprised she hadn't thought of that. He smiled at her indecision.

"You're hesitating. That must mean you really don't believe my answer." He shook his head regretfully. "Somehow, I didn't think you would."

"How can you say that so confidently?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious to see what you think about me."

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. But I should thank you for not trying to change me," he studied her for a moment more before turning away and spurring his horse.

Mimi watched him disappear, not entirely sure what the conversation had been about. Or even if it were a conversation at all. It seemed to her like an awkward exchange of opinions. And she wasn't sure if hers was expressed as much as his was. It only made her more confused about what had happened- both right then or two days ago. She had hoped to meet him now and settle what had been bothering her the whole time he was away, but nothing had been resolved and she was left to wait for the next time she had a chance to speak with him. And he didn't say how long he would be about that.

She sighed, turning away to walk back to the fort. Maybe she was thinking about it too much. This sort of feeling wasn't what she was used to. Maybe that's why she was reacting to it the wrong way, and why things weren't happening the way she expected them to end up.

As she walked, she spotted someone coming out of the side door of the fort, the one that she had used herself. She stopped, recognizing him as Sir Ichijoji. Where was he going? Wasn't he supposed to be helping the new Crown Prince with his duties? She quickly stepped out of the way, hiding herself as he passed by determinedly and headed to the stables. She watched him curiously. Was he going to Jikaro as well? Why hadn't the captain waited for him?

She saw him exit the stables again, this time accompanied with his mare, who looked very much displeased about having to work. Sam pulled on her reins nonetheless, walking alongside her. He stopped suddenly when he saw the queen approaching him. He bowed hastily.

"Your Majesty, I apologize, I didn't see you."

"Are you going to Jikaro also?"

He blinked. "Ah…no, not exactly. I'm- I have something to do in the nearby village. It's for His Highness."

"Could you take me somewhere, if you would?"

"Of- of course, Your Majesty. I'd be honored to be your escort. But shouldn't you stay at the fort?"

"If it's safe enough for you to leave, it's safe enough for me, too."

"I'm not sure the captain would approve of this-,"

"Well, the captain isn't here," she pointed out.

Sam stared at her.

"That…that may be true, but-,"

"It's somewhere near by, and only for a short while. You can do what you need to do and I'll finish my business at the same time."

Sam knew this was not a good idea, but she would not relent. She was determined to come with him. So he sighed and agreed. It was only when they got closer to her destination that he realized it was the same as him. But how did she know about Izumi Naoko? Taichi had told him people rarely visited this village, and Mimi had never even been here before.

What was going on?

Mimi told him to let her down when they reached the front yard of the cottage, and Sam obliged, still silent in confusion and suspicion. Naoko came to the door, apparently having heard them approaching, and smiled brightly when she saw the queen. She ran forward and enveloped her in a hug, motioning for Sam to follow. Now he was even more confused, but things started making sense when he heard Naoko speaking:

"Taichi didn't tell me you were going to be coming, Mimi, dear, but it's so good of you to surprise me. I so enjoyed the dinner you two shared with me that day. I was hoping I might see you again. Are you staying for lunch? I'll prepare something for you. Sam! Aren't you coming in?"

Sam flashed a smile, secretly wishing Taichi had told him about Mimi's knowledge of Yamato's whereabouts. _Why had he told her?_ he wondered as he followed them inside.

He greeted Naoko with a courteous kiss on the cheek, politely accepting the invitation for lunch (he'd told Lord Kido he was going in town to speak with the soldiers there and would be a while, so they would understand if he chose to have lunch in the village as well). Then he excused himself to see Yamato.

He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, looking rather peaceful. Sam hated to wake him, knowing how important it was that he rested. But he needed to check on him. The poison was a strange one, and he had to be on the alert in case it became worse. On the bright side, he was looking much less pale.

He cleared his throat, "Your Highness?"

Yamato opened his eyes. So he hadn't been sleeping. Sam hoped he wasn't worrying himself into insomnia. "Sam, remember, I'm Yamato now. I don't have a title anymore."

"Sorry, it's a habit."

The young man smiled. "I think I've always wanted to find an escape from being what I am. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind…"

Sam smiled back, but then he got down to the real reason he was there, keeping in mind that time was important. "So how do you feel?" he asked, unpacking a small vial of herbal medicine from his bag hidden inside his cloak.

"Exhausted. I've been throwing up all morning… Oh, no, are you going to make me take that again?"

"Forgive me."

"Fine…" he sat up and reached for it.

"Drink all of it. It will help your body fight against what's left of the poison, though I think you've gotten rid of most of it by now…"

Yamato sighed, staring at the vial. "The healing process is becoming more painful than the actual dart."

"It will be over soon. As long as you rest and drink plenty of water. No wine," he reminded.

"You know I don't drink that much in the first place."

"Which is certainly admirable. Some in your position would rather drink their troubles away."

"I'm not the captain."

"Should I get you some water to chase that taste away?" Sam asked.

"Please," Yamato made a face as he prepared to finally drink the healing tonic.

Sam ducked out of the room and found Mimi and Naoko in the kitchen. Naoko told him she needed to find some necessities for Yamato's stay and would need a male's opinion. Sam didn't want to leave him in the house alone, but Mimi said she would stay back. That bothered Sam even more for some reason. If Nimura did something, he'd have them both at the same time. But then again, Taichi had reassured him about this remote village, and how small and disconnected it was to the rest of the kingdom. And Naoko said that the village market was nearby; they'd only be gone for an hour or two. So he gave in.

Mimi took the water back to Yamato, and he sat up, eyes wide in surprise when he saw her.

"What- how did you-?" he sputtered.

"It's all right. Sir Ichijoji and Naoko went to the market for a while."

"You're supposed to be at the fort-,"

"I wanted to see you."

He stared. "I…I'm glad that you- but you really shouldn't be here."

"I brought you some water," she held out the cup.

"Oh. I- thank you…" He took the cup, staring at it. Then he looked back up at her quizzically. "How did you know I was here?"

"It was easy to figure out."

"That's not exactly comforting…"

"Easy for me," Mimi corrected immediately. "The captain brought me here before. He said he liked to come here when he didn't want to be found. It would make sense that this is where he would want to hide you."

"He brought you here, did he?"

"Two days ago."

"I see."

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even Sir Ichijoji when I asked him for a ride here, though I think he knew anyway, but that's different. Naoko told me he's a healer that the captain asked to help you. And I would never tell anyone-,"

"I believe you," he interrupted with a reassuming smile. He couldn't have her getting panicky on him, even if this was a…surprise. A pleasant one, of course. He wished Taichi would tell him more of these things. "Though it will be hard, keeping this a secret."

"I know how to keep secrets."

"So do I," he added teasingly. She smiled back a little.

"I wanted to see how you felt. I was worried when I heard."

"I feel pretty good for someone who's supposed to be dead," Yamato nodded, sipping his water.

"Don't talk that way."

"Does it bother you?"

"Death doesn't bother me," she replied softly. "But trying to use humor to cover up your feelings does. You should be more honest with yourself."

"Well," he lowered his hand that held the cup, "since we are sharing a secret, I'll take your advice on that. All honesty from now on." Mimi sat down in the chair next to him quietly as he finished his drink. After giving her a moment to speak first in which she politely refused the invitation, he glanced up at her. "You don't have to stay, you know."

She nodded. "I know. But I don't want to go back. There's nothing there at the fort. Not anyone to talk to, at least."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you don't have to leave." Yamato lowered his hands to his lap, leaning back on the pillow that was propped up behind him. She reached out and took the cup from him, placing it on the table nearby. He smiled his thanks and then sighed. "I feel completely useless right now," he admitted. "So many things are happening and people need my help, but I can barely even stand on my own feet."

"What happened to you wasn't your fault," Mimi reminded softly.

"No, it was-," he stopped suddenly.

She smiled a little, understanding. "It's all right. I know he was behind it."

He frowned at her. "How did you end up with…with someone like him?"

"I don't know," she looked away, shaking her head. "I think I was…Well, I was young. And I didn't know what was good for me. I didn't see…I actually admired him. He has that kind of effect, really, on first impressions. You can't help but be attracted to- to his personality, his charm. And you don't know you're falling until you finally hit the ground…"

Yamato stared at her. "So you did love him?"

"I thought I did once. But now…I really don't know if I ever understood what it meant to love someone. I was young and naïve enough to think I could change him, that I was meant to love him in order to make that change. I know I tried to, but…"

"I don't think it's wrong to try and want to change someone," he interrupted her quietly. She looked up, meeting his gaze. "And I don't think you were wrong to want to love him. But sometimes, we need to understand that the reason someone we care about doesn't change is because we are the ones in the way. We are not meant to do that. The problem is, people tend to ignore that, out of desperation or false hope or just because they think there is no one else left to help. No one else to understand."

"I know that now," Mimi replied. "I know it's impossible to change him. He's still the same."

"Maybe you were meant to change someone else," he suggested.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure I believe in the 'meant to be' anymore."

"Well, that's up to you. But you should know you are not to blame for what is happening."

"He's doing this to get me back," she pointed out. "That's what this is all for. It's not so much as he is jealous as he is angry. His pride has been wounded because of what happened. That's the worst part for you and your people. The worst for me is when he does get me back-,"

"He won't," Yamato interrupted determinedly. "I promise you he will never touch you again. Not while I'm here, at least."

She smiled a little again, as though she appreciated the sentiment but didn't come close to fully believing it. Before he could defend his case with greater evidence, she spoke again,

"I don't think I ever thanked you for what you said to me that day in the camp."

Yamato blinked, confused. Then the memory dawned on him. "You mean when we first met. Oh, you don't have to say anything for that. It was only appropriate considering the circumstances, but I meant every word."

"Well, it was kind of you and I'm grateful for your concern."

"I don't suppose Taichi said anything like that to you then?"

She shook her head with a smile. "I believe his version of it was along the lines of, 'Stay here, you'll get a real bed later.' That was the extent of his consideration at the moment."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "That's Yagami for you. On occasion he can be incredibly generous, but usually he's focused on 'more important things'."

"I understand. He has a very important job after all. And he does it well."

"By 'well', if you mean 'carried away', then yes, I must agree."

"You don't mean that really, do you?"

He grinned and shrugged.

"He is a born leader, though. I remember when we were little, and all the village boys would follow him around while he pretended to be the chief. He made them do the craziest things. And they would, too, because there was just something about him that made you want to follow him. Of course, most of those boys are now in his command in the army, but it just goes to show how much of an influence he has on people."

Mimi cocked her head a little. "And what about you? Where were you in that following?"

"I was usually up front with him. Takeru was with the others, though they teased him for being too young. Taichi wouldn't let it get too far. They knew not to bother Takeru when he was around. But…as we got older, Taichi just sort of fell out of position. That is, he was still very much the proclaimed leader, but he just seemed tired of it, I guess.

"That was when he met Koushiro, whose mother kindly has granted me sanctuary in her spare bedroom now," Yamato smiled thoughtfully. "He never understood why I didn't want to come with him to visit Koushiro here. Most of the time I couldn't because of all my lessons and tutoring. But even when I had the chance, I didn't go except maybe once or twice. I just couldn't stand it, stand to see him having fun without me. Now I can't believe I was actually jealous that Koushiro was replacing me as a best friend, but it was true.

"It wasn't until after Koushiro and his father died that I realized how important his family had been to Taichi… I realized that the Izumis reminded him of something he used to have- something he wanted back, and he found a bit of it in them, only to see it break apart… He came back to his following after that. And then he changed…into what he is now: hell-bent on one thing and one thing only."

"Was he really that different before?"

He nodded, "Every now and then he's like that again, but it only lasts for so long."

Mimi looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry that that happened. I know Nimura was the cause of that, too. I'm sorry I'm bringing so much hurt here-,"

"Mimi, that isn't your fault, remember? What's happening now has nothing to do with you. It really began long before you were Nimura's wife. It's Taichi's war, not yours."

"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible somehow. Because of me all of these things are happening, and people are getting hurt-,"

"I thought we had already talked about that," Yamato straightened. "Listen to me, Nimura has wanted this kingdom for a long time. When Taichi took you away from him, that was just the trigger point. I'm sorry you had to be caught in the middle of this, but you must understand that you should be the last person anyone blames."

Mimi smiled. She glanced at the cup by the bed.

"Would you like me to get you some more water?"

"Actually, I think there's still some left in there."

He reached for it, just as she did herself as she said, "It's all right, I'll get you some more anyway."

Both of their hands touched it at the same time and the water spilled on her skirts as their awkwardness knocked the cup over. Yamato sat up, apologizing.

"No, no, it's all right," she insisted, squeezing the water out as she sat back in her chair.

"At least the cup is empty now," he added meekly.

She laughed, "Oh, I never liked this dress anyway."

"You didn't?" he looked surprised. "I think it's pretty. On you, of course."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"But then, I suppose you could wear anything and make it look beautiful."

She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm not sure I deserved that after knocking over your drinking cup."

He shrugged. "You deserve it after making me feel better. I believe your company is a cure of its own."

"Your Highness, I really don't think it's so proper of you to be saying those things to me."

"Telling the truth has always been proper."

"At certain moments, yes."

"I thought it was highly appropriate, considering we've reached the level in our friendship to exchange modest compliments, all in the name of honesty."

"I'm not sure friends exchange those types of compliments."

"Well, I have very few friends as lovely as you."

"And if you were to lose me, would you raise an army to get me back?" she teased.

"In a heartbeat."

The smile faded. "Your Highness-,"

"Yamato," he corrected. "I thought we agreed about that earlier."

"We did?" she sounded confused.

"Well, you were a little out of it when we did… But we did agree. I will call you Mimi if you will call me Yamato." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes nervously and nodded, smiling slightly.

"All right."

"Good." When the strand fell back, he reached out and pushed it away himself. His hand brushed against her cheek, then gently pulled her down for a light kiss. She broke it off, but did not move or step back. Instead she stayed where she was, leaning into him, eyes wide in a strange disbelief.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," he replied in the same soft tone. His hand was still cupping her chin, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly. "I don't exactly…do this sort of thing often…"

"Are you going to do it again?"

"If you want me to."

She said nothing and still did not move away. She found herself wondering why she didn't pull back, kept telling herself she should, but finding it very difficult to look away from his blue eyes. Did she even want this? Of course not, she told herself. She couldn't. It would be wrong… After all, she'd refused the captain. And he under oath owned her. But she had told him no. Of course she had to refuse the Crown Prince. How could she not?

When she still did not say anything, he added, "Just tell me when to stop."

Then he took her face in both hands, kissing her again. And she was much too distracted by how different it felt to be touched this way and how gentle he was when he held her to remember to say anything at all.


	8. Chapter Seven

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_The last thing he needed was for a woman to break him. AU/Fantasy_

Disclaimer- Don't own it. I think someone asked me so I'll tell you that I imagine this to end in about twenty chapters. Possibly less because I think that sounds a little intimidating for readers. I will say that this chapter marks the halfway point. I do know that I want it to be over 100,000 words (it's currently at 74,574 words), especially after I found out that no one has done a Digimon fantasy over 100,000 words. Why not me? I'll start a revolution. 'Course, who'd want to follow me… Also, I combined some of the chapters so as to avoid going over twenty. That's why the story magically went from twelve to seven. Savvy? Just to warn you, I might have to combine chapters again. Maybe. They're already long enough. But I promise I won't be taking anything out. If I did some revision, I would let you know on the summary. Thanks to the reviewers.

* * *

Willis pulled hard on the sails, tying the ropes to the mast finally and stepping to gaze critically on his work. Satisfied, he turned away, running a hand through his blonde hair as he stared around the small ship. He stopped when he saw Ken leaning over the railing on the other side of the boat, watching the bay as it slowly shrank into the distance. He sighed, dropping his hands and crossing the deck to stand next to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Ken shook his head, straightening. "Nothing."

Willis shrugged. "All right, then. I think we should sail back by way of the strait so we can-,"

"Do you think he's all right?"

"Who cares? He's not my prince. And he's not yours either. Let his people deal with him. We did our part, played along until it was safe enough to get out. They can handle the rest. It's nothing to do with us." Willis turned away, deciding that was the end of the conversation but Ken stopped him again.

"He said something to me."

Raising his face to the sky, he sighed again and turned back around. "Like what?"

"It was right before he was shot," Ken went on, staring at the waters below them. "He asked me about…about Sam."

"Did he?"

"I thought he was joking with me."

"Well, it wasn't very funny, was it?"

Ken shook his head. "No. It wasn't…"

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I want to know what he meant. What if- what if it wasn't a joke? What if he was being serious?"

"Ken, listen," Willis stepped closer. "There are probably hundreds of other Sams in this world with brothers, too. It was just a lucky guess. He had no right to even ask you something like that in the first place. That's why you can never trust royalty."

"It felt like more than just a good guess…"

"It always does," Willis replied softly. Ken glanced at him and he smiled. "Look, I've been through that, too. I know what it's like to be abandoned, remember? At first, you spend all your waking hours desperately searching, waiting for- for something. People kept telling me they saw them, they knew where they were. And I believed them, like a fool. If it weren't for Gennai, I would still be out there, searching for an answer. I'll never get one, but that's all right. I've learned not to need one. My parents made their decision, now I make mine. It's your turn."

Ken looked away. "Sam didn't abandon us. He left to find something better to give us."

"Either way, he's gone. And there is no way to make up for lost time. You just have to let it go."

Ken said nothing back, folding his arms over his chest as he continued to stare into the horizon. Willis sighed. "So what do you say we go back home?"

"Where did you get that story about us being runaways from Dolpen?"

"I love storytelling, Ken, you know that." Willis shrugged. "Besides, the prince should be the one you need to question. He didn't even know the captain had the town attacked. All Gennai told me to do was tell the Ishida brothers what they were in for. And I did. Can you blame me for trying to put some personal enjoyment into the job?"

"The raid, Willis. We should have done something."

"We did the best we could, Ken. If we hadn't sneaked onto that ship with Nimura then a lot more than just fifteen men would have died. Besides, we couldn't have stopped everything that happened. We did what we had to do and I think we did it very well."

"There's nothing wrong with going above and beyond the requirements sometimes."

"Of course there isn't. But there was too much at risk. Gennai specifically told us that, remember?"

"He wanted us to talk to Prince Yamato. Not get involved with any fighting."

"So I took the creative approach. But honestly, if you want to make your story believable, you have to live it, even if it is for a little while. And it wasn't like Nimura found out. Neither of them did. We have them both eating out of our hands."

"Your hands," he corrected.

"Exactly. Relax, Ken. It's over now. We accomplished our goal. The prince- live or die- knows what he needs to know. So does the captain and that ridiculously arrogant brother of his. Honestly, I didn't know that Prince Takeru was so difficult to deal with. He's nothing like his brother. Can you believe he thinks that Nimura is his father? Where on earth did they get that idea? But anyway, if we hadn't met with them, the captain wouldn't be heading for Jikaro right now, which is vitally important if they want to win."

"I'm still not sure about it."

"I am. And my opinion is the one that counts," he added teasingly.

Ken shook his head.

"You never cease to astound me, Willis. You can make up anything and make it reality. You made it seem like your whole world had been destroyed with that story about your poor uncle and his burning village. Like you had an everlasting hatred for the Ishida kingdom because of it."

"That was pretty convincing, wasn't it?" he grinned, proud of himself.

"I almost believed you."

"All right, I finally get the Ichijoji approval."

"Daisuke will love it. He'll be even angrier that he didn't get to come this time."

Willis grinned, then made a face, remembering. "Hikari won't appreciate it, unfortunately. Don't tell her."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Nimura had lied. He had done something to Miyako. Sora could tell that easily once she had a good look at her. There was a liquid that had dried on her chin, and closer inspection revealed it to be a sleeping draught. At least it wasn't a poison, which made her very grateful. But it was strong enough for the girl to remain unconscious for nearly three days. It was late in the evening that Miyako finally stirred, blinking the sleep from her eyes groggily. She rolled over on the bed and saw her mistress curled up on the chair nearby, watching her protectively. Sora jumped out when she saw she was awake, sitting next to her as she touched her face tenderly.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Miyako blinked, looking confused. "Surprisingly exhausted."

Sora smiled a little, stroking her bangs to the side of her face.

"You'll be all right now. Don't worry."

She raised herself to sit up, looking around. "What happened?"

"Nimura has the entire castle under his watch. We're being held hostage in here until…I don't know when. Until someone finds us, I guess. Or when the war is over."

Miyako stared at her, eyes wide. "Hostage…? Wait a minute, you mean to say Nimura is here? Now?"

Sora shook her head. "I don't know where he went after he left this morning. Listen, you may still have a chance to escape. The guards are outside this door, but there are none down below us. I've looked at the windows, but the ones in my room- in here- are stuck together. They won't budge unless we push really hard, and that might attract attention. But the ones in your room, those might come easier. We can tie the bedsheets together to make a rope, but it will only go a little more than two-thirds of the way down. You'll have to jump the rest of the way, but you can do it. Once you do, I want you to find a way to get to Taichi fast as you can. Tell him that my father needs help-,"

"Wait, wait," Miyako interrupted, straightening as she frowned at her friend. "How did Nimura even get here? What are we going to do?" she started to panic a little.

"It doesn't matter how he got here. The point is he is already here. Taichi is the only one who can match him enough to defeat him. We need his help if we want to escape."

"But- but I can't do this-!"

"Yes, you can. Miyako, you told me to be strong and now I need you to be. Please, you are the only one who can. Nimura will know something's happening if I'm not here when he comes back. He won't notice you for a while, and if he does, I can distract him."

"Distract him? How?"

She shook her head, holding her hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "That doesn't matter. Listen, we don't have much time-,"

"Yes, it does matter. Sora, I can't leave you behind. What if he gets angry and he hurts you?"

"It's all right. I'll handle that if I have to. This is more important-,"

"Sora-,"

"Miyako, please-,"

"I can't! I couldn't do that! He could really hurt you or your father and then what would I do? I just can't bear to think what could-," she stopped suddenly, noticing the look on Sora's face. Her eyes widened. "Oh God. Oh, my God, _Sora_-,"

"I'm all right, Miyako, please don't think it's your fault. I can handle it now-,"

"Handle it? How can anyone handle something like that?"

"Oh, please, Miyako, don't cry. See, look at me, I'm fine-,"

"Oh, _oh, God_-!"

"Miyako, please. It's all right. He does what he wants and then he leaves by morning, and I'm always all right. I promise, nothing will happen-,"

"Something already has happened! Sora, how could you not tell me?"

"There's nothing I can do, Miyako, only you can stop all of this. That's why I can't go. Believe me, I'm terrified about sending you out there. God knows what could happen, but there's no other way. Miyako, please, you are the last hope for this land. If you don't find help, Nimura will take over completely. Someone needs to tell King Ishida, and no one else can do it but you."

Miyako shook her head, tears running down her face. "How can you say you'll be all right? You don't know that. What if it gets worse when he finds out that I'm gone?"

"It will get worse if we keep doing nothing," Sora said. "Miyako, I'm trusting you with this because I know you can do it. I need you to do it. Please, for me?"

She gave in, trembling, and Sora hugged her tight for a moment to reassure her. After a moment, she told her, "Yamato is dead. Nimura had him assassinated."

Miyako shut her eyes, biting her lip.

Sora went on softly, "If this keeps going, there will be no one left. We have to fight for ourselves now…"

"We will," Miyako promised in reply. They embraced once more.

Then they set the plan into motion. Sora didn't want to waste any more time. They put together all the sheets they could find, having to resort to spare dresses when they finally ran out. When they could not make it any longer, Sora told her how she would get into the connecting room. She had Miyako sneak to the other room by way of the secret passageway she'd used earlier while she herself would stay in the room in case anyone came along.

Miyako crept through the narrow hallway as quickly as possible, her heartbeat being the only thing she could hear. She untangled the makeshift rope they'd made and pushed open the window to her room. There were no guards to be seen, as far as she could tell. Only the forest, which was right next to the castle wall, blocked her path to the road. Miyako stepped back, closing her eyes. Then she turned and looked once more at the tapestry that hid the secret doorway she'd just entered the room from. Praying that she was doing the right thing and that Sora would be safe, she tied one end of the rope to her bedpost and lowered the other end down the side of the wall. Then she climbed down.

Sora had been right about her estimates. The bedsheets only went most of the way down, but did not touch the ground. She held on tightly, fearfully looking down to where she'd have to jump. Then, taking a deep breath, she let go.

The young woman hit the ground with a thud, wincing when she did. But then she quickly scrambled to her feet, tugging on the end of the rope. It wouldn't come apart. But she couldn't leave it there. Then Nimura would definitely know she'd runaway. She tried pulling on it again, desperate. Then, to her surprise, it started pulling back. At first, Miyako was convinced Nimura had discovered them, but when she looked up, she saw Sora leaning out of the window, pulling the rope back up. Miyako let go and stepped back. Sora motioned for her to hurry, and without hesitating anymore, she turned on her heels and fled into the forest.

She ran as though she were blind, stumbling and tripping over countless of roots and stones and getting no where in particular, it seemed, until she finally saw a dirt road in between the trees. Weak with disbelief, she pushed herself towards it, staggering finally onto the open road, breathing hard as she looked around. This had to lead to a village or town where she could get a horse, or even one of the soldiers from the Ishida kingdom could be there to help her. But which way?

Miyako stood there, shaking, looking back and forth between the two directions. To her utter amazement, she saw a rider approaching from her left and she turned towards him. And as he got closer, her amazement turned into astonishment and numb incredulity. Even though she was convinced this was a dream, she started walking towards him, then broke out into a run.

"_Captain_!"

The young man slowed down when he reached her, immediately getting down from the saddle. He was staring at her in apparently the same shock she was in herself. "Milady, what are you-?"

"Captain, you've got to do something!" she gasped, pitching forward as her weak legs. He grabbed her, steadying her with both hands on her shoulders.

"Do what? Miyako?"

"Nimura has her," she said, breathing hard. "He's got the whole castle under his control. I was the only one who could escape. Captain, you must do something- you have to save her!"

Taichi looked up in the direction of the manor, staring.

"Captain, please-!" Miyako pleaded. "He's already hurt her enough!"

"Damn him to hell," the captain murmured softly, still staring.

"I'll see you there," a voice called. Nimura stepped out from the forest line and onto the dirt path, directly in front of them. Miyako shuddered and Taichi put himself in front of her.

"Stay behind me," he ordered and she quickly obeyed, peeking out from over his shoulder. He smiled at Nimura. "We meet again."

"Much overdue, I agree," Nimura nodded.

"Let's end this now."

"So soon? Why, my dear sir, I was just getting started."

Taichi narrowed his eyes. "Leave the lord and his daughter out of this. Release them now."

"Or what? Will you fight me?" He smirked knowingly. "Or is there something you're willing to negotiate with?"

The captain raised his chin.

"In fact there is," he nodded pleasantly. "I believe I have something of yours. Can you deny you've been wanting it back?"

Nimura smiled. "No, I cannot."

Alarmed, Miyako pushed Taichi in an attempt to shake him out of his madness. What was he thinking? But he ignored her. "Shall we trade, then?"

"So it will be the lord and his daughter for something I've been wanting back- two for one? Well, that seems just a little unfair. How about two for two?"

Taichi did not answer.

Nimura went on, "Let it be the lord and his daughter for that something…and my wife."

"Captain-," Miyako gasped.

But Taichi still hadn't answered. He frowned slightly, as though weighing the pros and cons of the proposition.

"Captain, time is running out," Nimura reminded impatiently. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Your Majesty," Taichi began after a long moment, "I'm afraid I cannot settle for those terms."

Nimura raised his face a little.

"You realize what this means, do you not?"

"I do."

Miyako tugged on the captain's sleeve. What was going on? What did this mean? Were they not going to be able to rescue Sora? What about Mimi?

"Let me give you one more chance, Captain. Tell me, is there anything I can do to make you agree? Are there any other terms you wish to include?"

"Let it be instead the lord and his daughter for your wife and myself."

The king smiled. "And what good would that do for me? What use would I have for you?"

"Anything. I will exchange my title as Captain of the Ishida Guard for Captain of your own men. And I would be under your complete control. You could do what you like- have me hanged or let me live according to your conditions."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I swear it under oath."

Miyako couldn't believe what she was hearing. She watched in shocked silence as Nimura studied the captain closely.

He was silent for a while more. And then, "Well, captain, I believe we have reached an agreement. Now how shall we arrange the exchange?"

"Allow me to return to my kingdom for the queen first."

"And I shall bring the lord and his lady daughter to Dolpen Bay in four days. That's all you have, Captain. If you do not show by dawn on the fifth day I will take your word as that of the lying bastard you are and have both of my hostages assassinated."

Taichi gritted his teeth.

"I will be there."

"See that you are. We will end this then." Then he turned and smiled at Miyako, whose stomach churned when he did. "It was very brave of you to try and escape the way you did. I will inform the lady of the success of your adventure. And I thank you personally for helping to arrange this negotiation. Good day to you both." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

She waited until he was lost in the distance before pulling away from the captain and staring at him accusingly. "What have you done?"

Taichi turned away from her.

"Nothing you would understand," he replied curtly.

"How could you trade Mimi for Sora and her father? Don't you realize what he will do to her when he gets her back?"

"Of course I do. Why else do you think I'm accompanying her?"

Miyako glared, fists clenched.

"How could you betray us like this?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone-,"

"Yes, you have! You've betrayed King Ishida! You betrayed Mimi!"

"You know, I really don't appreciate these accusations. Especially when they come from a silly little girl."

"Don't you dare try that with me, Captain Yagami."

Taichi turned, eyebrow raised as he stared at her.

"You took the queen away from him to protect her, and now you're giving her back like it's nothing. And what's worse, you're giving yourself as well. How are we supposed to win anything in this war if we don't have you? How can you even think of fighting against your own friends? Why are you constantly making us wonder whose side you're on?"

"You don't even understand what just happened, do you?"

"I understand plenty. When I asked you to save Sora I did not mean becoming a traitor to do it. She's been through enough, more than you realize. Don't you understand what this will do to her when she finds out?"

"What does it matter?" he turned away. "She'll be free after this is done."

Miyako looked at him pleadingly, not wanting to be angry anymore. She just wanted things to end up all right, and how could that happen with what she just saw occur? "Wasn't there anything else you could have done?"

"No, there wasn't."

"What about the exchange? You could have let him take anything else, couldn't you?" She remembered, suddenly. "What about that thing he wanted first? Couldn't you have just let him take that instead of offering yourself and Mimi?"

"No, I couldn't."

"What was it?"

Taichi was standing next to his horse, ready to climb back into the saddle. His back was turned to her, but he turned his face to the side when he finally answered.

"I thought he meant the queen first-,"

"You were willing to give her away that easily-?" she started to demand but he interrupted.

"And I had a plan to fool him if he agreed. But that wasn't what he meant."

Miyako did not like his tone of voice. "What did he mean?"

Taichi sighed.

"I had to chose between two people, Miyako. And in all honesty, the queen has a better shot at making out of this alive than the prince."

What did that mean? She stared at him, confused. Then she remembered Yamato. Her heart dropped. "Is it true? About the crown prince?" she asked softly, afraid.

"That's Crown Prince Takeru now," Taichi answered simply. He swung himself on top of the horse and then turned the stallion to stop next to her. He held out his hand.

"Captain, what are you going to do?" Miyako asked honestly, sensing that this was indeed the end of everything. Nimura would probably have him executed. Didn't they hate each other? Why would Nimura want to keep him alive? How could Taichi just give up his life like that? And was he right about Mimi, would she really be able to make out alive?

"I have four days to figure that out, milady," he reminded. "Right now, I'm going to take you home."

* * *

When Sam and Naoko returned to the house, nothing had changed, as far as Sam could tell. He found the queen sitting in the kitchen and she smiled when she saw him. Yamato had fallen asleep; apparently, the effects of the healing mix Sam had prepared for him worked very fast. Not wanting to bother him, the other three had a very quiet, small lunch, in which the main source of verbal communication was the chatty Naoko, who looked through pleased with the company she now had to entertain. When they were finished, she invited Sam to return again soon and to bring Mimi with him.

"I've always wanted a daughter," she teased with a smiled, patting Mimi's arm affectionately as she took their plates.

Mimi smiled back, remembering when she herself had wanted a little girl, too. Sam thought she looked a little distracted as he helped her back onto the horse for their return to the fort. She spent the entire ride back in complete silence and Sam didn't want to pester her so he said nothing as well. As soon as they reached the fort, she excused herself to her rooms and did not come out again for the rest of the day. Sam wondered if he should go talk to her later and decided he'd try if he could.

It turned out that it would have been very difficult to break away from all the goings of the court even for a moment. No one seemed to care much that he'd been gone for a few hours, much to his relief. But then again, they hardly had time to notice. King Ishida and Takeru were trying to deal with the locations of all their military men, but that proved very difficult when the head of military itself wasn't present. But no one in the court felt they could wait for the captain to return. Things were getting more complicated. They had a visitor from the bay that was raided later that day who requested more manpower to help rebuild the broken town and help with the injured. Giving up some men for that purpose, Takeru pointed out, would strengthen the resistance at the bay in case anything happened again. Arranging all of that took an even longer time. By the time that that had finished, night had fallen and the new crown prince was exhausted.

"I didn't know it was this dull to attend court," he admitted to Sam when they were alone.

"You're adjusting well."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'm good at this whole political thing," Takeru smiled a little. "I never thought I'd have to do this. I always thought Yamato would be around. But now…I actually think this has helped me somehow. Help me not to take things for granted, at least." He shrugged, sighing. "Turning eighteen wasn't as great as I thought it would be."

"At least you're of age now," Sam pointed out.

Takeru smiled and shook his head. "You know, I think-," he stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

Sam turned away, moving to the window of the room. He squinted into the darkness. "I heard something…"

The prince went to stand next to him. "What do you see?"

"It's too dark…Maybe you should get somewhere safe, Your Highness," he said, realizing this could be a threat.

"Wait a minute," Takeru frowned. "I know that. It's the gate opening." He looked up at Sam, meeting his gaze. "Taichi's back."

"Already?"

Takeru didn't answer, opening the door and hurrying down to the front of the castle. The last time he'd done this, he'd heard something no one should deserve to have happen to them. And though he knew Yamato was safe wherever he was, he couldn't help but wonder if something else had happened now. When he got to the gate, there were already people there, including his father and Lord Kido. They must have had the same thoughts he was himself, considering their faces were scrunched up in serious contemplation. They all waited inside as a few soldiers went out to greet the rider and take the horse back to the stables. And then Taichi finally entered, and at his side was a very upset-looking Miyako.

"Nimura has Jikaro," Taichi interrupted Jyou, who was about to demand an explanation.

The others stared in horror. "But Sora-?" Takeru started, and again, the captain interrupted.

"The lady is being held hostage along with her father. Miyako was the only one to get away."

Miyako reached up and wiped the tears from her face. Sam was looking at her sympathetically, then he held out his hand for her to take.

"Milady, let me take you inside," he offered. She knew he was trying to be kind and understanding, and though she appreciated it, she wanted to hear what the others would say when Taichi told them what he had done.

But he didn't.

Instead, the king was busy trying to conjure up plans for a party to rescue the Takenouchi family. And Taichi was listening as though he was ready to carry them out the second the king gave the order. The others were involved in the questions and answers as well, but the only one who was silent was Jyou. He was staring at Taichi's passive face with suspicion. Then he glanced at Miyako, who gave him a knowing look. And that told him all he needed to know.

"Captain," he said, interrupting the others, "why don't you tell us what your plan is?"

Taichi looked up, still not changing his expression.

Takeru frowned, saying nothing. So Miyako got involved. "Tell them, Taichi."

"In four days, I've arranged to have the lord and his lady daughter be exchanged for the queen."

"What?" Takeru stared at him in shock.

"That is plenty of time to try and find a way for the queen to escape once we know we have both the lady and the lord safe in our hands. Of course, I'll need your full cooperation if it is to work."

"Tell them about you, Taichi," Miyako pushed.

Taichi frowned.

"They don't need to know about that."

"Captain-," Jyou started.

"What do you mean?" Takeru finished.

"Don't worry about what I'm going to do. What we need to focus on is making sure the queen, the lady, and Lord Takenouchi are safe."

Miyako stared at him. "Taichi-,"

"That's all there is. We start planning tomorrow," he looked directly at the prince, "so be prepared."

* * *

He was going to give her back.

Mimi sat on the carved, wooden bench at the window of her room and stared at the locked door in front of her. She'd locked it after Jyou had left, explaining as much as he and she knew. But when he had gotten to the part about her, she'd gone unresponsively numb, unable to comprehend or listen to anything. She barely even realized it when he finally excused himself to finish the planning that the court was working on. When she heard the door click shut, she got up and locked it carefully from the inside, and then went back to sit down, completely dazed.

She thought she should be angrier than this. More furious, betrayed, hurt… But instead, she was just stunned, not even able to sort out what was happening. Hearing Jyou tell her about Sora and her father had been awful, but hearing what the captain planned to do about it was even worse.

How could this be happening to her…? All of these things…God, what had she done to _deserve_ all of this? What was it, some crime in her childhood? Hadn't God put her through enough punishment, hadn't she learned her lesson yet?

With frustration, Mimi leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, determined not to cry and struggling to keep that vow. Then she quieted down, thinking with her eyes tightly shut. Maybe…maybe staying with Nimura would have been better than having to endure all of this. _No_, she shook her head. That wasn't true. But that still didn't explain why everything was going so very wrong. She'd wanted a rescue, yes, but she had wanted one that would take her completely away. Not this kind…not when she was no longer sure she could ever be free.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up blankly, vaguely acknowledging the visitor.

"Your Majesty?"

She recognized that voice and turned away, not answering.

"Your Majesty, I know you're in there. I'm not leaving, so you might as well open the door and listen to what I have to say."

Mimi took a breath, the anger she knew she should have been feeling all along now rising in her chest. "I've listened to you far too much already, Captain, and that is a mistake I refuse to make again."

There was a slight pause.

"I understand your feelings, Your Majesty, and you no doubt have a right to harbor such notions against me. However, I ask you to at least give me the chance to defend my case."

"Then you may do so right where you are."

"Don't you find it a bit silly for me to be talking to a door?"

"I think the humiliation would do you some good, Captain."

"Yes, it might. But I doubt it will work."

Mimi frowned at his sarcastic dismissal of moral lessons. "I'm not letting you in."

"You'll have to open this door sooner or later."

"No, I won't."

"Your Majesty, this attitude of yours is not helping anyone in the slightest, least of all yourself."

"_My_ attitude?"

"Will you please just open the door and let me in? I want to talk to you, face-to-face."

"I'm not in the mood for more lies."

"I swear this is truth."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You probably shouldn't, though I'd like you to. It is entirely up to you, however."

Against her better judgement, she got up again and unlocked the door. Taichi stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind him. He locked it and she glanced at him sharply.

"Why are you-?"

"Please, have a seat."

Mimi glared at him. "Just say what you will, though I already know what it will be."

The captain watched her, amused. "Oh, do you? Very well, enlighten me."

"Why should I tell you what you already know?"

"I'm not entirely sure I do, Your Majesty," Taichi decided knowingly. "Neither one of us has the enviable ability of reading minds."

She frowned again, no longer amused by his play of words. "I do not appreciate these games of yours, Captain. They are highly inappropriate."

"Please, have a seat," he repeated, gesturing to the bench at the window.

Still eyeing him suspiciously, she sat down, very cautious. He stood in front of her, looking rather serious.

"Kido told me he'd already informed you of what's happened." She did not reply, so he went on: "And I'd rather he hadn't, because I believe I should have been the first to tell you. That is why I'm here now. Look, the situation with lord and his daughter is as severe as I will allow it, and there is nothing else to do but to play along with Nimura until the right moment when I can turn it around."

"There is no right moment, Captain. You don't know what you're dealing with-,"

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with, and I'd appreciate a little confidence in my skills. I haven't failed you yet, Your Majesty. What makes you think I plan on doing otherwise?"

Haven't failed yet? As if he had any idea… She narrowed her eyes, "And I suppose that this is your way of fulfilling your promise."

He stared. "What promise?"

"You said you would let me go if I followed you. Now I see what you meant by that-,"

"That is not true."

She looked at him.

"I knew you wouldn't trust me, but I had hoped that you would have at least believe me after our last conversation," the captain looked slightly annoyed. "I meant what I said and I do not go back on my word."

"After everything you've done so far? Do you really expect me to believe-?"

"Forgive me for expecting anything from you," he snapped. They glared at each other. Then the captain sighed, shaking his head, realizing how utterly pointless the last exchange had been. "All right, let's forget the accusations for a moment. If you could please just listen to what I have to say, I can tell you what is going to happen, and hopefully you'll see the error of your ways."

She stared back, not saying anything as he explained. When he was finished, he stood back and waited for a response, which he didn't receive for quite some time as she thought it over.

"How can you possibly arrange all of that in time?" she asked finally, still suspicious. "You only have four days, counting today."

"I may not be God, Your Majesty, but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of pulling off miracles. I've done crazier things in my time, and in far greater pressure. This is just another one of those situations." Then he frowned slightly, "But I'll need your cooperation if it is to work. As long as you're willing to join me, I promise nothing will happen to you."

"You should know better than to make promises you can't keep."

"One day, perhaps, I'll learn. In the meantime, you'll just have to trust me."

Mimi pursed her lips, thinking. Then she straightened royally. "Very well. But if anything should go wrong-,"

"Don't be so negative." But he looked pleased with her agreement nonetheless. "Now then, if-,"

"You must really care for her if you're so willing to do all of this just to rescue her."

He stopped suddenly, staring. Her gaze barely flickered from his face.

"She is not mine to care for," he replied after a long moment, clearly ready to leave.

"Then why are you-?"

"I fail to see how it's any of your business," he snapped. "Now pack your things. We're leaving tonight."

She sat up straight. "Tonight?"

"Dolpen is a two-day journey by sea and we'll need another day to get to the closest port. We don't have any time to waste." With that, he left the room, shutting the door rather loudly behind him.

Mimi sat back again. It felt like she had just gotten here and now she would have to leave. And who knew how it would end up…

No plan was foolproof, no matter how confident the captain was. He just didn't understand what Nimura could do. After all, if he had given him four days to meet him, he must be expecting Captain Yagami to be up to something when he did get there. It was obvious the captain wasn't going to listen to her. Unless she could make him somehow. A lot could happen in three days. Maybe she could make him understand how dangerous this could end up. Nimura could kill him before he had a chance to conduct the entire plan.

And then everything would be ruined.

And if the captain wouldn't listen to her, then maybe… maybe it was up to her this time. If she could do something to distract Nimura and give the captain enough time to get the lord and his daughter to safety, then there still might be a chance for things to work out. Everyone else had done so much for her. They let her stay with them even though she caused all of this to happen. This was her chance to give it all back.

* * *

Outside in the halls of the fort, the captain was stomping back to his own rooms. _Isn't that just like a woman to be poking her nose in where it doesn't belong…? _He shook his head, frustrated. He didn't have time for that anyway. Like he had said, there were a lot of things to be done before their departure that night. Nearly everything had been arranged already:

Lord Kido was to accompany them through the entire journey, though only the captain and the queen would be able to face Nimura. Prince Takeru and the servant Iori were going to ride with them all the way to the port, where the king had sent them on another assignment, mostly to train the army stationed there and wait for the others to return with the Takenouchis. Sir Ichijoji and Miyako were going to stay at the fort, though the latter had protested heavily. In the end, Sam had managed to convince her that this was for the best, and Taichi had agreed for him to take her to Naoko's cottage now and then. She had been thoroughly shocked when she'd learned Yamato wasn't really dead. When she told Taichi that Sora believed the prince had been murdered, he was half-glad because that meant Nimura still believed it too. But it also meant that he would have to tell Sora the truth as well. How does one go about raising the dead? God made it look so easy…

By evening, things were as ordered as they possibly could be. The captain felt confident about it at least, even though some (Jyou) were a little on the uneasy side, despite the fact that things were gong according to plan quite smoothly. But then again, Lord Kido was always nervous about something. As they left the fort to head to the dock at the shore, he rode next to the captain himself with a set of demanding questions, all of which the latter cleverly ignored.

"Relax, Kido. Just be calm. I've got it under control-,"

"You always claim that, Captain. In light of all the situations of which that famous saying of yours follow, forgive me for being just a little cautious."

"I'm really getting tired of these horses," a new voice added to the conversation. The captain turned his head to see Sam riding up towards him. He grinned, more than a little pleased by the convenient interruption.

"I thought you were staying back at the fort?"

"I thought I was, too," Sam explained, "but then I thought I'd feel better about all of this if I went with you to the port at least."

"You're throwing off my plan." Sam looked guilty for a moment, but then Taichi laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just joking, Sam."

He smiled knowingly, "You seem to be in a joyful mood this evening."

"The destination may be somber, but the journey, I believe, will be otherwise."

Jyou frowned, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not sure I like the sound of those words, Captain." Taichi smirked, saying nothing. So he went on with a warning tone: "Just know I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I'm flattered."

Jyou's face soured at the careless response, clearly displeased, but Taichi had pulled on the reins of his horse and was behind the two of them now. He waited until the prince came into view before resuming his pace, moving to ride beside him. Iori, who was riding silently on his small mare, took the hint and quickly pulled away, heading up to the front of the line where Sam and Jyou were now talking animatedly.

"Allow me to compliment on your handling of your new responsibilities, Your Highness," Taichi said.

Takeru glanced at him, almost suspiciously. But he nodded curtly all the same, turning his gaze back to the road in front of them.

"I appreciate it, Captain, though it doesn't seem necessary."

Taichi sighed a little, noticing the halted, careful tone of the young man beside him. "Listen, I know we're not exactly on the right foot at the moment, but perhaps that's for the best. At least, right now."

The prince looked at him again, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry that you are caught in the middle of all this. It wasn't my choice to involve you."

"Nor was it mine," Takeru replied softly. They both slowed down just a little as Taichi took on the most serious expression he could possibly conjure.

"Your Highness, when I took this job, I swore to protect your family above all else. And I still hold to that. My loyalty lies with you and Yamato first. And-,"

Takeru smiled, interrupting, "Don't, Captain. We all know where your loyalty lies."

Taichi closed his mouth, staring at the prince as the latter continued to ride in passive silence. After a long moment, Takeru spurred his stallion slightly and rode forward, catching up with Jyou and Sam, and leaving the captain behind to think. Taichi let his own horse lazily push forward at its own pace, careful to avoid getting in the way of the rest of the party. He concentrated hard on his plan, going through it again. He certainly didn't think that this was how he was going to let everything end up. Assuming that everything went as smoothly as possible- a rare occasion in any negotiation- it still wouldn't go as he would like it. But if it meant protecting as people as he could…

As long as Yamato stayed at Naoko's and Takeru was busy with the army, things would be okay, somewhat. No one knew about Naoko and her patient, and Sam would be there to help him. The king would be at the fort, and Taichi had left a great deal of soldiers wandering those parts at all hours. Takeru would be literally surrounded by the military; thus his bodyguard problem was virtually solved. If anything were to happen to any of the three, there was always someone nearby to defend them.

But all of that had left little for Taichi himself to work with. He needed men for his own plan, or else there was no other way to escape Nimura's clutches. And the queen needed her protection. He had to keep her safety as one of his priorities now, and he had to balance that with his own goal.

Speaking of which…

Taichi pulled his horse off the path and watched the party pass. He turned in his saddle to look back at the line of travelers. He saw the soldiers he was taking with him, the men that Takeru was taking to the rest of the army, and the servants who would be coming with all of them. And then he spotted the queen's wagon coming in around the turn. The captain half-smiled distractedly. He hadn't spoken with her since their encounter that morning, and that hadn't exactly been a pleasant exchange. Nonetheless, he'd have to keep her somewhat content. Obviously, throwing this whole exchange thing at her so suddenly didn't help with the trust he'd planned on building between them. But he hoped this journey would ease that. If he could just make her understand that he really did care about what happened to her, then maybe he could prevent anything he didn't want happening, like putting ideas in her head that women always seemed to do in an attempt to be useful.

Some of the men nodded courteously at him when they passed, and he regarded them with the same respectful acknowledgement, though he kept his eye on the queen's upcoming wagon. When it finally passed, he saw that the curtains at the back windows had been pulled back and the queen herself was visible from the small, roughly cut opening. When they hit a bump, she bounced in her seat and looked up, startled. Her eyes grew in surprise when she saw him watching calmly from the side of the path, then narrowed in suspicion and finally looked away.

Taichi sighed.

This might take a little longer than he thought.

He clicked his tongue and his horse picked up on the signal, lightly trotting to the rear of the wagon, in plain view of the window, just in case the queen felt like peeking out to check if he was still there, where he planned to be for the duration of the trip. After all, Jyou and Sam were having a pleasant chat somewhere (and he'd rather not become a target for Lord Kido until he could delay it no longer) and Takeru was obviously unwilling to converse with him. He might as well stare down the queen, just to remind her who was in charge around here. Besides, she could use the added protection; he'd be able to keep an eye on her this way, whether she liked it or not. And quite frankly, he didn't mind so much to look at her.

They rode all night to the port. It felt agonizingly slow to Taichi, but in actuality, they were travelling at a reasonable speed. There were no stops this time, and because everyone knew the severity of the purpose of this trip, no one complained on the matter. That is, most of those in the party thought they were preparing for war. Only a few knew about the exchange with Nimura at the Dolpen Bay. Taichi had been very serious about that piece of news getting around. He did not want people talking about it too much and letting it get overheard by unwanted ears. The servants and soldiers he was taking with him on the boat to Dolpen were told they were assisting in the Ishida naval fleet, which was in need of reinforcements in preparation for the war. Which was true. Nimura couldn't have all the naval dominance. The captain had some under his control as well, which proved vital in this situation.

When they reached the port, the sun was just under an hour from rising and everyone was looking testy, most likely due to the fact that they had traveled well through the night without so much as a wink of sleep. Knowing this, Taichi tried to hurry up the transition process as much as possible. He especially wanted to say a few more things to Takeru, but the prince carefully avoided eye contact the entire time, hiding behind Sam to stay out of Taichi's view. So the captain left him alone, though reluctantly. He did manage to find Iori and speak with him for a few minutes. Their short conversation went like this:

"Hida!"

The youth turned curiously in silent obedience, green eyes unwavering. Taichi pulled him aside as the others loaded everything into the ship that awaited them in the harbor.

"You are to stay by the prince at all times, is that clear?" he ordered.

Iori nodded, "Of course, sir. That is what I planned myself."

Taichi hesitated just a little. He had suddenly been struck by the serious solemnity of this young boy. He was small and unnoticed, but there was so much character in him that was clear to see. He had a great deal of control in his maturity, the captain noted admiringly. And then something else struck him,

"How loyal will you be to your master, Hida?" he asked.

"As loyal as required, Captain," Iori replied immediately.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that when I became his servant, my loyalty shifted just slightly. But it has not and will not change from where it first was placed."

From the look on his face, Taichi knew not to ask any more questions on the matter. Obviously, Iori was fiercely defensive about what he meant, and Taichi respected that sort of possessive protection. He also knew from his response that he could be trusted greatly. Takeru would be safe in Iori's watch, even though the notion seemed odd when considering their difference in age. However small Iori appeared and was, however, the captain did not doubt his sincerity, and with a friendly clap on the shoulder, he nodded his good-bye to the youth.

He went to the dock, observing the loading process and watching as Takeru addressed his men, the soldiers who were standing huddled near him as they waited. He could not hear the complete speech, but the looks on the men's faces proved that they were impressed by the words of such a young commander. Takeru himself kept a very controlled expression, perhaps in hopes of relaying that controlling character to the soldiers that needed to be trained before the war began. Taichi knew that he would be able to take of himself after witnessing that scene. The men may be a little uncomfortable with the idea of the new crown prince as their general and trainer, but they would obey him, and if it all worked out, Takeru just might have found a calling. Preparing men for what could be the greatest and noblest moments of their lives was not an easy task, but the prince was handling the earning-respect part quite well. So far, at least. Taichi didn't know how well Takeru had been learned in the art of fighting, jousting, warring, and riding. Now he was suddenly grateful that Sam had decided to join them for the ride.

Taichi was forced to abandon his watchful observation of Takeru's address when Lord Kido called to him, saying that the ship was just about ready. Everything that needed to be loaded had been loaded, and now they were just waiting for the captain to board. Which he did after hearing that, though he grimaced inwardly at the thought of two whole days on this thing.

Sailing had never been one of his great pleasures…

Without wasting any more time, they set off as soon as they could. Taichi and Jyou stood on the deck, watching their friends fade into the dark distance. The servants and sailors around them set to work to maintain and manage the ship. It was a long time before either said anything, and when that did happen, it was Jyou who spoke first.

"Am I right to conclude that you look a little seasick, Captain?" he asked mildly.

Taichi was at first taken aback by the fact that he hadn't dove right into another drill of questions, but then realized in vague surprise that Kido was jokingly smiling at him. Perhaps the seriousness of the upcoming situation at the end of these two days was placing such an affect on the lord.

"Well," he said with awe, "I'm sorry, Your Grace, but I'm still in shock. You're actually taking _pleasure_ in this? Then again, it does make sense," he decided, feigning solemnity. "Somehow, the fact that it takes something as serious as this situation to bring us together in the bonds of friendship is almost predictable, given our past relationship."

"Or lack thereof," Jyou added.

Taichi smirked. "I do not get seasick. I just get sick of the sea."

"What's the matter? Haven't got used to your sea-legs?"

"I'm afraid I never had any to begin with," the captain admitted airily. Jyou grinned, looking back at the waters. "I think I'll go below deck for a while. You?"

"Not right now," he shook his head. "I'll watch the sunrise with the sailors. It's a sight not to be missed, Captain."

Taichi smiled appreciatively but wasn't sure that his stomach would be up to spending anymore time above deck than he had to. When he reached the bottom of the ladder, he walked the length of the narrow corridor to his rooms, and as he passed through, he saw that one cabin door had been left open. He paused in front of it and saw that the queen was sitting on the bed inside, looking around at the possessions she had brought with her. Not one of her servants seemed to be in sight, nor were there any guards.

The captain tapped the wood of the doorway once and she looked up defensively.

"What do you want?" she asked first.

"Is that any way to treat your host?"

"This is far from a dinner party, Captain," Mimi replied testily.

Taichi shrugged and nodded. "True enough. But that doesn't mean you can't be a bit more lively about it."

She stared at him.

"Have you completely forgotten what the purpose of this voyage is?"

"Not completely," he smiled.

Mimi shook her head. "I don't see how you can be this way. Especially now."

"Aren't you going to come up and see the sunrise?"

She glanced at him curiously. "Are you?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I thought it would be courteous."

"Well," she sniffed, "I believe I prefer sunsets, Captain."

"All right," he straightened. "I will be back here this evening."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you liked sunsets." He shrugged and smiled, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter Eight

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Taichi has agreed to exchange his life in order to protect Sora and Takeru, but it means putting Mimi's life in danger, too. And as the day gets closer when he has to risk it all, he may have another factor to consider- whether or not he's willing to lose the one good thing he has left. AU/Fantasy

Disclaimer- Don't own it. Thanks to the reviewers. Sorry, it took so long to post this. Look for an update on "Lord of the House"; I thank all those who reviewed it.

* * *

It took everything in him to stop his fist from hitting Willis, which was certainly a big deal. Motomiya Daisuke was actually pleased with himself for being able to suppress his wish to smother his friend, and he sat back with a smile. Of course, he was still upset about the whole thing. The fact that he had managed to control his fiery temper did not let him ignore the fact that Willis and Ken actually got to fight on their mission. The injustice of it all wiped the smile from his face and he slouched against the wall moodily.

Before him sat Willis and Ken in front of Gennai, who was listening to their recitation in contemplative silence. Actually, it was just Willis who was doing the talking and Ken who interrupted with the correct details every once in a while. Daisuke had been told to leave the small hut before they began, but he had pointed out in an attempt to stay that if it weren't for him, the two would have been lost at sea.

Which was true.

Daisuke had been sitting on top of the cliff that overlooked the beach below. He was the guard on the beach that day and therefore the first to spot the tiny boat struggling to stay afloat as it crashed into the reef. And considering their part of the islands was known to a select few, plus the fact that only one person could steer so horribly, he instantly came to the conclusion that it was indeed his friends returning from their long, long mission.

So Gennai had let him stay, too amused by the young man's persistence to care much if he did or not. But as Daisuke sat through the conversation, he couldn't help but be drawn into his familiar state of boredom. The fighting part had annoyed him, but like most things, it didn't keep his attention for long. And the dialogue was taking forever. He had hoped that by listening to it, he'd be able to get an idea of what was happening, but he kept getting distracted by the fact that they had fought without him. He spent so much time trying to get back on topic that he completely lost it all at one point and presided over the discussion with out the slightest idea what it was about anymore.

"We waited for Iori at the place where he said he would be, but he wasn't there, Gennai," Willis was saying now. "I don't know what happened to him. He might have gotten caught-,"

"He probably couldn't get away," Ken said.

"Right. So if that whiny prince kept him there, it would have been too risky to go after him, so we had to come back without him. I tried to find out from of the soldiers where he had gone, though. He's at the bay with the prince, training the army. I should think war is going to start soon-,"

"Not yet, though."

"Of course not yet. And the last we heard, the captain and Lord Kido went on a trip to Dolpen. With Her Majesty. They should probably reach Dolpen Bay tomorrow."

"Unless the storm delays them."

"Exactly."

At that point, now utterly clueless, Daisuke got up and left, as Gennai knew he would eventually.

Once outside, his older sister, Jun, who was desperate to hear news about the kingdoms, attacked him. Jun was a fanatic about the "outside world" as she called it. She didn't like living on the islands, but their parents were too afraid to let her go anywhere else. So she relied on stories from the others who went on periodical missions or trading trips. But Daisuke wasn't in the mood to talk to his sister (he hardly ever was), so he picked up his pace and tried to avoid her. It didn't work as well as he'd have liked. Jun ended up chasing him all the way to the clearing in the woods at the end of the village, and was only stopped when a young woman with short, mouse brown hair and captivating brown eyes laughed and gently calmed the quarreling siblings down.

Jun made a face, hands on her hips.

"Don't you think it's silly to always having to be rescued by a girl?" she teased her brother knowingly.

Daisuke glared at her, taking refuge behind his close childhood friend.

"You're silly for always acting like one," he snapped back.

His sister reddened. "I am not a girl nor do I act like one and if you ver say that about me again, I'll-,"

But the woman laughed and interrupted, "Oh, Jun, let it alone. If Gennai thinks it's important enough, he'll tell us all, you know that."

Jun couldn't argue with that point.

"I know. It's just so boring here… Don't you ever feel like getting off these stupid islands?"

The girl shook her head, smiling lightly.

"No. I'm happy here."

Jun sighed and turned away, heading back to the village to finish her chores.

Daisuke carefully knelt down beside her, watching her work and then looking at her face.

"Are you really, Kari?"

She smiled at the nickname that only he used. "Of course," she replied so softly he almost didn't hear it. But he didn't believe her. He knew what she wanted. Sometimes, in those rare but pleasing occasions when she joined him on the cliff to stare at the endless horizon, he would catch that look her in her eye, the look that only people longing for something just out of their reach had. If it were up to him, he'd give anything to her in a heartbeat, but there was nothing he could do.

Not yet.

* * *

In truth, Taichi's sea legs held up better than they had in previous years. His stomach made him dive for the railing twice the first day, and he only lost his footing once, rolling around the deck until Jyou caught him and hoisted him back up, trying very hard not to let his laughter become too loud. The captain ignored the sailors' snickers, cursed the ocean and all her spite, and marched around shouting orders, making sure that he was an arms length away from the nearest stable object at all times. All in all, however, it was a rather pleasant beginning to the two-day voyage, especially considering their destination.

As they sailed into still waters, the heat of the noontime sun began to inflict a drowsy, half-awake daze over the entire crew, and one by one, the sailors dropped like flies into their respective bunks. At least, all the sailors who were with the captain on the night journey to the dock. Jyou himself was found leaning dangerously over the railing and half-asleep and had to be escorted to his rooms despite feeble attempts of protest. Taichi did not want to go to bed, though he was surprisingly tired and took a full minute before reacting to anything any of the men asked him. Several of the awake sailors tried to convince him in subtle hints to tuck in for the rest of the day, assuring him that they would be perfectly capable of handling the ship until he awoke again. But he didn't want to, feeling that it was his right and duty to remain vigilant and observant throughout the whole trip. So he was wide awake during lunch, but he was so fatigued that all he managed to do was stare at his food in complete bewilderment, his fork in one hand and his brown eyes vacant.

His appetite gone, the sailors became alarmed to the point of panic, and practically threw him into his rooms, locking the door so he wouldn't be able to get out until they felt he'd napped long enough. Taichi was much too tired to argue about it, so he simply fell flat on his face, fully dressed, on the nicely made bed and slept all the way through dusk. It was the calling of his stomach that awoke him, and he lay on his bed in a state of temporary confusion as he struggled to sort the pieces together. The negotiation with Nimura sprang into his head and he sat up so fast he was struck by a wave of dizziness. However, that might have been due to the rocking of the boat, which, though gentle and soothing, immediately got on his bad side as he tried to swallow the urge to hurl.

Groaning as he stretched his sore body, he got to his feet and stumbled to the door, only to find it locked. After a bit of banging and cursing, a meek-looking sailor who humbly kept his gaze on the ground as Taichi stalked angrily out of the room finally opened the door. The captain took pity on the fairly young cabin boy and held his tongue. Instead, he focused his attention on finding the galley. After having dined to his heart's content, he emerged onto the nearly empty deck to take one more whiff of fresh sea air before retiring again to his bedchambers.

Peeling his way through an orange, he strode around the deck, nodding to the sailors who, though pleased he was awake and eating, generally avoided his gaze after hearing how annoyed he had been at being barred inside his own room by his men. He'd forgiven them of course, but he couldn't help but take pleasure in their submissive attitudes, so he conveniently neglected to inform them of his pardon. He liked being in charge, so he let them go on wallowing, at least until the next morning, when he decided he'd make peace with them.

The nap had refreshed him; the late dinner refueled him. Now he welcomed the salty night air and relished in the feel of the breeze against his face. It was much better the humid feel of the afternoon sun, and he was suddenly grateful he'd slept through all that. The deck itself was populated by a handful of sailors. Most of them also enjoyed the pleasant feel of the chilling night, though one by one they moved below deck to catch a few hours of sleep before the next day. It was quiet therefore with the lack of men, and it gave him plenty of space to think.

After checking in with steering and navigating sailors, the captain wandered slowly to the other side of the ship. He stared out at the dark horizon, differentiating between the sea and the sky by the stars that hung above and the rippling of the waters below. There was only a half moon that night, he noticed, admiring it and not being able to remember the last time he had stood this way, staring at the night's strange beauty.

"It's captivating, isn't it?"

Taichi turned, startled, and found the queen leaning forward over the railing a few yards away. The moonlight glowed around her pretty face, illuminating her eyes to make them shine as they reflected the stars. He stared at her and then remembered she had said something though he couldn't recall exactly the words.

"What?"

"The sea at night," Mimi went on absentmindedly, as though not fully aware she even had company. "It's captivating."

The captain took another piece of the orange and shoved into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "I guess," he dismissed easily, now more interested in his fruit than he was at the ocean when he discovered how particularly sweet this orange was. She noticed his lack of consideration for nature and frowned upon it.

"You missed the sunset."

He shrugged. "They happen everyday, you know. There's nothing special about them."

"Isn't there?"

"'Course not. What's so fascinating about seeing the same thing night after night?"

"Have you at least seen one?"

"I've seen plenty. And trust me, they're all _exactly_ alike. Every single one ends when the sun goes down."

Mimi shook her head, displeased but unwilling to defend her viewpoint, knowing it would have been a waste of breath. They were quiet.

"Did you miss it?" he asked to bring back the dwindling conversation, spitting out a seed.

"No," she replied coolly, "I was here when it started and when it ended."

"Why?" He found another juicy piece of the orange and finished it eagerly.

"Someone asked me to witness it with him."

He paused, suspicious. "Who?" he demanded, looking at the sailors who lingered in the shadows of the ship, eyeing each one with great distrust.

She made a noise in her throat that hinted her disbelief, astounded by his ignorance.

"You."

He choked on a seed, hacked it up, spit it into the ocean, coughed several times to mask his surprise, and casually threw the rest of orange and its peels away one by one, suddenly finding his hunger very much fulfilled. There was a long silence in which he could practically hear her smile. Then he sighed, "I was asleep."

"I know."

"It was hot."

"I know."

He glared at her, aggravated. "I'm not apologizing for sleeping."

"I know," she repeated airily.

He slouched over the railing moodily. How did she manage to do this to him?

"Then what do you want me to say to make it up?" he asked grumpily.

"Nothing, Captain. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

He glanced at her, a smile tugging his lips. When she in turn glanced at him he immediately turned back to stare at the dark horizon, earning a pinching pain in his neck from reacting so suddenly. But he ignored it, staring intently at the waters.

"Do you know any constellations?" she asked finally, tilting her head back to gaze at the velvet black sky. He shrugged.

"A few," he admitted. "I don't exactly have time for that sort of thing anymore."

"Which ones do you know?"

He wrinkled his nose, frowning at the stars as he squinted to help him identify patterns. Then he pointed. "There, those bright dots make up the Weeping Widow. See her tears? They water the ocean, some say. Especially at night when she looks down into the black water and can no longer find the reflection of her lover. She only sees herself now." He smirked at the old story; he could almost hear his father telling him the legend again. Then he shook his head, as though in an attempt to drive out the painful memory. "But it's just a story. It's nothing real."

Mimi was quiet. She focused a long time on the Weeping Widow, watching the tears fall.

"She looks real to me," she said softly.

"She's just a story told to entertain nosy children, keep them out of their parents' way."

She did not like his cynicism. "Do you find everything to be with so many faults? Can you not believe in just one of them?"

"I believe in what I see and feel and know to be true."

"And these stories, do you not feel them touch you?"

"Not anymore."

She looked at him. "Captain-,"

"Can't we talk about something else?" he interrupted.

"We don't have to talk at all if you don't want to," she replied.

"I don't." She said nothing and went back to drawing pictures with the stars silently. He tried to be patient for a while but did not manage it for long. "I do," he admitted. "So when this is all over, what _will_ you do?"

She had ad time to think about this since the last time he'd asked her, so now she prepared: "A garden. I want a garden."

He smiled.

"That's a lot of work for one person."

"I know how to grow a garden."

"Do you?"

"I spend a lot of time around them. I think I can manage to make my own." She sounded capable of it, if nothing else.

"And what will you put in this garden?"

"Everything but roses."

"I thought all women liked roses."

"You shouldn't assume like that. It could get you in trouble someday."

"Why don't you like roses?"

She shrugged. "I used to, but only because my mother liked them."

Taichi frowned a little, thinking. "I remember your mother."

She turned so sharply he took a tiny step back in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"I meant I've heard of her. I never had the pleasure of meeting her, though."

She stared at him hard. "Oh."

"She died young, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"How old were you?"

"Eleven."

He smiled, but it seemed distant to her. "At least you remember her."

"How old were you?"

He blinked. "What?"

"When your parents died. How old were you?"

"Eight," he looked away again, mouth thin and resentful. "I was eight and the only thing I remember about her is her name."

"What was her name?"

"I can't say it."

She understood and did not press on the matter. But he went on anyway, almost bitterly, "It's the last thing I have of her and I'll never give it away."

Mimi nodded even though she knew he could not see her and looked down at the rippling water as it parted to allow their ship to pass through. Then she felt something wrap around her and it took her another moment before she realized he was holding her. She straightened, tense and stiff, stunned and unable to move as he bent his head low over her shoulder to murmur in her ear.

"But if I told you, would you keep it secret?"

She didn't know how to react.

"You don't have to, Captain," she whispered back. "Keep your secret with you."

"Answer the question."

She shut her eyes. "If you tried to tell me I would stop you before you could even start. I would do anything to make sure you never gave it away."

"Why would you care so much?"

"How could I take anything so precious from anyone?"

"People do, though. Everyone has something they've stolen from someone else." Here he tightened his arms around her. She suddenly felt weak, but she fought back the urge and opened her eyes.

"Captain, please, don't."

It was as if that was what he had been waiting for. He released her and stepped back. She let out a small, inaudible sigh and curled her fingers around the railing. That had been close. She wasn't sure entirely what it was, but she knew what it could not become, and now that she realized how dangerously close she had let it go, it made her feel almost sick and she took a deep breath to calm herself. A quick glance proved his face to slightly pink even in the darkness and she looked away again, embarrassed as she chewed her bottom lip.

Taichi blamed the moon. Didn't people say that it casts a spell on those in its light? He certainly had no intention of making that kind of move on her, but for that split second, all he wanted to do was hold her and he didn't know why. It was just this feeling, out of no where, unexpected, unwanted, and certainly unplanned. And among other things, the captain despised things that were part of his plan. He rubbed a hand over his face, scratching his head. Why _had_ he done that? One look and he was standing behind her, and by the time he realized what he was doing, it was too late to take it back. At least the last time something like this had happened, he had intended to tease her a bit, just for fun. But he had no intention this time. It wasn't teasing. It was something else, and that realization bothered him greatly.

And he didn't want any part of it.

So he ignored it.

As though in some mutual agreement, there was no conversation to follow that unexpected exchange. The two simply stood in their own, self-made, awkward silence, concerning themselves with private matters that, if they had known were so similar in origin, they would have been even more alarmed at the similarity. Whatever the case, Mimi, who had come to several conclusions, chose one to settle, tired of letting it burn in the back of her mind so long. It hardly made sense to her herself, but somehow, especially after what just happened, she thought she had to tell him. She decided that now was a better time than any other, and finally admitted to what she should have told him long ago: "Captain, I have a confession."

He glanced at her with an arched eyebrow, smiling slightly as though he thought this was all a game. Well, he certainly seemed to recover from things awfully quickly.

"I was never interested in the vocation of priesthood, Your Majesty," he pointed out curtly, apparently indifferent to the last result of their latest conversation.

"I still think you should know."

"Know what?"

She hesitated, wondering why she was even doing this. Part of her felt that it was his right to know, but another was almost embarrassed at having to admit it. But she felt like she ought to, like he deserved to be aware. Of course, it would have made things easier had he not been looking at her like that or if nothing had ever even been suggested. He clearly wasn't expecting anything like what she was about to say, judging from his response to it:

"Do you remember that day you left for Jikaro?"

He nodded pleasantly. "Sure. That would explain why we are where we are, I should think."

"You told me not to visit the prince."

"Yamato?"

"Well- yes. Him."

"Let me guess, you went ahead and saw him, didn't you?" Taichi looked absolutely amused at her discomfort. "Your Majesty, I-,"

"We kissed."

He stopped.

After a moment of uninterrupted silence, she went on, blurting out the rest, realizing in dismay too late that she was blabbering, "It wasn't- I hadn't meant to, of course…he just- I couldn't say no- well, I mean I _could_ have but- but I didn't… I probably should have, I realize that now and I realize how silly it was and how far it could have gotten but I tried not to let it-,"

Taichi turned away, leaning over the railing.

"Well," he shrugged with a sigh, "he is a good kisser."

She stared, her hesitation put on hold.

"Not that I've kissed him or anything," the captain went on carelessly, "but I suppose if I were a woman, I would." He chuckled, shaking his head, "It's kind of funny when you think about it-,"

"No, it's not," she interrupted immediately, regarding him with complete awe that he would chose to behave this way after such a confession. "I didn't _want_ to-,"

"Don't lie, of course you did. He's a prince. How long did it take you to realize what was happening?"

"I- well, a few minutes, but that was because-,"

"See, that should prove it enough." He laughed again, finding the whole affair positively comical. But it didn't sound like his usual laughter. "And you couldn't say no… Really, I don't understand why you fail to see the humor in it. And here you are, stuttering and stammering…It must have been good."

She was stunned.

"I…It was- I mean, it wasn't-,"

"What I want to know," he said, straightening as he turned back to her, "is why on earth are you showering _me_ with the gory details?"

She faltered, "I…I thought you- you should know…"

"Why?" It sounded to her like his mirth was slowly withering away. "Why would I, Captain of the King's Men, even show a remote interest in the love affair between my prince and my lady when there is a war ready to commence?"

"It was nothing more than a kiss," she defended quickly.

"If it were, you would not have had the need to tell me," he pointed out just as quickly. She opened her mouth to protest but then shut it again. "A favor, though, if you would, Your Majesty: _Don't_ tell me the next time. I could care less what it is you do behind my back. By all means, feel free to enjoy yourself. And say hello to Yamato for me, won't you?" He winked, and with his signature smirk, he turned and stalked to the ladder leading below deck, where he disappeared to his cabin.

Mimi kept standing where she was, her lips slightly parted in shock long after he had gone. She had expected him to react some way, but certainly not like that. _What had _that_ been about?_

Below deck, Lord Kido looked up from his cot just in time to see the captain march past his open doors. Curious, he set down his letter to Yamato and got up to poke his head out into the corridor, staring after the distracted young man.

"Something the matter, Captain?"

Taichi ignored him, yanking the door open to his room and slamming it shut behind him. Jyou winced. He glanced back to where the captain had come from and only saw the ladder that led above deck. Interested to see what had irritated Taichi so, he retraced his steps and headed to the deck, where he found, to his surprise, a flustered and confused young queen standing in the night darkness. She frowned at him when he appeared, lips pursed.

"Is he angry?"

"Just a little," Jyou said, walking towards her. "Am I correct in believing you have something to do with his latest mood?"

Mimi looked away, her face reddening slightly.

"I said something I probably shouldn't have," she admitted to him quietly.

"Ah," Jyou nodded. "About the negotiation, I presume?" When she did not reply, he assumed that was true and he sighed. "Well, far be it from me to start defending him, but as much as I hate to admit it, he might be right about this one. God knows he has his share of idiotic mistakes, but there are certain things I can trust him with. For instance, when he says he'll do something, he'll do it. He won't let anything happen to you, Mimi," he reassured her softly. "And neither will I, for that matter. Even though I won't be allowed to come with you to face Nimura, I'll be nearby. Things will work out."

She nodded appreciatively.

"Perhaps I should go apologize," she suggested after a hesitant moment.

"And spoil our fun?" Jyou grinned slyly. "Let's wait until he comes and apologizes to you."

"I'm not sure he'll-,"

"I'm sorry," Taichi's voice interrupted their conversation, and both turned to see him standing on the ladder with his head poking above deck. He went on gruffly, looking very uncomfortable, "What you do is none of my business. It wasn't my place to be acting like that towards you. I apologize for being out of line. Good night," he ducked down under again, clearly eager to leave.

Mimi and Jyou glanced at each other.

"Well," Lord Kido began offhandedly, "that was…_quick_…"

That was all the first day. The second day, a storm gathered around them and threw them off course by a few leagues. They had to ride it out because the winds were too strong to fight against, and Taichi couldn't understand where such winds could have come from when he recalled how calm everything had been the night before. Jyou claimed it was the calm before the storm, and then added in a deep, annoyingly prophetic voice about how this could foreshadow future events. Taichi ignored him.

When the storm finally let up, the sailors struggled to pull back on course, desperate to plot their location and make up for the lost time. But it was too late by then. They lost a great deal of time, and Jyou was certain that they'd never make it for the exchange. Taichi ordered them to sail all the way through the night, determined to make it by dawn, knowing that Nimura would stay very true to his words. Mimi wisely chose to remain in her cabin instead of roaming through the ship. It was a decision that all the men were grateful for, because as the shore of Dolpen Bay came into view in the dark and early hours of the fifth day, there was a great increase in chaos as everyone ran around to secure everything. The captain was incredibly stressed, but, as always, managed to hide most of his concern by humoring it away, very relieved that they would make it in time, even if it was by the last possible minute. His tone, however, had an edge to it that none of the sailors dared to question, leaping to duty at every order.

Dolpen Bay was slowly awakening at these early hours before dawn. The place that they had chosen to dock was fairly empty, as the trickling of the workers who arrived gathered around the merchant ships that had arrived during the night and waited to be unloaded. Taichi waited until the ship had been tied down to one empty pier well away from the bustle of the Bay before signaling to the soldiers to return to their posts in various positions on board the ship. Jyou took his hint and went below to find Mimi. She was sitting on her bed with her hands clasped tightly in her lap, and though her face was pale enough to pass as feverish, she refused and escort and bravely made her way to the deck by herself. Jyou went back up after her to stand with some of the sailors, begin careful to hide behind them should Nimura spot him, and accuse Taichi of misleading him. He thought for a moment of staying below deck, but the excitement and tension of the situation prevented his legs from moving anywhere, and so he was frozen to his spot, eyes wide in apprehension.

When Mimi emerged, Taichi nodded to her, knowing words wouldn't help them this time. They both remained silent and then the captain finally decided that they could depart from the ship and wait at the dock, not fully sure where Nimura would even be. As he scanned the Bay in search of a sign, the light from the rising sun flickering across the city and the waters, he noticed that the skies were still dark and testy, and he hoped that the rain would cease from falling again until this was all done. Fishing boats sailing in all around them also saw the clouds and moved to return to port, knowing that it would be useless to try to work in such conditions.

The wait was long and unnerving. As the nearby market leading from the Bay flickered to life, the port in which they were docked remained empty, quiet, and tense. No other ships sailed in that morning, and theirs was the only one that did not unload. Taichi crossed his arms over his chest and glared hard at the surroundings, straining his neck to catch even the slightest glimpse. But nothing was there. No one was standing around, and no other ship was present on the horizon.

The skies were getting so dark it almost felt like it was night again. Then the rains started. It was a gently drizzle at first, but the distant rumbling of the clouds hinted to something more. Taichi cast a wary glance at their ship and saw Jyou looking stern but uneasy. The upcoming storm would endanger their efforts. Once more, the captain looked back at the horizon and saw only fishing boats struggling to make it back to port, and a few merchant ships that came in from sailing through the night, choosing to stop at Dolpen Bay before continuing with their route.

"Captain-," Mimi began suddenly, gasping.

Taichi immediately turned to where her gaze was focused and saw, two piers away from where they were, the intimidating stance of King Nimura, watching them with hands clasped behind his back and a smile on his face. The captain smothered a growl, holding out an arm to Mimi who took it carefully as they walked to where the king stood. They paused at the top of the dock, where a medium sized sailing boat was stationed. It must have come when he wasn't looking, Taichi supposed, or it had been there all along, only choosing to reveal itself by moving to that particular dock. It was not tied down, not yet. He wondered briefly if Sora and her father were on that ship. And then they appeared at the deck, standing on opposite ends of the boat by the railing with a bodyguard each. Both were looking very dignified considering their present situation, but Sora's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Taichi standing a few yards away. They must not have been told about their exchange, or if they had, they did not know it in detail.

Nimura did not speak to them. Instead he raised his hand and motioned for the boat to come in closer and the three soldiers who were steering the vessel obeyed. One of them got out and quickly pulled the boat in with the ropes, tying it down to the deck securely. He then went to stand behind his king, remained very alert. Taichi noticed that he blocked the other end of the dock by standing there and he gritted his teeth. He stole a glance at his own ship and then at the others scattered around the port.

"I am thoroughly pleased you've decided to show up, Captain, thought I admit I am saddened to let my prisoners go." Nimura nodded at Sora and Lord Takenouchi who made no effort to react to his statement. Then the king smiled at his wife. "Are you ready to begin the exchange?"

"I am when you are," Taichi replied carefully.

"Good."

The captain waited for his first request. Under law, they were only allowed to exchange one person for one person, and so he let go of the queen's arm so she would be free to walk as quickly as possible. The minute she was exchanged, that would be the trigger. That's what all of the soldiers needed to see. So Taichi curled his fingers into fists and pressed his lips together tightly, waiting. Nimura glanced at his prisoners who still stood on the boat, and then again at his wife.

"Let the first exchange begin then. I will send Lord Takenouchi for you, Captain."

Taichi stared.

Nimura raised an amused eyebrow. "Now, perhaps?"

The captain knew he could not risk looking at Mimi, and he daren't even steal a glance at his men. Lifting his chin high, he forced himself to appear calm, even though he could feel the queen shift in alarm beside him. Unable to reassure her or even himself just yet, Taichi walked to the center of the rickety pier, waiting there until Sora's father was led down onto the dock and made his way beside him. He kept his gaze locked onto Nimura's face, so when Lord Takenouchi shot him an inquisitive and stressed look, he did not even acknowledge it. He could not afford to let Nimura suspect anything, and so he did not allow himself to appear uneasy, only staring hard as though this was all he was thinking about.

Once he reached Nimura, he stood in front of him in silence as the soldier behind him quickly hurried forward to tie his wrists together. The rope he used was coarse and scratched his skin, and he was clearly being as harsh as possible, but Taichi kept his face indifferent to this treatment, still staring directly at Nimura. The king was smiling lightly, pleased, and then he leaned to his right to make sure the lord had made his way to Mimi. The moment Lord Takenouchi was in reach, the queen yanked at the cords around his hands, pulling them away after much effort and dropping them to the ground. Lord Takenouchi took her by the shoulders, staring into her pale face. Before he could ask what was happening, Nimura cleared his throat and he dropped his hands, trembling just slightly, and turned back around.

Mimi was finding it difficult to breathe. But she saw how the captain had handled the fatal change and she didn't dare let anything away by acting differently. So she copied his silence, stealing a tiny glance around them. Nothing was moving. Even the waters seemed to still themselves, and though the rain continued to fall, it seemed lighter as though the skies also sensed how fragile the situation had become. She was supposed to be the sign for the soldiers to move in, but now it would be too late. She knew something like this was going to happen. She knew it… No plan was foolproof. How could they manage to get of this?

And then she heard Nimura call her name, and when she looked up, she saw Sora cautiously making her way off the boat and onto the dock. She shut her eyes, breathing hard, feeling very much that the world had managed to betray her yet again.

The captain was still standing with Nimura, his hands now tied behind his back, and still looking as though nothing had gone wrong. She wished she could read his mind, that he would at least give her a hint at what to do. Didn't he realize this was the end? All their efforts had been in vain. What would Nimura do to him? She was scared now, both for herself and the captain, but there was nothing she could do. She had no other choice but to obey Nimura's order, and she felt her legs move before she even decided to walk. She passed Sora at the halfway point, and she saw the frightened and alarmed look in the young woman's face, but, like Taichi, she didn't dare risk revealing anything. So she kept her head held high until she reached the other end of the pier. Once she felt Nimura's gaze on her, she dropped her eyes, willing herself to remain steady.

Nimura did not order ropes to be put around her, nor did he get angry as she expected, nor did he strike her the way she had feared he would. He simply stared at her submissive, bowed head and then reached out a hand to cup her chin, lifting her face to look up at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Taichi watching; he was no more than a foot away, even less. And yet he made no move to warn her, help her, or indicate in any form what she should do. And she remained helpless as Nimura took her in his arms and kissed her.

And then there was a deafening crack of thunder and the unmistakably sound of a splash. Nimura broke away and turned, and beside him lay the soldier, now unconscious from a kick to the head, the captain gone.

Mimi whirled around and just barely made out the figures of Sora and her father running off the pier and back to the port, her vision blinded by the fierce pelting raindrops. She lifted a shaking hand to her rub the water from her face, but Nimura grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her to the boat, shouting over the storm at his confused soldiers. She was thrown to the deck of the boat, slipping and falling flat on her face. With the soldiers running around her, Mimi scrambled out of the way, struggling to find a way out and back to the captain's ship.

Just when she grabbed a hold of the railing and pulled herself to her feet, Nimura was beside her again.

"Oh, no, you don't," he hissed, clutching her so hard by the wrist that she felt her hand turn white.

She struggled, kicking, but the wet deck of the boat made her slip again and she crashed to the ground. Nimura was still holding her and so he fell on top of her, cursing. He raised a furious hand to slap her, and then cried out in pain when something made contact with the back of his neck. He immediately let go of her wrist and pulled back, rubbing his neck. This allowed her time to try and run, which she did, not looking back once. But the stranger who had saved her from Nimura's hand now reached her side, taking her roughly by the arm and hoisting her up. She shouted in protest and tried to pull away, but was restrained by a gentle hand and a soothing voice,

"Please, I'm a friend."

Mimi looked up sharply, but the rain was too thick to see the face of her rescuer. Unable to recognize the voice or the blurry face, she tired to pull away again. This time, the stranger dragged her to the side of the boat and lifted her to the railing.

"Swim," was his last word to her, and before she could even ask who or what, she was pushed off and into the stormy waters below.

She screamed as she hit the ocean, plunging into the deep sea. Holding her breath, she fought against her heavy gown and swam back to the surface, gasping heavily for breath. Her dress was thick and swelling with the water, and it weighed her down though she tried desperately to stay afloat. As she struggled, she searched for their ship, trying to see through the pounding and fierce rain. But she couldn't see anything, and though she fought hard, a great wave passed over her head and she sank into the raging sea.

Her lungs were about to burst when she thrust herself to the surface for the second time. Her arms was tired and her legs sore, and the dress was so heavy with retained water that if she sank again she knew she wouldn't be able to make it back up. Lightened flashed above her head and for a second she saw the illuminated figures of several small ships struggling to survive the sudden storm, but once again she did not see the captain's ship. She was getting even more desperate now, panicking. Her fears caused her to scream for help once, but the water flooded her mouth the minute she opened it, and she choked it out, coughing and gasping.

Like an answered prayer, she heard a voice shouting. She could not understand what the person was saying, but it was enough. With a burst of energy at the tangible idea of a rescue, she swam as hard as she could to where the she thought she had heard the voice come from. Thunder roared and she shrieked in surprise, and then realized in terror that she could swimming to Nimura. What if he was following her?

Panic now fully taking over her mind, she stopped swimming and craned her neck, searching once again for the ship. How could it be this dark this early? Why had God chosen to send a storm now? Was this to be her fate?

The rain only fell harder to answer her pleas, and she couldn't see anything. Lightening flashed once more and to her horror she saw she was floating directly in the path of a boat. She struggled to swim out of the way, but her dress kept holding her back. She screamed as the waves caused by the boat crashed over her head, drowning her, and just when she thought it better to die now then prolong it anymore, she felt a hand grab by the arm and yank her up. Her back him the side of the boat and she gasped aloud at the pain it caused. More hands joined the first and the combined effort pulled her out of the water and into the boat. She collapsed on the deck, heaving and crying, certain that this was the end of her now that Nimura had found her. She'd never be able to have that garden now-

And then arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close, arms that she remembered.

* * *

When he threw himself into ocean by the pier, Taichi was making it up as he went along. He knew he had to free himself and then Mimi, find Sora and her father, and get back to the ship, all before Nimura could catch them. The storm would help with that last past.

Kicking his legs as long as his lungs could hold under the water, he struggled back to the surface. He saw nothing but dark, frightening skies that screamed its fury on the seas below. As he floated there by the empty dock, seeking shelter just under the pier, he forced his fingers to find the dagger he kept by his belt. Loosening it finally, he grabbed it by the hilt and turned it around, forcing it through the ropes. It was harder than he had thought originally and took longer than he anticipated, and by the time he was done, he was so angry at the time it took that he almost forgot what was happening. His wrists sore, he slid his dagger back into its place and swam back to Nimura's ship to get Mimi.

But she wasn't been there. The boat was gone. And the rains were too thick to see through.

He floated, completely helpless and numb, a feeling he couldn't quite name ripping his insides apart. But he blinked it away, remembering Sora, and swam back to the dock to find his ship.

It wasn't there either.

He'd never felt this worse. Not in a long, long time. For spilt second, he thought had failed. Again. All feeling was leaving him when he heard his name being shouted. In complete surprise, he saw that there was a small boat rushing to his rescue. What stunned him was the fact that he was being called by his first name rather than his title, which all of his men called him. But before he could question what was happening, a rope was thrown to him. He grabbed a hold of it without giving it a second thought and was pulled up the side of the boat. Sputtering out the slat water from his mouth, he gasped as though this was his first time breathing air, sprawled on the deck of the ship. Looking up, he found he was gazing at an unexpected but familiar face. His blood ran cold, not from fear, but from disbelief, like he was staring at a ghost. Wasn't he?

"K-Ko-_Koushiro_?"

The redhead smiled distractedly, leaning down to grab him by the arm. He pulled him to his feet, clasping his hand tightly. His voice was soft as usual and though he was drenched to the bone, he was glowing. "It's good to see you again, Taichi."

Taichi was in complete stunned disbelief. Their boat was rocking form the storm, and yet they seemed to be in a world all on their own, detached from the surrounding storm. "But- but you-? Aren't you-? Didn't you-?"

"There will be time to explain later. We must get out of the storm first-,"

A bolt of lightening interrupted him and they both looked up at the sky, wincing as the crack of light flooded their vision momentarily. The thunder was drowning out the sounds of the raging storm. Koushiro mentioned something about the lady and her father being on the other ship, but Taichi didn't hear the rest. He suddenly tore himself away from his friend, scrambling for the railing, the dark skies reminding him of someone who was still out there, alone. He leaned over the side, blinking rapidly to clear his vision as he searched valiantly for a glimpse of her.

And then he heard it: a woman's voice, screaming. Eyes widening, his heart nearly stopped when he saw the queen struggling to stay afloat in the dangerous waves. Leaning over, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, shouting for assistance. Several sailors, including Koushiro, came to his aide, and together they lifted her up, pulling her onto the deck, and he collapsed back on the floor with her shivering on top of him, clutching his soaked tunic tightly in her hands.

He held her steady, thoroughly relieved, trying to forget everything that had happened, feeling her tremble from the cold and freezing water. She shifted in his arms, turning her face up to look at him. She was half-crying, her breath coming hard. How she had escaped he didn't know. All that mattered was that she was here. If he could just make that look of fear in her face go away…

He touched her face gently with one hand to calm her. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he reminded, "and that is one promise I will keep."

She leaned into him, touching her forehead to his chest, her eyes closed.

"I was so scared for you, Captain," she whispered.

He pulled her closer, resting his cheek on the side of her head. "And I for you…" he admitted softly into her hair, knowing she couldn't hear him over the storm.


	10. Chapter Nine

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"She was a dream you knew you would never have the moment you wanted it. Now, here you are with another woman to haunt your steps. So the question is, are you willing to leave it as it is and go on wondering what it could have become a second time?" AU/Fantasy

Disclaimer- Don't own it. Thanks to the reviewers. Check up on "Lord of the House" soon, I'll be updating in the visible future.

* * *

Sam had reduced the intake of nasty herbal medicine by increasing the stretching of the prince's muscles to strengthen his weakened body. The latter required a great deal of painful effort, and Sam would not relent in the slightest, monitoring his progress so closely that Yamato was actually scared to skip a session or cut back on the time even a little bit. All in all, the injured prince was very close to asking for switching back to the tonic.

The only other person who seemed to sympathize with his pain was Miyako, who came increasingly often to Naoko's small and secluded cottage, usually bearing gifts of sugary snacks that she helped him sneak in when Sam wasn't looking. Her first visit had been rather uncomfortable: she took one look at him and burst into tears, calming down a few hours later. Needless to say, Yamato had been more than a little alarmed by that reaction, but then he remembered that she- like many- presumed he was dead and no doubt seeing him alive and well (for the most part) was a big shock. Of course, he'd rather take the "sobbing woman scenario" over the suffocating hug she'd given him at the next visit- throwing herself at his bed with such ferocity that he would have leaped right into the air and ran for cover even despite his weakened condition, had he enough forewarning.

It was on this infamous second visit that he was finally made aware of the many happenings busying his country. Miyako and Sam told him about how Nimura had taken Sora and her father (and for a short time, Miyako as well) hostage and reassured him that the captain was solving that problem as they spoke. The exchange was something that greatly bothered Yamato, as was the fact that Sora was at the mercy of something as hideous as that bastard of a king, but knowing that there was in reality nothing he could do, he kept his anger inside and merely listened quietly.

But if the exchange worked, what would happen between the countries? Would it change relations and standings or possibly the prospect of war? No, he shook his head now, thinking. Of course it wouldn't. There was nothing either Nimura or Taichi wanted more than war. If anything, this would be the trigger to start it all. If Nimura won the exchange and killed Taichi before he had a chance to conduct his escape as he expected to do, then King Ishida would go to war on the claim of the murder of his captain. If Taichi did manage to escape, rescue Sora and here father, then Nimura would go to war on the claim of treason, breach of agreement- basically anything legal. And both sides would therefore have a legitimate standing to pursue military action, as well as grounds to win sympathy and support from the people of their respective kingdoms. It all worked perfectly, and either way, both would get what they wanted.

After they left, the young prince lay in his bed in worry. He was thinking of Sora, of her father, of Mimi, of Takeru and his father. It frustrated him even more that he had no choice but to remain in hiding while all of this was happening. He should be out there. He should be the one commanding that army by the bay instead of his little brother. He should be the one rescuing Sora and helping his father prepare for inevitable war. But even the war itself he would be banned from- he was just barely able to lift a sword how was he to expect fight with one straight into the night? None of this was fair. This was his country, those were his people, and he was their future king. Whoever heard of a Crown Prince who couldn't even show his face to defend his kingdom? And even if he was able to fight in the last few days of the war, could he honestly expect his people to take him seriously after weeks of hiding and pretending?

Those were the thoughts that plagued his mind. Those were the ones he was already considering when he awoke that morning to a deadly silent world. Neither the birds nor the winds were singing. Yamato lay very still, gazing upwards at nothing in particular, his thoughts torn between the recurrent dream he'd been having and the restless anxiety that came with the troubles of the kingdom. He sighed and sat up straight in his bed, staring out the open window of his room. All of the past conclusions and discoveries had been made nearly five days ago, and neither Sam nor Miyako had returned since the night before last. That meant something must've happened. He knew what: they had been waiting for news and they must have gotten it now. The exchange should have taken place three days ago and all were anxiously waiting for word- from either Taichi or Nimura. Since the wait was taking so long, Yamato found himself believing it was the latter from whom they would receive the news. And also because it was taking so long, he suspected that war would erupt physically the moment they found out the news. Meaning their army was pushed to be ready at any moment. But where was their captain?

It was bothering him greatly. Even more so because of these past few nights.

He turned to face the door when he heard footsteps, thinking it was Naoko. And it was, but her wrinkled face was pale and creased with more worry than usual, and her hands trembled as she held a cup of water to give him. He slid his feet over the side of the bed and rose to take the drink himself, much to her dismay.

"Oh, you mustn't get up yet-,"

"It's all right," he quickly interrupted, not in the mood to have this conversation. He could feel a headache beginning already and eagerly reached for the cold water.

"Well, Sam won't approve."

"Is he here?" He rested a hand on the wooden table by the bed, wincing.

"Yes," Sir Ichijoji smiled at him from the doorway, looking just as tired as Naoko or even more. He ran a hand through his dark blue hair and sighed, seemingly willing to ignore Yamato's ignoring of his rules about physical activity. "Yamato," he began quietly, still finding it difficult to leave out the formal title, "we're at war."

Yamato let go of the cup and dropped down suddenly. He missed the bed by an inch and crashed to the ground, earning himself a painful thud and hitting his back against the hard support of the bed. Sam immediately shot towards him, taking him by the arm to help him up again but the prince roughly yanked it away. He brought his hand to his face, pressing his fingers over his mouth as he stared straight ahead.

Leaning back, Sam hung his head, looking at the ground.

"There's no other choice," he went on softly.

"There was never any choice," Yamato replied through his fingers.

They were silent. Naoko then turned sharply and hurried out of the room. Moments passed as the two listened to her bang around the kitchen, preparing the midday meal. Sam sighed loudly, turning his face to the side and resting his chin in his palm.

"Takeru was the first to receive the news. There was a massacre on Nimura's men by our soldiers at Hiuksil and the king believes that Nimura will retaliate very soon. They're moving the men to the town as soon as they can."

Yamato was quiet. And then, "Where's Taichi?"

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know. Neither he, nor Her Majesty, nor Lord Kido, nor the lord and his daughter are anywhere in any of the ports. I can't figure out if that's because they've escaped or if…" He didn't finish, but then he didn't have to. Yamato buried his face in his hand and Sam quickly went on to reassure his friend with as much confidence as he could muster, which, at the moment, sadly didn't amount to much. "But that doesn't mean what we think it could. The captain, assuming the lack of communication is a good sign, normally does this sort of thing anyway. I'm sure he has things under control where ever he is now. Like he always says…" He trailed off a bit. "So it doesn't mean…it shouldn't- it can't-,"

"Sam," he interrupted, "Sam, just- _just stop_. Don't. Just…stop."

He obeyed, sinking back to lean against the bed.

Yamato took a deep breath. "There's something…bothering me, Sam."

"You will not be left out of this war entirely-,"

"It's not that. I mean, I know that…I wouldn't let this war end without putting myself in it somehow. I owe it to my country. But…there's something else." He took a deep breath. "I dreamt about Hikari last night. Several nights actually. And she didn't appear to me as I remember her. She was..._older_."

Sam lifted his chin, staring with wide eyes.

"I thought you only knew her when she was a baby?"

"Yes, and barely. And even though I can't recall her face entirely, I sill recognized her. She was there, Sam. She was alive."

"But…but Yamato, how can that be? King Nimura…he destroyed the captain's entire village-,"

"I know, but when was it said that every person in the village died? They said the majority was killed, but several were missing."

"Yes, but-,"

"I'm not saying it was a vision or anything, but it just felt _real_. I saw her as she would have been had she lived. How could I dream of her like that?"

"Wait- are you saying she's _alive_?" Sam replied, confused.

Yamato dropped his hand and sighed.

"She isn't."

His friend kept frowning. "But then…I don't understand-?"

The prince shook his head determinedly, rubbing his face with his hand. "Neither do I. Listen, just…just forget it. I don't even know what it means, I don't know why I even brought it up. It means nothing. It _can't_ mean anything. But- but I didn't- I don't want Taichi to know. It'll make him- he won't understand, and there's no point in doing so. Just please forget I ever mentioned it, all right?"

Sam nodded though a bit reluctantly.

Yamato sighed again. "Good…"

* * *

While the storm raged around them and the boat rocked beneath them, Koushiro told him everything. He explained the fishing trip with his father as what all the fishermen who came across the wreck later in the week had told everyone. Just as it had been arranged, father and son were to go on their normal trading route, the last stop being Dolpen Bay. But it was there at Dolpen that things began to go wrong. One of the merchants with whom they traded their spices had recently passed away and the man who had assumed the business in his place was a suspicious character with dark and dull eyes no one really trusted. When his father politely declined an offer from this new and unexpected client, the man said nothing, permitting Koushiro and his father to leave. They had returned to the inn. Later that night, noises awoke them from the bottom floor of the inn; a fight had broken out. Koushiro had been forbidden to come and so he waited anxiously in the room while his father ran downstairs to see what was happening. From the open window, Koushiro could see a gathering crowd forming at the doors of the pub and moments later, his own father stumbled out, under attack of about seven to eight other men.

Horrified, Koushiro had flown to his father's aide, ended up injured badly with a blow to his head that rendered him unconscious. When he awoke, he found himself chained to the posts of a tiny sailboat- a boat he recognized as the family's. But his father was no where to be seen, and the crew was unfamiliar. Instead, the driver of the merchant ship was the same one who his father had refused to sell to in Dolpen. But he looked different- he was wearing new, pressed, and clean clothes of a royal general's, proving him to be in some army. It was the purple sash that Koushiro finally recognized; he was one of Nimura's generals. The man, seeing him awake, informed him that his father was most likely dead. Apparently, no one got away with denying this man what he wanted.

The general kept him tied to the post as his hostage; he was planning on taking him back to his king as an example of the impertinence of the citizens, ignoring Koushiro's cries of injustice. Perhaps he had other plans for him; perhaps he had none at all but to exact out his revenge for being cheated out of a trade. But before he could figure out what was happening to him exactly, pirates attacked.

Or so he thought they were pirates. It turned out they were simply heavily armed merchants suspicious of anything that wandered into their territory. Regardless, a small skirmish broke out in which Koushiro was miraculously protected, and merchants came aboard his small boat, freeing him after killing most of the crew. He never knew whether or not the general was killed as well, but he liked to think so, for it gave him great comfort during the following nightmare-full nights to realize the man who destroyed his life had drowned a watery grave he deserved. It was with these merchants that Koushiro was treated, healed, recovered, and lived for the next several months, until they returned to the small village from whence they came, adopting him as a member of their group. And it was with this group that Koushiro came across a generous fatherly figure who took him in as an apprentice, as well as his adopted granddaughter, a sweet young girl with pretty brown eyes that, on the rare occasions when he met with her, reminded him of you, Taichi.

Here, the captain looked up, confused.

"Me?"

They were sitting across from each other in Koushiro's private bedroom below deck, Koushiro leaning against the wall and Taichi sitting in the only chair, his hair damp, and looking rather calm considering the shivers that still ran through his body from the frigid waters. But it was the distance the Koushiro noticed the most. His old friend hadn't come within a foot's step since the initial reaction hours earlier. That shock seemed to have drained any and all emotional response from the captain's face. He remained stiff and frozen in his chair, his eyes glazed as though tired and unseeing, his face pale from the cold. And there were some other things, too. Like the fact that Taichi was refusing to look at him directly except for brief glances that came increasingly rarer as the conversation slowly dwindled into a monotone monologue. In fact, Koushiro had mentioned the last bit about his "grandfather's" adopted granddaughter just to see Taichi's face clearly, which he managed for about two seconds until the brown eyes dropped again.

Koushiro sighed.

"Yes, you. You were my best friend. I thought of you and Mother the most, and the worst part was all I could do was think of you two and nothing else."

Taichi said nothing.

He sighed again and looked away. Why did it feel like he had gone from rejoicing at the sight of his old friend to explaining his "death" to trying to justify himself for disappearing? And to make matters even worse, he'd promised Gennai he wouldn't tell the captain everything. And all he could think about was how much Taichi would hate him if he found out that he had known all along. Especially after a reaction like this… Perhaps he had expected too much. Perhaps he had in his mind a sort of fantasy that would make everything better, an ideal reunion. But that was never how real life worked. He had to admit, though, it had gone better than he'd expected. Taichi handled it well, or after he'd calmed down a bit he had. Better than most who'd seen a ghost. But that was no indication to how he would react if he knew.

He'd been angry with Gennai when he'd been told what he had to do to his friend. It always seemed that he was angry with Gennai for something or another, seeing as how the old man's decrees ruled how he lived his life. Even if it was for his safety. He knew the risk of showing his face to the real world again. Nimura would kill him himself if he did. And what use would he be to anyone if he were really dead? No, this was the best solution, even if it never felt like it was…

"Taichi, I'm sorry," he apologized for the thousandth time, it seemed like, "but there was nothing I could do. I wish I could make you understand, but that will never happen. You must trust me on this."

And still, there was nothing.

Koushiro looked away again, letting his eyes rest on the other person in the room. She was still sleeping on the bed, as she had been since the captain carried her inside. Too tired and traumatized to do anything, the young woman had fallen asleep nearly immediately, leaving the two men plenty of quiet time to talk. But now Koushiro found himself almost wishing she were awake. He wouldn't mind having an interruption. If anything, it would actually help the conversation.

Silence settled and he glanced back at Taichi to see he was staring at her, too, his chin tucked into the laced fingers of both hands. And despite everything that had transpired in the past hours, Koushiro actually found himself smiling a little at the captain's distraction, and to his great delight, Taichi offered a tiny hint of a smile back when he caught him looking. For a second, things seemed normal. As normal as they could ever be, both knew, for things would never be as they once were. And maybe that was why the both felt that there was much more space between them than just opposite sides of a room.

* * *

The night refreshed everyone.

The next morning, the captain seemed much more like his usual self, though he stopped once or twice and did nothing but stare at Koushiro with a strange face before resuming whatever activity he was preoccupied with. Ignoring this slightly tense coating to their carefully renewed relationship, Koushiro himself tried to make things seem as normal and probable as they could be. He began by explaining the position of the several small ships he had under his control, the ones Gennai had ordered to come with him to save the captain in the exchange with Nimura. After the storm erupted, Koushiro had ordered his men to find the lord and his daughter and bring them back to the captain's ship, to which he had dispatched one of his highly trained men to guide the boat to their meeting point: a small harbor several leagues north of Dolpen. All of the other ships should be there as well, if they were able to follow orders thoroughly. The storm had raised doubts, however, as well as anxious concerns.

For Taichi, all those uncertainties, worries, and uneasiness disappeared when they finally reached the tiny harbor, squeezed into port, and spotted the battered ship they had sailed to Dolpen on. As soon as he saw it, he was walking towards it, leaping off the deck and stumbling onto the dock, practically running to it when the nervous but unusually calm figure of Lord Kido appeared at the deck of the ship. With a wordless cry of relief, he shot like an arrow to the deck towards Jyou, who looked almost religiously revived at seeing his captain alive. And just as suddenly as he was moving, Taichi stopped dead when he saw Lord Takenouchi creeping out of the stairs leading below deck. And then came Sora, shaking with tears when she saw him, and it was then that he started walking again, barely even aware of the fact that he was moving at all. The moment he had her in his arms he was apologizing, swearing how hard he tried to save her, wishing it hadn't taken so long, asking for her to understand, wanting to take everything back, sorry for putting her through this, hating himself for letting it get this far. She didn't want to hear any of it and told him as much by commanding that he shut up with a relived yet weary laugh. But it was after he agreed to this that she began to cry harder, and he knew why.

"Sora, Sora, listen, it's not true. Whatever you heard about Yamato, it isn't true," Taichi whispered, taking her face in his hands so that he could gently force her to look him straight in the eyes.

She shook her head.

"Don't, I don't want to talk about-,"

"He's not dead, Sora-,"

"I told you, _no_! Taichi, stop it-!"

"_Listen to me_!" he demanded a little louder this time. She stopped resisting and chewed her lips, staring with her eyes wide. "Sora, it was an assassination _attempt_. It didn't work. We only made it seem that way so Nimura wouldn't think of sending someone else to finish the job and further endanger his life. Yamato is alive, Sora. I know, I've spoken with him. He's going to be all right. Are listening to me? He's going to be all right," he repeated carefully, stroking her cheek to reassure her.

Sora shut her eyes, unable to fully comprehend what he was saying. "_Oh, God_," she moaned, bowing her head and sinking to the floor of the deck. He held her steady, crouching in front of her.

"It's okay, it's all right," he repeated over and over, pulling her close. "It's all right now…I'm not letting anything happen to you again. Remember what I told you? Do you remember? I told you days ago that in the end, no matter what results, we'll still be together. And we are, aren't we? Look at us, we're still here, aren't we? See, I told you. I promised you."

She smothered her sobs into his shoulder, nodding and crying, knowing and understanding, but wishing she could have learned to believe him in another way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Koushiro's ship, the young redhead had watched Taichi practically fly to the others without any intention to follow him. He knew this was not the time to be interposing on such a reunion, especially considering that none of them had expected to see each other again after such a chaotic turn of events.

Leaving introductions and, more importantly, further instructions for a later time, Koushiro turned away and went below deck, returning to his bedroom where the woman still slept with the door closed. (He had bunked with some of the other shipmates, making room for the captain to also have his own room, though it took some creative effort.) He knocked softly on the door. Silence answered him. He knocked again, louder, and when he again received no response, he made up his mind to open the door anyway and prayed that he wasn't interrupting anything.

"Excuse me?" he called tentatively.

Stepping cautiously inside, he closed the door and looked towards the bed, where she was sitting upright, wearing the same clothes that she had nearly drowned in the day before. But what alerted him the most was the look in her pretty oval face. He'd seen that look before, sometimes even suspected it could be seen in his own face.

"He's really coming back this time, isn't he?" she asked suddenly, ignoring the fact that she was conversing with a complete stranger.

He didn't know what to say. He simply stopped moving towards her and let her speak.

"I've given him plenty of reasons to come back. At least…at least before he would have willingly allowed me to return if I chose- but when he gave me the chance, I said no. He must be terribly angry now." She closed her eyes, leaning forward a little. "God help me, please, just this _once_," she whispered through her fingers.

Koushiro hesitated before making a move to comfort her, but the moment he took a step she snapped her head up and glared at him, crying out on the verge of hysteria,

"I swear if he tries to take me back I'll go where no one can touch me! Not even God!"

"No," he said immediately. "No, no, please, not that. It's not worth that-,"

Now she was staring at him with suspicion, her voice still unnaturally high because of her state.

"Who are you to tell me what-?"

"Please," he interrupted gently, inching towards her carefully, repeating himself, "I'm a friend."

* * *

It was late that evening when Taichi finally returned to Koushiro's boat, but he had much to tell. Though he noticed that the captain had suddenly decided unsettled emotions between the two were no longer important enough to deal with yet, he did not bring it up, deciding there were, in all brutal honesty, more important things to discuss. But his idea of important was slightly different.

Taichi told him about news of a possible battle breaking out any day now, and that it was most necessary for him to return tot he Ishida kingdom as soon as possible. There he planned to meet with the army that Takeru was training near their bay, return to the fort to talk with the king, and wait for Nimura's formal declaration. But Koushiro was thinking of something else. While he knew that Gennai wanted him to help the captain and the Ishida royal family start the war on a good standing, he had come across another problem, something unexpected.

"She's sick, Taichi," he interrupted him in the middle of an explanation on why the captain had decided they were going to leave with Lord Jyou and the others on his ship that same evening.

Taichi stopped, staring at him.

"What are you-?"

"Are you so caught up in your bloodlust that you forget who lies behind that door?" He pointed to the cabin where Mimi slept still, which was position behind them as they stood in the corridor.

Taichi saw where he indicated and still looked confused.

"I have not forgotten about her," he said slowly, voice hinting offense.

"Good, because too many people have." Perhaps he was being too harsh, but it was making him angry. It had taken Gennai and Hikari to pull him out his own state of mental despair after a breakdown almost a full year after the death of his father. So he knew what it was like, and he wasn't going to give up on helping her now, even if he barely knew her. "She's sick."

"She swallowed too much seawater."

"No, Taichi, she's _ill_." Comprehension was visible as it dawned on the captain's face. Taichi suddenly turned and stared at the door, mouth open just slightly. "Now, I'm assuming it's because of the exchange yesterday and maybe even everything that happened before then. We may never know exactly what triggered this, but there's no point in trying to find out. All that matters is that she's at the point of either letting all her feelings out or keeping them all inside and she needs to know that there can be a compromise between the two before she hurts herself. She needs help. Now, Taichi."

He was still staring. "What…what do you me to do?"

Koushiro stepped forward a little.

"Just keep talking to her as though things were normal. You have to be understanding-,"

"There's no such thing as normal," he muttered, moving towards the door. He paused, resting one hand on the wood, and then gently and silently pushed it open. Koushiro instantly became worried, unsure of the idea of going to see her immediately, though he realized he had no idea what they're relationship was. She had asked for the captain once in their slow conversation when he spent the day watching her closely, but it had come so suddenly and unexpectedly that he couldn't respond, and she did not mention him again. So he bit his lip worriedly, confused at the great many things that were happening since he set out to rescue the captain even before the exchange took place, and silently followed Taichi into the room.

Mimi had moved from the bed down to the floor beside it, crouched in the corner with a bedsheets wrapped around her. She didn't lift her head from under her arms wrapped around her legs when Taichi approached her cautiously, nor when he carefully lowered himself to kneel in front of her. He was quiet, watching her unmoving form. And then he inched closer,

"Your Majesty?"

She still didn't move.

He reached out a hand and touched her elbow. She reacted so suddenly he sat up straight, hitting his back on the wall of the cabin. Mimi's eyes were wide open as she pressed herself back against the wall behind her.

"No-,"

"It's me," Taichi interrupted hurriedly, reaching for her again. She sank to lie on the ground, lifting her hands to cover her face. He grabbed her by the arms, pulling them down and forcing her to look at him, "Your Majesty, please, it's me, Captain Yagami!"

"You stay away!"

"Your Majesty-,"

"Stop calling me that!"

He pinned her down, holding each wrist tightly in each of his hands and forcing her to lie still beneath him. "I will if you want me to, Mimi," he said firmly.

She opened her eyes and stopped struggling. Her honey colored irises were glazed over, how she tried to focus them on his face, but the tears she kept blinking away obscured her vision and all she saw was a blurry image she had trouble recognizing. But the person had called her by her name and in such a gentle, soothing way that it immediately caught her attention. She realized instantly that he was not who she had thought he was at first.

"You…you're not…?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. And I will never let him come back."

"Never?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "_Never_."

They stayed that way until she began to relax, and he carefully lifted her up and back onto the bed. As she was still holding his hand, he lay beside her until she fell asleep, her face visibly weary and tired. Gently slipping his hand out of hers, he got up and decided to return to his own ship and tell Sora and Jyou he was going to stay with Mimi until the morning, and then they could all leave once dawn awoke them.

But what stopped him was Koushiro, who still stood by the door, leaning against the wooden frame with a smile.

"What?"

"I'm afraid I misjudged you, Taichi."

"Well, we have been…_separated_ for a while now… And people do change."

"But you most of all," he replied softly.

An uncomfortable silence followed, in which Mimi shifted to her side and both looked at her. When they turned away, reassured that she had not woken, they glanced at each other.

"There's one thing," Koushiro began suddenly in quiet voice so not to disturb the sleeping woman, "that I…I've been meaning to ask you." Taichi nodded. His face was straight and attentive, as he most likely already knew what the question was. The redhead took a breath and paused, hesitating, before painfully blurting out, "My mother…I just- I wonder sometimes…many times how she is." And that was as far as he could get out, now finding it difficult to talk.

His friend sensed his feelings and quickly answered.

"She's well, Koushiro. Sometimes it feels like she died with you and your father, but most of the time…she's learned how to deal with this far better than I could if I were in her place." Taichi smiled distractedly.

Koushiro nodded, feeling his chest tighten and his throat become dry. Another reason he once convinced himself he hated Gennai: never being able to see his mother. "I'm glad to hear it."

Taichi smiled a little, looking a little undecided at what he should do right at the moment. It was then that his friend caught him glancing at Mimi again. The redheaded young man grinned, identifying the situation as one on a much lighter tone now. The captain saw him laughing softly and frowned.

"What?" he asked again.

Koushiro smiled knowingly. "I saw the way you look at her."

Taichi shook his head, glancing away.

"I'm serious," his friend persisted. "It's different than the way you used to look at Sora."

"I'd rather not be reminded of that era in my life at the moment."

Koushiro shrugged, pleased that they were beginning to sound like they were when they were younger. He nodded knowingly, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched him. Taichi walked out the door, then stopped and turned and came back, frowning at him in an annoyed way.

"And I'd rather you not be looking at me like that, either."

"Listen, Taichi," he spoke quietly, "Sora was one dream in your life that you knew you'd never have the moment you wanted it. Remember, you said that to me in those exact words. Granted, that was uncharacteristically mature of you at such a young age, but I know you meant it. And though you knew exactly how you felt, you chose to leave it as it was, for her own sake. Now, here you are with another woman to haunt your steps. So the question is, are you willing to leave it as it is and go on wondering what it could have become- a second time?"

The captain stared unblinkingly at him. Koushiro himself shrugged apologetically after a moment. "Well, I realize that that was probably out of line for me to say, but it has been on my mind since I saw you. You've changed a lot, Taichi, whether you realize it or not. And maybe…maybe a bit too much. Perhaps that is why I wanted to let you know before…well, you know."

This time, Taichi didn't hint at anything. He stepped out of the way of the door, leaving it open for his friend. Koushiro sighed. It was his fault for letting the friendly jest become serious. But as he said, it had been on his mind.

"I'll leave if you want me to, Taichi. But after this is done, she'll be leaving whether you want her to or not." And with that, he left for the deck of the ship.

Taichi hated it when he did that. It was a characteristic that he remembered well- having his young friend always point out things he'd much rather avoid and usually succeeded in ignoring the issue until the redhead forced him to think about it. Now all he did was stand very still in numb surprise, more so at what Koushiro had said than the fact that he reserved the rare right to speak to him that way. Somehow, he managed to capture verbally what Taichi had been struggling to figure out for a while now. And yet…even though the problem had been somewhat more defined now, it did not make things clearer.

It wasn't as if-

He shook his head almost violently, desperate to forget it again. It didn't matter what anyone said or didn't say. Those kinds of ghosts were easy to deal with. His family visited him nearly every night and he had learned how to react. This was the same. Without letting himself be caught up or trapped in, he could treat it all the same. And besides, soon this conflict with Nimura would be over. And then he could leave, go somewhere were neither ghosts nor second thoughts existed.

His mind made up, the captain reached out and shut the open door to Mimi's cabin then regally stalked off to his own room. It was after the door slid shut firmly that Mimi rolled over on her back, her honey eyes wide open.

* * *

"Hiuksil," Takeru repeated hoarsely, burying his face in his hands. He gripped his hair between his fingers, shaking his head.

Iori was pacing nervously back and forth inside the tent, relaying the information he had heard as best as he could. "Nimura's men had been spotted around that area for some time now, and apparently some of our soldiers took it upon themselves to eliminate a small band of them, for the sake of Captain Yagami."

The prince sighed and lifted his face to stare upwards, as if asking God Himself, "Where is the captain?"

"They returned to the fort shortly after they docked here this morning, Your Highness. Remember, you told the captain and Lord Takenouchi to leave as soon as possible as your father was anxious to see them."

Takeru nodded and sighed again.

"I know, I know. I just…when did the massacre at Hiuksil happen?"

"Yesterday."

"And the captain should be at the fort-?"

"By evening."

"So Hiuksil will have no reinforcements until-?"

"Two days," Iori realized slowly, stopping his pacing. He paled slightly. "Oh, Takeru-,"

"There will never be enough time," Takeru spoke aloud tiredly. He was exhausted, even after the overwhelming reunion that morning. Seeing Sora and he father alive was reason for great rejoicing, but it was Jyou who reminded him that celebration was short-lived. A war was starting, and they had yet to receive King Nimura's declaration of war. Time was pressed, and though Takeru was immensely relieved that the exchange had gone according to plan, he frankly did not have any space in the hectic schedule to be thankful just yet. He would grant himself time to be happy when they all survived the entire war.

What had calmed his nerves the most when the captain finally sailed into port was Mimi's smile. She was weak and tired, he could tell, but she offered him a tiny smile when they noticed each other. It was then that he felt better despite the great amount of stress that only seemed to triple with the course of events. But then news of what had happened between their soldiers and Nimura's men at Hiuksil came. And the stress and pressure quadrupled.

He sighed.

"All right. Iori, send word to the men. We move to Hiuksil at night for extra cover."

Iori nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I'm going to the fort immediately. I will meet you at Hiuksil tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Be careful, Iori."

The green-eyed boy smiled as he ducked out of the tent.

Raidon somehow knew to go as fast as he could. It was because of him that Takeru reached the fort almost two hours after the others had arrived. They were in the king's court when he hurled himself inside, interrupting the meeting so suddenly that every one inside shot him a look close to a glare when he entered. But he didn't care, and neither did they when he explained what had happened. The king was outraged that he hadn't been notified early, the council was worried about further threats expected from Nimura because of this massacre, and the captain was so shocked he just stood there speechlessly.

But that was in the first few minutes after he had finished speaking. It was after this momentary confusion that everyone went immediately to business. Takeru explained his own action and the king was so impressed he actually smiled.

"Excellent, Takeru. Your men will be there by morning, will they?"

"If they continue at a quick pace. And I am sure Iori will lead them that way."

"Yes, of course. Captain, you will be going to the fort at Hiuksil tomorrow with Takeru. If the rest of Nimura's men decide to attack, I allow you to make any decision you make. This is the start we've all been waiting for, and though it is regrettable that it was our men who began the massacre, we must be willing to defend our country and people just as determinedly. You will lead them, Captain. Your orders are as good as mine."

Taichi bowed.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

It was a reaction that surprised everyone in the room. They all knew how much the captain wanted this war, and here he was responding to permission to fight almost indifferently. As the day wore on with plans to make out and positions to assign, the pressure led everyone (even Lord Kido and Sir Ichijoji) to ignore the captain's strangely cool demeanor for the time being. Except Sora. She saw the way Taichi held himself and became instantly suspicious.

Ever since they had said goodbye to Koushiro and the other merchants who had rescued them at Dolpen, Taichi had been strangely quiet and unusually reserved. And news that the war had begun produced little reaction. But after everything was finished and arrangements had been made, the captain excused himself to his room and did not make an appearance at the quiet dinner later that evening. Sora had wanted to go talk to him but she found herself too tired to even stay awake through the meal.

Mimi, on the other hand, was wide-awake. All she had done since escaping Nimura a second time was sleep and now that was the last thing she wanted to do. The dinner had been too dull for her and she kept avoiding everyone's gazes. She did not like their attention, even though it was a friendly, caring kind. And Takeru was too busy to talk with her, Sora too exhausted. She was suddenly alone, and she spent most the meal trying to remember the name of the young redhead who had eased her troubled mind a few days ago. Most of all, she was increasingly distracted by thoughts centered on the captain. She remembered bits and pieces of the conversation he had had with the other stranger and it bothered her in a way she couldn't exactly name. What she remembered most was the look he had given her when he rescued her from that dark place in her mind by calling her name. That was a confusing moment. No matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't break away from those cold feelings. Until he came, that is. After he came, she was better. She felt better. She should thank him. She thought that was what she was expected to do, and though her stomach tied in knots at the thought of speaking to him again, she excused herself quietly from the dinner hall and went to find him. His door was locked and so she knocked, and he answered for her to come in at once.

Mimi stopped and stared at what she saw.

Taichi was sitting on the floor next to an open trunk, three bottles of wine already emptied around him. He was leaning against the bed, his eyes closed, his tunic half opened, and looking ready to fall asleep any minute.

"Captain?" she asked faintly.

"What?" He didn't open his eyes.

"What… Are you drinking?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he snapped back.

She sensed the resentment and felt offended, closing her mouth. At once, she knew this was a bad idea. Deciding it was the wrong time to have this conversation, she turned to leave, but he called out to her,

"Wait, I apologize, that was not necessary."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"You seem to be in the habit of apologizing to me."

He smirked a little. "I don't understand it either."

She stared at him nervously. Wine was never one of her favourite drinks. Nimura had been horrid when he was drunk, and so she tried to avoid becoming intoxicated herself after seeing what it did to a person. But the captain was not behaving the way her husband used to. He seemed rather calm actually. And that calmed her down just a little. Though she still wrinkled her nose at his habit.

He suddenly became considerate: "Have a drink?" he offered vaguely, searching through the trunk.

"I don't drink."

He grunted, amused. "Of course, you don't. I should have expected as such, you being so young and all-,"

"I am not young," she interrupted.

"You're still a child-,"

"I'm twenty-three, only a few years younger than you are."

He smiled a little, discovering hidden bottles of wine and pulling them out of the trunk. "Doesn't matter. You're still too young, you know, in the mature sense… I'm sorry I offered, I should have known better…" He laughed. "Another apology."

He didn't have to act that way towards her. After everything they'd been through? How could he?

Driven by something she didn't know she possessed, she marched to where he was sitting. Pressing her lips together disapprovingly, Mimi took one of the open bottles from his hand, cramming the top of the neck into her mouth, and drank. The reddish-brown liquid burned her tongue and throat and she wanted to spit it out (since when was alcohol _this_ strong?) but she knew he was watching so she swallowed determinedly. She shut her eyes, trying not to gag, and, feeling funny, she suddenly sat down on the bed. Wiping her mouth, she smirked at him, disgusted and yet triumphant, utterly lost at why she had even done it.

"_There_."

He raised an eyebrow. "That should prove it enough."

"Prove what?"

"That you're still a child looking to impress someone."

She glared. "I did not do that to impress you." And to think, she had come here to thank him.

"Good, because I wasn't." He downed half of his newly opened bottle and leaned back, sighing.

She wrinkled her nose at him.

"How can you drink so much at one time? This tastes horrible."

"Of course it does. It is the most vulgar drink around. But its effects are so very convenient…" He stared at the bottle. "You know, once I had five of these straight. Someone challenged me to do it. I passed out, of course, but it was an experience I'll never forget. A real turning point in my life."

"I'm sure it was."

"Amazing the things a few drinks can lead to…"

"Captain," Mimi started, frowning at his glazed expression, "how many have you had so far?"

"Not nearly enough…" he mumbled to the inside of his bottle.

"Do you think it wise to be drinking so much? Especially now?"

"It's because it is _now_ that I'm drinking so much," he replied. "I've got a big day tomorrow after all. So much to do…God, I swear, this captain business really gets aggravating sometimes…I think I deserve a few drinks every now and then… Have another?" he asked mildly, handing it to her.

"I haven't finished my first," she replied lamely.

He blinked. "Haven't finished?" he repeated in disbelief. "It takes you this long to-?"

"I can finish it," she defended herself fiercely, feeling emotions of gratitude being replaced by annoyance. To prove it, she did, coughing afterwards. She dropped the empty bottle on floor, reeling slightly. This felt almost as bad as being locked in her dark mind on the ship after the exchange.

"You can't handle much, can you?" he grinned at her.

She frowned, touching a hand to her dizzying head. "I can handle it just fine…" she hiccuped, clapping her fingers over her mouth in embarrassment.

"In that case, would you like another?"

The night went on while the two consumed as much wine as their bodies would allow. Then things got a little out of hand, and, had they been sober, it was most likely that none of it would have happened, or at least that was what the queen liked to think. But as the captain pointed out after a few hours of fateful drinking, there had been a fair share of tension between the two for quite some time, and it was revealed two days ago.

"Tension?" she repeated when he brought it up at a completely random moment. They'd been having a splendid good time laughing at…well, she couldn't remember exactly what it was, but it had been extremely funny. Of course, everything was hilarious after one had had…dear God, had they emptied _that_ many bottles so soon? They might run out… She was struck by this horrible thought when he had suddenly changed the subject. She blinked at him, not fully realizing that the wine was causing her vision to become blurred and she was now addressing two of him. "I didn't feel any tension."

"'Course you didn't. It's just in a woman's nature to ignore feelings she doesn't want to feel," he nodded matter-of-factly, the ever-present smirk playing on his lips. "And men's too, come to think of it…"

She smiled lazily down at him. He really did have a wonderful smile. "Feelings like what, Captain?"

"Just feelings. But it's obvious anyway, so you don't really need to pretend anymore."

"I'm not pretending…" she murmured, staring rather stupidly. The deep brown color of his eyes captured the light from the candles around them, and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the patterns.

"I hoped you weren't."

She squinted as he pulled himself up to sit next to her, leaning against the wall. "Are you trying to tell me something, because I don't quite follow you."

"Do you remember that night when I found you trying to sneak into the kitchens?"

She giggled, hiccuping again. "Oh, Captain, I didn't mean _that_. I was frustrated and angry with myself, not _you_…"

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said."

"You should. It meant nothing, really-,"

"I thought it meant something. I know some people don't like me, and I thought I wouldn't care if you were one of them, but I do. I wanted… I _want_ you to look at me and see something there, something you want to know more about, something that interests you."

She cocked her head a little. "I think you're interesting."

He went on as though he hadn't heard her interruption, "Because when I looked- when I _look_ at you, I see something I want to know more about. I see something captivating, and I can't look the other way."

"Captain…"

"You asked me- several times- if I would let you go if you followed me." He was looking directly at her now, his expression remarkably serious for someone so inebriated. She was suddenly aware of how close he was. She could see straight into his chocolate brown eyes now. "I want to know how much farther you will follow me if I say yes to that, Mimi. I want to see how much farther I can take you before you ask me if you can stay, even after it's all been ended."

She stared at him in shock. "You…you called me-,"

"Mimi," he finished, leaning towards her. "I called you Mimi." And he kissed her, softly at first, then harder.He pulled away after a moment, staring at her. "Are you-?"

She sighed, "I always saw something in you. I was just scared about what it meant. What it _could_ mean. But now…" Then she smiled, touching a hand to the side of his face. "I can take you far, too."

He kissed her forehead. "Let's not go anywhere just now."

"Are you asking me to stay?" she whispered back.

"What would you say if I did?"

Mimi slipped an arm around his neck and pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him as she pulled him closer.

* * *

The captain woke up hours later, sprawled on the floor with a pounding headache, but the latter was probably due to the fact that Lord Kido was standing over him, shouting most furiously.

"_What the hell were you_ _thinking_?" he demanded loudly.

"Shut up," Taichi mumbled, entangled in his bedsheets and trying to cover his aching head with a small corner of a cloth. "It's too early for this…"

"Early? Early, you think it's _early_? Look outside!"

Taichi turned his face to the window tiredly and immediately wished he hadn't. "For God's sake, someone turn off the damn sun…" Jyou grabbed him by the arm, yanking him to his feet. He tried to protest, but cut himself off suddenly, realizing something. He looked around. "This place is a mess."

"It's your mess," Jyou snapped angrily. "What the _hell's_ the matter with you? What were you _thinking_, getting her drunk?"

Taichi blinked, swaying slightly. "Drunk?"

"Yes, stupid, _drunk_! _God knows_ how many drinks she had!"

"She couldn't have gotten drunk. She only had…" he tried to count with his fingers, but could barely see straight. "Well, she had less than I did and I definitely got drunk." He glanced around, frowning. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's currently being drowned in her bathtub by her servants in an attempt to rid the effects of a night spent with you."

The captain blinked. Then he grinned slyly. "You mean-?"

"I can't believe you! Just when I think you can go no lower!"

Taichi wasn't listening, staring around him. "Well, that explains why I was on the floor…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aw, Kido, when was your last time with a woman? You should know that all the best nights aren't spent entirely on the bed."

"You sicken me," Jyou glared at him in absolute disgust, fury punctuating every word. "Goddammit, Taichi, _she's_ _another man's_ _wife_!"

"Cut the moral lecture. It's never been applicable to me…"

Gritting his teeth, Lord Kido grasped him by the back of the neck and dragged him out of the bedroom and into the adjoining sitting room, where a basin of water sat on the table. Without a word, he plunged Taichi face-first into the ice cold water, holding him under for a good five seconds before pulling him back up for a shock of air. Before the captain could say or do anything, Jyou shoved him back in the basin, yanking him out after a few seconds. He repeated this for quite some time until Taichi finally got a hold of himself and lurched away from the man's death grip, gasping and sputtering as the water ran down his face, soaking his hair. He steadied himself by leaning on the table, both hands pressed against it, breathing hard to regain composure. And, just as Jyou expected, he recovered from his drunken delusion almost miraculously (he'd always been able to do so quickly, after having so much experience). He swore, shutting his eyes.

Jyou smiled to himself. "Sober now?" he asked pleasantly, very determined to take as much amusement in the young man's torture as possible.

"Tell me I didn't do what I think I did…"

"Sorry, Captain, lying would be immoral."

Taichi did not seem to have noticed the curt sarcasm. He was staring strangely at nothing at all, ignoring the headache that continued still. "I can't stay here."

"No, you can't. The war starts today. It wouldn't look good for _you_ to be drunk on the eve of battle, so I promise not to tell anyone."

"I- can't- believe- I- damn, damn, _damn_…" He covered his face with one hand, his fingers pressed over his mouth to mumble the long line of profanities he was uttering.

Jyou smirked. "Now I suggest you finish washing up and get dressed. We can't afford to lose anymore time. Nimura's men will be positioning themselves any hour now."

The captain did not appear to have heard him, but he must have, for all of a sudden he was hurling himself into his dressing room, stumbling around as he searched for his uniform. Pulling on his jerkin, he glared openly at the lord standing across the room and staring at him blankly.

"What the hell are you doing, waiting around like some pampered brat? Get your armor, dammit, make yourself useful to somebody!"

Jyou was shocked by Taichi's dramatic change in temperament and only stared back at (what he thought) the crazy man, stunned.

"Kido!" he barked furiously. "Do it now or I swear to God I'll-!"

"Captain!"

Taichi froze and turned to the door. A messenger was breathing heavily, looking anxious. "Captain, Hiuksil- Nimura's sent his declaration for war, sir! The king demands the last of to move out, and we're waiting for you, Captain!"

He swore unabashedly, smashing an angry fist into the door of his dresser to shove it closed. Without another word, he angrily stalked out of the room in the middle of securing his sword to his belt, leaving Jyou to become rather alarmed by the captain's foul temper.

* * *

She shut her eyes when the servants doused a bucket of cold water over her head. It was frightfully cold, and she could hear her teeth chattering. It only greatened her headache, and though she had thrown up all of the wine already, the feeling of nausea remained, lingering nearby. How much had she drunk? She could barely even remember what happened exactly…but she couldn't forget it either. If she closed her eyes, she could still remember the strength of his arms, the touch of his hands, the way his kisses made her feel…

Then she opened her eyes in horror.

_The war._

He could die today.

Her honey eyes were wide with the realization, and she was so stunned she made no effort to react to her handmaidens, who were now trying to help her into a new gown. She let out a small, startled cry when the laces were yanked, causing her back to arch ever so slightly. It was suddenly difficult to breathe, and for more than one reason. Before the servants could do anything with her hair, she had spun around and ran to the door, ignoring their protesting cries as they trailed after her.

Gasping, she picked up her skirts and ran as fast as she could in her dress to the front of the castle, where the men were lined up and ready to march out to Hiuksil. She scanned their heads, searching desperately, until she finally spotted him. He was mounted on his stallion, looking almost regal in his posture and command, shouting orders to his men. Once she caught sight of him, her legs froze and she found herself glued to the spot at the castle gates, staring.

What was she supposed to say? She couldn't make him stay here. He was their captain- he had to go. But why did he have to leave now, when she was just beginning to realize-

What if he had already made up his mind about everything? Did he even remember what had happened? Was he that willing to forget it all and focus on something else?

She then realized how horrible she must have looked to everyone, standing there in an unadorned gown with the hem trailing in the dirt, her cheeks red from running, her wet hair plastered to the sides of her face and her forehead, her eyes wide open, and her whole body trembling. She felt even worse, like she was out there for the whole world to see and they all saw right through her, the ache in her head battling the ache in her heart. Any minute now her shaking legs would collapse under her. She pressed a hand over her mouth to choke back a sob as she grasped with a growing terror what was happening. _Here were men going to their deaths._ How many people- how many mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, lovers, and children were they going to be leaving behind? How could she be selfish enough to agonize over him when there were good, honest men out there who would never again feel the warmth of their wives' embrace?

All these thoughts hit her hard enough to make her fall back against the wall of the castle gate, gripping the stones for support as she leaned against them. Dear, _God_, how she was afraid now… Why was all this happening? How could…how could she even think for a second- how could she expect him to think of her when he had the life and death of his men in his hands? If last night had just been a way for him to ease the pressure and stress of today, then maybe…maybe it was all right… She could believe that, she could give him that if he wanted it…

But what about her?

What did she want?

Was she really willing to go from being one man's choice of pleasure to another's?

No. That was wrong. She had no right to compare the two to each other. They were completely different- and yet…

She shut her eyes again, trying to even her breathing, trying to convince herself that she was thinking about it too much. It didn't matter how she felt. There were more important things to consider now. More important than the words he spoke to her last night, more important than the way he looked at her- _Stop, don't think about it. You have no right to think of him this way. Not when there's a war going on. _Yes, a war. A war that could take his life. She knew it could never take hers. What life did she have for anyone or anything to take?

She heard his voice and responded to it instinctively, looking up to see him calling for the men to head out. They were leaving. It was more than a hollow understanding; it was the hard, cold fact. _They were leaving._ And as she stared at him blankly, unblinkingly, his head turned for just a moment to where she stood, and his brown eyes met hers for one second. Too afraid at what either would see, she looked away. Hearing the sounds of men marching and horses breaking into a steady trot, she slowly slid to the ground, and crouched against the wall until she could no longer see or hear even one soldier.


	11. Chapter Ten

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Sorry for the hugely long wait, you guys... There's no possible excuse good enough so I'm just going to apologize again. Sorry... _

* * *

Grabbing the reins of his horse, Captain Yagami lurched the steed to the side, narrowly avoiding an attack from an enemy soldier whose bloody sword had been poised right where Taichi's leg had been. Quickly turning the animal around, Taichi readied his long rapier and plunged it into the soldier's back, twisting his arm around to yank the weapon free. The man hurled blood over the legs of his stallions, convulsing to his knees as he choked and clawed at the gaping hole in his throat. Leading his horse with only one hand now, Taichi leaned forward and ducked out of the path of an airborne spear, whose point found itself imbedded instead in one of the captain's men. Taichi cursed, furious, but did not stop, immediately turning to charge at the culprit. _

_He was distracted, however, by the terrified, familiar cry. Heart pounding, he at once searched for the source, spotting young Prince Takeru desperately trying to fend off two burly enemy soldiers one-handed while his other hand clutched the bloody hilt of a dagger buried in the calf of his right leg. Swearing again, Taichi tried to turn his horse in Takeru's direction, but the stallion, becoming frightened by the chaos of animals and men around him, loudly refused any direction but the one pointing towards the free end of the forest. _

_Swinging easily out of the saddle, Taichi half-ran, half- flew to the prince's side, shouting as he threw himself at the soldiers, slicing one through the heart and losing a dagger in the rolling fat of another's stomach. Takeru struggled to stand, doubling over in pain every time, and Taichi stepped in front of him to shield him from any blows. And it was in that position that he saw King Nimura, perched calmly on top of his own black stallion, staring directly at him. The distance between them prevented Taichi from clearly seeing the expression on the king's face, yet he instinctively tightened his grip on his rapier nonetheless, ready to charge. _

_But he didn't._

_For a reason he couldn't quite understand, Taichi made no physical effort to attack the one man in the world he most wanted to see dead by his own hands. He simply stood there, blocking Takeru's view, glaring back. In that wordless exchange, it became suddenly clear to him that this war would be more personal than he could have ever imagined._

* * *

With a startled gasp, Taichi flung himself off his sleeping cot, hitting the floor on his hands and knees. He crouched on the ground for a long time, hollow brown eyes wide. Taking a deep breath, he raised his face and looked around him, slowly putting into perspective his surroundings, remembering where he was. He shut his eyes briefly and straightened, allowing the silence to envelope him. Calmed, he got to his feet, running a trembling hand through his damp hair. 

Another nightmare.

Ever since the first night after the battle, he'd been having nightmares, horrible dreams that he just couldn't remember the next morning, no matter how hard he tried. All he could recall were fragments of feelings, empty emotions of cowardice, uncertainty, failure, loneliness...

He had no idea where these dreams came from. He'd never had nightmares before, at least, not from warfare. There had been those months after his family had been murdered, the week he thought Koushiro had drowned, but this was new. It made him angry, mostly. Far from the superstitious type, Taichi could only worry of what his troops would think if they discovered their fearless leader couldn't even make it though a night's sleep without being shaken awake from childish nightmares...

Shaking his head, Taichi blindly groped around the dark tent for his tunic. Finding one and not particularly caring that it came tainted with a sharp odor of dried blood, he pulled it over his head and secured his sword around his waist before leaving the tent.

Outside, the moonless night stretched before his eyes as far as the forests surrounding their camp. No one else was awake; most of the men, too exhausted from the effort, work, and emotional trauma of war, could now only be woken by the aroma of a cooked meal or the long-lusted thrill of a woman's touch, both luxuries the soldiers had been forced to go without in these past three weeks of strenuous battle.

Taichi quietly made his rounds, keeping his tired eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed amiss, however. The cold night air seemed to freeze all movement; no insects could even be heard. Nevertheless, making his way through the maze of silent tents and stepping over roughly made fireplaces, the captain walked around the entire encampment until he was satisfied that everything was truly at ease, or at least, as at ease as an army could be in the middle of a conflict.

He reached the other end of the clearing and climbed up on a little slope of land that rose out of the earth, giving him a chance to take in a full overview of the camp. It was not nearly high enough to let him see over the treetops, which he wanted most to do, but the sky was so clear, all he had to do was lift his face upwards and be face-to-face with thousands of pin-pricked stars. Taichi stared at them, suddenly amazed that he had never before seen them as he did now, dazed by their illustrious beauty.

He shut his eyes briefly, remembering the last time he'd had time to casually star-gaze, and who it had been with. A sharp tug in his heart forced his eyes open, embarrassed by the unexpected memory. He cast a hand over his sleepy face, rubbing his eyes.

"Captain?"

Startled, he had to stop himself from jumping in surprise as he turned. Young Prince Takeru stood, staring at him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

He forced a grin.

"Star-gazing."

Takeru raised an eyebrow slowly, unsure whether he should believe him.

Taichi laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing, Your Highness. I simply couldn't sleep."

"You, too, then?" he asked quietly, looking down at the camp.

It was then that the captain remembered this was the young man's first war.

"Bad dreams?"

Takeru shook his head quickly- a little too quickly, Taichi noted.

"No, I just... I can't sleep for a long time. It takes me a few hours. And I hate lying there, waiting to get tired, so I thought I'd take a walk. That's what I've been doing for the past week, at least."

"Ah." Symptoms of a beginner. But despite his amateur stance, Takeru had done remarkably well. He had displayed meritable amounts of bravery since the opening of the war, especially after his injury. Taichi looked down at his leg now, noting the bandages still wrapped around the lower calf. He had to admit, he admired the boy for stubbornly insisting on his willingness to continue to fight, though he also noticed the limp with which the prince walked when he thought no one was looking.

Taichi softened affectionately. He knew better than to say something about the injury to Takeru. The prince knew well enough he should be off his feet, but the war was almost as personal to him as it was to his captain, and for that, he refused to even tolerate the idea of stepping aside for a minor wound. Besides, after the first day of battle, Takeru had immediately lifted his vow of silence towards Taichi, and the two friends were slowly patching up a strained relationship. The last thing the captain wanted was to say something that would put them back at odds with each other.

So the two stood in silence as they gazed down at the camp.

"I didn't-," Takeru began suddenly, and then paused. A moment later, "Somehow, I didn't think war would be like this..."

Taichi didn't say anything.

"I don't know why, I just... I always thought that..." He sighed. "I don't know. But I don't like it. So much pain... How can this solve anything? It seems tome that misery could only make a problem worse."

"Lady Sora would agree with you," Taichi remarked with a smile. "And so would Yamato," he added in a much quieter tone.

Taker nodded.

"I miss him."

"He'll be back soon, Your Highness."

"It's Takeru, Captain."

"Not in war."

Takeru shot him a look but said nothing. Instead, he led the conversation in another direction. "I received another letter from Miyako the other day."

TAichi had to laugh at that. "My God, that woman is simply _remarkable_."

"Resourceful, more like it," Takeru corrected with a grin. "That would be my third form her in the past eleven days alone. I don't see how she does it. It's impossible for me to write back, she no guarantee that I'll even receive it. And yet she just keeps writing!"

"Well, it seems to me that _that _young lady needs several sheets of papers to even complete a single thought."

"I hate to worry her by not replying, but it's simply too dangerous to risk a return courier at the moment."

"Not so. There's been a lull for four days already. If you like, a letter could reach her safely by the end of the week."

"Do you really think it's settling down?" Takeru looked at him with earnest.

"At Hiuksil, yes. Elsewhere, of course, it could just be beginning. But Nimura seems to want to end this particular battle quickly, even if it is against his benefit. After all, the territory is not exactly welcoming for land battles. And its impossible to map out a successful strategy when your only defense is flammable forestry... I personally am just as sick of this place."

Takeru smiled distractedly.

"I would like to see the others again, back at the fort."

"Yes." He murmured and then paused, glancing reflexively at the sky and immediately dropping his gaze, though surprised by the amount of effort it took to do so. "...As would I."

* * *

Yamato, his arms stretched out on either side of him, tentatively took his first few steps across the room barely a week after the war started. Smiling victoriously, he looked up and flashed a triumphant grin at his group of onlookers. His eyes fell on Sora, who stood a little behind the rest and who immediately looked away, and the smile fell. Turning away, he made the slow, painful trek back to his bed and sat down, weary from the exercise. 

"Excellent, Your Highness," Sam whispered in approval, his eyes shining with pride. He nodded his head again and went to him. "How are you feeling now? Can you breathe all right?"

"It's a little hard," Yamato admitted. "Like I'm walking uphill."

"That's expected, of course. You've been off your feet for weeks now."

Miyako clapped her hands with excitement. She and Naoko were beaming.

"Wait until I write Takeru," Miyako said happily. "He'll be thrilled."

Yamato smiled but didn't dare look up. He could feel Sora's eyes on him again, and it made him uncomfortable.

Sam examined him, checking his symptoms, and came to the conclusion that the prince was well on his way to a full recovery. If he kept to his diet and exercise, he would be walking easily within the next week. Inside the house of course. Yamato desperately wanted to leave the cottage, even though he knew this was for his protection. However, he was becoming to feel like he was nothing more than a burden to Naoko, and now that he had proven he was capable of walking, he assumed an air of responsibility and was feeling slightly agitated that he was still restricted from doing anything.

Having prescribed a new set of instructions, Sam went to the kitchen with Naoko to give her a detailed list of recipes to be included in the prince's diet. Which left Yamato alone in the room with Miyako and Sora, who had not spoken a word to him since her return.

He had to admit, he was scared when he learned she was back, even more so when Sam informed him she would be coming with him on routine visits to the college. He had at first thought it would be relatively easy to reunite after a climatic intermission in their friendship, but when Miyako told him that Sora had only just learned Yamato was still alive, having been captive to Nimura during it all...

Yamato just didn't know what to do. It hurt not to be able to speak with her; he'd left the castle that day for the bay without so much as a good-bye. In fact, he'd been horrible to everyone that day. He couldn't bare it if they let that terminate their friendship. And yet, he was still afraid... She didn't even seem to _want _to be here. How could he assume she still was interested in being friends?

Miyako, for whom Yamato had developed a deep affection for, chose that moment to decide she had other places to be. Making an excuse that had something to do with making a list of groceries Naoko would need from the market, she congratulated Yamato again on his rediscovered ability to walk, winked, and bowed out of the room. Again, the prince dearly treasured the friend he'd found in the young woman, but there were still times when he wished she weren't so obvious. Or imposing.

Casting a nervous glance in Sora's general direction, he saw her prepare to follow after her lady-in-waiting. Instinctively, he called out to her.

She stopped, her back turned to him, and stood still.

Yamato bit his lip. _Damn. Now what?_

He looked away, trying to think of something to say quickly, and in the middle of his stuttering, she turned around slowly, facing him.

"Sora," he repeated, lowering his voice. She met his gaze and he stopped, confused by the look of pain in her face. "What's the matter?"

She kept staring at him, unresponsive. Her large hazel eyes shone with tears, her red hair pulled back from her face with a loosely place clip. She only had to shake her head for more strands to fall against her crimson cheeks. He stood, expression filled with concern.

"Sora," he called again. "Sora, tell me."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I thought you were dead."

Yamato didn't say anything, waiting.

"He told me you were. He said he killed you."

He didn't have to ask who. His fists clenched in reaction though, but he refused to say anything yet, not until she was finished.

"And I believed him. The whole country believes him. But here you are, standing in front of me, saying my name as if nothing even happened." She shook her head again, bottom lip quivering. "It's not fair."

He took a small step toward her. She didn't notice.

"You don't realize what it did to me, Yamato, to think you were dead. You don't realize- you can't even begin to imagine what it feels like to know that the one man you-," she stopped abruptly and buried her face in her hands. By then he had reached her, quickly pulling her close in a fierce embrace, holding her tight. "God, I wanted to hate you," she cried, "I wanted to hate you so much. But I can't, I can't, and I don't ever want to feel like that again-,"

"You won't," he promised. "I swear to God, Sora, I swear, you won't-,"

"How can you be sure? How can you-?"

Without even thinking twice, simply and recklessly going with his emotions, Yamato kissed her. He pulled back first, touching his forehead to hers and looking down at her. "That's how," he whispered.

She couldn't speak at all, fresh tears rolling over her cheeks. When she still hadn't spoken, he asked, "Do you believe me now?"

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. They stayed that way for a long time, until Yamato's legs began to ache and he felt slightly dizzy for being upright for such an extended period. He told this to her, and she broke out into a fit of laughter, a reaction that shocked him. Was she laughing at his condition? he demanded. No, no, she smiled, just at the condition of their hearts.

"Finally!" burst out Miyako.

Springing apart, the prince and the lady stared in horror at the audience in the doorway. Miyako, Naoko, and a very guilty-looking Sam were huddled in a group. The young girl ran to them, taking each of their hands.

"You both are impossible! To think that it took a war! I never!"

"I thought you said this was a secluded cottage," Yamato snapped playfully at Sam, whose face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I'm making dinner for everyone!" Naoko announced, turning around and planting a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Don't you adore young love, doctor?"

* * *

The first thing that greeted the captain several bloody mornings after his conversation with Takeru was a formal, signed letter of retreat. The Battle of Hiuksil thus came to an end. 

It had been a quick one, too, in Taichi's opinion. That alerted his suspicions at once. Nimura was not at all the type to give up easily, though the king had been at a disadvantage since the beginning of the battle, which his soldiers were quick to prove. But still, three weeks was an awful short period of time for a battle to simply _come _to an end. Which could only mean that Nimura was planning something bigger.

_But what?_

Taichi informed his weary soldiers of the news once breakfast had been served. The happiness was contagious. But it didn't last.

Takeru was quick to notice it. There was a disturbing air of apathy around the young captain. There were circles around his red eyes that told of insomnia, a condition extremely unhealthy in a man trying to plan a war. Even his gait was purposeless, almost uncaring. Takeru knew that the captain had seen his share of fighting. He'd seen his men die for him in front of him; he'd buried corpses in mass, unmarked graves. He'd witnessed the horror, the animalism, the barbaric, ruthless methods; he'd delivered the news of death to surviving family back home. But this reaction alarmed the prince. It seemed as if the captain just simply didn't care anymore.

As the rejoicing, victorious army prepared to make the trip back home, Takeru went to Iori and personally told him of his worries. Iori, who had survived the war with a broken collarbone and a bruised face, did not seem as concerned as the prince was. That surprised Takeru.

"Aren't you worried about him?"

Iori hesitated, and then said, "Your Highness, the captain is a complex man. You know his history; he's been through too many things. But whatever's happened, he's always found a way to recover. This right now is his transition period. You'll see, within the week, he'll be back to normal."

"I'm beginning to doubt that there's such a thing as 'normal' for Taichi."

Iori smiled, but it was heal-hearted. When the prince left, the young boy sat down at the edge of the cot and stared at his hands. He hadn't wanted to upset Takeru even more, but he had to admit, the captain was acting strange. It wasn't natural. And Iori _was _worried.

He sighed.

He must write Gennai immediately when they returned to the fort. They could not delay their plans anymore. The captain was obviously in desperate need for help. He actually feared for Taichi's life if they waited too long.

Quickly finishing packing his things, he gathered his bundles together and loaded them onto a cart, then stepped into line with the soldiers as they marched back down the hill and toward the direction of the fort. It took less time than when they had started out, he noticed, which was most likely due to the men's eagerness to return to their families. Such emotion was extremely contagious; Iori found himself in all grins by the end of the first day.

While he stayed at the back and made small talk with the soldiers, Takeru rode out in front on Raidon with Taichi, whose stallion had been recovered and returned. Taichi smiled a little while the prince did most of the talking. The latest of Miyako's never-ending string of letters including a small note that praised Yamato's first few steps and improving health, as well as hints of a possible romantic reunion between the prince and Lady Sora. That last part made Taichi smile the most, but also disappear the fastest. It was a minor observation that TAkeru did not mention verbally, realizing perhaps too late that he probably shouldn't have said anything to the captain yet. But Taichi did not reply, nor did he seem to hint that he was disinterested in talking about it. Still, Takeru remained unconvinced, and, feeling guilty, left the subject alone.

They reached the fort within a few days, a celebrated homecoming awaited them with cheering crowds that seemed either ignorant of or unwilling to acknowledge the fact that the war was not over though the battle had been won. Instead, they shouted praises towards the army and its captain. Soldiers, upon spotting a relative or a lover, would quickly drop all formality and break away from the band. Eventually, Takeru realized the uselessness of trying to keep the men together in lines and simply let them go as they wished.

He himself wanted to see Yamato, but he also knew that was simply impossible at the moment. As the official "Crown Prince," Takeru's duties would be waiting for him the minute he stepped back into the fort. He would be lucky if he found enough spare time to catch his breath. He didn't know how his brother had done it before, at the very least, how he had made it look so _easy_. However, though he hated war, it had renewed in him a patriotic loyalty to his country. Thus, he was willing to lose a little bit of sleep if it meant saving the kingdom.

As soon as he reached the fort, he was met by his father, who greeted him with a tight embrace, grateful to the point of tears that his younger son had survived his first battle. It was a mix of awe, pride, and relief for King Ishida. Though he was grateful that Takeru had turned out alive and well, with only a slight leg injury, he still acknowledged the importance of this turning point in the boy's life. No, not boy. He could hardly look at his eighteen-year-old son right now and call him a boy.

Next, the king greeted a tired-looking Captain Yagami, who returned the warm handshake just as strongly. Both knew that the war was far from over, that thought celebration of a victory was acceptable, planning should really be under way to counterattack anything Nimura came up with. At the same time, however, both mutually decided to save such a discussion for a later time.

Taichi left the father-son reunion quickly, avoiding as many people as he could in his struggle to reach his rooms. But now he was the most popular man in the army, and it took him nearly an hour later to actually get _inside _the fort and make it past the gates. Reaching his rooms, clearly, would be immensely difficult, even if all he wanted to do was fall into the comforts of a real bed. Somehow, he made it through the courtesies and the greetings without completely losing his mind, though he was certain he was just another compliment away from a full-out rant when he saw Lord Kido approaching him in the middle of the hallway to his rooms.

Jyou took his hand and shook it, holding it out of a sort of awed, polite respect.

"Congratulations, Captain," he said overly formally.

"You should congratulate my men, milord Kido. They are the ones who truly deserve it."

Jyou smiled warmly.

"You will be joining the rest for the dinner tonight, won't you?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, a victory feast of sorts. To toast the rest of the battles."

His face hardened immediately. "War is hardly something to toast, Kido."

"We're toasting victory, Captain, and war is necessary, as you so often remind me." Jyou said this quietly, noting at once the strange, curt accent in the captain's tone and responding in a snappish voice of his own. Clearly, one victory wasn't enough to make these two friends yet, despite any mutual agreement to becomes so in the past.

"Then please send my apologies, milord, but I do not feel the desire to attend any toast this evening."

"You are the guest of honor, Captain."

"Please send my apologies," he repeated icily.

Jyou stared at him, expression unreadable. Taking his cold silence as a sign, Taichi stepped aside and walked past him, heading to his rooms. Jyou turned and with a clear loathing, spat out, "She will be there, Captain, if you are wondering."

Taichi hesitated once- for a fraction of a second- before continuing in his angry stride.

"Don't pretend that you-,"

"Don't pretend _what_, Kido?" Taichi stopped and snapped furiously. "Tell me, since when has my personal life been any of your business?"

"Since you involved her, Captain," Jyou replied coolly, easily, "and I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions if I hear that you have done anything to her."

"Leave her out of our feud, Kido."

"No, Captain, _you _leave her out."

"Fine." Turning sharply on his heels, Taichi stalked to his rooms, slamming the door shut.

He didn't sleep at all that night, too afraid to close his eyes. AT the times when he did catch himself dozing, he would quickly get up and pace until his legs grew tired and he was forced to rest them for a few moments. And then he was back at pacing. He felt inexplicably nervous, or at least, he couldn't stop from shaking, even when he stood very, very still.

He thought about everything to keep his mind awake. Of Nimura, of the war, of what they would do next, of the men who had lost there lives, of those who hadn't, of Yamato, of Sora, of Takeru, of his parents, of Hikari, of-

Well, his thoughts wandered to her, he avoided it, remembering what Jyou had said. It frustrated him that he constantly returned to envisioning her, remembering her, tasting her with a craving he couldn't explain, and that whenever his feelings were particularly aroused, his mind would shut it off immediately and he would force himself to think of something else. And it irritated him even more that he was feeling agitated in the first place. After all, it wasn't as if-

_Stop it!_

Throwing some cold water on his face, Taichi went back to sitting in the chair by his untouched bed, staring into space with his foot tapping quickly on the floor. God, why couldn't' he hold still? He was going crazy. He _had _to be. That _had _to be it. There was no other possible explanation.

But he was dead scared of going to sleep.

Not when those dreams, the nightmares he couldn't neither remember nor explain, were waiting to take over the moment he gave into temptation.

At one point, he actually considered going to see Yamato, but decided against it when he remembered his best friend was not a wake-up-when-you-need-me-no-matter-the-insane-hour sort of person. But the prince was also the only one who could possibly understand what he was going through right now. After all, he was the only one who had known him the longest that he still felt comfortable talking to. And right now, he realized, he just wanted to talk to someone. But who'd be up on a night like this?

_Only the entire kingdom_, he thought bitterly. With his luck, they were probably still out there "celebrating" their "victory." They didn't even understand...

He suddenly wished Koushiro was here. He hadn't thought about him since he last saw him on the ship from Dolpen Bay, and it was just now that he realized how much he missed him. Rising from the dead...he'd have to teach Taichi that one day...very useful power, there...

Dawn finally resurrected herself just when the captain thought she would never arrive. Grateful nonetheless, Taichi splashed some more water on his face, changed, combed, shaved, and tried to look as though he had had a perfectly restful evening to avoid any questions. At breakfast, the king said the court wished to speak with him as soon as possible to discuss exactly what this victory meant in context of the actual war, but their plans were delayed by Lady Sora's announcement that a special service was going to be held in public for the soldiers who had given there lives at the Battle of Hiuksil. It was one surprise to hear of the ceremony, though Taichi had no objections this time. It was entirely another, however, to see the radiance shining in Sora's bright eyes. He knew in an instant it was not entirely caused by the army's recent victory. And though he was happy that his two friends had finally admitted to each other what they felt, he himself felt just a little...

Well, he'd rather not think of that anyway.

And so the ceremony was quickly put together. Despite its sudden spontaneity, it turned out to be a remarkably formal, respectful, and touching event. The public had also been invited to attend, and at the end, the wife of one of the soldiers lit a torch and set afire the small wooden memorial constructed for their remembrance. Everyone stood in silence as the flames reached heavenward, watching the altar burn with the invisible ashes of fallen heroes.

The king made a short speech, concluding with an indirect, vague sort of explanation of the country's situation. No one expected another battle or attack for a while now, but everyone was expected to stay on guard nonetheless. In an attempt to end on a pleasing note, the king then declared a memorial holiday, and the court returned to the fort for a late lunch.

It was then, in the middle of the business of the meal, of the small conversations and old faces, that he finally spotted her for the first time since the night before he had left for Hiuksil.

At once, he was overcome with an emotion he had yet to identify, one that froze his fee to the floor and locked his eyes on her for a good many minutes. She apparently, had not noticed him yet, nor was she aware of his attentions at that moment. Sitting with a group of her ladies-in-waiting, near the Lady of Jikaro and Miyako, she seemed to actually be having a pleasant time. Her smile appeared more often than it used to, and her eyes were brighter, too, he noticed. He would have been perfectly content to simply gaze upon her the rest of the day had not she finally, casually looked up and saw him.

An expression he did not recognize flittered across her golden-brown eyes for a moment and then disappeared. Dropping her gaze, she returned to lightly chatting with one of the girls beside her, though he noticed it was with a controlled awareness that she did so. Unsure of whether he should approach her now or wait for a more opportune time, Taichi finally decided upon speaking with her right away. For some reason, he just felt he needed to. But before he could, he was confronted by a well-wisher of the court who insisted on taking at least a half-an-hour of his time exchanging opinions on the factor of weather in a battle as moderate as Hiuksil. It was a subject Taichi found immensely irritating but knowing the man was a part of the court and the king's private council, he knew better than to deliberately try and slip away. Thus, he was forced to fake a fascination in meteorology, keeping her in his peripheral vision the whole while.

That was something he'd have to work on, he lamented later when he had the chance to look up and discovered her gone.

Cursing himself, he searched the grand dining room unsuccessfully. Spotting one of the girls she had been sitting with, he asked her where the queen had went. The young girl, no doubt in pure awe and terror that Captain Yagami was speaking to her (as in, _speaking _to her), it took several minutes for an intelligent, complete sentence to escape her stuttering lips. Thanking her quickly, Taichi set off in the direction of the garden, a place he should have known Mimi would have gone.

He found her in still on her escorted way outside and called to her.

She grew very still and turned obediently as he slowed to an awkward, hesitant walk.

"Could I speak to you in private?"

She nodded respectfully. Her escorts, trying their best not to break out into giggles as they eyes the captain, hurried out the doors and into the garden, leaving the two alone in the hallway. Looking around, Taichi motioned for her to follow him into the shadows of a doorway, where he was certain they could neither be overheard or noticed.

For an awkward first few minutes, they looked at each other and then avoided looking at each other. With a nervous, small laugh, Taichi commentated, mostly to break the ice, "I'm glad to see you are well." _Well, indeed_.

She nodded appreciatively, keeping her gaze low.

"Well?" he prompted.

She still refused to say anything, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Even in the dim light, he remembered, she looked...wonderful. He realized that this was most likely not the most diplomatic route he could have taken, drawing her into a secluded place that would seem to a passerby as a planned hiding place, but as he looked at her, he knew why he had had that sudden urge to speak to her. In every conversation they had, he relaxed. She soothed him. She calmed him, whether she realized it or not. And now, with the battles, his duties, and those wretched nightmares, he really wanted to be calmed.

Chuckling at her shyness, he took one of her hands in his. He at once felt her grow tense, saw her cast a nervous glance at the hallway.

"No one's going to come," he said.

She looked up at him briefly and then down.

"Mimi? Aren't you going to say anything to me? We haven't seen each other in almost a month, you know. _I _know, at least. I've been keeping count," he laughed. "And I know you've been, too. So, isn't there anything you want to tell me?"

She shook her head.

He stared at her hard, and then stepped towards her, bringing her closer in. His free arm went around her waist, slowly finding its way up the small of her back and around her shoulders. He closed his eyes, breathing in the delicious scent of her silk-soft hair. "God, you are beautiful..." he murmured into her ear, realizing now how much he missed her. "Do you realize that all I've wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you is to hold you like this...?"

She abruptly pushed away.

His hand still held hers and he smiled. "Come on, Mimi-,"

"Why are you calling me that?" she asked suddenly, eyes still downcast.

He blinked, surprised. "You said I could."

"Yes, well, we were also..."

"If you mean we were intoxicated, then yes, I must agree, we were drunk."

He had meant it as a joke, but she actually winced.

"What's the matter? It's not as though we said things we didn't intend to be-,"

"I did."

He stopped, staring.

"What do you mean?"

Mimi looked at the hallway again and then back up at him. She studied his face for a long moment. Finally, "I think you know, Captain."

"You can call me Taichi."

"No," she whispered, "I can't."

He smiled. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

She looked pained. "Please don't make me say this now."

"Say what?"

"Captain," she took a deep breath, "what happened that night...shouldn't have even been given the opportunity to happen. It was irresponsible on both our parts."

"It was one night, Mimi, not even a-," he shook his head. "How can you come to all of this based on just one-?"

"And I personally apologize for putting you in that kind of a position. But we were under the influence of factors we should have but did not control-,"

"If you're saying alcohol brings out the worst in people, I think you're wrong," he interrupted quickly, tightening his grip on her hand. She stared at him in silence. "At least, in our case, I think you're wrong. You know as well as I do that alcohol- any intoxicant- can actually reveal repressed emotions," he lowered his voice, "and encourage them." He smiled slyly, noticing the flush in her cheeks. "See, you do know it. So let's just test it once, sober this time, shall we?"

She said nothing as he took her other hand. Pulling her close, he slowly found his way to her mouth and kissed her, very lightly on the lips, letting the taste linger as they parted. He smiled and touched his nose to hers affectionately, sensing some of his nervous tension from the night before release as he gently stroked her arm.

"Now," he asked quietly, "tell me, did you feel that?"

Her eyes were closed, relishing in the prolonged ecstasy of that one lingering moment, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips as she opened her honey-colored eyes to gaze up at him with a smile.

"No."

Stepping back, she gently released herself from his hold and walked out into the hallway, heading towards the gardens without an ounce of regret in her step, not looking back once, leaving him cold and frozen in the dark. It took a long moment for him to realize what happened, for him to fully comprehend what she had been trying to say the entire time he had acted like such an idiot. In an sudden gesture, he reached up and angrily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then stalked wordlessly out of the shadows and back to the Great Hall for his meeting with the king's council.

* * *

**End of Part One**


	12. Prologue II

**My Captain's Lady**

**Prologue to Part Two**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it. The last chapter marked the end of the first half of the story. There's about eight to ten chapters left until the epilogue (having started with a prologue, a likewise constructed conclusion, I thought, is appropriate). Though this is terribly unprofessional, here's my way of saying thank you: in these final chapters, expect someone to lose life, and- at least momentarily- hope. And, of course, I see an (un?)expected romance debuting in the near future...

* * *

As soon as the letter arrived, Willis went in search of Hikari, whose opinion was all that was needed to decide the rest of the matter. But the young woman was very elusive when she wanted to be. She no doubt had heard of the outbreak of war between the kingdoms across the sea, and with growing anxiety, was most likely seeking to hide from the commotion the news brought by means of self-seclusion. Everyone knew what this declaration meant. And everyone had their eyes focused on one person, the same man Hikari couldn't even remember. Yet, she had been told, that the whole disaster was singularly triggered by his one desire of revenge, of which she was the principal cause.

Crouched on her small bed with her hands over her ears, Hikari wished for nothing but to be left alone. It hurt far more to know she was the root of the captain's passionate advance towards war than to acknowledge he thought of her in the past tense. To identify him as her brother... Why, until recently, she hadn't any idea she even _had _family still alive! Gennai hadn't ever mentioned it before, and now nothing anyone ever talked about wasn't about the captain's war.

She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip.

At nineteen, Hikari thought she was much to young for this. She should be focusing on keeping house, on tending to domestic matters, on taking care of Gennai, whose health had deteriorated in the past few years and thus required a nurse, whether he liked it or not. Hikari herself loved the idea of physically doting on another person, particularly a person who had raised her when she was younger. She'd always known Gennai. She couldn't remember a day when he wasn't there.

But now he would have to leave.

That was the decision that the village was making today. The one all the citizens had known was coming but wished to avoid. Gennai had become the residential but unofficial "mayor" of the town, and imagining the place without his generous, charismatic presence was very difficult for all who knew him, well or otherwise. But the new tensions growing between the countries across the seas were the principle focus of attention, and considering that their little island villages survived solely on trade, cooperation with those countries was vital for their economic welfare. Thus, it was only beneficial that the town be concerned with the international affair. And, as lead representative, Gennai was logically the best candidate to personally so that relations remain unaffected by the war.

Which meant he would have to leave the islands and make long, potentially dangerous journeys, to the rival kingdoms. Which meant that, as unofficial nurse, Hikari would have to go with him. Which meant that for the first time in nearly eighteen years, she would see her long-separated brother, Yagami Taichi, a person who she barely knew from a past she didn't want to remember.

That was the hard part of the decision.

How could she bear seeing him? What would she say? What would _he _do?

It was among the hardest choices she would ever have to make, and she dreaded it so much...

It was at the moment that Willis knocked on her door. She mumbled an incoherent phrase into her knees, and Willis waited a few minutes before taking the silence he heard as permission to enter. He approached her bed slowly, quietly seating himself on the mattress beside her. With an affectionate, brotherly sympathy, he reached out and gently stroked her arm.

"You've heard, then?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes downcast.

There was a pause. And then, "I'm sorry it came to this, Hikari."

She didn't say anything.

"If I could have done anything to delay it, I would, you know I would. You're practically blood to me, you know that. I would do anything for you." He hesitated again, brushing her hair back from her cheek. "But I can't make your decisions for you."

She glanced at him briefly, and then looked back down at the mattress.

"I know," she whispered.

"So?"

She took a deep breath. Then she shook her head, the tears bursting from an unforseen emotion and taking Willis by complete surprise. "I don't want to, Willis, I don't want to! Please, _I don't want to face him_!" she cried, burying her face in her knees.

He sat, stunned, for a moment, being utterly useless to her in her state, but it did not take long for him to realize how scared she was. Leaning in, he drew her close into a tight, protective embrace, stroking her hair soothingly, letting her frustrated, hot tears soak the shoulder of his tunic.

It was a long, silent while after she had stopped crying that either thought of speaking again.

"You know," he said off-handedly, staring over the top of her soft, brown head to the window across the room, "whenever I leave these islands, I'm filled with awe at how beautiful that open sea is... Stretching out under my feet for eternity, it's simply indescribable, Hikari, simply...breathtaking. I always tell myself, 'I'll never see anything as gorgeous as this.' But I'm always wrong. Do you know what's the most beautiful sight I see?"

She shook her head, her hair brushing his chin.

"You, waiting for me on the dock every time I come home."

She gently pulled back, looking up into his face with a sad, sweet smile.

"Thank you, Willis."

"Hey, no problem, kid," he lightly touched his thumb to her chin, winking. "Believe me, there are so many things waiting for you out there, off this island. And I know its hard, but sooner or later you're going to have to fall into temptation and discover it yourself. But when you do, I just want you to know, Hikari, that home is here, and home will never change, and home is always going to be beautiful to you, no matter how far you go, where you stay, who you meet. Nothing will change home."

She nodded, sniffling.

"Thank you," she repeated.

"Now," he slipped out of her arms and stood, "I'll leave you alone. Take all the time you need to decide, Hikari. This is your life and your future; don't be swayed by anything, and don't think you'll be disappointing or pleasing anyone. Just focus on what your _heart's _trying to tell you, all right?"

"I will."

He smiled and turned to leave, but she called out to him just as he hand touched the door. He looked back.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too, kid. Especially when your nose is all red and your eyes are swollen and puffy. It's a look to die for," he crooned, laughing as he darted out the door when her hand took aim with a pillow.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Jyou nodded to her, "may I introduce Sir Michael of Ilanda. He's here to represent his country in the war against King Nimura."

Mimi dropped into a low curtsey.

"How do you do, Your Grace-," she began respectfully but the words died immediately when she felt her hands catcher her by the shoulders to quickly stop her. She looked up and blue eyes smiled warmly.

"Please, Your Majesty, do not bow to me. You have a truly remarkably shaped chin; it would be a terrible waste not to show it off. Never lower it."

She stared at him in shock, but he merely patted her arms and let go, turning back to the young duke still standing beside them. Jyou, who had observed the entire affair with an uncomfortable uncertainty mixed with unexpected amusement, quickly wiped any expression from his face as the foreigner addressed him formally.

"Milord Kido, I do hope that negotiations between our countries will go smoothly. I trust I share that desire with you as well, and I hope that I may count on you as- an _adviser_ of sorts as I prepare to make my case before your council. After all, this is a new place for me, as well as new perspectives, and I have it from good sources that you are exactly the sort of man I can count on to make my visit- political and otherwise- as pleasant as possible."

Jyou smiled.

"I trust that it will be, Sir, and you do have my assistance and cooperation as you see fit."

"Well, then, that's very satisfactory to hear," Michael smiled widely and nodded his head. He then turned back to Mimi, who was caught a bit off guard by his sudden attention. "Your Majesty, if you allow it, I must say that you are looking radiant. It is an indescribable pleasure to meet you. Let's remain acquainted, shall we?"

"I- Of course, Your Grace," she stammered.

"Oh, no, none of that. I'd much prefer to have my name alone on your lips." He grinned. "Good day to you both."

They watched him leave, heading back to the Great Hall where two of the other Ilanda diplomats were gathered to speak with the king before retiring to their guest chambers. Sir Michael himself had been the first to arrive in his peaceful party, and Jyou had taken the liberty of showing him the grounds as they waited for the rest of the Ilandian group, introducing him to any important people who happened to be passing by. Within two hours of arriving at the fort, the young bachelor had succeeded in seducing the entire staff with his irresistible charm; indeed, the Lady Sora of Jikaro had described him as "charisma personified." Her lady-in-waiting, Miyako, had simply stared at him as though he were a god, gracing the lowly human race with his attractive presence out of pure and unrestricted generosity.

Jyou could definitely see where the "god" connection originated. The man had gold-colored curls to set off his deeply set blue eyes, complete with a pale, smooth complexion and a gentle, contagious expression that never seemed to stop being happy, no matter the situation. He was exactly the type of gentleman that the captain, should he meet him, would find revoltingly annoying. Thankfully, Captain Yagami was absent from the fort. He had been, for the past several months, choosing to remain with his troops as they participated in small battles and guarded important territories with a dutiful diligence. It was a decision that many people at the fort were secretly pleased over, not the least of whom was Jyou himself. After that minor row the day after his first and only return, he had no desire whatsoever to speak with that stubbornly uncooperative man for a very long time.

Turning away and chuckling over Michael's amusing manner, he found to his slight surprise that Mimi, Nimura's estranged wife and queen, who sought sanctuary with the Ishida royal family as they waged war against her tyrannical husband, was staring in the direction the young gentleman had gone, her eyes glazed with reminiscence. He almost hated to interrupt her thoughts, feeling coy as he spoke,

"He does leave an impression, doesn't he? He must, after all, being a diplomat."

She blinked, startled, and looked at him in surprise, having momentarily forgotten he existed at all. A flush appeared on her pink cheeks. "I'm sorry, milord, I didn't-,"

"I said it must be his diplomatic position that forces him to leave impressions on people."

"Oh. Oh, of course, yes."

He pursed his lips and smiled.

"What?" she asked, noting at once the look on his face.

"Nothing, Your Majesty."

"I told you to call me Mimi," she corrected.

"Yes, I know. It just takes some getting use to."

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because, based on several imitations of your face on numerous other admirers, I have no choice but to conclude that our peace-inspired diplomat is, quite frankly, attractive."

She blushed deeper.

"Your Grace, I beg your pardon, but I am _not_ attracted."

"Ah."

"I'm simply unaccustomed to such treatment."

"Flirtation, you mean."

"Treatment," she repeated forcefully, eyeing him in a near but humorouslythreatening manner.

He laughed and let it alone.

She had changed much over these past few months, he noted with distinct pleasure. Though a war should cause her anxiety, stress, and a severe case of nervousness, all which it did whenever news of a battle reached her ears, she had still grown somewhat more relaxed. Smiles were more apparent and quickly distributed to whomever she addressed, and a new side of her reserved personality was revealed. The entire court was growing increasingly fond of this new queen, becoming very used to her presence. Sora was immensely pleased as well. The two had developed quite a bond since the war's start, with Miyako tagging along as the giggling support and mediator for playful disputes that naturally occurred between companions of roughly the same age. It seemed as though Mimi had finally opened up and made friends, perhaps the only true friends she's ever had. It was extremely satisfying for Jyou to see her getting along well, especially afer that brief incident with the captain months earlier.

He shook his head of the thoughts.

That was the taboo subject of conversation with Mimi, and was likewise a particularly tender subject for him as well, for Jyou couldn't help but entertain the small, faint possibility that perhaps, somewhere, Captain Yagami still thought of it too...

However, if Jyou or any of Taichi's protected friends at the fort had the slightest inkling of the captain's condition at that moment, they would all agree that love or lust was the last thing on this gravely-fated man's mind.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Eleven **

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

Without any warning, one overcast afternoon in the lull of a two-week skirmish-free period of the dragging war, the captain collapsed in his tent just as he was seeing several of his subordinate officers out after a strategy-assessment meeting. At least, to his beloved soldiers, the alarming attack came with no prior warning signs. To Iori, who had since risen in the ranks as an unofficial officer himself (under the guidance of Prince Takeru) since the battles began, the illness had been foreshadowed since before Hiuksil. The captain just wouldn't submit to his body's demands of proper attention, and this was its way of telling him enough was enough. The army, however, wasn't interested in Iori's logical explanations and reasoning. They insisted, with great personal anxiety, that the captain be immediately attended to and that the entire war be postponed until he was refreshed and ready. None seemed willing to acknowledge the fact that it would take the captain quite a bit more than a few days to recover from a condition that was in the works for nearly a year. 

Or that the war would have to go on, either with a leader or not.

Prince Takeru thus assumed complete responsibility of the entire army after Taichi's fall. But this only threatened to worsen the young man's own condition. Already beleaguered by the demands of his title and rank, Takeru dutifully but tiredly accepted the added role, assured only by the fact that it would be temporary.

Captain Yagami Taichi, though, refused to be left out, even if his men insisted he take complete rest. He would not tolerate a war of his own planning to be fought without him, even if only for a few weeks. And he absolutely would not give into the concept of bed rest, nor would he submit to returning to the fort for his safety. He continued to insist well after he had proven his delirious, feverish state that he was in complete control of himself and that he would by no means allow a simple, trivial sickness interfere with the bigger picture. This dismayed the army greatly, but nothing could be done to change the man's stubborn disposition.

Nothing, that is, except a second fainting spell that occurred at yet another meeting with his terrified officers. (By now, several units were convinced the battle was going straight to hell, regarding their captain's fragile health as a sign of worse things to come.) This time, Takeru was among the witnesses, and he, once left alone with the sickly warrior, immediately set down the law.

"Taichi," he said, holding a damp cloth to the man's burning forehead, "this is ridiculous. Why can't you just listen to-?"

"I'm fine," the captain snapped groggily, trying to sound forceful, but failing miserably with a running nose and a croaking voice. "Just a- minor cold. A virus, sure to find another victim to transfer to within a day or so…"

"It's been a week."

"Takeru-,"

"I mean it," the blonde hissed. "If you keep acting this way, you'll make it worse!"

"I've got it under control!"

"No, you haven't!" Takeru lowered his voice before continuing angrily. "Taichi, Nimura is planning something big, something deadly, and we all know it. We all need to be on our guard if we want to find out what it is. And you need to take care of yourself before you get worse and are unable to make yourself useful when the time comes-,"

"I have been taking care of-,"

"You're a wreck, Taichi! Look at yourself. You hardly eat anything; you never rest; I don't think I've ever seen you sleep more than two hours at a time since-,"

"And am I supposed to report exactly how I spend my time to you every morning?" he interrupted angrily. "I don't need you to tell me how to handle myself. I'm getting along fine-,"

"Are you thinking of suicide?"

Taichi stared, appalled.

"What?"

"Are you suicidal?" Takeru repeated determinedly, remaining calm.

"What the hell kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer-, "

"No, I am not. Do you think I am?"

"Yes," he replied instinctively. They both stared in surprise. He dropped his gaze. "Well, that is, you have been- have seemed a little depressed in certain…situations."

"I would never be cowardly enough to take my own life," Taichi muttered.

"I know," the prince said quietly. "I just…wondered. To be sure."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Obviously, something is, or you wouldn't be lying in that bed right now."

Taichi reached up and took the damp cloth from him, wiping his forehead with his warm hand.

"It's a simple illness. A fever. Nothing I can't handle."

Takeru stared at his silently. Invincible. That was what Taichi was supposed to be, what he always expected of the captain. Ever since they were children, he'd always seen him as someone no one could touch. Fighting alongside him only proved it more. He would have never gotten through these past months of warfare without Taichi's indisputable vitality and courageousness and zeal. Nothing seemed to break him, not outwardly.

But inwardly, something was wrong.

Taichi hadn't been himself since the war started; Takeru could see that now. He was fighting something inside himself, a battle that he was apparently losing- and badly. But the captain refused to let on what it was. Even now- when it was clear that his inward struggle had manifested itself physically- Taichi refused to admit the real reason he was suffering, or that he was even suffering at all.

Takeru hesitated, and then said,

"Why don't you just go back to the fort."

Something flickered in the captain's eyes and he shook his head.

"But Sam and Jyou are there. They are both experts on healing practices. They can help you get better quicker and you'll be back on here on the front before anything can happen."

"We're too far-,"

"Only three to four days time. Hardly a journey at all."

"Nimura could-,"

"We've got our men tracking his army. They haven't tried anything for weeks."

"Which means they could still try."

"Which means you may still have enough time to heal properly before they do. And the best place for that is at the fort."

"No."

"Why not?" Takeru demanded, frustrated. It made perfect logic to him.

"I believe I've already listed my reasons."

"And I believe I've already reasoned them to nothing," he countered.

"I don't want to bring the war there-,"

"They all want news anyway. King Ishi- my father will want to meet with you. He's been saying so in several of his messages already. Miyako wrote that Yamato wants to know what's happening as well, and he's doing much better, so he might even be of good help if you see him again. And Mimi said specifically in her last letter that she wished to know what was happening, and she by far deserves to know the most-,"

"Don't talk to me about her," was out before the bitter captain could stop himself, and he bit his lip, cursing silently, when he realized what he had done. He pressed the damp cloth over his eyes, blocking out both the prince's startled gaze and the beginnings of a headache.

There was a heavy pause. Takeru stared at Taichi's crimson face (or rather, the part of his face that wasn't hiding behind the cloth napkin) with growing realization. That at least explained why none of Mimi's letters mentioned the captain at all, with the exception of a tiny allusion in one of the earlier ones. He had been under the impression Taichi and the queen were on speaking terms, but he now realized that neither had spoken of each other since the first return home to the fort months ago. He hadn't thought much of it…until now.

"Is she the reason, then?"

"No," he answered darkly.

Takeru remained unconvinced. "Taichi…are you having an affair with her?"

His head shot up in shock.

"No!"

"Did you?"

"How the hell is that your business-?"

"You did, then, didn't you?"

"Get out-,"

"When? In Dolpen, when you went to exchange her, and then brought her back? Or was it even before that?"

"I said get out!"

"You were together an awfully long time. No one thought of-,"

"Takeru, I swear to God I-!"

"You bastard," he interrupted softly, voice barely over a whisper as he stared at him with a completely new perspective.

Taichi remained absolutely still, barely even breathing.

"If Nimura ever finds out, do you have any idea what he would do to her?"

He did not answer, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling of his tent.

"Do you ever do anything without thinking about yourself? about the consequences?"

He answered lowly, carefully, "It was one mistake-,"

"Don't you dare try to justify your lies to me, you son of a bitch."

Taichi stiffened, eyes unmoving.

Takeru took a slow, controlled breath, forcing himself to remain calm despite the chaos his mind was in. Then he added, calmly, "If you ever hurt her again, Captain, I will be forced to do likewise to you, and I will not be merciful. We may have grown up together, but there is a side of me that I promise you do not want to see." He stood, hands at his sides in fists. "You will be returning to the fort. You are not allowed to see her. You will no longer jeopardize this war with your private engagements, nor will I tolerate any arguments in the matter. Until you are ready to sacrifice your personal agenda for the good of the country- as you once swore you would- your rank as Captain of the King's Men is hereby temporarily suspended. I am your Prince, and you will obey me." He paused, "I wish we could remain friends, Captain, I honestly do. But I am tired of being disappointed. You're simply not who I thought you were- or perhaps I never thought to read between the lines."

Without another word, the prince turned and stiffly walked out the tent. He met Iori on the road to his own makeshift residence. The green-eyed boy took one look at his hardened face and knew instantly something had happened.

"The captain-," he began worryingly, fearing that the condition was worse than originally diagnoses, but was interrupted by Takeru's quick and sharp assurance that Taichi would be recovered within a few weeks.

"Assign a unit to take him back to the fort at once," he ordered.

"The fort-?" Iori asked, surprised, but never got to finish.

"And when you're done, tell the rest of the troops to get ready to move."

"To where?"

"We cannot remain idle and catch our own traps. We relocate by tomorrow evening."

"Shouldn't the captain-?"

"I had believed I'd made myself clear, but perhaps I was mistaken. I said that the captain is indisposed at the moment, and far from in a condition to be consulted in such an important matter. Quite frankly, Iori, he has yet to prove that I can even trust him. And until he does, I am in charge. That means all this referral to the captain's authority must end now. The men will report to me only. Is that any clearer, or should I put it in smaller words?"

A flicker of hurt appeared momentarily in Iori's flushed face, but he said nothing. Instead he nodded, murmured an appropriate salute, and bowed his way out of the prince's presence. Takeru stared after him in silence, shook off a fleeting emotion of guilt, and went into his tent to make plans for his brief flirtation with the field of espionage.

The captain and his personal escorts left that very night, and the prince conveniently was too preoccupied with his work to remember seeing them off, as he usually liked to do whenever groups of his men went anywhere. But recent news kept his interest at the moment. Several scouts had reported back in the span since Takeru's orders that the captain leave to when Taichi actually did, and they all carried with them highly interesting bits of information. For example, Nimura, though in hiding from the Ishida army and most likely not in the Ishida kingdom at the moment, had ordered a few of his hand-picked commanders to convene at a meeting point just north of Dolpen Bay. Apparently, the meeting had gone sour, full of bickering and disagreement. Ending in vain, the commanders split up and returned to their respective troops. All, that is, but one.

The eldest of the group of leaders, a man named Duiqaln Derian, of whom Takeru had heard much from Sam, who identified him as one of the mastermind offensive strategists the military world had ever seen, left the meeting point quite late and never returned to his troops. To this day, no one knew where he had gone or whether or not he was even alive.

Takeru suspected he was dead, but a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach kept directing him to the sea town of Okonok, a stopover on the way to Dolpen Bay and a popular hangout for people of little or no morals. One of his scouts (who he'd rather not ask what he was doing in Okonok in the first place) reported seeing a small band of Nimura's men in one of the many taverns. That was hardly noteworthy, as soldiers were prone to set aside chivalry when it came to rare opportunities of free time. However, the men were apparently there for something other than a night of- well, what men like to do for fun- for they were there repeatedly, day after day, sometimes enjoying themselves, sometimes quietly watching and seriously conversing. It was as if they were waiting for something- or someone. A few days after Nimura's men had their conference, rumors flew around the town that a stranger of great importance was arriving, and soon. The soldiers were no longer seen at the tavern after that, and the scout was sure he had lost them.

Then, one unexpected night, the scout saw them again. They were outside an inn, arguing, and one of them left abruptly in the direction of the port. The rest went back inside the inn. A few hours passed before the scout, who was hiding nearby, waiting, finally saw them come out, carrying something heavy as they stumbled into the forest behind the inn. They reappeared later and went off in the direction the first soldier had disappeared. When the scout thought it was safe, he went into the inn to investigate. He was almost caught by one soldier who had not yet left and was still in the building. The poor scout hadn't stopped running until he reached his own camp and relayed this all to Takeru that very day.

And so, the prince had shut off all other distractions from his mind to focus on this bit of news. Obviously, the soldiers at Okonok's inn were up to no good, and something dangerous- if not deadly- had happened there that night. Something, perhaps, related to Nimura's plans for the war. At the very least, it had to do something with the stranger the rumors spoke of, and though Takeru was inclined to believe it was Duiqaln Derian who went to Okonok to disappear, he did not have all the proof he needed.

Sending the scout back was out of the question. Someone could recognize him, put him in danger. And the man was, frankly, too scared to be convinced to go back. What he had seen had disturbed him deeply; he continued to claim there was a murder involved, a conspiracy too great for the prince to comprehend. Though it unsettled Takeru, it more than aroused his interests. This was exactly the break they were looking for. If he could someone how get to the bottom of the Okonok mystery, it could very well be the clue they needed to predict the outcome of the war, perhaps even hurry it along to their benefit.

He had to investigate it.

Personally, if need be.

Which was exactly what he planned.

Calling Iori to his tent, he rambled through a meek apology, which the boy quickly dismissed as unnecessary. Grateful that an explanation of his offensive behavior was not required but still feeling sorry for behaving that way to his best friend, he offered him, in a twisted form of compensation, the chance to risk his neck in a daring investigative affair. Needless to say, Iori was compelled to accept.

* * *

It was a friendship that the queen had tried to doom from the beginning. 

For reasons she could not herself understand completely, Mimi resisted the thought of developing any sort of relationship with the charming ambassador of Ilanda, despite the fact that the latter had made several attempts of starting one. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't avoid him. She half-expected he had a hand behind all the convenient run-ins they found themselves in. They encountered one another in the halls, during meals, after gatherings, and even in the lazy, purposely loitering of the royal court on dull afternoons.

She had at first tried to think of excuses to terminate potential conversations before they could begin. Then she had tried to never be seen alone and thereby become a target. She even resorted to spending one day entirely in her chambers, another entirely with Yamato and Naoko at the secluded cottage where the prince was recovering from an assassination attempt. None of it worked. Somehow, just when she thought it was safe to behave normally and float around as she pleased, he would materialize seemingly out of thin air and plant himself right in front of her, forcing her to acknowledge him with increasingly longer conversations.

Sora, in whom she had confided her predicament with appropriate lamentations, made matters worse by suggesting he had developed an infatuation with her. "After all, Mimi," she had said, suppressing a teasing laugh, "you are very attractive to any man."

That was exactly what the queen did not wish to hear. Intimate interest was worse enough coming from the captain-

Mimi stopped suddenly, interrupting her train of thoughts as her mind drifted back to the war and who led it. She hadn't spoken or seen him since he had in effect declared himself to her that afternoon of the memorial service months ago. But she had been thinking about it for much longer.

She could close her eyes to this day and still remember how it felt when he held her. But it was something she had forbidden herself to feel, to even consider wanting in any way. She justified it by telling herself that she was still married- that Nimura had not mentioned granting a separation or even a divorce at all since she had left him. Therefore, she was still obligated to respect her vows to him. But even as she reminded herself of this, the words sounded hypocritically hollow in her heart.

But giving into passion would have made her a lie.

It could have put the captain in danger, if Nimura ever discovered the affair. Surely a few moments of ecstasy weren't worth human lives. And she would never forgive herself if that happened.

And then there was the possibility of losing the war. Though it ached bitterly, she had convinced herself that returning to Nimura would be easier if she did have a love to leave behind.

_Love_! She startled herself with the sudden thought, feeling immediately guilty. _No one ever said anything about love_, she reminded herself harshly. And certainly the captain was not interested in _that_-

_Stop thinking of him_.

After the way she had treated him, he no doubt refused to think of her. Why should she torture herself unnecessarily? It just wasn't meant to be. _You can't forget who you are, who still has control if all of this ends badly- and you know very well that it could. Don't fool yourself with fantasies that cannot be allowed to exist. Life isn't that easy_...

Mimi leaned forward, arms wrapped around her stomach as though in pain, and bit her lip. She hadn't expected things to get this far, to get this complicated. All she had wanted to be set free, to have some one give her enough courage to do so. But ever since she had left Nimura- with the captain's will guiding her own- nothing good had happened to her. She only ended up causing more hurt...

She was just too afraid of facing any of it. Afraid of confrontation. No one had ever taught her how to deal with that. And the risk was just too great. She couldn't-

"Your Majesty?"

She jumped, shocked, looking up sharply and catching herself in a smiling pair of deliciously blue eyes. _Why does it always seem like he can read my mind_?

"Your Grace!" she identified in surprise. She shifted and straightened on the bench she had been sitting on in the gardens, her favorite place in any setting. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you approach."

"It's all right," he grinned the apology away. "I have a habit of sneaking up on people."

She offered an uneasy smile in response, to which he raised a knowing eyebrow. Without being asked, he seated himself beside her and leaned towards her.

"Are you avoiding me, Your Majesty?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I have the oddest feeling that you are purposely trying to avoid me."

"Believe me, Your Grace, I have no intention of deliberately-,"

"Oh, yes, you do," he corrected happily. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He didn't even let her reply. "I have a tendency to do that- you know, be intimidating without meaning to. I'm sorry if I've come off that way to you."

"Oh, please, don't apologize-,"

"Can you call me Michael, then?"

She blinked, unsure of when the topic changed.

"Pardon?"

"If you call me Michael from now on, I'll consider the entire matter dismissed from my memory permanently. I won't remember a single thing, and I'll never bring it up again. But only on that condition."

She smiled weakly. "I...suppose that can be arranged."

"Excellent," he looked immensely pleased. Then again, she had never seen him appear otherwise, no matter the tone of the situation. "Now tell me, Mimi- may I call you that? I'm under the impression we're on a first-name basis now." She nodded and he continued, never missing a beat of losing his train of thought. She had the sudden feeling he was planning something. "You must know that it is Lady Sora's birthday in a few days. Her father is planning a great feast tonight for the whole court. I'm sure you've heard of it; everyone has."

She nodded again. Sora was still agonizing over it. She hated the attention, but she wouldn't dare say as much to her father, who, since his shuddering encounter with Nimura, was willing to put his all in a token of his love for his daughter. Miyako had convinced her to tell her father about her relationship with Yamato that day as well, though how he would react to hearing that the Crown Prince was still alive- and not only alive, but also romantically involved with his only daughter- was left to anyone to decide. Sora had relented to allow this birthday feast to continue on the condition that she would be able to spend her real birthday privately with her father. She would tell him the entire story then, with the support of Jyou and Sam, both of whom encouraged the relationship with enough enthusiasm to make even Miyako embarrassed.

Michael was still talking, and, upon remembering this, Mimi tried hard to look as though her mind hadn't wandered at all during his babbling. It didn't take long for her interest to become real, however, especially when he turned and asked her abruptly-

"And I realize that it's awfully late to be springing this on you now, Mimi, but I would be most delighted if you would allow me to escort you to the..._gala_, for lack of a better word." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

His question swept right over her, for she was so shocked she simply didn't hear it.

She blinked at him several times, though, looking pleasantly and innocently confused.

He laughed outright. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"Oh, no!" she insisted politely, flushing a little.

"Yes, I am. You weren't even listening to me."

"Yes, I was!"

"Really? Then, tell me, my dear, what did I say?"

"You asked me if- if I would be willing to...to accept you as an- an- escort..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"And would you?"

She looked away.

"Michael, please don't think that I- that I'm behaving this way on purpose, but I simply can't-,"

"It would only be as friends," he interrupted quickly. "Just two friends invited to a mutual acquaintance's birthday dinner who happen to arrive at the same time. That's really all it is, and all I'll ever suggest it to be. I would never dream of disrespecting your position, Mimi," he added on a softer, kinder note. "And please, by all means, if I ever do, tell me." He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. His touch, to her surprise, did not excite her as much as she had caught herself imagining it would when they first met. Pushing this thought away quickly, she nodded with a smile, appreciating him for his sweet and understanding nature.

"Then in that case, I can't see how I can refuse."

* * *

Night was settling comfortably in the evening air as the temperature dropped and activity in the marketplace dwindled to a trickle fo traffic, which made it much easier for four companions to navigate their way around the coastal town in search of a warm place to stay for the night. Young Motomiya Daisuke, his bow and arrows slung awkwardly over his shoulder and ready for immediate use if occasion called for it, did not favor the secrecy with which his group traveled, but the excitement of being allowed to join the expedition was enough for him to quietly go along with Gennai's orders. For now, at least, he would refrain from complaints. However, the moment that Master Heno Hida nodded satisfactorily towards a rundown, unsafe old inn after several minutes of silent appraisal, Daisuke proceeded to venously banish the thought of staying there. Unfortunately, Gennai was too tired to argue the matter. He quietly told the young man that Master Hida's decision was as good as his and therefore final. Defeated, Daisuke remained moodily silent as they migrated into the warm insides of the somewhat crowded inn and requested two rooms. 

Beside him, a young woman with mouse brown hair and soft brown eyes nervously looked around, studying the various characters in the inn with a cautious guard. She hung near to Daisuke, lurking in his shadow anxiously. Everyone was so..._different _here. Willis had tried to brief her on what to expect, but nothing could prepare her for all this change. There was no calmness, no rest, no..._peace _in this country, or at least, not where she had been. How could people be content to live such busy lives? Did they even realize what they were missing?

And she'd never been this far from home before.

All she wanted now was to go straight back to the islands. She loved being on the open sea, on the water. She loved the way the horizon spread itself in front of her, welcoming, and the way the warm ocean air felt against her face and on her tongue. But this- this closed environment, it almost suffocated her. She could barely breathe, couldn't even find fresh air.

She hated it.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

Well, someone, actually.

A stranger sitting in the back of the inn was quietly watching the rowdy scene in the tavern area, silently observing his fellow drinking partners while reaming absolutely still. His hair was a dark, dirty brown and his skin light, even in the dim setting of the inn. But his eyes were what caught her attention. They were of a deep, captivating blue hue. Large and wide irises swallowed every tiny detail they beheld, storing the light of the flickering candles and torches in a shallow, sapphire abyss.

All at once, he lifted his eyes to the counter and saw her, staring perplexedly when he realized she had been staring at him.

Face red, she immediately turned around and hid her face in Daisuke's arm. Her friend looked down with a raised eyebrow as she grabbed his hand suddenly.

"Hikari?" he asked softly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she answered, still feeling the stranger's eyes on the back of her head. "I- I'm just tired." She leaned into him, resting her forehead on his forearm. He gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"We're getting rooms now. It'll only be a few more minutes."

She nodded, still aware of the blue-eyed man's gaze. Soon, Master Hida secured two rooms and turned to relay the information to his companions, indicating where they were to stay. He and Gennai led the way as Daisuke steered her to the stairs at the back of the tavern. She still held his hand as they climbed the narrow, unstable staircase. They were barely halfway up the first landing when they heard a shout.

"Wait!"

Gennai turned, mildly curious as did the others. Daisuke paused and looked back down the steps as well, but Hikari, her eyes wide with nervousness, remained facing the upstairs, feeling her body numb as her stomach squirmed with a feeling she didn't understand.

The stranger was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his hood partially down. His long black cape hung to his leather boots, and as he shifted in his position to get a better look at them, Daisuke at once spotted the glint of a silver by the man's waist. He was on guard at once, warily studying the blue-eyed stranger with caution, tightening his grip around Hikari's hand.

"Don't I- that is, I'm sorry to interfere, but I- you seem familiar to me..." He was staring at Gennai with an odd expression, mouth parted slightly.

The old man gazed down at him in silence, thinking. And then he smiled and shook his head. "I apologize, my dear boy, but I don't believe we've ever met."

The man didn't say anything, still staring. His gaze flickered to Hikari and then to Master Hida. His eyes widened just slightly when he saw him, but he still said nothing. And then he was staring at Hikari again, who refused to turn around and look at him. Daisuke shot him a glare, moving down one step and then to the side to stand behind her protectively, blocking his view of her. The man frowned just slightly and then took one step back. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken."

"Obviously, you were," Daisuke snapped before he could stop himself.

The man gave him an odd look, one that was on the makings of become an arrogant resentment, but he merely turned his back and walked away.

With a heavy and tired sigh, Gennai resumed his trek up the stairs with Master Hida, and Daisuke and Hikari quietly followed them. Unable to stop herself, Hikari- when Daisuke wasn't paying attention- stole a final, secret glance down the staircase and found, to her startled but strangely pleased surprise, that the young man had not left but was staring back. Their gazes met once again and held each other. Something strange happened then, though neither one fully comprehended it. With a tiny smile, she quickly turned away and disappeared up another flight of stairs, leaving Crown Prince Takeru without the slightest idea as to who this woman was.

_

* * *

This whole affair simply isn't worth the trouble_, she thought to herself, frustrated as the final touches to her gown were rearranged for the umpteenth time. Mimi stood in her chambers with her arms outstretched as two servant girls scrutinized her attire for the feast with an obsessive eye for perfection. They tweaked and twisted and trimmed and tied until Mimi was too afraid to breathe for fear of ruining the art they had turned her into, and she stifled a sigh of relief when they finally stepped back to admire their work. 

They were sweet girls, both of them, and much gentler and friendlier than the ones she had left behind, but still...all this time for one feast? Even her real handmaids didn't care this much! But each one gazed at her now with such admiration and satisfaction that Mimi was sorry to even think of comparing the two sets of servants. Thanking them several times, she ushered them out and took one last look at herself in mirror.

The gown was of a deep sea green, bringing out the tiny tint of hazel in her gold eyes as a lovely added effect. The sleeves gathered at her shoulders and then hung loosely over her arms, and the neckline was trimmed in a gold ribbon that laced her matching, soft leather shoes and her white elbow-length gloves. The bodice was a little tight, gathering under her bosom firmly and reducing her breathing to small increments of air. She pulled at little at the laces behind her so as to give her enough room to breathe properly, careful to leave the rest of the girls' work in perfect order. Content herself, she quickly slipped out the door and into the hallway of her chambers, where a silent butler was waiting to escort her to the Great Hall. Outside the grand room was Sir Michael, who wore a fancy suit of black and white in the colors of his national origin, looking very handsome as well, she noticed. He complimented her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Shall we enter, then, Mimi?" he asked, still holding her gloved hand.

"I will want to see Sora before she is too busy to speak to me," Mimi admitted with a smile, knowing that her dear friend would be surrounded by well-wishers the entire evening.

"Of course, my dear," he replied in an air of experienced nobility, and they both laughed over his poor imitation.

Accepting his arm graciously, she focused her concentration on trying not to trip on the neatly stitched hem as they entered the grandly decorated room. Sora, as predicted, was busy with guests when they approached, but she spotted them quickly. Smiling broadly at them, she excused herself from her disappointed admirers and rushed to Mimi's side.

"Please don't leave me alone with them too long," she pleaded laughingly.

Mimi opened her mouth to wish her blessings and good fortune, but Sora caught her hand in hers and squeezed it, warning, "If you say a single word to me about happiness or joy, I shall be most displeased with you. Please, Mimi, as a friend, forget it's my birthday."

"Well, technically, milady, it won't be for several days yet," Michael interrupted with a grin.

"Try telling that to them," she motioned towards her group of waiting well-wishers, who had multiplied in number in the last five minutes alone. She turned and leaned in close to Mimi so that only she could here, "I wish Yamato were with me. Then this might not be so boring..."

Mimi smiled and touched her cheek reassuringly. Knowing that Michael could still overhear them, she sid nothing more on the subject of the prince and they shared a knowing look instead, silently agreeing that they would discuss it later.

"You must promise to dance," Sora said, taking Michael's hand as well. "And you, I simply must have a waltz with you before the night is done."

"You only need to tell me when, milady," he bowed with a flourish.

They laughed and parted as Sora reluctantly but obediently returned to the guests waiting to greet her, her father now joining with King Ishida. Both nodded their greetings to Mimi and Michael, who politely returned the courtesy. Stepping out of the way of other arriving guests, Mimi spotted Lord Kido across the room. She started to approach him, but then noticed the strange look of anxious apprehension on his troubled face. She saw him lean over to Sir Ichijoji, who nodded, and then the young man left the Hall altogether as Sam headed towards the king. Curious, but knowing she should not pry, Mimi forced herself to turn away, still unable to get the image out of her head, however. Something must have happened somewhere, or else Jyou would have remained at the feast. She must ask him as soon as possible what was the matter. Praying that the war was not showing signs of a bad ending, Mimi nervously looked around the room for Miyako but was unable to locate her. Feeling more than a little worried now, she was about to the leave the room in search for either her or Jyou when Michael suddenly took her by the hand, led her out of the room and onto the adjoining open-air balcony, and forced her to look at him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No- no, of course not," she lied quickly.

He smiled knowingly. "You're not worrying over the war now, are you?"

"Well, it is a matter of universal concern-,"

"But this is a dinner feast, in honor of your good friend."

"One cannot escape reality completely," she murmured.

He laughed. "I suggest you try telling that to Captain Yagami."

She started in surprise at the mention of his name. "You're acquainted?"

"I believe I've met him once, a long time ago. He was on part of a peace conference held at Ilanda. Of course, we were all much younger than, so who knows, he may have changed. According to what I've heard, he's fairly predictably unpredictable."

She looked away, thinking.

"I suppose he is..."

A servant came by holding a tray of light champagne. Michael took two glasses and handed her one. She smiled her gratitude and tasted a tiny sip before glancing back inside the Hall, somewhat unnerved to see that Jyou had still not returned, Miayko had still not shown up, and Sam and the king were the in the middle of what appeared to be a serious conversation. She was at once convinced that this was about the war, about either Takeru or the captain-

A wave of unexpected fear rose up in her. Had there been a serious battle? Was someone injured? _Oh for God's sake, how can we have a feast like this in a middle of a war?_

Michael studied her nervousness with a bemused expression, staring almost quizzically. "You know," he began, as though thinking aloud, head tilted ever so slightly at a thoughtful angle, "you are a very fascinating individual. Granted, I've a tendency to spit out compliments on cue, but really, I had no idea you were so..._puzzling_."

She smiled lightly, distracted, torn between the present and the past. What if something had happened to the captain...? What would she- _what will the army do then?_ she corrected herself quickly.

"I didn't realize," she told Michael, remembering that he was still waiting for a reply. _Pay attention!_

"Oh, no, please don't misunderstand. I meant puzzling in a good way," he assured quickly.

She laughed. "And what is it about me that's so puzzling?"

"Well, to start," he took one step towards her, "you're formality sounds simply informal when you've been given permission to behave casually. You needn't be anyone but yourself around me, Mimi, so please, let's just be honest with each other, all right?"

She flushed slightly.

"I apologize."

"Ah _ha_! There's another peculiarity. You seek forgiveness for crimes you've only committed in your imagination. And you don't take enough risks."

"I've never had much of an opportunity to-,"

"It's not a risk if you're given the time to think it over first. Everyone has spontaneous moments of instinct, of desire of some type. For example, haven't you ever wanted to do something utterly careless, disastrously reckless, simply because a moment's passion promises some kind of appealing pleasure, even if you know its temporary?"

She looked away.

"You'd be surprised," she murmured quietly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, I'm intrigued. You don't seem to be much of a risk taker."

"I'm not," she defended immediately, "though regrettingly, I'll admit," she added on a softer note.

"And why ever not? A little bit of excitement is good for anybody."

"I'm afraid I... I frighten easily about- certain things..."

"Possibility?" he asked. "Potential?"

"Consequences."

"Ah," he sighed knowingly.

There was a long pause. Thoughts were drifting to someone she'd rather not think of, and the fact that her mind so willingly returned to him whenever she had firmly resolved to never entertain those memories again annoyed her. Feeling restless, she turned back to Michael to see him staring at her with a very odd expression in his pale blue eyes.

"What is it?" she asked at once, sensing a plan forming in his mind.

"Do you like to dance?"

She gaped at him incredulously.

"What?"

"Dance. Do you?"

"Well, I- only a little, but- but not very well-,"

"How about the waltz?"

"I'm afraid it's been too long-,"

"Would you like to? Now?"

"_Now_?"

"Now."

She shook her head exasperatedly.

"This _is _a ball. A commemorative dinner of dance and drink. Emphasize on the _dance_." He was smiling, knowing she wouldn't refuse.

But she was very determined to.

"Michael, I can't, I'm sorry, but I-,"

"Your mouth is much too pretty to put it to such negative use."

She blushed, her face reddening with a dismayed, flattered pleasure. "Michael-,"

He walked over to her briskly, took the glass from her hand, set it on the ledge of the balcony, and, taking one of her gloved hands, led her back inside the Great Hall and towards the dancing floor. Stopping at a relatively empty spot, he positioned himself directly in front of her and waited, expectantly. She dropped her gaze, cheeks burning as she imagined the hundreds of pairs of eyes goggling at them right now. When she made no move to place herself accordingly, he made it his responsibility.

"All right. Now, I'll take this hand and you put your hand on my arm here- a little higher- that's good, better." He nodded approvingly, slipping his left arm under hers and around her upper back, resting his hand on her shoulder blade. He paused, thinking, and then pulled her closer to him. She was struck by how short he was. The captain was much-

_Never mind_.

"I'm the gentleman so I will lead you. I take one step forward, and you go one step back- no, wait, my left leg goes forward and your right leg goes back, not your left one. Try it again... Good, good, see you've got it. Now step to the side, to the right- er, no, to your left, rather... Now bring your right foot to where your left is. Yes, yes, and now your left leg goes one step forward and I go back. And then we side-step again. There. See? A box, made out of six three-quarter beats. In other words, the waltz. Simple, very basic. Try it again... Back, side, step. Forward, side, step. Back, side, step. Forward, side, step. Perfect! One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three... You've got it!"

Mimi smiled tentatively, looking at her feet so as to avoid stepping on his.

They made several more stiff boxes, Michael beaming proudly and the queen absorbed in the color of her shoes the entirely while. The tune began to fade as the musicians slowly came to the end of their song. Unfortunately and unexpectedly, just as Mimi looked up in relief that the dance was over, the song morphed into a faster-paced one, most likely at the command of Michael, who had been shooting the lead musician a message to do so with his eyes. Several other women squealed in delight as the tune was recognized across the floor; it was a newer, more modern style of dancing that involved a great deal of spontaneous creativity and flexibility. Michael grinned wickedly at his partner as they came to a pause. His arms still held her, and though she repeatedly tried to break apart, his grip remained seductively firm.

"Now then," he began softly, "this type of dance has the same basic steps- ones that go exactly as I've taught you- only with added surprises."

She had a bad feeling about this.

"Michael-,"

"I'm still leading, don't worry. We'll just be going faster and- well, you'll find out..."

"But I don't want to find-,"

Before she could protest any longer, he whisked her into another standard box and then threw her to his side, holding tightly to one arm as she spun out. Dizzy, she looked back at him in shock, but he had already slid into the next position, pulling her back to him with a sudden jerk of his wrist and catching her around the waist. She could feel his breath on her ear and she trembled a little, acutely aware of how close they were. She turned her face to look into his, but he let go of her altogether and stepped around and behind her, leaving her standing, clueless, with her arms outstretched.

Mimi at once felt her face redden. She lowered her arms stiffly, feeling the surprised gazes of several onlookers resting on her perplexedly. Then, with the sudden decision that she would not be made a fool of, she turned around and prepared to lay a heavy glare on her partner, the primary goal being to guilt him into surrender and lead her off the dance floor. Unfortunately, he took one look at her angry stare and grinned widely.

Startled, she made no effort to resist when he took her back in his arms again. His hand discreetly nudged her towards the right directions, and though she stepped on him quite a number of times, he gave no indication of feeling any pain, and she found the steps were actually very similar to the waltz. Becoming absorbed in the movements, she shyly incorporated several various steps of other dances she knew. She heard Michael laugh, and looked up to see him smiling, pleased.

"You catch on quick," he complimented before sending her away from him again.

This time she was ready (or at least, more ready than the last time) and she twirled out with some element of grace. Her smile was a little self-conscious, but she was beginning to enjoy herself. They separated, slipping into improvised solos before coming together again. The music became faster, stronger, louder, and without realizing, Mimi forgot everyone else in the room until the song finally came to a fantastic end and applause filled her ears.

She blinked, startled she had let herself get so lost in the dance. She looked up to Michael and discovered with a numbing surprise that their faces were less than an inch apart, their noses almost touching. He still had one arm around her waist and the other still firmly gripped in his hand. He turned his face just slightly, and their cheeks brushed a little. She lowered her gaze, feeling her face warm.

"Mimi," he whispered softly, his lips just barely touching her ear. Though this closeness would have normally thrilled her, she felt no emotion but regret fill her instead. She did not look up to him, nor did she answer. "Mimi, when we danced, you were not afraid. How was that any different?"

"Because life is not made of dances," she replied quietly.

"That's not true. Life moves to the beat of some dance. It changes, yes, it rises and falls with joys and tragedies, but it still continues. Even death, in the end, has no power, for the legacy of the music is haunting. It's impossible to ignore, to forget, to lose... It stays with you."

She unconsciously leaned into him, mind racing.

"So I must not fear?"

"Regret makes you deaf. And ignorant ears waste good music."

Mimi made a move to push away, but he only tightened his grip around her.

"You may correct in that I have no right to analyze your life, but I can not bear to see you go on as you are. When I look at you, Mimi, I see so much passion in your eyes, it would be a shame to repress it. And I know there was once a time- not too recently- when you had the chance to let it all go. As a friend who cares for you, please, just hear me: When you have a chance like that, never give up without a fight."

She grew still, barely breathing, and then shook her head violently and shoved away. Before he could say another word or even reach for her again, she had made her way across the floor and to the doors. She heard him call out her name once. Closing her eyes and drawing a shaky breath, she picked up her skirts and ran out of the room, down the halls, towards anyplace that could take her away from _him_.

But it was impossible.

No matter where she went, _he _was already there.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own. _A lot_ happens in this chapter (and I mean A LOT), so be forewarned.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm a lying son of a bitch, that's why," the captain replied lazily, folding himself into a chair and rubbing his temples. The sickness had subsidized some since he had been removed from the battlefield, but he still was weak and bitter. He had the worst headache, and he was still feeling feverish. And it didn't help much that his appetite had just about disappeared. He had tried to eat more to regain his strength, but he could barely keep more than the bare minimum in his stomach for long.

Prince Yamato, who had been catching up on some reading while he awaited Sora's daily visit, put the tome aside and studied his friend with reserved amusement. He didn't know whether to be exasperated or concerned. Taichi did look much paler than usual; he had gotten a little thin and his face was tired and gaunt. He clearly hadn't been taking any care of himself since the war started. Speaking of which, the battles were still going on; why wasn't he on the front lines?

"Seriously, Taichi," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I've been relieved of my duties on order of your delightful little brother. My health, it seems, is important."

Yamato frowned. "You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you?"

"Why does everyone insist on dictating how I should or should not take care of myself?"

"Sometimes I think you have a disorder."

"So I get distracted once in a while-,"

"You get negligent, that's what. And now it's catching up to you. I told you this would happen. Look at yourself!"

"I'd rather not. I feel like hell."

"Well, at least you're admitting it."

"Denial gets old far too quickly."

Yamato shot him a disapproving look. "I wish you wouldn't joke like that."

Taichi smirked, and then broke out into a coughing fit that dramatically increased the prince's concern. He quickly reached for the pitcher of water by his bed and handed a glass to his friend, who waved his assistance aside.

"Taichi, just take it."

"I don't-,"

"For God's sake, you're practically choking to death!"

Immensely unhappy, Taichi finally forced himself to accept the water and drank, feeling his chest tighten and release. He leaned back I his chair, closing his eyes. There was a long silence in which the prince stared unblinkingly at the captain, wondering at the man's behavior. It now seemed to him that they used to be very good friends, sharing everything, but now…he wondered if he even knew Taichi anymore. He set the pitcher back on the table and folded his arms over his chest thoughtfully.

"Taichi," he began after a while, "is there-?"

Suddenly, the captain started in his chair, sitting straight up with his eyes wide open. He stared straight ahead, oblivious to Yamato's astonishment, and then sharply turned to face him. His expression was anxious, almost hysterical, by the realization of a hugely significant revelation.

"That's it!"

"What's what?" the prince demanded, regarding Taichi with a suspicion and alarm.

"Nimura's strategy! That's it!"

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow," he said slowly.

Taichi waved impatiently. He spoke in an excited rush; Yamato had never before seen his eyes blaze with this much enthusiasm.

"Listen, our right flank is north of Hiuksil, and our left flank is about thirty-odd miles from Jikaro. We're spread out so as to protect our borders, and thus we've been fighting an offensive war the entire while. That's why it seems like we're not getting anywhere. But our lines are the weakest in between Jikaro and Hiuksil, at the most inland part our defensive territory. We've been pushing Nimura back towards the sea, south of Okonok, so that part of the lines has been neglected. But if Nimura could capture that unprotected base, he would have a hold right in the middle of the Ishida kingdom. Then he could quietly push northward to your castle. And by then, both left and right flanks will have gone so far south to the coasts that he would virtually have had an uneventful opportunity to capture the capital!"

The prince's eyes widened.

"Then we've got to secure that base!"

"I must tell Takeru-," then he stopped. He sat back. "You must tell Takeru," he corrected quietly.

"Are you mad?" Yamato cried. "I'm dead, remember?"

"You can go in disguise."

"You're the Captain-!"

"Not anymore. Didn't I tell you? I've been suspended."

"Not by my father. Believe me, I've tried. My father would never let you go unless- well, I frankly don't think death is even a good enough excuse for him."

But Taichi didn't smile at the joke, didn't notice at all. He was staring ahead again, with that odd, passive expression that both intrigued and annoyed Yamato. The captain bowed his head slowly. His voice now lost its enthusiasm, and his fatigue was more prominent than ever. "The last person Takeru wants to see is me. But I'm sure he would like having you by his side again." He spoke of the sibling bond matter-of-factly, and Yamato grew quiet, wincing when he remembered his dreams.

"I can't just walk out there," he offered as a last attempt a moment later, bringing his voice to a whisper as well.

"Nimura will find out sooner or later. Perhaps you can lead a group back to secure the base between Hiuksil and Jikaro. He won't be expecting you if he is planning on taking it. That will give us an advantage."

He studied him closely.

"Taichi…are you sure you're all right?"

He laughed. "I've given up on being sure of anything anymore, Ishida."

They heard noises in the hall, the sounds of added voices echoed in the doorway. Yamato at once brightened. With a grin, the captain rose to his feet. The prince looked at him, surprised.

"Where are you-?"

"I think I'll give you two a few moments first," Taichi winked.

"It's not like that-,"

"Considering it's taken you nearly ten years, I don't think either of your countries particularly cares _what_ it's like as long as you're seen together."

Yamato frowned at him playfully. "Yes, and courting a dead man is awfully becoming of a young lady."

"I work miracles, Your Highness. And the dead shall soon attest to that."

The prince smirked and the two said their goodbyes as the visitors' voices approached the room. Taichi made to leave, but the moment he took a step, his legs gave away and he fell to the floor, unable to breathe from the pain. Yamato was at his side at once and he heard Naoko's panicked voice on his other side. Taichi tried to focus but it was as though he'd lost all physical control of his body, and he felt consciousness leaving him. He felt delirious, like he was suffocating, and the more he struggled to breathe, the harder the gasps came. He was losing his vision now, and the cottage flickered out of sight, all except for a pair of haunting, golden brown eyes.

* * *

"Is he going to be all right?" Sora asked Sam the moment he stepped out of the room. The young man sighed heavily. 

"I don't know. He's been neglecting himself for so long, it could take weeks for his body to recover."

Yamato crossed his arms over his chest moodily.

"I told him this would happen one day."

"He listens to no one but himself," Sora reminded. "At least we're here to help him through it."

There was a bit of silence before Yamato spoke again. "I'm returning to the war in his place."

The three started in alarm.

"_What_?" Sora demanded.

"You can't go out there," Sam protested. "The entire kingdom thinks you're dead-,"

"It's the perfect cover-up. I can travel in disguise. Taichi and I were discussing it before- well, you know. And I agree with him. It's time that I fight for my country. I will inherit it soon, after all, and I am ready to go back. Especially now." He looked at the closed door behind him. "…I can't just stay here."

Sam looked at him sadly. "If you're sure-,"

"Yes."

"I'll speak with the king tonight, then."

Sora was quiet and then she kissed his cheek softly. "I'll convince him."

Yamato smiled at her and was about to say something when Mimi, who had been standing in silence the entire time, gave a sudden start and rushed to the door to the captain's room. "Something's wrong," she said breathlessly, and Yamato quickly opened the door. Taichi was in the middle of a nightmare, it seemed, and was on the verge of endangering himself, but Mimi reached him just as he threatened to topple off the bed. His eyes opened wide as soon as she touched him, and he blinked slowly at her, breathing hard. The glazed look fell from his gaze as he stared at her in utter amazement.

"What-?" he asked, confused.

"You need to rest," she said simply, and eased him back on his pillow. Yamato was leaning over her shoulder, but it took Taichi a long time for him to force his gaze away from her face. He blinked at the prince, still confused.

"Don't tell me I fainted again," he said after a moment. Yamato couldn't resist a lighthearted smile in response.

"You're completely aware of your condition and yet you take absolutely no interest in improving it yourself. Well, lucky for you, I was there that time, and thus I can command Sam to devote his medicinal attentions to you to see that you recover properly. A word of caution, though: Beware the steaming tonic. It's strong enough to take a giant out."

"Yes, but it also gave you your legs back," Sam interrupted with a look. He knelt down at the side of the bed and took Taichi's temperature. "Congratulations, Captain, you've broken His Highness's record." He asked Mimi for some cold water and a damp cloth, and she left immediately to retrieve the supplies. Taichi watched her go, but remembered he was being watched himself and immediately directed his attention away. He looked at his hand and flexed his fingers. The muscles were surprisingly sore, and he found that his whole body ached this way.

"God, I can barely move…" he murmured, still focusing on his hand.

Sora, who had been nearby the entire time, took it in both her own, and smiled down at him.

"I admit I wished to see you again, but certainly not like this…."

"It's only a brief fainting spell," he tried to dismiss, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "due to the strain of military dieting. Nothing more. You'll see."

She wanted to believe him, but seeing him looking so pale and tired and sickly had more of an impact than she could have predicted. They'd grown up together- the three of them- believing each other immortal in some kind of way. "Losing" Yamato had been hard enough, yet Taichi was different. He wasn't supposed to get sick. Nothing was supposed to be greater than him. Suddenly war had come home in a nasty, unforgiving way, and she couldn't believe that she was about to send Yamato straight into it.

The prince somehow seemed to guess what she was thinking, for he looked at her at that moment and they shared a small, secret glance understood only by the two of them. With a sigh, Sora kissed Taichi's hand. "I'll see you as soon as I can," she promised. "Tomorrow."

Yamato leaned into him. "Make sure you're there with me when he gets that base," he said.

Taichi said nothing but they understood each other anyway. The two left the room to speak with Naoko about the switch of patients, leaving Taichi alone with Sam. The young man was struggling to come up with a diagnosis that fit all of the captain's symptoms, and was puzzled. He seemed to be in the best physical shape, and yet…. Was it stress, anxiety, depression? Taichi was so hard to figure out sometimes.

Mimi returned then, carrying a bowl of very cold water. She placed it on the floor next to the bemused healer, who unexpectedly excused himself to speak with Yamato once more. The room he left suddenly became full of awkward silence, at least, Taichi thought so. The queen's face was so absent of emotion that he couldn't tell what she was thinking, something that annoyed him deeply. And knowing it bothered him only irritated him even more, for he had somehow tried to force himself into believing she didn't matter, only to now feel like he was being foolish for spending so much time convincing himself in the first place. Cursing himself silently, he remembered his last conversation with Takeru, and shut his eyes. The prince was right. He was being reckless.

Then he felt hands on his shoulders and a cold cloth press itself against his warm neck. He blinked, wide-eyed from the startling wet cold. His surprise may have startled her as well, for he felt her draw back. He pulled himself up painfully and took the cloth from her hands to save her the embarrassment.

"It's all right," he muttered. "I can do it myself."

He dipped the cloth in the water and pressed it to his forehead. The touch was shocking, but much needed, and it soothed him. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and let the cooling touch ease his feverish state in silence, closing his eyes to give her time to leave the room. But she didn't. She simply sat there, looking up at him. With an annoyed sigh, he opened his eyes and stared back.

"What?" he demanded bluntly.

She reddened a little and shook her head, glancing away. She still did not move.

Shrugging, he let her be, determined not to allow her presence to continue affecting him. As he leaned back down to the bowl again, his gaze inadvertently swept over the new addition to her daily attire: a simple, diamond chain with a golden flower pendant laced her neck, standing out against her pale skin and bringing the gold tint in her irises into sharp focus. He stopped, staring at it. She saw him, and her hand went up to touch the flower.

"A gift," she said shortly.

His eyes reached hers and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

How did he manage to do this to her? She had not even been there less than two hours and he had somehow managed to break down every defensive barrier she had put up around her with one simple look. She doubted he knew of the affect he had on people, least of all on her. It seemed as though he hadn't given much thought about anything that had happened between them since the ceremony for the fallen soldiers months ago. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by that; the captain had a tendency of being adaptive to situations and ignoring past actions that didn't work out. But somehow, it upset her. After all, she had spent the days after Sora's birthday feast tormenting herself about what to do with him, and here she had been given the perfect opportunity to settle the matter as Michael had unknowingly urged her to do, but Taichi merely looked at her once and she couldn't remember a single one of her conclusions.

So she resolved to return the treatment.

"Why do you look at me like that?" she asked boldly.

"From the king?" he asked.

"What?"

He motioned at the necklace with his free hand. "From who?"

"Sir Michael of Ilanda."

Taichi stared at her with an unreadable expression. Instantly, she likened his response to the one he had given when she had admitted to him of the prince's kiss that night before the exchange, and her eyes widened at the possibility that he was perhaps reacting out of anger- or jealousy. The realization surprised her even more.

But then he spoke.

Not to her, of course.

He sat up sharply, and called out for Yamato. The crown prince reentered the room, puzzled, but the captain went on before he could speak, "_Ilanda_. They have men, and ships. They are indebted to us. If their navy helps, we can protect the border, and if you can get their infantry, you can get to the base without having to relocate our men and make anyone suspicious."

Yamato straightened, thinking.

"Isn't one of their ambassadors already talking with my father about assisting us?"

"But he doesn't know about the base, so we aren't making the best use of all that Ilanda offers. You must go speak with him. Get him to understand the situation. I'm sure Ilanda will help. It's perfect, Yamato," he added eagerly.

"In word, yes. But to get him to agree?"

"Take Her Majesty."

She blinked, taken off guard, but not by the ease with which he had so readily volunteered her away from him. He'd called her by her title. Somehow, that mattered now.

Yamato was looking at her. "Mimi? Why?"

Taichi re-dipped his cloth in the bowl. "They're good friends, I believe." Mimi felt her face flush with embarrassment and anger. She looked away as they continued to discuss the possibility as though she weren't even in the room.

"We'd be bringing another country into the war."

"Yes, but it would be on our side. If this works, Yamato, we could end it all in a matter of months."

The prince was silent for a while. He frowned, thoughtfully, and finally sighed. "I'll do it. But Ilanda has a reputation for being possessive of their people. They will not easily offer more than supplies and wealth to this war, even if they are indebted to us."

"Tell them I request it personally."

"You?" Yamato snorted.

Taichi shot him a look. "Yes, me. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't have time to answer that question fully now-,"

"Oh, get out."

But they grinned at each other. Without a word, Mimi stood and stalked to the door, brushing past Yamato with a chilly tone in her expression and causing him to eye her suddenly strange behavior with surprise.

"Have I missed something," he began, confused, "or is she upset?"

Taichi shrugged innocently.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

* * *

Daisuke slept on the floor in front of Hikari's room, just in case that blue-eyed stranger got any funny ideas. He actually tried to stay awake the entire night, but the journey had tired him too much to manage more than a few hours past midnight, so when Hikari opened her door soon after, she discovered him fast asleep with his hand clutching his bow. She had to smile when she saw him. It brought a warm, comforting feeling to her heart to know he cared enough to worry so much about her, even though she constantly insisted (and often proved) that she could defend herself. But ever since they were children, Daisuke had pronounced himself her official bodyguard. No one got near her without his permission. And he'd let it get into his head too long now for anyone to sway his mind. 

Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his head. He stirred a little, but did not wake, his breathing slow and even. Turning away, Hikari moved to the door across the hall behind which Gennai and Master Hida slept, hesitating as she raised her hand to knock. She bit her lip.

It had been a strange dream, one she could only barely remember. But she hadn't been able to go back to sleep because it bothered her so much. Perhaps she was making too much of it. And she felt childish for rushing to Gennai like this. She was no longer a child. There was no reason for her to act this foolish.

Sighing, she turned around and prepared to return to her room. Then she stopped and looked down the stairs that led to the tavern. Her stomach growled lowly, and she winced, placing a hand over it. Was it too late to eat anything? She hadn't since they arrived. Would the bar still be open? She glanced back at Daisuke, who remained undisturbed. Well, it would only be a few minutes. She'd bring the snack back up here, just in case he awoke and panicked. And certainly Daisuke of all people could understand food cravings.

Wrapping her bed robe tight around her, she proceeded to quietly tip-toe down the stairs. She paused several times, listening, but heard nothing out of the ordinary. She stopped at the bottom step and peered out into the room, looking around warily. There were candles still lit in the direction of the kitchens, and so, somewhat reassured, Hikari quietly made her way towards the bar.

A hand clamped over her mouth to silence her scream.

"Quiet," her captor hissed softly.

Hikari froze, unable to breathe, her heart pounding madly.

_Daisuke! _She called silently, terrified. _Daisuke, please-!_

Without removing his first hand, the man slipped his other around her waist and dragged her out of the aisle and into the shadows of the staircase, bringing her to crouch down in front of him. Then he leaned into her and spoke in her ear, "I will remove my hand if you swear not to make a sound."

Her body was too numb to do anything, and he took her silence as an affirmative to his request. He gently lifted his fingers, letting go of her. She didn't dare to turn around and look at him, but merely stared straight ahead, trying desperately to stop shaking. She felt his eyes on her for a long time before he finally pulled his gaze away.

"Why are you out here by yourself? It's too late for a woman to wander through a tavern unaccompanied."

She didn't trust herself to speak.

He glanced at her again. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised in a tone that revealed he was a little hurt that she thought he would. "But things are happening that I don't want you or your friends to get involved in. You mustn't be down here."

Her words came in strangled gasps. "What things?" she asked, trembling.

"We're in the middle of a war. That should be enough, shouldn't it?"

She closed her eyes. _Taichi_.

Suddenly, there was a crash outside the doors of the inn. She felt him stiffen, tense. She drew in her breath, listening carefully. There was a prolonged silence, and then voices whispered loudly outside. Shadows fell on the windows of the inn, and she heard the distinct sound a sword being unsheathed. Footsteps drew near and her heart nearly stopped.

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet. Holding her tightly, he drew her near and whispered harshly, "Wake your companions and run." She simply stared into his wide blue eyes in shock, mouth parted slightly. "_Now_!" he hissed, shoving her up the stairs.

She stumbled forward, falling on her hands and knees, and looked back. He had whipped back his cape and drawn his sword, leaning back against the front door. He looked up and saw her staring back, and he motioned for her to go. "Take the back exit. _Hurry_!"

She immediately scrambled up the staircase as the sounds outside the inn grew louder. With a cry, she flung herself at the door to Gennai's room, slamming her palm against the wood.

"Wake up!" she called frantically. "Wake up! Gennai!"

Daisuke at once started awake, struggling to stand. He was at her side in a second, grabbing her arm and holding her tight. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" he demanded, voice rising in the excitement.

"Something's going to happen! We've got to get out of here, now!"

The door swung open and Master Hida was staring down at them in wonder. "What-?"

"No time to explain!" Hikari begged him to hurry, searching inside the room with her eyes. She spotted Gennai awake, and standing by the window. "Gennai, please, we must run! Now!" He stared through the glass at something on the street, mesmerized and stunned. They heard the sound of the door crashing open and voices shouting below in the tavern. "Gennai!"

"Let's go," he responded that time. Master Hida, though openly confused, did as he was told. He grabbed his pack and Daisuke went to gather Hikari's from her room while she took Gennai's wrinkled hand in her own and led him to the door.

"There's a back exit," she told him, leading him down the stairs.

The door had been thrown open, and the young man who had warned her was sprawled on the ground wrestling a darkly dressed soldier while two unidentifiable figures exchanged blows just in front of the entrance. Hikari screamed in surprise and the soldier looked up. Finding him distracted, the blue-eyed boy punched him hard across the face and rolled over on his side, grabbing for his rapier. He scrambled to his feet.

"Go!" he shouted at them, and then turned around and clashed swords with his opponent.

Hikari obeyed, shaking, and dragged Gennai to the back of the inn. The door was locked.

"Daisuke!" she cried. "The door!"

Her friend practically materialized beside her at her call, and thrust his dagger into the lock. He threw his weight on the door, but it wouldn't budge. One of the strangers dropped to the ground, and his foe advanced upon them, sword raised.

"Daisuke!"

"I'm trying!" he snapped back, grunting as he lunged violently against the door again. It burst open finally, and the others ran out. Hikari looked back and saw the soldier approaching Daisuke, who threw his dagger and then ran. But the dagger had missed and the man caught Daisuke's arm, hurling him to the ground. He struggled to get up, bringing his arms up to stop the sword's blow. He managed to grab the man's arm, and he valiantly tried to shove him off, but the man was too strong. Hitting him in the mouth, the soldier redirected the sword and Hikari saw it enter Daisuke's shoulder. She screamed, breaking away from Gennai's grip and running back to Daisuke.

"No!" Gennai turned and grabbed for her, but she had already gone.

Daisuke looked back and through the many stars in his eyes saw her hurrying towards him. "Kari, stay back!" he shouted in horror. But Hikari shook her head, refusing to leave him. The soldier snarled at her, then slammed the hilt of his sword against Daisuke's forehead, getting off of him. He approached Hikari, aiming with his weapon, but she ducked out of his reach and tripped over her skirts. Gasping from the shock, she turned on her back and kicked the man hard in the shin, then frantically crawled to Daisuke, who was struggling to stand, clutching his bloody wound. The soldier returned, furious, and lunged for her again, but she had grabbed one of Daisuke's arrows and threatened him with it as she backed towards her friend.

Suddenly, the soldier choked and jerked forward, dropping to his knees. Master Hida was standing over him with a large stick, with which he proceeded to hit the man again. A distinctive crack sounded as the makeshift weapon made contact with the man's spine at just the right place with just the right force, and the soldier fell on his face in the grass.

Hikari was breathing hard, staring wide-eyed at their fallen attacker, but then directed her attentions to Daisuke when he let out a soft groan and leaned against her, panting from the pain in his arm. She gently lowered him to the ground so she could look at the wound closely, but Master Hida stopped her.

"Not here. We must leave now."

"But his arm-,"

"I'll be all right," Daisuke insisted, gathering his strength and rising to his feet once more.

She tore off the hem of her dress and tied it tight around his shoulder to stop the bleeding, then noticed with horror that the soldier's hilt had torn a gash along Daisuke's forehead as well. He touched it tenderly, wincing.

"Don't worry," he reassured through gritted teeth. He tried to hide his pain behind a mask of reassurance, desperate to wipe that look off her face. "It's not deep."

"Daisuke-,"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" a new voice shouted at them in fury. "I told you to run!"

They turned and saw the blue-eyed stranger racing towards them. At his heels was a young boy, who stopped dead at the sight of them.

"Father!" he cried out in surprise, gawking at Master Hida. The man's face crumpled with relief and worry and fear. Iori ran to him, grabbing him by the arm. He started to embrace, but then stopped. "He's right. There are more coming. Even together we can't stop them all."

"Stables," Master Hida said, waving at the stall of horses on the inn's grounds. "They'll be quick."

"But we can't steal-," Hikari started to protest, but Daisuke shook his head.

"Consider it borrowing."

The other man was staring at Iori and Master Hida strangely, unable to speak. Iori turned and waved at him to hurry. "I'll explain later."

But he took a step back.

"You…?"

"Takeru, please, I'll explain it all later. Right now we've got to get out of here."

A horse whinnied in the distance, and the man's head snapped up, immediately distracted from the shock of what he had just witnessed. He whistled. The steed charged towards them, galloping to Takeru's side. He grabbed the reins and swung himself up into the saddle, trying to calm the animal down with a soothing hand.

"To the river," Iori said to him. "We'll meet you there."

Takeru said not a word, but sped off.

Iori watched him. Master Hida squeezed his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

"You're leaving." The captain meant it to be a casual remark of passing observance, but it ended up as a dull, selfish accusation. Feeling slight better under Naoko's doting attentions, he now had the strength to support himself around the room, but he only remained where he was on the bed and lifted himself up with one hand, leaning on his outstretched arm as he stared at her. 

She turned back around and looked at him quietly.

"Tomorrow. Half the court is leaving as well, and the ambassador of Ilanda is doing as you asked."

He said nothing in reply, only leaned back against the wall as he sat on his bed and crossed his arms over his chest expectantly, as though waiting for a more detailed explanation in order to be convinced of her departure.

She still didn't know why she had come back to the cottage to tell him this. He certainly didn't seem to care what she did or where she was, and yet somehow she felt immediately obliged to tell him of her departure the moment she herself was informed of it.

And so she had.

As soon as Yamato had spoken with Sir Michael, the other ambassadors agreed with him. They relented to the idea of sending men to the war on the Ishida's side, but it would take a few weeks at the least in order to relay the information and dispatch the first fleet. But Michael had also requested that members of the royal court be protected by sending them to Ilanda with him, staying there until the war was over. Several resisted the idea, but the king sided with him on the issue. Lord Takenouchi agreed to stay with the king and assist the court, so Sora was also allowed to stay. She responded by sending Miyako away for her safety, who vehemently opposed the plan until Mimi volunteered to go with her. It was at once decided that Mimi go. It made the most sense, after all, for there, she would be safe to seek sanctuary from Nimura without worrying that he could return for her. And both Yamato and the king decided she was the most important person they had to protect in this war.

She remembered this, and summoned her resolve. "Michael's asked me to leave the fort. He says it's not safe here for me, for anyone. He says it's not as impregnable as...as you think."

He snorted, shaking his head.

"Michael."

He saw her stiffen a little.

"The king holds him in the highest respects."

"As does the court, the soldiers, the paupers, the whor-,"

"That's enough, Captain," she interrupted sternly, disapproval darkening her pretty features. He smirked, saying nothing. She glared at him furiously, stepping back, remembering how he had in effect humiliated her about Michael's necklace (which she took care to wear again on this final visit, just to spite him) the other day and refusing to be made a fool of again. "I don't understand you," she whispered, voice trembling with anger.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"How can you _be _this way?"

"I enjoy frustrating people," he replied lazily. "And I was under the impression you do as well."

"Me?"

"Oh, yes. For instance, you bedevil me more than any one person has before, which I find both insufferable and delightful. It's like a game."

"Well, I'm glad to see you take life so humorously. It's a wonder you've gotten so far with that mentality."

"Far. Yes, distance, promise, imagination... Tell me, don't those words sound somehow..._familiar _to you?"

Her eyes hardened.

"Captain-,"

"Because if I remember correctly, I do believe it was... Oh, yes, yes, it _was _you who said them-,"

"_Captain_-,"

"Now what was it exactly that you told me...? Funny, I can't seem to remember it very clearly. After all, there were certain _distractions _that night, but I should be able to remember something..."

Her face had paled. He'd never before seen her as angry as this. His own face was glowing warm with anger of his own. Without knowing why, he kept pressing the matter, voice bitter. "I remember you and me, together... You said something about...about pretending- or was it _not _pretending? And then when you could have left- out of your own, sober will- you actually decided to _stay_, and you were actually the one to suggest anything more than awkward, drunken affection, and- if I have this all sorted correctly- you let the whole damn affair last as long as it did with some amazing skills I had no idea Nimura's queen even-,"

Her hand hit his face so hard that for a second he couldn't breathe. The sting of the rings on her fingers against his cheek lingered well into the silence that filled the space between them. He carefully closed his bruised jaw, surprised it even worked, and stared incredulously at what he discovered were tears in her blazing, wild gold-colored eyes. Though her entire body trembled visibly, she said not one word, her hand folded into a stiff fist by her side.

Tenderly, he fingered his right cheek and winced.

"_Damn_," he laughed, impressed. "To think you could have killed that bastard of a husband of yours this entire time with one of those slaps..."

She was shaking her head, refusing to look at him.

"At least he treated me like I-,"

"He treated you worse than hell."

"It was better than the way you're acting towards me now," she said softly.

He lowered his voice dangerously.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She grew perfectly still, chin raised high.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what it means, _Captain_," she spat the title out with a gross disrespect.

He remained absolutely quiet for a moment, motionlessly staring at her. And then he spoke, beginning at a slow whisper and gaining both speed and volume as his anger manifested itself. "What, do you think I'm as bad as he is? Do you think I'm worse? Answer me, Mimi, tell me, do I disgust you? Do I make you furious? Do you hate me? Do you wish I were dead, that I had died on that battlefield, so that you could go back to your loving husband in peace and joy?"

She turned away.

Taichi struggled out of the bed, holding onto the wall to keep his balance and vaguely surprised at how much strength he had lost in this time.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, I'm not finished! Answer me! I know you hear me, answer me! Do you hate me, Mimi? Can you stand the sight of me? Do you want to hurt me, kill me? Do you want me dead? Do you? _Goddammit, answer me_!"

She had reached the door, desperately hurrying to open it. He flung himself from the wall and staggered towards her. His rage of emotions caused the room to spin out of control; he could not see past the swirling blind spots in his mind. His breath was coming short, and his body was so weak he felt like hurling all over the floor. But his rage and fear and suppressed agony drove him forward. He stumbled and swore, reaching for her.

"Don't you walk away yet! Not until I'm finished with you! Don't you walk away! I said, don't go! _Mimi_! Don't leave! Don't leave me here! I don't- _I can't stand this place_! Just, for the love of God, don't- _don't go_!"

He ran into something hard, the sharp edge of a table. The pain in his legs overwhelmed him and he sank to his knees, reeling from the fever, clawing at the stone, cold ground in a frantic search to figure out where he was. He couldn't see or hear anything but his own haggard, broken breathing, his own desperate pleas.

"Why does everyone leave...?"

Then hands touched his face, calming him, shushing his hysterical cries. His fever had increased, she noticed, if that were even possible. His skin was almost too warm to touch, but she smoothed his damp hair aside with a trembling hand, confused and concerned and just scared.

He tried to focus his eyes on her face but his mind played tricks on him, leading him to believe the world was still moving, still spinning, and there was no possible way to steady himself unless he held onto her, unless he held her as close as he possibly could. And so, with a great effort and a naked fear, he admitted, "Mimi, Mimi, I- I think I have feelings for you- feelings that I don't want to lose... I- I actually- I think I might lov-,"

She pressed a shaking finger to his lips, shushing him. He leaned into her and slipped back into a fitful, sickly sleep, his feverish illness once again taking control of his body, numbing his senses to everything but the memory of her touch.

* * *

She never heard it. She never heard it. She never heard it. She hadn't meant to, he hadn't meant it, she never heard it. He couldn't do that to her. He didn't have any right to say that- no, no, he hadn't said it. She never heard it. 

"Mimi?"

Startled, she looked up, hands tightening on her chair. Michael was leaning over her, staring at her perplexedly. He attempted a smile.

"I've grown used to you drifting away when I'm talking, but it seems to me you're not acting like yourself today. Is something the matter?"

She blinked at him slowly. Recovering from her state, she flushed in embarrassment and shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. It was as if her whole body was still in shock. She couldn't quite fathom what was happening to her. None of this could be real.

Michael kept looking at her strangely, but then he smiled reassuringly. "Well, the party is about to leave for the ports. Are you ready?"

She nodded slowly.

He smiled again. "I'll be back for you in a moment, and then we can leave together."

She watched him leave, and once again she was left alone in her rooms.

With a shiver, she drew the ends of her traveling cloak tight around her, chewing on her lip.

How did she manage to let things get this way? This was never supposed to happen. They'd never been able to get along very long; why did it matter so much to her that they try? And look at what happened when she did. He told her- Oh, why did things have to end up like this? She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, trembling slightly. She never wanted any of this.

Did she?

_Don't be foolish_. Of course she didn't. She was a king's wife. She wasn't supposed to want anything.

Except freedom. Except a chance to be treated as in individual, as someone who deserved respect and kindness. And maybe the captain was hard to understand, and maybe he wasn't always considerate or practical or predictable. But at least he valued her. Hadn't he? After all, if it weren't for him, she'd still be with Nimura. But she wasn't. She was in effect free, independent. She wasn't his submissive wife anymore. She'd been given courage and she had grown on it for nearly a year. She was as free as any woman to make her own choices.

But did that mean love already?

Could she really go that way again?

How would this be any different?

No, that was wrong. The captain was different. He had his flaws, but he was aware of them, too. And he said he loved her. She couldn't remember any man telling her that before, even if he didn't mean it.

Which was another case altogether. Perhaps he really hadn't meant it. After all, his fever hadn't broken, and he was far from a calm state when he'd admitted it to her. She closed her eyes and bit her lips even harder. Maybe…maybe he really hadn't meant it. And it hurt even more to think he hadn't.

Oh, what was wrong with her? She grew frustrated and stood, pacing around the room. What did she want?

"Mimi, there you are!" Miyako opened the door to her room and let herself inside, smiling brightly at her. "Sora wanted to speak with you before we left."

"Of course," she mumbled in response, reluctantly following the young lady-in-waiting to her mistress's rooms. Suddenly, Miyako paused outside Sora's door. She looked up at the queen earnestly, taking one of her hands in both of her own.

"Mimi, before you go in, I wanted to tell you something."

For some reason, Mimi silently protested at the notion, horrified. She couldn't handle another person telling her anything personal. If she had to keep one more thing to herself, she didn't know what she'd do.

"I know there have been a lot of changes for you this year, but one thing good that came out of it is us. I'm glad we became friends. And I want you to know that while we are in Ilanda, I promise to be the best friend you can have. Please, don't be afraid to trust me, all right? I want us to be close, especially now that the war is getting more intense." She smiled awkwardly. "To tell you the truth, I've never been away from Sora like this before, so I'm a little scared. But I also know my role, and what's expected of me. Just remember that, okay? I'm going to be there for you in Ilanda, and we'll be there for each other, all right?"

Mimi could find nothing to say. Without trying to think of anything, she reached out and brought Miyako close to her in a tight hug, "Thank you."

They stayed that way for a while, before Miyako finally broke the embrace and motioned to the room behind her. Mimi squeezed her hand, and then entered.

Sora quickly rubbed her eyes dry and stood from the chair she was sitting in. She took both of Mimi's hands and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry we have to part so suddenly," she began.

The queen gently wiped away a tear from her friend's cheek. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that everyone's leaving-,"

"That's not it."

Sora turned her back to her, approaching the fireplace on the other side of the room and staring into it. Then she sighed. "My father…doesn't understand."

And then Mimi knew instantly what the matter was. "It's only the war. After, he'll be more receptive, I know it."

"I know…but what if there's no after?"

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's possible!" She turned around abruptly. Then she shook her head. "Do you realize that before the war even started, Taichi stood right where you are standing now and told me that no matter what happened, we'd all be together in the end? I believed him, and I still want to, but it's just so hard! How can he promise that? No one can predict the future! What if we're _not_ all together in the end?"

Mimi had gone strangely still.

"The captain keeps his promises."

"I know he does! I know…." She walked over the table and sat down in one of the chairs, tiredly. Then she smiled, staring off into space. "You should have seen them, Mimi. I've never seen King Ishida look so happy before. You should have seen his face when Yamato walked in through his doors…. But my father's right. It's impossible. He says that my relief for the prince's safety has blinded me to rushing into things. That I'm not thinking right because I'm just so happy that he's alive. And I am. But the way I feel about Yamato…I can't ever remember not feeling that way. He just happened to return it in the middle of the war.

"Oh, what am I saying…? My father is right. I am rushing into things. I haven't prioritized-,"

"Wait," Mimi interrupted, taking the chair opposite her. "Stop and listen to yourself, Sora. Not the world, forget what your father or his father say. What's left?"

Sora smiled. "Him."

"Then you are right where you need to be."

She sighed.

"I wish it were that simple…."

"It is," Mimi said softly, leaning towards her.

She looked at her. "Oh, I wish you weren't going, Mimi. But we both understand why things must happen, don't we?"

Mimi nodded.

"And it's not like we'll be separated forever. After all, I am training to be a diplomat. I'm sure I- I _know_ I'll see you again in Ilanda. And the war will end, I know it."

There was a long pause, and then the queen spoke. "Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Will I always be in sanctuary?"

She blinked in surprise. "Of course not. After the war is won, the king and I will make sure to get you your freedom. By then, I'm positive Nimura- if he's still alive- will grant you a divorce."

Would he?

Wasn't he doing this to get her back? Would he really give her up that easily?

Mimi felt sick. Sora noticed the strained look on her face and she reached out and patted her hand. "Trust me, Mimi. The captain won't let anything else happen to you. I know he won't."

She stared at her, not daring to breathe. _The captain won't let anything happen to you_. For the first time, Mimi desperately wanted that to be true, and it unnerved her by how much she ached for it.

"Speaking of which, the captain should know half the court is leaving-,"

"He knows," she replied instinctively. "I told him. Yesterday."

"Oh?" Sora looked surprised. "How was he? Is he feeling better?"

Mimi looked away.

"He's the same."

"Oh…." Disappointment depressed her and she slouched in her chair. "I'm so worried about him. Why doesn't he listen until it's too late?"

Mimi didn't answer.

The topic shifted until both friends could think of nothing else, and they said their goodbyes. After promising to meet and write, they went their separate ways. Mimi returned to her rooms where she found Michael waiting with his ever-constant smile. She took one last look around her quarters, gazing sadly at the setting. It was hard, saying goodbye to a place she'd grown comfortable in, a place that offered both comfort and friendship and stability. But as Miyako said, she knew her role and what was expected of her. She must listen to those who sought only for her safety, and it was that fact that propelled her forward, despite the fact that she knew not what lay ahead.

But she knew what she was leaving behind.

She was strangely quiet through the light lunch the cook fed the departing party, and afterwards when they said farewell to the king and his advisors. Jyou asked her what was wrong, but she insisted things were fine, she was merely saddened by leaving. He was unable to see her off, but the young lord promised that things would work out, offering her a reassuring embrace as they said goodbye. That was hard for her, too, she realized; they had grown to be very good friends in these months.

Yamato was leaving with them, though his father was very sad to send him away so soon. He said goodbye to Sora, not bothering to keep his feelings secret from the rest of the court, who happily looked on as the young couple shared one last, very self-conscious kiss. After Miyako gave Sora and her father, and then Sir Ichijoji, a teary hug, she headed to the wagon, then surprised everyone by running back to kiss Sam on the cheek. She darted back to the wagon and climbed inside before he could react, and Yamato laughingly clapped him on the shoulder and reassured him that he would take care of the young girl while they were separated. He helped Mimi into the wagon, and then took a horse for himself to ride up front with Sir Michael. They left after that, waving good-bye to everyone, and started on their way out of the fort and down to the port where a ship waited to carry them to Ilanda.

As they neared the village where Naoko lived, Mimi grew more and more nervous. Her mind was racing, remembering the way Sora talked of Yamato. It had made her departure suddenly real, and it was as though for the first time, Mimi actually understood the impact of it. Who knew when the next she would see them again? Who knew when she would see the captain again, or even if he would be alive by the end of the war? The horrible thought made her gag, and she leaned out of the window of the wagon, breathing hard, ignoring Miyako's urgent requests that she keep inside the wagon lest she be hurt. But Mimi felt like she couldn't even breathe in there.

She saw the village pull into view, saw the path that would take her to Naoko's cottage, saw the apple tree where he had changed her view of him forever.

_Will you let me help you?_

_Just make sure you don't forget who I am._

_Bet you didn't know you could do that, did you?_

_I haven't failed you yet, Your Majesty. What makes you think I plan on doing otherwise?_

_Everyone has something they've stolen from someone else._

_You needn't worry, I'm a very careful rider. I won't let you fall._

_I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and that is one promise I will keep._

_I can't look the other way._

_I will if you want me to, Mimi._

_I do not want to see you get hurt._

_But I should thank you for not trying to change me._

_I want to see how much farther I can take you before you ask me if you can stay._

_Do you realize that all I've wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you is to hold you like this...?_

_Don't leave me here!_

_God, you are beautiful…._

_I choose her._

She sat up, the last memory echoing in her ears.

_Then you are right where you need to be._

How…how could she think of leaving him?

She leaned towards the driver. "Stop," she whispered, knowing he wouldn't hear her. Miyako was saying something, but Mimi wouldn't listen. "Stop," she said louder. "_Stop_!" The poor soldier yanked the horses to a halt, spooked by the suddenness of the command, and turned in his seat to stare at her. But she wasn't paying him any attention, she wasn't paying attention to anyone.

Without a word and ignoring Miyako's protests, Mimi climbed out of the wagon, picked up her skirts, and ran down the worn, familiar path towards the cottage. She burst through the doors, breathing hard, and rushed past Naoko, who stared open-mouthed at her unusual and unexpected entrance and watched her run straight to the captain's rooms.

He was sitting up, looking at a letter, when she flung herself inside. She gripped the doorpost with one hand, steadying her as her breath came in trembling, gasps, and tears threatened to spill. He lowered the letter slowly, staring at her with his eyes wide.

"Your Majesty?" he asked softly, incredulously.

"Don't call me that!" she gasped, crying. His mouth parted in shock, but he said nothing. "Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that! I'm not a queen; I'm no one's property! I'm just me, I'm just Mimi! Don't call me anything but Mimi!"

He kept staring at her, unsure of what to say. She couldn't stand him looking at her that way, so she went on, moving towards him, keeping her gaze locked onto his wide chocolate-colored eyes. "Don't call me by a title; I don't want you to know me like that. Look at me and see something else, Taichi. You said you'd take me far, you said you wanted to hold me and take me far, so don't you stop now. Don't let me fall alone, Taichi, please don't." She'd reached his side now, and she knelt in front of him. He still hadn't said anything, hadn't even moved since she began speaking, but only continued staring.

"Just do me this one favor," she whispered, wiping a hand over her wet cheeks. "Just tell me if you feel this." And she pulled herself up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. She parted first, staring up at him, afraid to even breathe.

He didn't respond.

"Please," she whispered again pleadingly.

But he only looked at her, shocked and frozen, his face unreadable.

She started to cry again. "_Please_, Taichi. Don't you understand? I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave you behind! Don't make me go, please-," she interrupted herself angrily, "-and stop looking at me like that!" She reached up and grabbed the collar of his tunic in both hands, pushing him back hard against the wall and climbing up on top of him. "I'll make you understand! I'll make you feel it, if I have to! You are not going to send me away from you! I'm not leaving you-,"

"What are you talking about?"

He said it so quietly she almost didn't hear him, but she stopped speaking at once and stared down at him.

"Yesterday. You told me yesterday that you-,"

"You weren't here yesterday," he said slowly.

"Yes! Yes, I was! I came here to tell you I was leaving, and you asked me to stay. Remember?"

But he only stared back blankly and did not reply.

She brought a hand to her mouth, sliding back down to the floor. "I came," she told herself aloud. "I know I did." He straightened, not saying a word, looking away from her. No! No, he could not do this to her! This was another one of his games, but she was not going to fall for it!

"You dreamed it."

"I didn't!"

"But you never came here-,"

"Yes, I did!"

"Not alone-,"

"I came yesterday! I remember!"

"But I don't." He said it with such resolve and finality that she could think of nothing else to persuade him otherwise, and she found herself questioning her own memory. He'd never behaved this way before. Could she really convince herself that he was playing a game with her? No, not with the way he looked. But it couldn't be…. She _had_ been here yesterday. She _hadn't_ imagined it.

Had she?

"I came," she tried again weakly, "and you told me that you- that you…."

"You are mistaken. We haven't spoken since Yamato left the cottage."

She was shaking her head no, but she knew he was speaking the truth. But it hurt so much to know it. It just hurt too much-

She couldn't breathe. She was trembling so hard she could barely stand. And she couldn't breathe around him. Unable to handle it any longer, Mimi stumbled to her feet and out the door, rushing out of the cottage and falling, sobbing, into Michael's arms where he stood waiting for her by the wagons ever since Miyako called for him to come.

Naoko watched her run. She remained a silent observer as the shaking young woman was tenderly handled by the ambassador, who gently lifted her into the wagon beside a concerned Miyako and stayed with her inside as the party drove away, towards the bay. And when she went to his room, Taichi had his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands, staring at the floor of the cottage unblinkingly.

"That wasn't fair, Taichi," she whispered to him.

He was silent, and then he drew in a long breath. "No," he replied. "That wasn't fair." His voice trembled. "It isn't fair."

* * *


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Oh no! It's the accursed Thirteen! Well, that should warn you enough….

* * *

They rode all to the river and regrouped, looking for anyone who followed while Gennai briefly tended to Daisuke's wounds. No one had as far as they could tell, but Master Hida commanded they flee farther, and they went on for a solid five hours until the town of Okonok was a memory Hikari would never forget. She rode behind Gennai on one horse, while Daisuke rode with Master Hida. Iori and the other boy, Takeru, if she remembered what they had called him, rode separately and several yards in front of them, leading. Hikari closed her eyes sleepily as their race slowed. Dawn was creeping up over the horizon, and the others were also beginning to feel the effects of an all-night run. 

They managed to push themselves farther until they reached the edge of a great forest. Iori quickly found a good clearing that would hide them, and that was when Daisuke could finally receive all the proper attention his injuries deserved. Gennai did this while Hikari helped worriedly, and Takeru slowly climbed off his horse and stood away from them, his expression dark with distrust and confusion. Iori quietly left his father's side and approached the young man.

"Takeru?" he called softly, and the prince looked at him. His gaze hardened.

"Iori, what's going on? How do you know these people? Who are they? Who are _you_?"

"I am still Hida Iori," he defended at once, "and I always have been. That has not changed."

"But you are not a loyal citizen of my kingdom, are you?"

Iori shook his head, looking away.

"I had not intended for you to find out this way-,"

"Or did you intend to keep it from me forever?" he interrupted. "Ever since we became friends, you've been deceiving me! How am I to believe what you say now?"

"I have not deceived you," he said quickly. "When have I ever claimed to be a native of your country?"

Takeru knew he was right; he'd only assumed as much. But he still should have told him.

"Then where are you truly from?"

"I am not of any country. I pledge alliance to people only, and that means you, Takeru. I may not have any pride in your kingdom, but I would lay down my life for you, and that is the truth."

The prince stared at him long and hard. Then he turned and laid a hand on Raidon's mane, looking away from his friend. "You are not telling me all of what you know."

"Now is not the time for that."

"Then when? When, Iori? Tell me honestly, what intent do you have for showing up at court and signing yourself off as a prince's friend? There must be other reasons."

"Yes: _this war_. Takeru, I came here to protect you-,"

"And you lied to me!"

"It was to protect you!" he shouted back, getting just as angry. The others had paused and were looking at them strangely, listening. Iori dropped his voice, self-conscious, but continued anyway, "There are greater powers than you know corrupting these kingdoms, and you- whether you realize it or not- are at the center of it all. Don't you understand? Nimura's fighting for you, not the queen. She's only an excuse. _You_ are his real target. And should he ever get you, the entire world will sink to hell!"

Takeru stared at him, his eyes wide.

Iori tried to calm his temper. "Listen to me, Takeru, you represent more hope than you know. The heritage in your blood gives you an advantage- a chance to make this world better than either of us could ever dream. You were born to rule, to change history. You're a man full of promise, Takeru, full of inspiration to people you will never even meet. But that is what you were brought forth to do, this is what destiny has in store for you. You are the one the world's been waiting for, don't you see? You are the one who could end all this, begin a new era and finally unite all the countries of this world. That is why I am here, that is why they," he gestured to his father and the others, "are here, to make sure you get that chance. To us, without you, there would be no hope left. But you can change it. You can change everything."

Takeru stepped back, breathing hard. His face was pale and his hands trembled. He wasn't sure if his legs could support him any more. Overwhelmed and exhausted, he leaned back against Raidon, who remained a firm source of support, steadying him as the young man clutched the saddle until his knuckles turned white.

It felt like a dream.

It _was_ a dream, it had to be.

_Change the world?_ That made no sense. He was nothing. He wasn't even-

"You're wrong," he whispered, but knew it was a lie.

Iori looked at him sadly and said nothing.

"This is a mistake. I'm not- I can't-," he gasped weakly, shaking his head. "I'm not who you want. I can't be that person- you're thinking of someone else." He choked on his own words. "Iori- Iori, I can't do that. I can't do this."

"You were born to do it," he said gently. "And I haven't been your friend this long for nothing. I know you can. You must."

He was till shaking his head desperately. "You expect too much-,"

"Not from your mother's son." Takeru stared at him wordlessly. "It is in your blood. Destiny chose you for this. You will take from your father and your mother the power of both royal lines and you will create your own. This is what you were meant to do," he hesitated, and then smiled a little, "Prince Ishida Takeru."

"Prince?" Daisuke demanded loudly and his caretakers stopped to stare in surprise. Master Hida straightened, his eyes studying Takeru carefully. The object of their gaze looked blankly at each of them, still trying to fathom the shock in his own mind, before returning his own gaze to the friend who stood before him.

"Crown Prince," Iori corrected. Takeru looked away, face unreadable.

"I still don't understand," he whispered. "Why me?"

Iori went to him, speaking softly. "Takeru, there is nothing I wish for more than-,"

"It doesn't matter what you wish," he interrupted lowly. Then he turned away and walked forward a few steps. He stopped and looked back, arms crossed firmly over his chest. "If this is true," he began slowly, "then what you ask is for me to take the throne instead of my brother, who you cannot deny is the rightful heir."

"You were meant to inherit an empire to rule the world, and only you."

Takeru looked away darkly, resentment bringing back his strength. "Those were Nimura's plans; they are not mine."

"His intentions are evil, but yours are good."

"You ask too much."

"Only think of it, Takeru. The time to make your decision will come soon enough."

He left him that way and went back to Master Hida, and the two talked quietly as they prepared a fire and a simple meal. Takeru stared at them, watching father and son interact, until it became too much for him and he took Raidon by the reins and led him even farther from the group. He knelt in the grass, hiding, and Raidon poked the flora around them with his nose, searching for the perfect patch. Takeru rubbed his face with his hands, running a hand through his hair. The fruit juice was beginning to come out, and soon he'd have his blonde curls back. But at least it lasted long enough to fool the soldiers in Okonok.

He hadn't found out as much as he wanted, but there was enough proof now that Duiqaln Derian might have been murdered in the inn where he stayed, possibly on someone's orders. Maybe even Nimura's. Takeru wouldn't put it past the man to have his own commander killed if he wasn't performing as he ought, but there was something more about it. Why would Nimura kill him? It made little sense to him, for despite any personal grievances the two might have, Derian was an excellent strategist. Why get rid of him?

He must be planning something else, a new strategy…but what?

A twig snapped and Takeru fell back on the ground in surprise. She grabbed his shoulder to keep him straight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," she said quickly.

"It's all right." He picked himself up, dusting himself off.

She withdrew her hand and sat on the ground next to him. He wasn't sure what she wanted, or what she was doing there, but he found that he liked it when she was this close to him. She wore her nightgown, for they had had to leave everything behind at the inn when they fled. Over it was tied Daisuke's cloak, for the dress was thin and not warm enough for the journey, and her soft brown hair had been tied back out of her eyes. She caught him staring and he immediately looked away, embarrassed.

She leaned in towards him. "Are you really the prince?"

He had to smile at that.

"Yes."

She hesitated, "But your hair-?"

He ran a hand through it again and held his palm up to her. "Fruit juice. I didn't want anyone else recognizing me."

"Oh," she smiled at the disguise. "Well, it worked."

"Good."

There was a lengthy silence.

"Iori is a good friend," she said at last, looking back at the youth in the camp. "I'm glad you have him."

He didn't reply at first. Then, "So you believe what he expects from me?"

"I believe you are different," she said softly. "I believe you are destined for something different. But I do not claim to know what, nor is it my place to know. Only you can decide that."

He smiled lightly, looking at her again.

"I don't believe I know your name yet."

"Hikari," she whispered.

* * *

He was getting much better. Now he could actually keep his meals in his stomach, and his fits had subsided so that sleep could last uninterrupted every night. And he was gaining back his strength, slowly, of course, but nonetheless it was coming back. He knew it all had to do with Naoko's constant motherly attentions, for which he was grateful, but every time she came in and doted on him, he couldn't help but recollect all the pain she had gone through since her family disappeared. And to know that Koushiro was alive and he had seen him himself…it was becoming too difficult to even look in her face anymore. 

Fortunately, it was Sam who spent the most time with him, helping him recover. Yamato was right about the tonic; it was thick enough to burn through wood. But it worked, and Sam refused to let him waver on his dosage schedules because of that fact. Not that he particularly cared anymore. In fact, Sam noted, he was the quietest he'd ever seen the captain. He didn't push it, however, realizing that it was probably for the best that the man sort out his emotions himself before seeking out the advice of others. Not that he expected Taichi to open up at all, actually, but he assumed that if were to be patient and understanding enough, perhaps the captain would admit what was troubling him. Sam only hoped he'd be of help if he did.

Sora had been true to her word and visited him as often as he could. She brought him news of the battles, of Takeru's leadership, and of Yamato's plans in Ilanda. He'd listen submissively, but never replied much to anything she said, and it was becoming more and more noticeable. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence much longer and bluntly asked him what was the matter. At first the captain fell back into his routine "Oh, it's nothing" speech, which the young lady would not tolerate.

When he still refused to explain himself, she surmised that it must the war. Despite the way the council (especially Lord Kido) disliked the captain's handling of his duties, none of them could doubt he was not capable of performing to the best of his ability. He always did, and though often than not he let his own agenda dictate his orders rather than the court's wishes, everything somehow turned out all right and managed to satisfy even the harshest critics. Now that he was banned from the battlefield, even for a little while, there was little for him to settle into away from it. His place was not in the castle, and it clearly showed.

It then occurred to her that Taichi might not always be here, not after the war. She knew all he wanted was to fight Nimura, but after that was all over, what would he do? She'd never thought that he would leave, but now that seemed to be the most plausible outcome. Would he really go? She didn't ask him about it, for she found that she was afraid to hear the answer.

After a few more weeks, Taichi was well enough to leave the cottage, which he regretted. But his responsibility was still with the war, and the best place for him to be was at the fort where the other members of the council were. It was there that he learned of Prince Takeru's trip to Okonok, and the information he'd found out about Duiqaln Derian, Nimura's missing commander. He'd immediately told the council about his suspicions of the unprotected base in the forest between Jikaro and the Ishida kingdoms, and predicted that any attack on the base might have been Derian's idea, and he was most likely eliminated to avoid letting the surprise get out. But since he and Yamato had already figured it out- with Takeru's help- the most logical thing to do would be to be just as secretive about knowing the plan as well.

The king quickly dispatched a messenger to Takeru to inform him of the captain's plan, as well as Yamato's journey. All that was left now, they agreed, was to wait for Ilanda's reply to their request for troops. That was extremely crucial, for taking men out of the regular army would no doubt alert Nimura's suspicions, and they couldn't let him take the advantage again.

While they waited- for both Takeru's response and Yamato's efforts- Taichi remained at the fort, mostly in his own quarters. He spent hours there by himself, thought Sam would occasionally stop by and demand he stay in shape by riding and exercising. Of course the only places to go were either Naoko's cottage or the gardens, but he found he especially hated the later for reasons he'd refused to acknowledge. But he wasn't strong enough yet to make constant trips to Naoko's village every day and then back every night, and Sam didn't want him too far out of his reach should anything happen. So the gardens and the stables were literally the only places left to go.

When he was feeling particularly restless and irritated, he'd go riding, but most often than not that only ending up tiring him all the more. So he went for morning rides by himself, short runs that wouldn't take too much out of him, and then for walks in the late afternoon after his daily meetings with the king and his council.

He was wandering around one day when he saw Lord Kido coming in from the stables and passing through the gardens on his way back inside the fort. Taichi immediately turned around and tried to walk away as quickly as courtesy would let him, but Kido had already spotted him. Jyou didn't want to say anything to him, but since they were the only two people in the gardens, he felt obliged to do something, however reluctantly.

"Captain!" he called, heading towards him.

_Shit_, Taichi thought, closing his eyes for a moment as he stopped. With a sigh, he turned around to face the young lord. He nodded his head. "Good afternoon, Lord Kido."

"'Afternoon," Jyou replied civilly. "I trust you are feeling better?"

"Much," Taichi said, and tried to keep walking. To his horror, Kido followed until they were in step.

"Sam is a very good friend, and an excellent healer."

"I feel very lucky to know him."

It was highly alarming to hear the captain speaking with such formality, but Jyou decided it was better than the yelling matches they usually engaged in. "I just came back from the village where I met the messenger we sent to Prince Takeru," he explained. "He says that once word is received from Ilanda, he will return to the fort to help plan the next step."

Taichi nodded. "Good."

Jyou hesitated, "I'm sorry, Captain, but he did not say anything about you this time."

"Fine."

As they passed a rose bush, Taichi reached out a plucked a flower, absentmindedly pulling off all the petals as they walked. Jyou saw this and sighed to himself. "It's been awfully quiet without her here," he remarked in a strange tone, looking away from him.

"Who?" Taichi asked, not listening.

"Mimi."

He stared at the naked stem for a while before finally letting it drop to the ground. Clasping his hands behind his back, he walked on stiffly. "She's Nimura's queen, Kido. I'm aware of that."

"And so you're aware that sending her away is for her own protection?"

"Yes," he answered shortly, annoyed.

Jyou came to a halt, briefly wondering if he should do this, but finally deciding that something had to end here and now, whether either of them liked it or not.

"Then may I ask you something, Captain?"

"What?"

"Are you protecting her from Nimura…or yourself?"

Taichi stopped abruptly.

Jyou took one small step towards him. "I am not going to lie to you; I do not like what's happening. But that doesn't mean that it shouldn't. Captain, before she left, the queen was very upset about something, and instinct leads me to think it had to do with you."

"Then instinct has led you wrong," Taichi interrupted. "There is nothing there for you to worry about."

"Somehow, I don't believe that."

"Then can I ask you something, Kido?" He sounded tired now.

"Yes."

"Why can't I believe it, either?"

Against his better judgment, Jyou actually smiled a little. "Because it's not true."

There was a pause, and then, "I was afraid of that."

"So was I," Jyou sighed. "But these sort of things happen whether anyone's ready for them or not."

"Why the hell am I talking to you about this?"

"Why the hell am I supporting it?" Jyou shook his head. "Horrid timing, I realize, but it's better you say something to someone before you get yourself sick again."

Taichi folded his arms over his chest, staring at the ground. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's impossible."

"I highly doubt that."

"It is. To involve her is invitation for total war."

"She is already involved."

"This would make it worse."

"I agree, but as her friend I can't stand to see her any more miserable. And you know you are, too."

"She'd be a perfect target."

"None of us will let that happen, Captain."

"It's stupid."

"It's love."

He turned around sharply, scowling though his eyes were wide. "I never said-!"

"You never had to," Jyou smirked smugly, his theory proven by the man's reaction. He still didn't know why he did this, but for some reason, it felt right. So he heard himself tell him, "Go win her, Captain."

"Don't be ridiculous-,"

"Don't be a stubborn bastard. You're driving us all crazy moping around here. I personally can't stand to see you like this; it's no fun."

"I can't-,"

"Come on, Captain, it's obvious how you-,"

"I can't!" He dropped his hands, fingers clenched into fists. "You don't understand. I _can't_."

Jyou shook his head and walked past him, into the castle. Why did he bother?

"Then let her go," he muttered indifferently.

Taichi watched him go and then turned away. He cast a hand over his face, closing his eyes. "Forget it," he told himself. "Forget it. Forget it."

But why did it have to be so hard?

* * *

Yamato had explained his plans to Michael after the others had fallen asleep on the way to the port. The young ambassador had listened attentively in silence, and then offered his complete support afterwards. He told the prince that he would do as much as he could to convince the Council of Ilanda to agree with the proposal and send troops. They both earnestly believed the captain's stragety would work, and they all silently hoped it would end the war quickly. 

They reached Ilanda by the end of the week, and as soon as the ships docked, they were escorted into the Council's Hall, which served as the capital of the small country. There Michael explained their situation, and his fellow ambassadors helped to plead the Ishidas' case before the Council. Yamato spoke when asked, detailing the mission he'd planned to recapture the base before Nimura could, and the Council listened for hours. Then they returned into their private room to discuss the proposition among themselves. This part was the hardest for Yamato, who had nothing to do but sit in the Hall and wait with the others. Knowing that his country's future just might end depending entirely on this one decision, the tension that squired inside of him only increased in intensity, but he forced himself to be patient.

Three days later, the Council reached their decision. While they sympathized with the Ishida's predicament, they did not feel obligated to join the war. They did, however, agree on supplying their allies of supplies, mainly food and weapons. Then they dismissed the visitors from the Hall and invited them all for a grand feast before they returned to their countries.

For a moment, Yamato didn't breathe. Then the reality of the refusal sank in and he stared open-mouthed. How could they say no? Nimura would surely get that base now, and if they tried anything with their own men, he would know they were planning something! Indignant, he tried to find Michael and speak with him about the decision, but he found that he was already being argued with- by Miyako. She stood with him outside the entrance to the Hall and spoke her disappointments loudly. Yamato secretly wanted to let the young man deal with the girl's tempers as a lesson, but he knew that Michael had done all he could to get his Council's help. He certainly could not be blamed for doing less than the best for them, even if it was still frustrating that even that had not been enough.

Miyako wouldn't leave even when she saw the prince approaching them, and so she stayed and witnessed their conversation with great displeasure. Michael tiredly expressed his apologies, which Yamato accepted, though he wondered if there was anything else that could be done. No, Michael replied. The Council's decisions were always final, and none of them swayed once one was made. That's why it took them so many days to come up with one every time they were faced with a problem.

"But if there's anything else I can do, please let me know," he added finally.

Yamato nodded his gratitude, though they both knew it was not enough. The prince was about to turn away when he suddenly remembered the queen.

"Are they letting Mimi stay here?"

Michael nodded. "Ilanda's neutral stance allowed them to accept her request for sanctuary. She will be safe here."

Well, at least one good thing came out of this all, Yamato though bitterly. He then went to prepare to return to his kingdom and inform the Ishida Court what happened.

Miyako shot Michael another cold look before going to tell Mimi what had happened. She found the queen with her two favorite handmaids in her room, trying to learn how to embroider a handkerchief. It was once something she could do fairly well, but her depression during her time as Nimura's queen had prevented her from taking any pleasure in those sorts of things. Now that she was away, however, she'd tried to start it again. It proved harder than she realized.

When Miyako came in, she put the work away and dismissed the girls. Her friend told her of the Council's decisions, and they both sat in unhappy silence as they thought of the consequences.

"Yamato is going back to tell them and try to think of something else," Miyako said dully, poking at the stitching in her dress.

There was a pause, and then, "Back?"

"Tomorrow, most likely. Oh, Mimi, what's going to happen?"

"Are you going as well?"

She looked at her. "Of course not. I'm staying with you."

Mimi nodded distractedly and looked away. Then Miyako asked, "You're not thinking of going with him, are you? Michael said the Council is letting you stay here."

She shook her head.

Miyako stared at her. She'd been acting strange since she'd gone to say good-bye to Naoko. Miyako knew that the queen adored the woman; after she had a very natural motherly feel that was hard to dislike. But seeing her cry herself to sleep in the wagon afterwards brought a swarm of new thoughts in her mind. What would have made her behave like that?

She reached out and touched her hand. "Mimi? Do you want to go back?"

She smiled.

"Don't be silly. What's there for me?" she whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" Miyako asked. "Because it seems to me that you really don't want to be here."

"I'm safe here," Mimi pointed out. "I can't leave."

"Not unless you want to."

"Miyako, please, I-,"

"I just wondered," she interrupted, leaning back in her chair.

"You may go if you wish."

"I'm not leaving you behind. You're my friend, and I'm staying with you."

Mimi smiled again and lightly patted her hand before returning to her attempts of embroidering.

* * *

"Nothing. They don't want to get involved," Yamato said. The rest of the Court sat back and stared at each other, shocked. 

"But the base-," Sora started, and the king interrupted her.

"Then we have no choice but to send our own men."

"That will certainly give away our position," Jyou protested.

"What else can we do? Draw up another army? Even the smallest sign will alert Nimura. We might as well use all the force we can."

Sora refused to give up. "There must be something else."

"Tell me when you think of it," sighed Yamato, sitting back in his chair in defeat.

"There is something," Takeru interrupted quietly. They all looked at him. When he didn't go on right away, King Ishida leaned towards him.

"And what did you have in mind?"

He didn't look up, frowning at the floor. "There are…a group of people that live across the seas-,"

"Fishermen?" Yamato interrupted incredulously and Sora shot him a look.

"And they are very concerned with the happenings on the continent, here. Their men are willing to help."

"Who exactly are these people?"

He hesitated.

"They do not claim origin. They have no country."

"Wandering fishermen?" Yamato asked in disbelief. "What sort of help do they think they can give in a land war?"

"I- I met them. In Okonok. They could- they said they could help. They want to. They came to."

"And you trusted them? Takeru, these people are strangers-,"

"Gennai leads them."

That brought everyone's attentions. They ogled the young prince with wide eyes and mouths.

"Gennai?" Sora whispered.

Takeru nodded and the king stared at him in amazement.

"He's here?" King Ishida asked.

"Yes."

"Now?"

"He's waiting for your response," Takeru told his father, "on whether or not you'll allow his friends to help. He wishes to speak with you once you decide."

The king sat back, astonished, and exchanged looks with his councilmen. Yamato had not said a word. Takeru kept avoiding his stare. Then the king nodded and motioned for his son to go bring Gennai to the fort so that the council may speak with him. He stood and bowed, then turned to leave the table. It was then that the prince spoke,

"There's more to that, isn't there, Takeru?" he asked calmly.

Takeru stopped, but didn't turn around. He felt everyone's eyes on him, and his hands trembled. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath. "No," he lied.

"Tell me the truth."

"There is nothing more."

"Liar," he hissed quietly, getting angry.

"Yamato-,"

"They want something more, Father. You can't expect total strangers to be so willing and selfless, no matter whom they look up to. I don't trust this."

"He was your mother's tutor-,"

"I don't trust this," Yamato repeated forcefully.

"You said yourself we needed help-,"

"They want something more!"

"Me," Takeru interrupted softly. "They want me." No one dared to breathe. After a moment, he nodded his goodbyes. "I'll bring him now."

And as he went out, the captain entered through the door. The two passed each other without a word, though Takeru stopped once he was in the hall and looked back with a cluster of emotions. He stared at Taichi, unable to bring voice to what he wanted to say, suddenly afraid about everything. But the captain wasted no attention on him, nor did he even acknowledge him, and closed the door in his face. Takeru continued to stare for a while longer, mind in a chaos, before forcing himself to walk away.

Gennai had come alone; Daisuke, Master Hida, and Hikari stayed at a nearby inn; Iori had returned to his post with the army. At first, his friend had insisted on coming and bringing his father with him when Gennai went to speak with the king, but both the old tutor and Takeru refused the idea. That meeting would have to wait until a relationship could be clearly defined, if this would even work. But after the private conversation with King Ishida, Gennai left the fort and informed Master Hida that all was going more or less according to plan. The king had consented and welcomingly allowed his assistance, mostly in part of the alliance between the tutor and the late queen. The council had overwhelmingly supported the motion, and the captain and Lord Kido had swallowed their shock and were busy formulating a strategy to deal with the new additions. The only one unhappy was Prince Yamato; the only one uncertain was Prince Takeru.

But little time was wasted on emotional stresses. Yamato tried not to focus on his anger and distrust, and instead worked with Taichi to form a solution. Perhaps that base really could be saved in time, and that was certainly the most pressing issue at the moment. And though Takeru's strange words and attitude concerned him, he knew better than to confront his brother on it just yet. Instead, he waited until they were almost done with the preparations, on the night before the young prince, accompanied by the captain as he finally returned to battle (after a grand debate about his state of health with Sam, which he won, thanks in part to Takeru's indifferent permission for him to return), to speak with him about his changed personality.

"I haven't changed," was the automatic response.

Yamato leaned against the door of his brother's rooms, arms crossed over his chest.

"You have so, and I would know, so don't try and talk your way out of this."

Takeru looked down, chewing his lip. He felt as though he was about to burst from the secrets he carried, but it scared him beyond belief to admit them. His brother saw his worry and softened his tone out of consideration and curiosity.

"What happened?"

He took a deep breath.

"Yamato…seeing Gennai was like…like I could be near her again." Neither saw to put a name to the woman he spoke of, but neither needed to. "This was the man who she adored as a father figure, who- who made her what she was. It's as though he- in some twisted, completely unrealistic way- coordinated our entire history. And hearing him talk…is like listening to her again. I never realized how much I want to hear her voice again."

Yamato was quiet, his gaze directed to a far off place he'd tried so hard to forget.

"I miss her, Yamato," Takeru confessed quietly. "I don't care what she did, she what's done. She was my mother. I can't be angry with her. I miss her too much."

"And wherever she is, I am certain she misses you, too," Yamato said.

Takeru nodded absentmindedly. Then he hesitated.

"And there's something else that bothers me."

The prince waited to hear it in silence.

Takeru closed his eyes, not wishing to see his brother's response for fear that it would be a foreshadow of future events. Events he'd give anything to avoid. "I saw Hikari."

The silence was loud enough to deafen him, but he only squeezed his eyes shut harder, biting his lip.

"What?" The question was whispered so softly he barely heard it.

"I met Hikari." He heard nothing from Yamato's direction, but he was still too scared to look. Instead he attempted a pitiful, nervous smile. "And she's beautiful."

There was a long pause, and then, finally, Yamato sighed. "I know," he breathed.

It was then that the younger prince opened his eyes to stare at the elder. "What?"

"I should feel more surprised," he went on, shaking his head. His blue eyes were out of focus, and yet sharply drawn to a distant point in space. "I should. Why aren't I?"

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because I've seen her, too."

"Where?"

"In my dreams."

Takeru was silent. "What do we do, Yamato?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know."

"We must tell him-,"

"How?"

"I don't know, I- I just know we have to-,"

"But now?"

"He needs to know."

"But now?" Yamato repeated. Takeru looked up at him curiously. "Gennai brought her. Let Gennai tell him."

Takeru shook his head tiredly and put his face in his hands. "Nimura fights a war for me. He fights a war for her. Is it any wonder that we both-," he started, and then stopped suddenly.

Yamato glanced at him.

"You both what?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, embarrassed.

His brother only smiled distractedly.

The detachment of soldiers to heading to the port and receive the men he'd called there to come left the next morning. It was now roughly over a week since news came of this unexpected source of military help, but things were moving quickly and the fist half of their new addition was due to arrive on ships by the time they reached the ports at the end of the week. The two week gap between when they had expected Ilanda's help and when they would get another worried the captain a little, but hopefully things would turn out well. So far, they had stayed on course with few deviations, and as soon as they brought the first batch to the fort, the second from the islands was expected to arrive, and they would be complete.

So Takeru, the captain, and Sam led the small battalion of soldiers though the first two spoke little to each other apart from the necessities. Sam wondered at the strange lack of conversation between the two men, but did not comment to either on it. His concern lay more with the captain than his pupil, for Taichi had (if possible) gotten even quieter since the announcement of his return to the battlefield than before. It was truly disturbing to see a man like him so silent and secretive, but there was little anyone could do to break into the man's thoughts. And he was obviously thinking hard. His face was perpetually lost in a contemplative frown, which all of his soldiers knew was a sign that meant he was not to be disturbed unless someone was dying.

Thus, Sam did not say anything to the captain, though he often wished to when the opportunity arose. Instead, he rode on his restless mare along the rear of the group with the prince, with whom he had a good talk. Takeru spoke of his time as officer of the army, of his experience in war (his leg was getting better with every day), of his adventures in Okonok when he'd met Gennai. He was careful to avoid mentioning Hikari, but it displeased him to keep things secret from his tutor. But he and Yamato had agreed to wait about disclosing the news to anyone until Gennai himself told the captain and neither one had had the chance to speak with the old diplomat about it since last night. So it would have to wait for a while more, though Takeru found he could hardly stand to be near Taichi knowing so much more about him.

They ascended the side of a range of average-sized hills (the common folk considered them mountains, though they were actually not that large) that announced the separation of the seashore and the stronger, more stable mainland. After they got past this, they would be able to reach the military dock where Gennai's men were supposed to be waiting for them.

The path was steep and the sun was sinking low, and the soldiers went one by one down the cliffs though there was room for two to go side by side. However, none of them liked to tempt fate, and they went on following one another with the captain towards the front, Sam near the back, and Takeru somewhat in the middle. Just as the sun was setting, Takeru noticed that the path was getting wider, and he was grateful for the sign

"We're almost there now," Takeru said as the neared the end of the trail.

As soon as he said it, arrows embellished with feathers dyed purple flew from the tops of the cliffs down to where they rode, killing the man in front of the captain instantly.

Taichi's horse reared back with a loud protest and he struggled to keep it from reacting too violently as the shower of weapons increased. He forced the steed forward, shouting at his men to get out of the way and off the trail as soon as possible. Then he turned and searched for Takeru, knowing that this ambush no doubt intended to kill who they thought was the Crown Prince. The young man was clutching Raidon's mane in his hands as he crouched low in his position, looking terrified and lost, as the soldiers on either end of him were hit by arrows and their injured horses blocked his path. Taichi cursed as Raidon screamed in confusion and fear, pacing between the blockers while Takeru tried to pull him to hug the cliff wall and get out of the way of the arrows.

"Get him out of here!" Taichi shouted at the soldiers behind the prince, and the men struggled their way up the path to reach Takeru.

He winced as an arrow grazed past his cheek. Wiping the blood away, he ordered his men to hurl whatever weapons- stones included- they could find at their attackers, but the ambush had been cleverly designed. Their attackers were well hidden, and only a few were found in the chaos of arrows that were exchanged. But no matter how hard they fought, the attack did not relent.

Searching for a way to get Takeru off the cliff, he was about to call to two soldiers nearby to shield the prince and escort him down the path when his horse suddenly reared up in pain, an arrow protruding from his neck. Taichi panicked and tried to stay on the saddle, but as the stallion staggered, he lost his grip and fell back. His foot got caught in the reins, however, and when the horse fell off the edge, he almost took the captain with him. But Taichi grabbed on to the cliff's rocks, shaking his leg out of the tangle and gasping from the jerk that almost snapped his leg as the horses dropped to the bottom. Finally free, he valiantly struggled to pull himself up, realizing in horror that he was in plain view for their attackers.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the arm and helped him up on the ground.

Before him stood Sam, who was about to say something to him before another yell distracted both their attentions.

Takeru had been hit by an arrow that ripped into the leg that was still slowly healing from the first battle of the war. He slumped forward onto Raidon's neck, gritting his teeth against the pain. Sam immediately went back on his horse and charged towards his former pupil.

But at that moment, Taichi saw an arrow land in the mare's shoulder, and it stumbled forward, almost sending Sam to the ground. The rest appeared in slow motion as the captain stood in shock and witnessed a steady stream of arrows fly towards their new target. Several more hit the mare, who frothed at the mouth in pain as her eyes rolled in fear, and a few caught Sam himself. The young squire looked up and saw the last arrow fly straight into his side, and his mare pulled up on her hind legs and stumbled back.

Then Taichi's voice came back. "_Sam_!" he screamed. "_Get off_!"

Takeru, upon hearing his teacher's name being shouted, looked up just in time to see Sam disappear off the side of the cliff.

Taichi didn't move at first, standing at the spot he had been in cold fear, unable to breathe.

And then Takeru started screaming, trying to throw himself off Raidon and to the cliff's edge. The captain angrily snapped at the stunned soldiers with him to get the prince out of the way and then launched himself down after his friend. The drop was not as far as it appeared, for they were already close to the bottom when they had been ambushed. But it was far enough, and Taichi climbed down with haste, slipping on rocks but not caring when the jagged edges scraped through his uniform and cut his fingers and palms. He stumbled on the last rock and fell to the ground abruptly, wincing at the contact, dust clouding his vision. He coughed, blinking the dust from his eyes, and looked around frantically. Then he froze, staring.

Sam lay on his back at the foot of the cliff, his neck broken from the fall, his eyes still wide open. On top of his fractured leg lay the mare, which was weighed down with rocks and broken limbs. She was alive, but she could barely move. Her chest heaved in pain and her eyes bulged.

Taichi sank to his knees and crouched quietly for a long time, hands covering his ears to block out the prince's distant cries. But then they stopped, and he looked up, vaguely curious. It then occurred to him that the ambush was over and their attackers had left, leaving behind a tattered and bruised army detachment to pick it's self up. Moments later, Taichi heard the sounds of other soldiers making their way down to the bottom of the cliff to look for survivors. He quickly stood, wiping his wet face, knowing it would only further upset his men if they saw him this way.

Sam's mare whimpered weakly in protest when he tried to walk away, and he returned to it. He knelt down at her head and took her face in his hands. Without a word to the soldiers who had arrived and discovered him, but wisely said nothing to him, he took out his dagger and carefully slit the mare's neck. Wiping the blood on the ground, he sheathed the knife, and went to find the prince.

* * *

There were visitors at the Ilanda Court that morning, according to Miyako. Mimi wasn't interested; little had sparked her curiosity since she'd arrived. But then Miyako began speaking of the stranger's foreign clothes but familiar accent, as though he was actually from Jikaro or the Ishida kingdoms. And she giggled as she mentioned his short red hair, setting off his freckled and pale skin like fire. The queen stared at her in shock for a moment, and then stood. 

"Where is he?"

Miyako looked confused.

"Oh, I don't know. I expect they left by now-,"

"And they came by boat, you said?" Mimi asked hurriedly, halfway to the door.

"Mimi, where are you going?" Miyako had risen from her chair and was staring after her. "Mimi! Wait, Mimi!"

But the woman had disappeared, taking the corridors as fast as her skirts would let her. She passed Michael on the way but ignored him, and he stared at her in surprise. Miyako caught up with him, breathing hard from running after her friend. He offered a hand in support. She nodded her thanks breathlessly.

"Where is she going?" he asked, amused.

"The ports. She- wants to see- those strangers from this morning," she explained.

"What?"

"I know, I don't understand her either. But I'm not letting her go alone," and with that, she took off in her direction.

Michael stared after them, not entirely sure what had happened, and then shrugged and followed them.

Mimi took the quickest way out of the castle, then the shortest road through the city and to the port, which was thankfully, right beside the Ilanda Council's Hall. She saw a new ship about to pull out, and recognized fire-red hair wandering the deck.

"Wait!" she shouted, waving. She caught a sailor's attentions, and the man stared at her stupidly for a moment before notifying his officer, who in turn told the man with the red hair. He leaned over the railing and immediately recognized her. With a quick shout, he ordered the ship's steersmen to stop and let alone for a few more minutes, and he quickly descended down the side ladder and jumped onto the dock where she waited, breathless.

"It is you," she said finally, smiling.

He smiled back. "It's good to see you, Your Majesty."

"No, no," she shook her head. "Call me Mimi, please."

"Then call me Koushiro."

She trembled a little. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. You saved my life twice and I never even said thank you once." She fell into a low, deep curtsey. "So thank you, Koushrio."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted her up again. Their eyes met and she was surprised to see his gaze was hard. She was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly said to her,

"I heard you were here, but I didn't want to believe it."

She smiled a little, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here, Mimi?" he asked.

"It's safest here-,"

"That's not true." He said it so suddenly she was shocked into silence, staring at him in disbelief. Somehow she hadn't imagined this exchange of gratitude to end up like this. "No place is completely safe."

"Ilanda is neutral," she started slowly, but he was shaking her head.

"That's not what I mean. Why are you hiding here? Taichi needs you."

She froze, taking a small step back. Behind her, she could hear Miyako yelling for her as she and Michael approached them. But suddenly all the world seemed so far away, so distant, and she was lost to everything. Koushiro knew by the look in her face then that he was right, and he relaxed his fold, only a little sorry he had to behave this aggressive towards her right away. But seeing her here had truly been a surprise, an unwanted surprise, for he knew that the war was getting worse and that the captain was deteriorating along with it.

He added softly, "Don't you understand what you mean to him?"

"He doesn't need me," she answered tonelessly.

"He does."

"He doesn't want me."

"He does."

"No," she shook her head. "No, he feels nothing-,"

"Only because he wants to believe he doesn't. But he can't. I've seen him, Mimi, I've seen how he is around you. There's a calmness you give him, a redemption."

_You could possibly be our captain's redemption._

He lowered his voice, "We may have been separated, Mimi, but Taichi is still my greatest friend. And I know by looking at him how he's changed. I think you made that change. You can't leave him, not now."

Mimi closed her eyes again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to hear it."

"Don't-, please, I don't want this-,"

"Mimi-,"

"Don't say anything- I don't want to hear it, I can't-,"

"Yes, you do," he whispered, leaning in towards her. "Or you wouldn't have come to see me today."

She opened her eyes to look at him.

"But what can I do?" she asked miserably. "I can't see him again."

"Yes, you can. You want to. You need to, you want to."

"But does he?"


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**My Captain's Lady**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Author's Note**:Fine. Here it is. The big, huge romance chapter. Enjoy. It isn't going to happen again for quite a while. (And those are all the hints I'm giving.)

* * *

"Naoko?"

The woman turned around and a sad smile came to her face. Without a word, she opened her arms and welcomed Mimi home with a sorrowful but warm hug. They stayed that way for a while, and finally separated, though both fought back tears.

"He was a good man," Naoko whispered, wiping the corner of her eyes with her apron.

Mimi nodded, hugging her arms to her waist. "It's terrible…."

Koushiro had taken her back with him, but they were both delayed at the ports when Jyou told them the news. He had come to the ports himself to greet the new help Gennai promised, for Koushiro was leading the second batch. The captain had greeted the first, escorted them to the fort, where Takeru was receiving attention from Gennai, who healed. The leader of the first batch, a young blonde man named Willis, who did not like Prince Takeru, was at the court speaking with the king and his council about plans for the base while they waited for Koushiro's men.

So they left for the fort immediately, switching to travel on land in one night though none of the men complained. The three ships they brought with them were left to dock, and the captain's men were there to disguise the ships so as to avoid suspicion form any spies. The trip back was in silence, though Jyou kept looking back at Koushiro with an odd look in his eye. The glances increased over time, but the redhead pretended to ignore it, focusing his attentions on the task ahead, thinking of Sam and how sorry he was to never have met him.

When they neared the fort, Mimi at once requested to leave the group. Jyou protested immediately, uneasy at the prospect of letting Nimura's wife alone soon after the evil king had attacked so close to home. He didn't dare risk anything more after that. But Koushiro, having seen where their detachment was heading, only swallowed his fears and gave her a group of well-trained soldiers to guard her. So she left, whispering good-bye to them both, and hurrying down the path to a familiar cottage.

Naoko, who knew nothing of the passing soldiers, looked at her silently. Mimi saw the same sorrow in her face as she did in Koushiro's when she asked to leave, and she wondered why he did not choose to come with her. But, she decided, he had his reasons, and perhaps he was afraid to face his mother and then be taken away too soon again. It was war. Sacrifices would have to be made.

"On the others, especially. They're all beside themselves."

"It was very unexpected," Mimi agreed quietly.

Naoko sighed loudly, her eyes red. "And my Taichi. May God somehow bring him peace." Her voice broke a little, but she did not break down completely.

The queen stared at her, hearing something in her tone she did not like. And now that she thought of it, Jyou had not mentioned Taichi's name very often.

"Where is the captain?"

"No one knows, love. He's gone."

Mimi sat down suddenly on a chair. Naoko, alarmed, sat next to her on another chair, holding her arm. She studied the young woman's pale face closely, sniffling through her unwept tears. But Mimi did not say anything, merely stared straight ahead at nothing at all, eyes wide and shiny. The older woman touched her free hand to the queen's soft face.

"Just breathe, dear one. Breathe."

She drew in a shaky, rasping breath. "He's gone?"

"A little over a week now, since they came back to the fort with the new help. Just disappeared." She took her hand and squeezed it affectionately. "But he'll be back, I know it. Taichi wouldn't leave altogether like that. He'll return when he's ready. This is just his way of dealing with grief."

"How do you know? What if he never-?"

"Now, don't you talk like that," Naoko interrupted harshly. "Don't you start saying things like that. He's coming back. He is. Just you wait and watch and be ready. He'll be back. He promised. And I'm not losing him, too, not him, not Taichi, too…." She started to cry, and Mimi instinctively leaned towards her, wrapping her in another hug. But she herself did not cry, for once. She only continued to stare at a far off memory, too stunned by the events of her return to bother with tears.

Sam was dead, Taichi was missing.

She closed her eyes tightly.

_May God somehow bring him peace._

Naoko was still talking through her cries.

"I know you're upset, love, but don't be. You mustn't be upset with him; that would only make things worse for him if he knew. And Mimi, darling, he knows. He knows you care for him- he knows he cares for you. That day you came to visit- he only lied to protect you. He's scared to death of hurting you. He's terrified that he'll lose you. So he pushes people away, doesn't want to get close, takes things so lightly because he's scared of feeling anything that he might lose. You must forgive him. You must understand why he is this way. He lost his whole family, lost his friends; he couldn't stand it if he lost anyone else. So he hides, he isolates, he shields himself. All he wants is peace, though. All he wants is an end…he's just too scared to ask for help…. Oh, but if he would just _ask_, if he would just _come back_….."

_May God somehow bring us peace._

* * *

But he did not want peace yet, not until he found exactly who had done the ambush, who led it, who ordered it. That last part was simple: Nimura. He had no doubt in his mind that the king had given permission for the attack. And it infuriated the hell out of him to entertain the possibility that Nimura even knew where to have his men conduct the ambush. They'd been secretive, they'd been clever. How had they been found out?

How would they be able to get the base now?

Frowning, the captain gazed around the top of the cliff, where Nimura's men had hidden in wait of the passing targets. It was a good position, he noted ruefully. From up here, there was a perfect view for miles, as well as below where the trail passed. But getting there was a problem. They terrain was steep and rocky and unstable, which mean that horses were not likely manageable for this place.

He stepped forward, away from the edges, and went into the first parts of the forest that hid the position from the road below. Beyond it were more cliffs, he assumed, which would most likely converge with built roads where horses and wagons could actually be used.

Taichi stopped, staring.

Catching his breath in his throat, afraid of letting this revelation go, he entered the forest and walked stealthily, warily, before pausing when he saw something hanging on a nearby tree. Purple cloth had snagged on a twig and torn, and the emblem of a certain army was engraved on it. Taichi could do nothing but stare at it for a long time, his mind blank.

He blinked and saw Sam.

With a snarl, he grabbed the cloth from the tree so suddenly that the twig pricked his fingers, but he didn't care, he plunged through the forest blindly, following where instinct led him, until he reached a clearing where a pile of ash sat in place of a recently extinguished fire. There were smudges in the dirt revealing footprints that had been hastily covered up. Bursting with adrenaline, Taichi clutched the cloth even tighter and threw himself after the trail, running until his lungs felt as though they would explode, skidding down steep banks of the hills and struggling up others. He splashed through a shallow creek, sliced his way through heavy ivy, and stamped the mud from his boots when a steady flow of rain greeted him late in the day.

Breathing hard, he finally heard the sounds of an encampment. He quickened his pace, though his legs had gone numb, and unsheathed his sword just as he pushed his way through the forest and into the clearing.

A whole troop of soldiers were on their feet at once, weapons out and pointed directly at Taichi's heart. He glared back, wheezing, tightening his grasp on his rapier. Gritting his teeth, he waited as King Nimura emerged from his tent across the clearing and calmly walked towards them. He pushed his way through the huddle of men, stopping when he was a good few feet away from the captain.

The war was having an effect on him.

His eyes, though still full of arrogance and cockiness, were red from insomnia and stress. There were bruises all over his body as well, and a bloodied bandage around his right forearm that was long overdue for a change. But he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at his enemy.

"Good evening, sir."

"You goddamn bastard."

"Why, I'm quite well, thank you. You?"

"You damn son of a bitch."

"Good to know."

"I swear to God-,"

"Is this about Sir Ichijoji? Because quite honestly, I'm just as shocked as you are. I was aiming for you."

"Don't you dare-,"

"Why, Captain, didn't you know? These are the casualties of war."

Taichi looked back, breathing hard, and then returned his glare to Nimura, who smiled.

"Then go ahead. I'm right here." Taichi straightened. "Kill me now, if that's what you want."

"Fortunately for you, this is not where we will have our final confrontation. I have much more I need to have done, and so I'm afraid this will have to wait."

"Until when?"

Nimura turned back. "Believe me, Captain," he said lowly, "you'll know when."

With a flick of his wrist, the men were commanded to step back, and then did, though reluctantly. Taichi was left where he stood, the soldiers eyeing him disgustedly, but avoiding him until he was alone by the forest edge. The army virtually ignored him, and Nimura had gone back to his tent.

Without a word, the captain spun around and marched into the forest.

* * *

Sam's funeral was held when he came back. Actually, it was going on when he came back, and he missed it. But he did not interrupt the ceremony, though he regretted not being able to say his last respects. Instead, he avoided the funeral procession and went to his rooms. He stood there for a long time, before he could no longer handle the silence and went to speak with the king. It took him a moment longer to realize that the court was still at the ceremony, and he was alone. But it would soon end, and he decided to wait there until they came back.

They did, late that evening. King Ishida and Prince Yamato stared at him in surprise, but wisely chose not to comment on his sudden reappearance. (It was only later in private that Taichi admitted to his best friend what had passed in his hiatus, though neither would discuss it again.) Yamato explained to him that the plans for the capture of the base were still expected to be followed, and that they would be holding a meeting the following morning to discuss it in full detail with Willis and Koushiro.

"Koushiro?" he repeated in alarm.

"Yes, he's here. He's leading part of the new troops." Then Yamato remembered, "That's right. You weren't here when he arrived. I'm sorry I had not warned you-,"

"It was an unexpected," the king said sadly. "But he explained to us what had happened, and Gennai explained his part as well."

"Strange, isn't it?" Yamato asked softly. "To lose one friend and find another? I'll never understand how these things work…."

"I don't think we're meant to," Taichi replied quietly.

"You can see him, if you like."

He looked up and smiled a little. "I would."

Yamato told him where the new troops were staying, and he decided to pay his friend a much needed visit that very night. It's never occurred to him until then how much he wanted to sit down and really talk with him. To think that he was here- here, where they grew up together, where they had so many memories- brought a sense of emotion he once thought he'd lost. And Naoko- God, Naoko…. _I'll go with him to meet her_, he decided suddenly. If there was one thing he was finding out, it was that wars left little excuses for regret.

They spoke more on the Yamato's base plans, and then on his and Takeru's mission to go back to the battlefield. That last part worried him, for Taichi had seen nor spoken to the young prince since they'd survived the ambush, and he was afraid of even meeting him. But Yamato said that his brother was holding up well, that he was accepting his responsibility and the horrors of war that went with it, and that he knew where his attentions should lie. But in all honesty, hearing that worried Taichi.

He did not want Takeru to bottle things inside.

He did not want Takeru to end up like him.

When he walked out at last, she was standing there.

Her hands were clasped in front of her and she held them so tight her knuckles were paling. Her own face was void of color, and she kept chewing her lip nervously. Her evening gown was a soft yellow, bringing life to her sad golden eyes, drawing attention to them.

He stopped at the door and stared at her, having lost control of his voice the moment he saw her waiting for him. He didn't know what he was feeling. Sam's death had done worse enough for him, draining him of energy and will, Nimura's words still echoed inside his head, and now Takeru and the war were the only things on his mind. But even they disappeared in her presence.

"You came back," he managed to say finally. He was shocked to hear the emotion in his voice, having believed he was empty of feelings now.

"For you," was out before she could stop it, and her face flushed. She cast her gaze to the floor, eyes wider. He couldn't think of anything to say. Thankfully, she spoke first after a few moments, though she kept her face down. "About Sir Ichijoji. I'm so sorry."

"We all are." He paused. "But these are the casualties of war."

"But it's still unfair."

"No," he agreed softly. "And I admit I…I had not expected this."

He found himself blinking back tears, and was even more surprised. Why was it now, before her, that he finally felt something? He'd been an empty, hollow shell before, but now…it was as though she completed him. But she couldn't. He wanted so much for her to stay away, for her not to affect him. He looked away, confused, and she saw this and stepped towards him. He gasped aloud when he felt her touch his arm. She drew back at once, startled, but he turned and enveloped her in a fierce embrace, crushing her against him. Frozen for a moment, she finally responded, lacing her arms around him and holding him just as tight, closing her eyes.

"Taichi, I missed you so much," she whispered, unsure if he could hear her words as she mumbled them into his shoulder. "I don't care about what happened, what we've said before. I had to come back to you."

She felt him stiffen unexpectedly, as though he were surprised. Fearing that he would push her away again, she buried her face in his chest and gripped his arms tighter.

"And to have the war come so close…. I don't want it to end like this. Let's just stay this way…."

It had never before occurred to him how much he wanted to stay that way, too. But even holding her was too much for him. She was right; the war was coming too close to home for comfort. He could handle it at a distance, but now, Sam's death only proved to him that this war of his was getting out of control.

And he hated being helpless.

The last thing he needed was to have another friend become a victim to his personal war.

The last thing he needed was to lose her forever.

At least by keeping her away, he could learn to live with it and it might stop hurting after a period of training himself to become numb to the pain. It had worked before, with his family. Why shouldn't it work for her? He could keep her memories away from him; he could stop her from haunting him. He could, if he really wanted to. Anything to keep her safe….

So he pushed her away again.

She tried her best not to cry, wiping a hand over her eyes and looking away from him. She knew she should be more upset, but for some reason, she didn't react to his decision just yet. It was as though she needed proof. And all she had to do was look up into his deep brown eyes and find it. That would have devastated her, so she kept her gaze away from his, desperate not to see what she feared most. If it had to be this way, and there really was no last hope left, she'd rather leave believing he had once felt something for her, however irrelevant now.

"Goddammit, Mimi," he whispered. "Why did it have to be you?"

She closed her eyes, trembling.

"I'd give anything to stop feeling this way," he said after a moment. His voice was indifferent. "But I can't."

She nodded, sad, looking down at her hands.

"It's just not the right time," he added quietly.

She nodded again.

"And I-,"

"You don't have to say anything else, Captain," she interrupted. "I understand."

"Do you?" He hesitated before stepping closer to her. "Mimi, there's just too much to risk by doing this. I can't do that to you."

"And I couldn't put you in that position," she said.

"So…we've come to an agreement, then?"

She tried to smile. "I suppose."

He was silent, and then he reached out a hand to touch her face. She quickly turned away and he dropped his arm. An awkward moment settled in which neither could find anything else to say. Finally, Taichi clasped his hands behind his back and nodded his head respectfully before leaving the hall. She sank back against the wall and closed her eyes.

He was absolutely right.

This was never what she wanted. Why had she been so willing to fall like this, knowing how much it would hurt? She took a deep breath. And why did she have to fall so hard?

* * *

Why did she have to be this close?

Not yet a week had passed and still- Why? Why couldn't she just _leave_?

"Hey, Yagami!"

He blinked, looking around.

Willis was glaring at him. "Well, clueless. Want to join in or what?"

Taichi closed his eyes. "Sorry. What was the question?"

"Oh, for the love of God…."

"Calm down, Willis. It's been a rough month." Yamato sighed. He leaned forward in his chair. "And it's nearly ending. Now's the time to act upon all our planning. The longer we put this off, the worse our situation will be. I say we leave tomorrow evening at the latest." He hesitated, uncertain, before glancing at Koushiro. It was still odd to think of him, to look at him and realize that this was all real. It seemed like a lifetime ago when they first met. He could still remember the look on Taichi's face when word came of his reported death.

And Naoko.

He knew that Taichi and Koushiro had already gone to see the woman earlier that day, after a few previous days of convincing the redhead to return home for the first time in years. He did not know what happened, but he found that he'd rather not know either. He did not try to imagine it, for the small time he was away from his own family was enough for him to never intrude upon on another family's personal affairs- especially reunions.

He glanced at Taichi now, recalling what Takeru had told him. He himself had not met Hikari, though he knew Gennai and Master Hida were staying with Daisuke and Hikari in the village somewhere. To think she was here, that it really had been her in his dreams, that she was a mere one-day's journey away drained him of feeling when he looked at the captain. After hearing that Koushiro was back, reunited with his mother, he wanted nothing more than to tell his best friend he still had family who loved and waited for him, too. Now he doubted his decision with Takeru to keep the news secret until the right time came. Would there ever be a really right time? Wasn't the risk of war enough?

Still….

"Excellent," Willis said, nodding to Yamato's plan. He glanced at Koushiro, "We'll be the only ones going with you, will we? No other men?"

"No." The prince shook his head. "I will lead you myself. Taichi will stay behind with Takeru."

"And return to the battlefield?"

"Of course. We can't allow the enemy to suspect anything. They've already been gone long enough. The lull in the war is bound to end soon, and they must be ready. The only option now, then, Taichi, is to call a charge."

"Offensive?" Koushiro asked suddenly, eyebrow raised gravely.

"What else is there?" Yamato replied. "If we keep those flanks pushing southward, and aggressively, we will be able to buy us time to get to the fort."

"He's right," Taichi agreed finally. "But I will give Takeru the left flank and keep the right for myself."

Yamato did not like the idea of separating them, but he understood the reasoning. So he nodded in agreement. "Then you must leave as soon as possible."

"We'll leave when you do, so as to give you a cover up should anyone be spying on us. They might think your men are simply ours, being marched back to the battlefield."

"Good idea. Any distraction is worth the effort now."

They sat in silence, each man contemplating his burden, until Willis coughed and drew the rest's attention. "Then you'll pardon me to say good night? I must inform my men."

Koushiro stood as well. "Me, too."

They all got up and said their farewells, leaving only the captain and the prince behind. It was well after the doors had closed that Yamato looked seriously at his best friend.

"Koushiro is all right?"

"He has something to fight for now," Taichi said with a soft smile. They said nothing more on the topic.

"Willis is a good man, too," Yamato said after a moment. "I trust him, though I wonder why. After the lies about his past in Dolpen, I wasn't so sure if I was willing to put the fate of my country in his leadership, but he is a fine speaker and has a fine mind. His cunning will be useful, I think."

"Yes."

Yamato frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Since when have you ever agreed to _everything_ I say? You're not still ill, are you?"

"I'm fine," Taichi reassured. "Really, I mean it this time. I was only thinking, that's all."

He relaxed a little. "Yes…. This could be the deciding turn in the war, Taichi."

"I know. Everything depends on this."

"I'll not let you down."

The captain looked up in surprise. Yamato was only staring back in complete seriousness. "I promise."

"I never doubted you," he said just as quietly, honestly. "But if you don't win that base, Ishida, I'll kill you myself."

"Point taken."

He smiled. "How is Takeru?"

"Well," Yamato sighed, "surprisingly well. He often disappears for hours at a time, though, and he won't tell me where he's gone, but I think he needs his solitude now. But he's strong- stronger than I expected, to tell the truth. He has something to fight for now, too."

"Let's hope the fire keeps burning," Taichi whispered. "Let's hope it lasts, Yamato, because everything's just going to get worse from here."

Yamato was quiet, and they stayed that way for a while longer before he finally got up.

"My father and I promised to have dinner with Sora and her father tonight. I'm dreading it."

"I thought Lord Takenouchi liked you?"

"That was before I started courting his daughter," Yamato sighed again. He shuddered.

"You'll be fine, Yamato."

"Pray for me."

Taichi only grinned.

Now that he was alone, his thoughts drifted back to the day, to Naoko and Koushiro, to Takeru- with whom he still hadn't met. That was frustrating, to say the least. It was almost as if the young prince was trying to avoid him. But in all honesty, there was little time for them to speak privately at all. Gennai's talks with the king were becoming more frequent, and as Captain of the King's Men, he was required to be present for all of them. Including tomorrow's final meeting before the troops departed back to their positions. The only bright side about tomorrow was that Takeru was also required to be present, as were Willis, Koushiro, and Yamato, and he hoped to see him then.

Sam's death still seemed like a dream to him. As though it really hadn't happened, hadn't really sunken in, even though he'd visited the memorial being erected in his name and witnessed the week-long mourning period. All he had to do was close his eyes and picture the young man disappearing off the side of the cliff, and it seemed unnervingly distant- fake, in a way. But it was real. Undeniably real, and his absence was as noticeable as though a part of the court itself had been torn apart. Only now did people realize how dear the young squire was to the kingdom, to the court. It was a pity they'd found out too late.

But that was the habit of humanity, Taichi realized. _We all have a tendency to truly realize what we've lost only after we've lost it forever. Why is that? _How much of life was wasted on regret?

Speaking of regret….

_Damn it all to hell!_ he cried silently in the empty meeting hall, violently shaking his head as though that would be all it took to rid his mind's eye of her image. But it was impossible.

This haunting…. Why was she so different?

Granted, it had only been two days, but he was supposed to be over it by now. Especially, since they both found the rejection entirely fitting. He groaned again and buried his face in his hands. This was insane! Why was he still thinking of her?

Why _did_ she have to be this close? Why did he have to still care this much when they had both agreed pursuing any sort of relationship was completely inappropriate for their situation? They both realized it was very sensible of them to keep away from each other, to quell emotions and hide feelings in an attempt to make them go away. And it was true. This _was_ the best solution, no matter what they felt individually. The fact of the matter was that taking any of their unexpected confessions to heart would put both of them in great danger, and possibly turn the war for the worst. And that truly was what was most important after all.

Even as he convinced himself of it for the billionth time, it sounded utterly stupid in his head.

He was leaving tomorrow, most likely. And she would be right here. After everything, was this what it all came to? Could there really be nothing more? After what had happened with Sam, with Koushiro and Naoko- could he see all of this and still push her away?

Dear God, what was _wrong_ with him? She actually _cared_ for him. Here was a woman who'd gone through hell, who should be the most fragile, dependent person out of all of them, and yet after everything she'd been through, she would willingly choose to risk it all again by committing to another person wholeheartedly? Especially when that other person was _him_ (of all people)? That kind of courage was one he'd never taken seriously until now, and it was now that he realized how much he desperately wanted it. How could he just ignore that, try to justify his reasoning against it?

In the end, he realized, he was afraid. He hated vulnerability, despised it, but isn't that what love was, really? Making yourself vulnerable to another heart, putting yourself out on the weakest limb and praying to God the fall won't hurt as much as you fear? But isn't the admittance of love the greatest sort of courage? Isn't he supposed to be full of courage, bravery, strength? But isn't it true that in order to have strength, one must make oneself weak, vulnerable…one must love?

Could he really?

Was that the name for all these crazy, random bursts of emotions inside him? Love? Is this how it feels? Dizzy, weak, scared, desperate, confused, wonderful, exciting, breathless, longing, desire…. Is that it? Is that really all?

He didn't know. He really didn't. But he suddenly wanted to find out.

Could he really go into battle knowing how she felt about him, how he felt about her, without ever acting upon it?

Without ever admitting to themselves that perhaps they couldn't ignore this?

That ignoring it would be precisely the worst thing they could do?

Or what if things turned even uglier and she were to be put in danger?

Could he really send her away again, see her go without acknowledging the truth of his desires for her?

No. He couldn't. He'd tried and it hadn't worked. It would be better to love her than to simply know he did.

And he did.

For once, it felt nice to give up. He'd actually never been more eager to surrender in his life. But he'd passed the trials and realized he couldn't leave her behind. There was just no way his heart would allow for that. And it was useless trying to convince himself otherwise. It no longer mattered what his head tried to tell him, what he knew was better. _This_ was what mattered now.

All these thoughts culminated in a sudden need to see her. So he did, not certain what he would say, how he would say it, but just knowing that he had to say _something_, for the sake of his own sanity.

She was sitting at the table, trying to embroider a handkerchief under the expert guidance of her two handmaids. These girls, upon discovering the captain's sudden entrance, quickly jumped to their feet and excused themselves. Mimi was clearly annoyed at his presence, especially since they had both taken great pains to avoid each other since the evening of Sam's ceremony and she had only just made up her mind about returning to Illanda (for Koushiro had been wrong, and she had been wrong, and she had no right to endanger the war effort like this- what _had_ she been thinking?) but she said nothing, continuing in her work as though he hadn't come in at all. That only fueled his resolve, and he strode up to her, looming over her shoulder.

"I'm tired of this," he declared rather unexpectedly, making it up as he went along. Even looking at her now was getting difficult, and he had to concentrate hard to stop himself from just grabbing her and- well, anyway….

"I've no idea what you're talking about-,"

"That! I'm tired of _that_! Of pretending there's nothing between us when we both realize that something exists- when we've both _admitted_ it!"

"Captain, haven't we already discussed this?"

He winced, berating himself for waiting this long to see the light. "It's not enough! Mimi, we can't go on like this-,"

"How many times must we go over-?"

"I can't let it rest this way. Don't ask me why; I just can't. It's too hard."

"It was _your_ idea. And I thought all your plans were supposed to be brilliant."

Was she being curt with him? Was she actually being smart with him? He had no idea she could be this sarcastic. He loved it! But then he remembered he was supposed to be convincing her to see his point of view, to see his change of perspective, so he ignored the tone and said through gritted teeth, "I've unresolved issues with this one."

She narrowed her eyes at her handkerchief, frustrated. Why did he have to continuously upset every one of her convictions precisely when she felt she was ready to accept them? But she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't. She'd thought about it long and hard, and the risk was more than she could handle.

It was better to love from a distance. Anything to keep him safe.

Her hands trembled a little, but she forced them to be still.

"Then I suggest you find a way to resolve them."

He suddenly sat down in a chair opposite of her. He leaned over the table. "Mimi, look at me."

She didn't.

"Mimi, please?"

Swayed by the sincerity in his voice, she sighed dramatically, putting the cloth and needle down on the table and turning to face him.

"I can't do this." His voice was low. "Please, don't ask me to keep lying to myself like this. You have no idea how much it hurts."

"Don't I?" she whispered back. "But what can we do? You said yourself-,"

"Forget what I said!"

She rose quickly, leaving the table and going to the window, angry. "For God's sake, Taichi! I hate these games! Do not tempt me like this!"

He got up at once and went to her. Stopping just behind her, he hesitated before placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. He gently pulled her back to lean against his chest, lowering his head to her ear. "I've made up my mind and now I must follow my heart. Would you continue to tempt _me_ like this?"

She pushed him away. "It's beyond our control."

Taichi saw her shudder as she stepped by him. He caught her hand and raised her fingers to his lips.

"No. It is not that far away yet, not unless we truly wish it to be. And we both know the truth."

She turned to look at him sadly.

"This was never supposed to happen."

"It was fated."

"You could die. I couldn't stand that; I couldn't bear it-,"

"I'm not afraid of death, Mimi," he whispered.

"But it will keep us apart-,"

"That's impossible." He moved to stand in front of her, holding her hand tightly. He touched his other hand to her face, gently tracing her beautiful features. "I do not claim to understand Death and her mysteries, but surely, this- _this_ must be stronger."

She bit her lip.

"We can't-,"

He pressed a finger over her mouth, and then replaced it with a light touch of his own lips, letting the kiss barely graze her skin. He was close enough to feel her form the words of another protest, "We can't. Taichi, _we can't_…."

Taichi hushed her, tracing his fingertips down her neck and across her shoulders. He just barely pressed his mouth to hers again before she broke away and lowered her face, leaning into him. "Do you remember," his lips caressed her eyebrow, then her forehead, "when we first met? I couldn't stop staring at you when you walked in…. Mimi, I didn't know why I asked for you. I still don't remember what I was thinking." He kissed her hair, stroking her arm slowly. "But I've never once regretted it. Not since the moment you took my hand. I think I fell in love with you then. I still can't believe you were so willing to put all that trust in me. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you…. But I knew then that I would never let myself fail you. Not when you followed me out of that castle freely. And I still won't. I refuse to fail you, not you. I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of wondering what could have been, of not having your kind of courage. So please…let me love you."

She sniffed into his shirt. Then she laughed weakly. "Do you know when I first started to love you?"

"When?"

She laughed again. "When you choked on those orange seeds."

He smiled into her ear. "I'm glad my humiliation pleased you so much."

"You looked so silly. And the way you tried to hide it-,"

"A pitiful attempt of keeping my pride." He lifted her chin so that her gaze met his. "But I'll be damned if I let another moment go by with the way things are now. Pride isn't worth what could happen. Losing you isn't worth it, and I'd rather have known you like this than to only dream of how it might have been."

"Might have been…" she repeated softly. "Oh, if only this were in another time, in another place, away from all of this tension-,"

"Ah, but then would we really be here now? Perhaps this unraveled in order to bring us together."

She shivered, "But we both understand what we're doing?"

He tightened his arms around her protectively. "I know. Do you?"

"I know," she whispered.

"Then let's finish this," he said, and swept her up in his arms to carry her to the bed.

* * *

The captain was pleased to note she was still beside him when he awoke the morning after. Turning over on his side, he wrapped an arm around her warm waist and pulled himself closer to her, careful not to disturb her sleeping. He was content to simply lie there, breathing in the scent of her hair, remembering last night and how it had felt to finally have her (sober this time). It made everything more real to him, brought the war even closer somehow, now that he had something to fight for. And she was everything.

But these scars…. His hand ran down the length of her arm, his eyes traveling along the curves of her back, staring at the angry, jagged marks of healed skin. Maybe physically healed, he decided, but it certainly explained her initial submissiveness and detachment. And if Nimura knew in whose arms his wife lay at that moment, Taichi was sure he'd do worse if he ever got her back.

But he wouldn't.

He resolved then and there that Nimura would no longer control her, or her future, because he was going to stop him permanently. Nimura had ruined enough lives, had almost completely destroyed Taichi's own, but this was one part he would never let anyone touch the wrong way again. The captain had just spent too much time, wasted too much heartache, waiting for this moment, and he was going to fight as hard as he could to keep it.

His determination manifested itself in his grip on her arm, and the change in pressure awoke her. She rolled over on her back, blinking up at the top of the canopy spread, and then met his gaze. She stared, confused, for a long time before she realized what had happened. The only thing keeping her from leaping out of the bed in shock was his arm, which he tightened to hold her back, laughing, his mood lightened by her comical reaction. "Relax," he reassured her. "It's too early to get excited."

She calmed down, but her eyes were wide open. He raised himself to look down at her, stroking the hair that framed her face.

"Aren't you going to wish me a 'good morning'?" he asked teasingly.

She smiled nervously.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He answered with a long kiss, and when they parted he grinned. "So you've had me all to yourself last night and part of the morning so far. What do you say? Want to go all day?"

"Don't you have a meeting with King Ishida later?" she asked, settling into him and happy that conversation came easily now.

He made a face.

"Those blasted meetings are all the same. They could put any man to sleep within five minutes. And frankly, if I had to sleep, I'd rather it be with you."

"But the war-,"

"For God's sake, Mimi, let's forget the war, all right?"

"We can't ignore it."

"I'm not ignoring it. I just-," then he stopped. He groaned and fell back on his pillow. "Why can't we go even a few minutes without arguing?"

"But then we'd never get to make up."

He raised an eyebrow. "Clever girl."

She leaned in for another kiss, to which he gladly obliged. She moved to slip an arm around his waist, but he suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and broke away. He turned her hand so that the palm faced upward. Unable to ask the question aloud, he looked at the thin lines on her wrist and then at her, waiting solemnly.

Mimi smiled.

"I used to think that if I punished myself, God would be merciful and make my life better." He closed his eyes, his grip loosening on her wrist. She immediately touched her hand to his face. "And He gave me you, Taichi."

He looked at her seriously.

"Promise me you'll never do that again, that you'll never think that way again."

"I promise." Then she smiled. "What can happen now that we're finally together?"

"For both our sakes," he kissed her wrist, "let's hope we don't have to answer that."

He pulled himself over her as they kissed again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down close.

Then someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Your Majesty, I've brought you your breakfast," one of the servant girls called.

He unhappily separated himself from her, though she kept one arm around his shoulders. She grinned sheepishly at him. "Hungry?" He replied by leaning down to kiss her neck, making his way up to her ear. She laughed and playfully pushed him aside. "I'm serious," she protested, keeping her voice low.

"So am I," he defended, making a move to kiss her again. She wiggled out of his reach and tried to get up, but he caught her arm and pulled her back, causing her to fall against him, half-sitting and half-lying on the bed. He touched his lips to the nape of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her upper back. She arched away, dragging one of the bed sheets out from underneath him and wrapping it around herself. Shooting him a look of warning, she smoothed her tousled hair as best she could with one hand, and approached the door. She cracked it open just a little, peeking out.

One of her handmaids was holding a tray with two bowls of hot porridge on it. The girl beamed shyly up at her.

"I brought one for the captain, too, with extra cinnamon. He likes his that way."

Mimi stared at her numbly.

"You- but- how?" she sputtered finally, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or terrified. "Does everyone-?"

"Oh, no, Your Majesty. Only all the servants." She pushed the tray into her hands and disappeared back in the direction of the kitchens.

Taichi was lounging on the pillows, grinning wickedly. "Well, it seems we've been found out."

Mimi set the tray on the table absently, slowly realizing what had just happened.

"Now what do we do?"

He looked astonished. "You're asking _me_ this?"

* * *

A few hours later, Taichi really had to leave, for the midday meal had already passed and he knew he couldn't hide from Kido and the others any longer without arousing some suspicion. Mimi feared they already were suspecting something, but he was convinced their secret was safe for the time being. She followed him to the door as he limped around with one boot on, trying to look for the other, which she discovered under the bed and handed to him minutes later. He thanked her with a kiss, and she held him close, letting her lips graze his jaw and travel down his neck. He forced himself to pull away and shook a finger at her scolding.

"Enough of that. Aren't you tired?"

She hugged her arms around her waist and smiled at him. "Are you?"

"Dammit, woman, stop tempting me," he growled in resentment.

"Then go," she laughed at him, pushing him to the door. "_You're_ the one stalling."

Sticking out his tongue at her, he reluctantly turned to the door and wrapped his fingers around the handle. Then he paused, looking back with a raised eyebrow. She instantly started to protest, but he slyly interrupted. He reached out and tugged on one of the ribbons holding her bathrobe together. It slipped out of the knot easily, and she stepped to him, meeting his kiss boldly. Still keeping his hold on the door, he slid his free hand inside the robe and around her waist, bringing her close. Just as he was about to go mad with the need to have her again, she pushed him back and retied the ribbons.

"Go," she said calmly. "You'll be late."

"I already am," he pointed out. "And might I add that it is your fault?"

"Only because _you_ couldn't learn to control yourself," she retorted.

He would have given anything to carry her off to bed right then, and she knew it. So she pulled back the handle, shoved him into the hallway, and shut the door in his face. A minute later she cracked the door open a little and smirked at him. "I'm keeping this locked by the way, so don't think about coming back before your meeting is done."

He pressed his hands on either doorframe and leaned towards her.

"Mimi?" he asked in a seductively low voice.

She softened. "Yes?" she whispered breathlessly.

"I love you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, that's not going to work."

He cursed and she laughed at his frustration.

"Then what am I supposed to say?" he demanded in mock distress.

"Don't worry, Captain," she smiled wickedly, "you have all day to figure it out."

Grinning, a very disheveled-looking Captain of the King's Men sauntered into the king's council room minutes later, though none of the others were interested in inquiring on his unkempt state. He'd made a detour on the way, stopping at the kitchens to sate his hungry stomach, and the cook winked at him rather conspicuously as she prepared him a plate. It made him uncomfortable (to say the least), as did the giggles from all the other servants who passed him, but a threatening look of his own warned them to keep silent. They did, after offering to provide assistance to arrange secret rendezvous whenever necessary. Taichi decided he always did like these people.

But now he stepped into the council room and felt a sinking feeling in his growling stomach.

Everyone was there: Willis, Koushiro, Sora, Jyou, Yamato, Takeru, Gennai, Iori. He started to wonder why, when suddenly the answer hit him and he actually lurched forward in shock, stumbling before regaining his foothold. _Dammit_! How could he let that slip his mind? Well, he knew _how_- but still…. Oh, and he'd completely forgotten to tell Mimi! _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ _It's only been one night!_ Blast it all, he couldn't leave her like this! _Not again!_

"Taichi? Where are you going?"

He stopped, surprised to find his hand on the door handle. The room had gone silent. He spun around, back against the door, and flushed sheepishly.

"Uh-,"

And he couldn't even tell them! What was he supposed to do now?

"And where the hell have you been?" Yamato added, frowning at him. The rest were staring in expectance.

"Uh-,"

"Forget it," Willis dismissed his stuttered hesitations and returned his attention to the king. "Now that he is here, can we go ahead and make the announcements to our men?"

"Very well. But as a word to all of you," King Ishida began, looking at each face in the room in turn. "I ask that you remember your reasons for fighting, for pursuing victory, and you let it drive you as far as you can go. Do not forget where your heart is, however, for the only way to truly lose a battle is to lose your heart in it. Keep hope, keep your strength. This will be hard on all of us, but we must each carry our burden on our own path. Let's together keep our paths toward the same goal, for now. Let's remember why we are here."

They all nodded solemnly, thinking to his or herself thoughts and worries and private resolves.

The king smiled grimly.

"Then let it begin."


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**My Captain's Lady**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

"No matter what happens, no matter where you go, no matter when this ends, I will come back to you."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the huge wait. A bit of a nasty chapter here, especially towards the end. Sorry, but it had to be done. And if it feels like it's moving fast, that's because it's near the end and everything's going to be unraveling for the big finale. So don't trust my timing. It'll make sense by the end; don't worry.

* * *

She received him in her sitting room soon after the midday meal. She went on tip-toe to meet him with a kiss, but he turned his face away and shut the door behind him. Then he took her hands in his and looked at her seriously. It confused her, to say the least. But she smiled at him a little and asked what was wrong. He simply stared back at her. She could see the thoughts racing through his mind as his brown eyes widened ever so slightly. Without any forewarning, he took her by the back of the neck and kissed her hard, crushing her against him so tight she wouldn't be surprised if her lips ended up bruised. But she didn't care. This was what she'd been wanting, what she'd been waiting for, and she returned the passion just as fervently.

"I have to go," he interrupted suddenly, holding her hands in both of his.

Breathless, she barely heard him. When he repeated himself, she finally nodded. "Another meeting?" she asked understandingly.

"Uh, no," he looked uncomfortable. "The plans have been set for the base, Mimi. Yamato and the rest are leaving for it, and Takeru and I must go back the battlefield."

She stared at him silently, and then finally nodded. "When?"

He winced, "Today."

Mimi dropped her hands and stepped back.

"And you tell me this now?"

"I forgot," he explained quickly, reaching for her. She avoided him again, gaze hard, and he sighed, "I know it's stupid, but after last night- I wasn't thinking about anything but you, and being with you. I only just remembered."

She looked at him for a long time, keeping her emotions hidden. He hated it when she did that, but he didn't dare try and reach for her again, not until he was sure she would understand. But would she? It almost looked as though she was glaring at him now, but it wasn't as though he should have expected anything else.

"So that's why you actually came, is it?"

He started in alarm, surprised by the tenor of the question. She couldn't possibly think that, could she? "Mimi, please don't be like this-,"

"How could you do this to me?"

"It's not like I planned it," he snapped irritably. "I didn't know this would happen, but it did-,"

"I can't believe this," she shook her head hard, holding up her hands to the sides of her face. "It's just like the last time-,"

"No, it isn't. I swear-,"

"I'm not falling for this again. I'm not getting hurt again-,"

He caught her wrist firmly. "Mimi, I love you. All right? I love you. That kind of thing doesn't happen every day. I'm not going to throw it away. I'm not going to lose you; that's why I have to go. Don't you understand? We can't really be together until he's gone. I have to do this, for us. I have to win this, I have to fight, and I need you to believe in me. Don't you trust me?"

She closed her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just- I can't _believe_ this-,"

"I hate it more than you do. But it must be done." He pulled her back to him and kissed her forehead. She traced the embroidery on his tunic silently. He kissed her on the mouth, "D'you forgive me then?"

She met his gaze sadly, melting into his embrace for reassurance. "Only if you come back to me," she smiled.

He laughed and held her close. "I swear I will."

* * *

She didn't believe him.

Or actually, she did, desperately did, but something- some small, tiny part of her heart was preparing for an end. She could see no reasoning behind it. She believed completely in his promises, in his word. He'd never failed her before, after all, and she saw no chance that he would. But something still ate at her deep inside, and she couldn't ignore it. It was a fear she couldn't get over.

So she couldn't believe him, not completely. Something was going to happen. She just _knew_ it. She _just kne_w….

Sora was holding her hand for support, smiling through tears as Yamato waved at her happily. She waved back, then pressed her hand over her mouth. "Dear God, this is too much," she whispered to her, but Mimi barely heard her. In fact, she couldn't help but be secretly upset with her friend. At least the world knew of her relationship, and she could look at him without fear of being found out, she could meet him publicly or privately and not sneak around behind people's backs just to be with him. At least they could even say good-bye.

But what could Mimi do? Just stand and watch and wait for that secret smile when the rest of the Court wasn't paying attention (unlikely as _that_ was)? And then when he was gone, she couldn't even go seek comfort, for no one would understand, no one would know the truth. How long could she handle this? Was this really worth it?

"Oh, he's waving again. Mimi, he's waving at you," Sora said, laughing and pulling on her friend's hand so she would respond to the prince's goodbye.

Mimi looked up, but her hand stopped half-way, and her breath left her. Everything left her, then; she was certain she couldn't even hear her heartbeat. All that remained was this horrifying, undeniably real truth, a cold, brutal fact: she was going to lose him. The realization came so suddenly and so resolutely that she saw no other solution, no other rationality. She was going to lose him. The words echoed like a taunt. _I will lose him. I will lose him. I will lose him._

_I've lost him-_

"_Taichi_!"

She violently wrenched herself out of Sora's startled hold, running towards the departing soldiers and screaming his name. "_Taichi_!"

Mid-word in a conversation with Prince Takeru, the captain threw his horse back around, a look of pure relief on his face, and flung himself out of the saddle before his stallion could even slow down. He tripped when he landed, stumbling, but he ignored the pain and scrambled to his feet. Reckless with desperation, she jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck. He staggered back in surprise, tightening his arms around her waist. She held his face in her hands now, constantly running her fingers through his hair and over the sides of his face, pausing to kiss him between every word, "Don't go, Taichi- don't- please, I need you to stay- please come back to me- come back to me-,"

"I will- I will- I will-," he swore again and again between each kiss.

"No, you won't!" she cried, speaking into his mouth as their tongues met. They kissed, and she separated just enough to say, "You won't- something's going to happen- I know something's going to happen- I'm going to lose you-,"

He put her back on the ground, taking her neck in his hands and titling her head to look up into his face, "_No matter what happens, no matter where you go, no matter when this ends, I will come back to you_. I will come back- Mimi, I swore I will and I will- nothing means more to me now-,"

She went up on tiptoe to kiss him, "Just hold me, then," she whispered, gripping his arms. "Just hold me, just kiss me and prove to me what you say is true-,"

He did, cutting off her speech, and she tasted mingled tears. An eternity and still a second later, someone was approaching them, holding the reins of Taichi's stallion.

"Captain," Koushiro spoke softly, "Captain, we must leave-,"

"Shut up," he said, keeping his eyes closed and kissing her once more.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but we really-,"

"Goddammit, Koushiro, shut up! Don't tell me that!"

But Mimi had already pushed back, shaking her head at his temper and smiling sadly at Koushiro. "You must, Taichi-,"

"Just one moment longer," he pleaded, touching his forehead to hers, "just one moment more."

She held her hand to his cheek tenderly, "Go."

Koushiro silently handed him the reins, and he took them, keeping his other hand wrapped tightly around hers. He kissed her again, lightly on the lips, letting it linger. Then he pulled himself up into the saddle, as did Koushiro next to him on his own horse. But Taichi still held her hand, lifting her arm to kiss her fingers. He was shaking. "Mimi-,"

"Go, Taichi." With great difficulty, she pried her hand out of his grasp.

His eyes were wide, "Mimi. _Mimi_-,"

She shoved him.

"Just go!"

Koushiro whistled, and the captain's stallion obeyed the command, turning in the direction of the soldiers and starting down the path. Taichi turned once in his saddle to look back at her, and she smiled bravely and waved a little. He only stared back in disbelief. He started to say something, started to pull his horse around, but Koushiro caught his arm and forced him forward, shaking his head silently.

Mimi gasped, sinking to the ground, resting her chin on her knees. She bit her fingernails nervously. Then she gasped again, choking back a sob, burying her face in her hands. Sora was at her side at once, wrapping her comforting arms around her, now knowing the truth as well as every other witness, and knowing there were very few loves as real as this- as painful as this….

* * *

Takeru did not speak of it. He only watched the way the captain held her, the way the queen responded to him, and finally looked away without a word. Whereas the others could only stare in open-mouthed shock, completely taken off guard, he already knew. Granted, he'd been wrong. Taichi did love her. It wasn't just an affair. But it could still kill her. It could still kill Taichi, too, if Nimura found out. But the way they kissed- the proof was in there. They took the risk because love necessitated it. And that was enough.

And so he looked away to give them their respect and focused instead on the task before him.

Only, that proved difficult as well.

Hikari waited on the other end of the village. She did not know she was waiting, nor did he, but he knew that there was something yet to happen between them that would not for quite some time. He didn't' push for it, but seeing Taichi with Mimi just now made him wonder if he himself could ever come home to a woman like that. He wondered who that woman would be.

He wondered if this was what his mother had dreamt of during her affair with Nimura. Did she secretly await his visit, his letters? Did she long to be held by him, to be caressed every waking moment by him? Did she have anyone to keep her company while she waited?

Those were the questions that entered his mind while he waited for the captain. With his back turned to the fort and his face towards the future, he wondered where this path was taking him. He already knew where others wanted it to take him. King Ishida wanted it to lead him home again, back to this fort, very soon. Yamato and the others wished the same as well, and sent him off reluctantly, however much they tried to disguise it. Gennai and his people wanted the road to take him to new powers. They wanted it to show him the world, show him what he could do with it, show him all the good he could do if he were to take his biological father's plans and use it instead to better humanity instead of rule over it.

As much as it scared him, it was a good proposition. It had its benefits. His almost daily meetings with Hikari and Daisuke had revealed a new mentality to him. These people, despite the isolated islands they inhabited, had big plans for the entire world. They wanted to genuinely reform it, not just to improve themselves, but to bring back what was once held sacred in the world over. They wanted to resurrect the old ideals of honor, justice, peace, and brotherhood, and encourage cooperation. And what better way to do that than to overcome the one threat to that same peace, and turn it into an ally.

But the only way to do that was to eliminate King Nimura completely.

And that was what made Takeru balk. That was what made him quiver with nausea and fear.

Could he kill him?

If the time came, would he have the strength to do it? Could he really?

Because the truth of the matter was- he really didn't know. He had absolutely no idea what he would do if he had to face Nimura one-on-one, all or nothing. Gut instinct would make him fight, but his fear and anger could jeopardize it all. And then what good would any of this be? What good was it to send thousands of innocent men- soldiers- into a war that even he didn't know if he could win, when it now became so obvious that the only person it came down to was himself alone?

He didn't know if he could do this. He just didn't know.

If Sam were here-

No. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _There's no point in tormenting yourself like this, Takeru. Sam wouldn't want you to do this. He'd want you to be strong, to overcome, to fight back. _

That's what Hikari had said to him.

He'd made it a habit of going to see Gennai and Daisuke and Hikari almost every day, sneaking out when it was least likely anyone would need him. He'd take Raidon to their inn and have a meal with them, though more often than not, it ended up just being himself and Hikari at the table. Daisuke was trying to convince Master Hida to let him come fight, but no one was very willing to listen to his arguments, much less succumb to them. But Daisuke was nothing if not persistent. He would spend the first hour of their daily meetings ranting about how unfair life was and then the rest of it searching for either Gennai, Master Hida, or Koushiro to argue for his joining one of the armies. Willis, thankfully, did not stay at the inn at all, so he was not one of Daisuke's targets.

Takeru had met Willis once more during an evening meal. The two glanced at each other, nodded stiffly, and went on their way. The prince had been shocked to see him again, but he was secretly relieved there was so little interaction between the two; he'd like to think he'd changed much since their last meeting, and he didn't want to be reminded of that incident anyway.

So here at the inn with Hikari was jut about his only refuge. She didn't judge him, she didn't expect things from him, she didn't ask him annoying questions. And he like being around her. She listened and did not interrupt, and when she spoke, her voice was just too enchanting. It was hard to believe she could be actually be related to Taichi.

And that was the one topic they never discussed.

Though Takeru had made allusions to it several times, mentioning the captain's name briefly throughout their conversations, she never indicated recognition or interest. Of course, he knew she must know who the captain was, but it was clear that she did not want to have to deal with the memory. It occurred to him that she was just as terrified at meeting her brother as Takeru was at telling him his sister was still alive. And both fears took root in the same uncertainty: how _would_ the captain react?

When Takeru told her that he was leaving to return to the battlefield, she gave him her handkerchief. It was a small one she'd embroidered herself.

"For good luck, the women of my village send the men away with tokens of blessings," she explained, handing him the neatly folded napkin. "Usually, the tokens are something of special skill of the giver. My talent is embroidery; I even made all the cloaks Daisuke wears- and then ruins," she smiled, amused. The she nodded, keeping her gaze down. "So I want you to have this. Take it with you and then I'll know you'll come back. Because tradition entails that you must return it to me when you come home."

"I'll return it," he promised.

She smiled lightly. "I know you will."

He wore it now, tucked under his armor safely. He was never going to take it off.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hikari went out into town by herself.

Everything was so different.

The sights, the smells, the feel- everything about this country was just _different_. And she didn't know if that was a good kind of different or not.

Daisuke loved it.

He went to the market every morning to buy that day's supplies, and he usually took all morning too, because he just couldn't have enough of everything to be seen and heard and tasted. He would come back each afternoon with all sorts of stories and rumors, but around that time, Takeru usually appeared, and Daisuke dropped the friendly act at once. Not that he disliked Takeru. In fact, he told Hikari that he thought Takeru was a very brave young man who deserved his title as prince of the land. But whenever Takeru came to visit, it reminded Daisuke of the war, and once reminded of battle, there was no way Daisuke could be happy again that day.

Today, however, Gennai had allowed him to come to court and meet a few other soldiers as well as the king. This was enough to shut the youth up for a few hours, and it also gave Hikari some time by herself.

She found that she disliked it immensely, being by herself.

The inn was very comfortable and the food was delicious, but the company was not as intriguing as Takeru's tales or even Daisuke's rants. So sometime around noon she finally gave into temptation and went to the market.

It was a busy day. People were crowding the streets, talking about the new assault that the king had launched and how they had watched all the soldiers leaving for the battlefield more than a month before. Hikari eavesdropped as best she could without being noticed, but the rumors did not hold enough information for her. There was nothing anyone said about Takeru, or Willis and Koushiro, or even Iori, who'd returned at his prince's side and was now accompanied by his father. All anyone talked about was Taichi.

When it came to be too much, she found a place to hide behind a fruit stand and crouched in the alleyway. She closed her eyes, trembling.

Gennai had said that it would soon be time for Hikari to reveal herself to her brother. Keeping her existence a secret would do no good to either of them, and she knew her old friend was right. But he couldn't possibly understand how it felt. There was just so much secrecy, so much deception, so much hurt- Hikari wasn't sure if Taichi would even _forgive_ her. What if he rejected her, out of shock or anger or bitterness too deep to be driven out? What then? If that happened, what would become of her? She would really lose her family then, what was left of it, and it would all be her fault.

She never should have come back. She should have just stayed on the islands with Jun and the others and let the war end whatever way it liked. And if it took her brother's life, so much the better, right?

She rubbed her eyes, crying a little.

_Wrong_.

It was all so _wrong_.

"Excuse me?"

She blinked, startled, and looked up.

Gentle golden brown eyes smiled kindly down at her. "Are you all right?"

Hikari nodded quickly, embarrassed, and scrubbed at her cheeks to get rid of any evidence.

The woman added softly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you." Hikari picked herself up and dusted off her clothes.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I just saw you hiding back here and I was curious. But if you're certain you're all right-?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I was just- I just needed a moment alone."

The woman nodded, understanding. "Don't we all?" Saying her goodbye, she walked away, a freckle-faced guard silently following her close behind.

Hikari watched her for a long time, curious. She was a petite woman, beautiful and fair, with a charming figure. She was very pleasant to look at, and she drew a lot of attention as she walked, though she didn't seem to be aware of it. Her eyes were bright and full of life, and on her left hand, there was a white line around her fourth finger where a ring used to be. And despite the fact that she was a complete stranger, Hikari couldn't help but feel as though she'd known this woman her entire life. Fascinated, she continued to watch her, trying to understand what it was about her that made her so familiar, made her feel as though they were actually connected somehow. It couldn't be blood, and she was sure it this bond was deeper than that. It felt like they shared something, like a secret.

It was just the oddest thing. Hikari just knew, without a doubt, that this woman was important. Not socially, not politically, just _important_, to her. Just unforgettable.

As she watched, another woman ran up behind her. This one had fiery red hair framing her face, her skin a delicate pale shade that set off her deep hazel eyes. She took the first woman's arm and leaned in to whisper something to her.

The cinnamon-haired woman shook her head and laughed. Hikari liked her even more after hearing her laugh. The ruby-haired friend went on for a few minutes, and then took the other's hand tightly and proceeded to drag her to another area of the market. Making sure to keep in the shadows, Hikari followed them, uniquely interested though not certain why.

The second woman finally stopped in front of large linen store. They stood outside the shop where several fabrics had been spread out for examination by customers on long wooden tables along the street. The redhead picked up a roll of green silk and held it up against her body. Her friend shook her head, laughing, and pointed to another peach-colored fabric. They both liked that one.

Then the redhead drew out a white lace. The other shook her head, smiling, but the redhead started to insist, jokingly giggling.

Hikari edged closer to listen.

"I couldn't."

"You have to buy _something_, Mimi. I mean, if they really are coming home once more, don't you want to wear something that will catch his attention? I thought that was why we even agreed to take a day off together like this."

"Agreed? We never _agreed_ on anything. You merely told me what to do."

"You wouldn't have said yes if you really didn't want to."

"Of course I would have."

"Oh, for goodness's sake! You're turning into him, now!"

"Don't insult me!"

The redhead squealed, "What's this? Trouble already?"

"Of course not. And don't you dare tell him I said anything like that."

"No, because you'll tell him yourself. When he comes home, with the rest of them, next month. Which is why you should buy some new fabrics for a new gown. Are you getting where I'm going or not?"

"Sora, I don't think I have to wear pretty clothes for him to notice me, especially after more than a month of war."

"Ridiculous. This is Taichi we're talking about, remember? His attention span's shorter then his temper."

Hikari gasped.

A passerby knocked into her and she stumbled back, hitting the ground with a cry of surprise.

Both women turned around.

Sora's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with instant recognition.

Horrified, Hikari scrambled back to her feet and ran, shoving through the crowd desperately. Behind her, she could hear voices, one calling her name while the other called "Sora!" over and over in complete confusion. Terrified by what had just passed, Hikari squeezed through the main street traffic and darted towards the road to the inn. But the redheaded woman was close behind her, running just as quickly, and with remarkable skill for a refined diplomat wearing a heavy gown.

Just as Hikari lurched around a corner, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She struggled valiantly, her eyes squeezed tight, but the grip only tightened, dragging her away from the crowds and towards a relatively secluded part of the narrow street. Two hands took hold of her shoulders tightly.

"It's you, isn't it?" a voice demanded breathlessly. "You're Hikari, aren't you? Aren't you?"

Hikari bit her lip, choking back tears.

The grip instantly relaxed and the woman finally pulled away.

"Oh my God…."

Hikari stepped back, keeping her face down-turned, until she was pressed against the wall for support. She clenched her hands into fists, trembling.

"Hikari…? Are you really- is that really you?"

The sadness in the voice made her open her eyes, and she looked for the first time upon the young woman's pale face, a face she hadn't seen in years but somehow recognized just the same, just as the woman herself had recognized Hikari.

"Please don't tell him," she begged in a whisper. "Please don't tell him anything-,"

Sora merely stared at her wordlessly, too stunned to react.

Then she brought her hands up to her face. Hikari saw that she was shaking just as badly as she was herself. "I can't- I thought- we all thought you were-," she shook her head, stumbling over her words and breathing hard. "First Koushiro and now you- I can't believe you're alive." She looked at her in awe. "You're _alive_."

"Don't tell Taichi."

Sora stopped, confused.

"What?"

"Don't tell Taichi," Hikari repeated tearfully. "I don't want him to know-,"

"Hikari, Taichi loves you. After everything- don't you think he deserves to know that the one person he loves most in the world is still alive?"

At that moment, Mimi stumbled upon them, followed by their bodyguards, who had their swords drawn in apprehension. But one look from Sora told them to put their weapons away, and they did, regarding the situation perplexedly. Mimi went at once to Sora's side, taking her hand.

"Why did you run off like that? I thought I-," she stopped suddenly, noticing Hikari. "It's you," she announced softly.

Hikari returned the gaze steadily.

Mimi looked between her and Sora. "Do you- do you two know each other?"

"I used to," Sora whispered.

Hikari shook her head. "It's not like that. I love him, too. He's my brother, he's my family; I can't help but love him, even if I barely remember him- I just…I'm so scared-,"

"Why?" Sora didn't understand. "You're all each other have left. Don't you want to be with him?"

Hikari looked away.

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't you be?"

She closed her eyes. "Only if he'll forgive me."

Sora couldn't say anything to that. She blinked rapidly, and then asked, "How long have you been here?"

"I came with Gennai. I live with him."

Somehow, Sora was not surprised. She recalled the way Yamato had been so distrustful of the elderly diplomat, and now she understood why. There were just so many secrets.

"Where are you staying?"

"At an inn."

Sora nodded.

Then she held out her free hand.

Hikari stared at it in confusion. She looked up and met Sora's firm gaze.

"Come."

"Where?" Hikari breathed, uncertain.

"Home, Hikari. It's time to come home."

The young girl paled instantly in shock. "But I can't- I can't face him now-,"

"You'll have more than a week to prepare."

"I can't! Gennai says-,"

"Forget him," Sora interrupted coldly. Then she added in a gentler voice, "It's not his future, Hikari. It's yours. It's yours and Taichi's. If you truly do love him as a loyal sister, the way that he's continued to love all of you as a loyal brother and son, then you will come with me to meet him. Let's let this deception die, Hikari. Let's start over."

Hikari bit her lip. "I don't know if I can," she admitted weakly.

"You can't let fear drive you like this."

"I don't know. I just don't know-,"

Mimi now stepped forward and gently, kindly took Hikari's trembling hand in her own. "It's okay," she soothed softly. "I'll help you. We'll help you."

Maybe it was the realization that the past really had to die, that the future was summoning her to be courageous and strong once more. Maybe it was the way Sora looked at her, the look that reminded her suddenly of Takeru. Maybe it was Sora's words, which were so reminiscent of Willis's.

Or maybe it was this woman.

This woman who held her hand now and told her it would be all right, even though neither knew absolutely anything about the other, only that the love they shared for one person was enough to bring them close, enough to unite them. She couldn't know it, couldn't understand it, but it was there in Mimi's eyes who she felt about Taichi, and Hikari understood that the fears she had were based on a false image of her brother. And all she had to do was look at Mimi and realize that Taichi was not like that. That Taichi had not changed so much that he could never again become the memory she had of him again. That inside him somewhere was the brother she knew she loved, and that was what made Mimi fall in love with him.

This woman, she could trust her. She could understand.

So Hikari took her hand.

* * *

No announcements were made in the transition. That Sora refused to allow. Instead, Hikari's belongings were moved to the fort quietly and without detection, which was not as problematic as anticipated seeing that Hikari had very little belongings in the first place. She was settled in the rooms adjacent to Sora's, which made her feel somewhat less nervous and fearful. The young woman did not at all mind having the girl interrupt her at whatever time during the day or night, and she assured her as much when she introduced Hikari around the fort.

They passed Gennai during one of the more extensive tours, and he stopped, stunned, when he saw Hikari by Mimi's side. But he said not a word, and neither did Hikari, who instead looked down at her shoes as though she were ashamed. She was not, however, and Gennai did not react in the way she expected. He nodded and greeted the three warmly, and then he left to attend to other matters with the king in the council room.

For the first time, Hikari was actually relieved to see Gennai go. It seemed to her that she was more confident, more capable of herself when she was not in his shadow. Not that this changed her opinion of him. She still loved him dearly; he'd practically raised her. But as Sora pointed out, it was her future, and she was going to take charge of it now.

Daisuke actually encouraged her move. He and Master Hida registered in an inn that was closer to the fort so that visitations would be easily managed. Hikari was comforted by their close proximity. Though they were not near enough to be overpowering, she still knew they were always there. Daisuke made sure she remembered, too: every other evening he would walk up to the fort to see her. It gave him more than one pleasure. Not only did he get to see Hikari, he also got to meet with soldiers and see the court in action. The excitement on his face made him appear like a child in a candy shop, and Hikari only welcomed the reaction humorously.

Then things began to grow dark.

As the date came closer when Taichi and Takeru were expected to return, news arrived of some trouble near the base. Apparently, Koushiro, Willis, and Yamato had either reached the safe hold or were approaching it when they ran into trouble. No one knew how serious it was. Sora became so worried she resigned the court proceedings and stayed in her rooms that week, listening as messengers came back and forth with bits and pieces of a brutal battle. There were no words on casualties yet, but the messengers consistently reported that several men had undoubtedly been lost.

Finally, the announcement came that the prince and his captain's returns were not going to happen as early as expected. A messenger sent by Takeru himself reassured King Ishida that the battle along the flanks was going relatively well and that the delay was because of the timing, not the situation. The council breathed a collective sigh of relief, but the tension remained with every day the silence from the crown prince grew longer and longer.

That was when Hikari began having nightmares.

They grew to be so horrific that even Sora could her cries from the next room over. So she rushed to see her one night, nearly a month after she had moved into the fort, and was startled to discover the poor girl in hysterics.

"He's gone! He's gone, I can't see him!" Hikari cried over and over, thrashing under the covers with her eyes shut tight in sleep.

Sora managed to grab her arms and pin her down, shaking her awake violently.

"Hikari!" she shouted. "Hikari, wake up, wake up! It's me! It's Sora! Wake up!"

The girl started awake at once, gasping for breath, looking up at her newfound friend in terror.

"I saw him! I saw him and then he was gone! He was gone forever-,"

Sora pulled her close in a tight embrace, rocking her in her arms. "It's all right; it was just a dream."

But Hikari was shaking her head.

"No- I saw him- I _saw_ him-,"

"Don't worry, it will be all right, it will be all right, Hikari-,"

"But how do you know?" she sobbed, burying her face in Sora's bed robes. "How do you know?"

Sora didn't answer, only held her even closer and shut her eyes to stop the tears.

Just as Hikari was beginning to calm down, voices could be heard outside in the halls. They both broke apart and looked at each other, then at the doors.

"I wonder what…?" Sora began, then stopped in fear when she heard soldiers stomping wildly around the front of the fort. She leapt for the window and leaned out, looking down into the darkness. Below her, at the gates, were several horses, all with riders, racing towards the inside of the fort.

Without a word, she tore herself from the window and ran out of the room. Hikari quickly followed, scrambling after as they hurried down the hall and the staircases to the front courtyard where all the messengers were being received. There were soldiers running back and forth, commanded by Master Hida, and Gennai stood with Jyou and King Ishida near the gates. Sora picked up her skirts and ran to them.

"What's going on?" she demanded wildly. "What's happened?"

"Milady, you shouldn't be down here," Jyou told her quickly, but she shot him a nasty look and he quickly bit back any other words.

Sora focused on the king. "Your Majesty, what's happened? Has something happened at the base?"

"We're not certain," he answered worriedly. "But it seems that Yamato is in trouble and he needs recruits."

For a moment, she was certain the world had ended. But then Gennai was talking to her and she forced herself to breathe deeply and return to reality. "The captain is the closest to the base; he's heading there as fast as he can. And Takeru-,"

A horse whinnied loudly in the close distance and they all looked up, startled.

The last rider approached them at a tremendous speed. The stallion was foaming at the mouth, so exhausted it was a wonder it could still move as fast as it did, but the main attention was directed towards its rider. With a moan of pain, the blonde man fell from the saddle and dropped onto the ground, and the horse sped off in fear.

Hikari shrieked and threw herself on top of the youth.

Willis's face was bloodied beyond recognition, except for the brilliant blue color of his wide eyes. He bled heavily from his chest, and his breath came in haggard rasps. Bruises covered his arms and legs, and most of his uniform was too torn and ripped to be identified with what it once looked like.

Gennai immediately dropped to his knees beside the man, checking his pulse, while Hikari gently held his head in her lap, trying to wipe the mixture of dirt and dried blood form his bruised face.

"_Willis_! Willis, say something-," she begged him.

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and he coughed violently before he opened his eyes again.

"They- found out- our plans," he explained hoarsely, "and Yamato- Yamato's been captured-,"

"_Oh God_!" King Ishida put his face in his hands. Sora grabbed onto his arm, leaning heavily against him.

Willis took a deep breath before continuing, "Nimura- Nimura says that- that if Takeru does not surrender himself by the fortnight, he'll kill the crown prince-,"

Jyou groaned and walked away, clutching his hair in his hands and shaking his head as though this were all a bad dream.

"-Nimura sent- me to tell you and- and Koushiro to bring Takeru to him- but I'm just- I'm afraid that the captain- the captain will do something- to endanger- and it will only make- it worse-,"

"That can't happen!" the king vowed suddenly. He spun around. "Kido! Find your horse and get to Taichi tonight! Tell him to do as Nimura says! I'm not losing Yamato over this! I'm not losing both my sons in the same night!"

"Yes, sir!"

"I'm coming with you," Sora suddenly said, going after Jyou.

He turned to face her.

"Are you mad? War's no place for a woman!"

"Don't give me any of your talk, Jyou!" she shouted back angrily. "Yamato needs me and I'm going to him and I'd like to see one of you try and stop me!" With that, she whirled away into the fort to change her clothes. Jyou only stared wordlessly after her and then exasperatedly at the king, who ignored the exchange and focused on Willis instead.

"Why Takeru, Willis? Why both of them?"

But Willis only shook his head, coughing violently again.

Hikari held him close, kissing his forehead. "It'll be okay, Willis," she promised him through tears. "I swear to you, everything will be fine-,"

"No," he smiled up at her weakly. "Hikari, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be fine."

"Yes, you will," she insisted, tightening her grip on him.

He only smiled at her again.

"Willis, you will! You've got to be! Don't you dare think for a second that-,"

"Let me go, Kari," he whispered.

"_No_!"

"Kari-,"

"No! I won't!"

"Why not?" he asked. "Why not? Kari, I need to know you'll forgive me. I need to know you will if I-,"

"You're not going to die!"

She was shouting at him now, her face buried in his hair. He didn't reply, shutting his eyes from the pain, wishing it would end as soon as possible. He never knew death could hurt this much. His last thoughts were on Sam, and how he must have felt, who he must've thought of when he fell down that cliff, knowing this was the end.

Everything clicked together suddenly and he gasped, choking on his blood.

_Ken_. Ken had been right. He was right all along. It _was_ Sam. It was _his_ Sam!

He tried to say something, but consciousness- no, life- was leaving him, and he could do nothing but watch it fade in Hikari's arms.

The worst part of it was that she could feel herself losing him.

She stared down in horror as his breaths came softer and softer, shorter and shorter, until King Ishida finally, gently pulled her away from the sight. She let him, too stunned to force Willis not to leave her, as though she knew there was no fighting left in him anymore. So she stumbled back as Gennai bent over him, walking backwards until she collided into something.

She turned around.

Master Hida wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Stay safe, little one," he told her in farewell.

She looked up at him blankly, in shock.

And then she saw Daisuke limping up the path to the fort.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded loudly, irritated. "The entire village is in chaos, and I followed it back here- what in hell is hap-?"

Hikari interrupted him with a fierce hug. He stumbled back a little in surprise, instinctively hugging her back, totally confused.

"Hikari? What are you doing outside the fort? This isn't safe-,"

She shushed him, hiccupping through fresh tears.

"What-?" he tried again, confused, looking around and squinting in the darkness.

"Just hold me, Daisuke," she whispered, burying her face in his tunic.

He obeyed, pulling her close against him. And it was then, with his chin tucked on the top of her head, that he finally spotted King Ishida and Gennai standing over the still body of a familiar friend. His blood ran cold.

"Hikari?" he asked in fear.

She shook her head and held him tighter.

The gates opened and Sora hurried towards them, now dressed in comfortable traveling clothes. Close at her heels was Mimi. Her hair had been pinned up to stay out of her face, and she wore traveling clothes as well. King Ishida saw her and panicked.

"Your Majesty, I can't let you-,"

But Mimi merely looked at him once and he stopped himself. He regarded her helplessly. "If you go-,"

"Nimura might find some use for me," she replied regally. "If it is enough, perhaps it will bring you back your sons."

"You can't do this," Jyou said suddenly, having returned in time to hear her words. He went to her, "You don't know what you're saying."

"I do know, Milord," she answered icily. "And I will do what I must. You all have been more than kind to me already, granting me sanctuary and seeing to my needs. I'm not going to let you fight for me, too."

King Ishida sighed heavily, looking his age.

"The world ends so suddenly," he whispered.

"It's not over yet, Your Majesty," Mimi told him. "It's not over yet."

"Then I'm coming as well," Hikari interrupted, breaking away from Daisuke's hold.

They all looked at her. Gennai was shaking his head, but she ignored him.

"Taichi is my brother. I'll speak to him. I'll reason with him. We'll figure this out and no more lives will be lost tonight."

Daisuke took her hand in his. "Me, too. I'm more than capable."

Gennai was still shaking his head, but he did not move from Willis's side. He looked at the two of them, at Daisuke and Hikari, and both looked right back at him. The elderly diplomat was the first to look away, saying nothing to either of them.

Master Hida placed a hand on both their shoulders. "They'll come with me. I will go to the captain. Lord Kido and Lady Takenouchi will go to Takeru."

"And me?" Mimi said.

"Your Majesty, I see no reason to endanger your life when it is clear-,"

"I believe I already made myself clear, Master Hida," she interrupted. "I will come with you to the captain, and you will offer no objections. I'll see him first. He'll listen to me."

"Taichi will never let you go to Nimura, no matter what it could do to win the war," Jyou said quietly.

Mimi glanced at him.

"If it means saving his life, I will not stop to ask his permission first. I'm not property, Milord, and I will no longer be treated as such. Is that clear?"

Jyou turned away, expression hard. "Fine."

* * *


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**My Captain's Lady**

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

He knew stealing another man's wife would bring complications into his life; he didn't know losing her might bring more of a completely different kind.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

**Author's Note**: Bit of nasty chapter here, but I know what I'm doing, so trust me. But on the bright side: one more chapter to go and then the epilogue. It's getting to the end quite suddenly, so get ready.

* * *

The captain heard the news well past midnight, after hours of non-stop battle to secure his lines, and for a moment, he couldn't even remember how to breathe. He just stood there, staring at Koushiro, who was bleeding and bruised and visibly shaken, and Taichi's was face so pale and blank that his soldiers were afraid it was another lapse into his illness. But then, just as suddenly, he snapped back to reality. His face was grim and his jaw straight.

"Where is Takeru?" he asked quietly in a tone of voice Koushiro had never heard before. It immediately frightened him, but he bit back the concern, knowing better than to say something about it now.

"He's safe. I just spoke with him, and he sent me to tell you he's coming."

"To Nimura?"

"No, Taichi. To you. He wants to see you first."

The captain turned away, his fists clenched tightly. He didn't say a word. There was silence for a long time in the cold tent, and everything around them seemed so still, as though the entire world held its breath for what Taichi would do next.

But the captain didn't do anything. He just stood there, his back turned to Koushiro, barely even breathing.

And then, just when Koushiro had resolved to say something in order to break the silence, Taichi spoke suddenly, "Tell me what happened."

Koushiro shut his eyes briefly.

"Ten days ago, almost eleven. It was a surprise attack," he said in a flat voice, weary. "They'd been hiding, waiting for us. How they found out, I don't know. It doesn't even matter now. But they did know, and they were there, waiting. Just as our troops moved around the bend in the road, with the base in clear sight, they came out of the darkness so swiftly none of us had any time to react. Willis ordered the troops to fall back, into the woods for protection, but in that we all got separated. I lost sight of Yamato within a few minutes, and though I feared for him, there was nothing I could do at that moment.

"Instead, we fought back as hard as we could, until it was clear we were overpowered. Around daybreak, they had captured or killed every last one of us. There was nothing we could do.

"I found Willis tied up not too far from me, and he looked awful, but he kept saying something about Yamato, over and over, ignoring everything else. I couldn't find the crown prince; he was not with the other prisoners, nor had any of the soldiers in his command seen him since the start of the attack.

"Then he came: Nimura." Here Koushiro stopped, taking a deep breath as he hesitated. "Yamato was safe, he told us, imprisoned within the base, and he would be unharmed as long as we complied with his demands. He wanted Takeru. That was all. He said I must go to Takeru and tell him that if the prince does not surrender himself willingly to Nimura, Yamato will be executed. Then he sent Willis to King Ishida at the fort to warn him not to do anything to jeopardize the trade, or else both of the princes will be killed. I went to Takeru, who's on his way over here right now to speak with you. I haven't heard from Willis yet; I don't know if he even got to the king, so that's why I came to tell you in case the others hadn't sent word already."

Taichi was quiet.

"How long will he be?" he asked after a moment.

"He's already on his way. He just sent me ahead a few hours to reach you first-,"

"And the base is how far?"

Koushiro started. "Taichi, Taichi, wait, think about this before you-,"

"You would have me sit here while my best friend is tortured and imprisoned and held for hostage?" He spun around, his temper finally getting the better of him as he exploded angrily. "Would you?" he shouted. "Dammit, Koushiro, don't you dare tell me what to do-,"

"You go there and you will certainly kill him," Koushiro interrupted, shouting back. Taichi stopped, staring apprehensively. He lowered his voice, "Taichi, your coming there to save Yamato is exactly what Nimura wants. Don't you see? You'll be walking straight into a trap-,"

"Yamato would have done the same for me," Taichi said softly. "He wouldn't have hesitated once."

"Taichi, please-,"

The captain ignored his protests and slung his clock over his shoulders, picking up his sword and buckling it around his waist.

"Taichi. Takeru needs you here. He's coming here to see you, he'll be here any moment. You must be here for him. He'll be lost without you! Yamato will be saved but you must see Takeru first! Taichi, please, _Taichi_-!"

Cursing, Koushiro grabbed his cloak and stumbled into the cold night, chasing after his childhood friend. He caught up to him, falling into step with him quickly. "Taichi, you'll kill yourself and Yamato, and Takeru will only be next-,"

"Stay here, Koushiro," Taichi replied coldly. He untied his stallion and swung himself into the saddle easily.

"But-,"

"Tell Takeru everything will be all right."

"_Taichi_!"

But the captain was gone, melting into the darkness, and Koushiro stared after him helplessly. The dust settled and silence was all that was to be heard as the redheaded warrior stared in utter shock, numb, for a long time. His mind was going crazy with conflicting thoughts. He was so confused and frustrated and exhausted and terrified he had no idea what to do. _Oh God, what do I do_…?

He groaned, "Dammit!" before hurling himself towards his own horse. He was struggling with the reins, his heart hammering as he thought of what was about to happen, what could happen, and he found that his fingers were shaking too hard to work the knots out of the horse's ropes. He sucked in his breath, trying to calm himself, feeling nauseas.

Then he heard voices, shooting in the distance, and he turned, dropping the reins in confusion. He half-believed Taichi had come back, but what he saw instead almost killed him then and there: Master Hida, Daisuke, Hikari…and Mimi. Now he really felt sick. His knees threatened to give away, and he leaned heavily against his horse, gripping its mane in his hands.

Master Hida was off his horse first, while the others quickly clambered off the wagon that followed, disguised a simple carrier to avoid detection. The elderly man quickly stalked to the younger, taking his shoulder to off support. Koushiro was grateful, but when he looked at Hikari, he could feel his throat drying up.

"You shouldn't've come-,"

"Too late for that," Master Hida interrupted. "Where's the captain? Does he know?"

Koushiro hung his head. "Taichi's gone. He's just left. I tried to stop him but he's impossible-,"

Daisuke swore softly. He looked around. "Which way?"

"The base. He went to the base. Master Hida- he's going to get himself killed. It's a trap. I just know Nimura's waiting for him-,"

"That won't happen," Mimi said suddenly, her expression hard. "I'll get there first-,"

"Mimi, no!" Koushiro tried to protest, but the young queen shook her head violently.

"I'll not be moved, Koushiro. I'm sorry, but I will do this and I cannot allow you to stop me-,"

"You don't know what you're doing. None of you know what you're doing!"

"How long has he been?" Daisuke asked.

"Only a few minutes-,"

"Then we can still stop him," he said, thinking aloud. He turned back to Master Hida's horse.

"Wake the soldiers. Rally your troops, Koushiro, get them to move," Master Hida ordered. "The war is ending today."

Mimi turned away to find a horse. She ran to one tied up near the captain's tent, wrestling with the knots until she managed to free the stallion. Whistling softly to soothe her steed, she stroked its coat and whispered for it to carry her as fast as it could. The horse whinnied, snorting.

She was about to pull herself into the saddle when she heard Hikari scream.

Spinning around, she saw a surge of enemy soldiers streaming into the camp while Taichi's men leaped up to fight them, though most weren't even properly dressed. The surprise attack had caught Hikari right in the center of the road, and she ducked under a charging soldier as she screamed Daisuke's name.

Daisuke ran to her, unsheathing a dagger and plunging into the soldier's jugular. He wrenched it free and hurled it at another approaching enemy. Without stopping once, he grabbed the first man's sword and thrust it straight through a charging enemy's abdomen, then punched him in the face as he pulled out the bloodied blade.

Spattered with blood, Daisuke took Hikari by the arms and dragged her away from the fight, shoving her to the side of the road. He yelled something to her before diving back into the swarm of clashing soldiers. Then a soldier spotted her and came forward, but she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in his face, taking advantage of the time to turn and run.

She spotted Mimi and ran to her.

"We have to get out of here," she gasped, her brown hair whipping across her face from the wind.

"But the others-,"

"We have to get to Taichi!" Hikari grabbed her hand and whistled to the horse, dragging them both away from the fight.

Mimi quickly got a hold of her nerves, forcing herself to stay calm. She took the reins and struggled into the saddle, helping Hikari climb up behind her. They tried spotting Koushiro, but he was no where to be seen, and Master Hida was engaged in a hand-to-hand fight with a soldier. Helpless but knowing they had a more important job to do, the two women quickly went on their way, urging their stallion to move faster. The horse narrowly avoided several skirmishes, charging through the crowd. One sudden attacker from their left came out of no where, and Mimi quickly yanked the stallion to the right, almost hurling Hikari out of the saddle, but the young girl held on tight, shutting her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was shocked to see a familiar face before her.

Takeru and his soldiers had arrived, at first surprised but then quickly settled into the fight by charging forward. The new reinforcements were greatly appreciated, and together the two groups pushed the enemy back. At first it appeared they were gaining the advantage, but minutes later, they were met with reinforcements to the Nimura's men.

Daisuke stopped for a moment, his eyes wide and muscles aching. "Aw, hell, no…" he groaned, frustrated.

"Pay attention, Daisuke!" Master Hida shouted at him, barely saving him from a soldier coming at him from behind.

Wincing, the youth tightened his grip on his sword and ran to Master Hida's side to help.

"Hikari!" Takeru yelled in surprise, running towards her and Mimi. "What are you two doing here?"

"Stopping Taichi," Hikari said, breathless.

The prince paled. "Don't tell me he's-?"

"Yes. But there's still time to stop him-," Mimi tried to say, but Takeru only cursed angrily and whirled around.

"Iori! _Iori_!" he called, furious.

The young man, his green eyes red from sleepless nights, shoved through the crowd to reach his master. He had his sword drawn, and he stopped suddenly when he saw Hikari and Mimi with the prince. His mouth dropped open, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"I'm putting you in charge, Iori, until I come back with the captain."

Numb with shock, he nodded, the started in surprise when he glimpsed his father fighting not too far away.

He screamed.

A soldier had just run Master Hida through with a broadsword, and the victim was slumping to the ground in pain. Daisuke charged through the crowd and buried his own sword in the attacker's neck, kicking him off Master Hida. He dropped to his knees, taking the man in his arms while Takeru and Iori ran to them. Hikari moaned and covered her face in her hands.

"No more, no more," she begged no one, whimpering.

Mimi hesitated, staring with wide eyes as Iori buried his face in his father's cold neck, feeling her heart rise to her throat. _What if that had been Taichi_?

Her stomach lurched and she could taste the bile in her throat. She closed her eyes, drawing in her breath. _Taichi, wait for me. You promised you'd come back. You promised-_

She dug her heels into the stallion's sides and he leaped into a gallop, racing down the path towards the base. They just barely managed to avoid soldiers, many of whom tried to grab for them, and plunged into the darkness fearlessly. Hikari clung to Mimi tightly, her eyes shut tight, tying to block out the screams and shots and sounds of the battle behind them. But for some reason, the noise didn't seem to get any softer the farther they went. If anything, it sounded…louder…_closer_….

Hikari opened her eyes and felt her blood run cold.

The battle had spilled even here, with several groups of men fighting each other, running back and forth. It was chaos; it was hell; it was death and hatred all together. Hikari couldn't do anything but stare in utter horror.

Mimi suddenly gasped, sitting up straight.

"_Taichi_!"

Hikari quickly followed her gaze, the numbness spreading over her body as he saw her brother lying still on his back on the ground, drenched in dark, fresh blood, with Koushiro bending over him.

Mimi threw herself off the stallion, dropping the ground and twisting her ankle, but she didn't care. She stumbled forward, limping and running at the same time. Hikari screamed at her.

"_Mimi! Don't!_ _Come back_!"

But the queen ignored her, her mind bent on one thing: if Taichi was dead, she was going to die right beside him and no where else.

Falling to her hands and knees, she crawled under the fighting and after an eternity finally reached his side. Koushiro moved so she could get close to him, watching helplessly.

"It was a trap," Koushiro said bitterly, shaking his head. "I ran after him as fast as I could, but the surprise attack was already underway. I only just reached him."

Mimi touched a trembling hand to the captain's pale face. "Taichi, Taichi, wake up," she whispered, "it's me, Taichi, come back to me, please-,"

He groaned, stirring, and his eyes finally fluttered open. His chocolate brown eyes were out of focus but he blinked several times, latching his gaze onto her frightened face. His mouth parted in surprise and confusion. "Mimi-?" he gasped, voice hoarse. She cut him off with a hard kiss on the mouth, but he gently pushed her back, wincing. She instantly regretted it, realizing how much pain he was in as her gaze dropped to his side, from where protruded a dagger hilt, the blade lost in his bleeding flesh.

"Taichi-," she said, horrified.

"Leave it," he said when she reached to touch the dagger. He flinched, biting his lip as he carefully sat up.

"I heard about Yamato. Taichi, please don't be rash-,"

"You came to give me advice on how to fight a war?" he snapped bitterly.

She stared at him in shock, hurt, but blamed it on his knife wound and tried to forget it.

"Taichi, I know Nimura. This trap is proof enough of what he's capable of. He'll win if you run straight into his plans like this-,"

"I'm not leaving Yamato to die," he hissed through the pain.

"No one is going to let him die," Koushiro interrupted forcefully. "It will not come to that."

"And yet we are still here arguing about and wasting time!" he shouted. Then he started struggling to his feet, ignoring the help Mimi and Koushiro were trying to give him. He stumbled forward, reeling from the throbbing pain in his side and the loss of blood, but he refused to give up. He looked around for his horse. "Where's my-?"

Then he stopped, staring.

Hikari was still sitting atop the stallion where Mimi had left her, unmoving, not breathing, just frozen in her place, her mind and heart racing. The words were on her tongue, her brother's name was there, and she was still so terrified of saying it aloud, of everything turning out nothing like she'd dreamed, or worse- everything she dreamed, for then, what would become of her, of them? It was too late, it was all wrong, nothing could be the same. This couldn't possibly change nearly eighteen years of deception and hurt. It couldn't….

She met his gaze without blinking, without flinching, and though she wanted to, she couldn't even look away. She was imprisoned there, in his gaze, lost in it until he spoke and set her free. But he didn't say a word. He didn't react at all. He just stood, silent, wide-eyed, weak from his injuries, and now lost in the past.

He shut his eyes.

Mimi reached out a hand for him, uncertain, fearful that he would collapse, but instead, his eyes snapped back open and his gaze hardened.

"_Get out_!"

Mimi recoiled at once and Hikari blinked, shocked and bewildered. Koushiro started to interrupt, but the captain still shouted, "Get out! _Go_! Go, _now_!"

Hikari grabbed the reins on instinct, but she was still frozen, scared. But he only glared at her, his fists clenched and shaking by his sides.

"I said, _go_!" he screamed finally.

"_Taichi, are you mad_?" Koushiro shouted at him when he saw the devastated look on Hikari's face. He ran to her, but Hikari had already yanked back hard on the reins and forced the stallion around, back to where Daisuke and Takeru were. Koushiro cursed and chased after her, calling her name.

Mimi grabbed Taichi's hand.

"Taichi, she just-,"

"You, too!" he interrupted, turning on her. "Get away from here!"

"Taichi!"

"Mimi, go!"

"_No_!"

He grabbed her arms, grasping her shoulders tightly, and she gasped, shocked by his aggressiveness. She tried to break free, but he trapped her in his hold and she was suddenly scared. "Taichi, you're hurting me-,"

"Go and don't come back," he hissed.

"I'm not leaving you," she shook her head.

He shook her. "Goddammit, Mimi! This isn't a game! I don't want you here! Go back to where you belong!"

She stared at him, "But, Taichi, I belong with you."

He froze, meeting her gaze. He opened his mouth to say something when an arrow suddenly ripped through the sky and flew into his shoulder. He collapsed against her and she struggled to hold him up. Grasping the arrow head, she yanked it out on instinct, trying to stop the small blood flow, while he tried hard not to faint from the pain.

"Taichi-,"

"Captain Yagami! I've been expecting you!"

Mimi shut her eyes, flinching. Biting her lip hard, she took a deep breath and shifted his weight in her arms, looking over his injured shoulder and straight into the face of her husband.

King Nimura stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening ever so slightly when he saw her. For a moment, he seemed speechless, just staring at her. But he recovered quickly, dropping his voice. He sheathed his sword as several of his soldiers followed him until they stood and enclosed Mimi and Taichi in a close circle. She refused to let her fear show, holding onto the captain tightly.

"Well, well…" Nimura murmured softly before trailing into silence.

Taichi gritted his teeth and pulled himself up, pushing Mimi back. She tried to reach for him again, but he shook his head and motioned for her to be silent. He turned, shielding her with his body as he stepped in front of her, blocking from her Nimura's gaze. He was panting, wincing from the pain and sweating, but his gaze was deadly. He fingered the dagger sheathed at his belt, but before he could pull it out, one of the soldiers suddenly lashed out and kicked him in the jaw.

Mimi screamed as he fell to the ground. The soldier ground his heel into Taichi's face, pressing hard, until Nimura raised a hand lazily and stopped him.

"Captain, this is a pleasant surprise you've arranged for me, though I'm a little disappointed you don't seem to be up for the fight." The king leaned towards him. "I must thank you, however, for giving me my wife back so easily. I'd hoped to have her returned and your kind willingness is most appreciated."

At his gesture, one of the soldiers grabbed Mimi by the hair and dragged her back. She screamed and tried to get away, but a sharp slap to the side of her head quieted her a moment. Taichi grunted, giving one last valiant effort to escape his captors and run to her, but he was also rewarded for his pathetic attempts with another blow to the face. Nimura himself bent to his eye level. He smirked widely, pleased by the captain's futile struggle.

"How does it feel to be broken twice, Captain?" he whispered.

Taichi sweated from the pain in his side and shoulder and the added throbbing in head, but he refused to let this bastard see his discomfort. Instead, he gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"Ah, still some fight in you, is there?" He sneered, "What more would it take, then?"

The captain's gaze darted to Mimi, who was trapped under the strong arms of two soldiers, her mouth bleeding at the corner. Her eyes were wide and full of defiance, but her struggles made no impact on her guards.

To his horror, Nimura had followed his gaze.

Then he looked at the captain in wonder, expression indecipherable.

"_Her_?"

Taichi stared down, watching the blood drip from his busted lip to collect in a small pool on the ground.

Nimura was silent. He bent his face towards his ear.

"Do you love her, Captain?"

Very slowly, his prisoner brought his gaze up to meet his, staring boldly.

Without a word, Nimura took the hilt of his sword and slammed it into Taichi's face. The captain gasped, seeing stars, and his knees buckled underneath him. He tried hard to blink the mind-patterns away, clearing his eyes, and heard Mimi scream.

"No," he called hoarsely, looking in her direction. His vision finally cleared, and he saw that Nimura had hit her as well. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward, spiting the blood from her mouth. Taichi at once felt a surge of energy rip through his muscles and he lurched back onto his feet. He lunged for the king, face pale. "_No!_ _Don't you dare touch her_!"

"Or what?" Nimura shot back nastily. "What can you do, bastard?"

"_I'll _kill_ you if you lay one finger on her_!"

"Do you honestly think your threats hold any sway over me, boy?"

"Let him go!" Mimi cried. "I'm what you want-!"

"Shut up, whore. If I had any idea you were the type to give yourself so willingly to other men…." He shook his head and smirked. Reaching out a hand, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his. She tried to bite his fingers, and he tightened his hand around her throat. She gasped, eyes wide. "Yes, bitch, you are what I want back, and I will have you, defiled or otherwise, though I have never been more disgusted with you. I'll have to take his claim off you now…."

Taichi was back on his feet, heaving heavily from the effort, but Nimura's men only forced him back. He was tripped and he fell flat on his face. Nimura kicked the dagger in his side and Taichi bit his tongue to hold back the scream. He shut his eyes, head spinning. Nimura knelt beside him and pressed his face in the dirt, his fingers grasping the back of his neck tight enough to choke him slowly.

"You've made a grave mistake, Captain. I would never have thought you of all people would fall for this wench's charms. Well, then, I'll just have to teach both of you a lesson, won't I?" He lifted his gaze and nodded at the soldiers who held his wife captive. "Take her to the camp. Enjoy yourselves until I am ready to see her."

Mimi screamed, kicking, and Taichi instinctively tried to pull himself up, desperate to save her, but he could feel the bile rushing up his throat and the pain throbbing in every part of his body. He couldn't think straight, and it took a great deal of effort to understand Nimura's threatening voice.

"Captain, I've longed admired you for your boldness, whether you believe me or not. But there is a certain ignorant pride in your disgusting attitude that I really hate. Did you honestly think you could steal me wife and get away with it, that I wouldn't find out, that I wouldn't get my revenge?"

Taichi shuddered, "Go to hell, you fucking bastard. You can't do anything to me-,"

"But I can do something to her," Nimura replied lowly.

Taichi's head shot up. "_No_-,"

The king drew his sword, kicking Taichi hard in the neck so the captain fell over on his back. Nimura stepped on his chest, pressing into his lungs, touching the tip of his sword to Taichi's throat.

"Scream louder, Captain," he said softly. "She can't hear you."

* * *

They threw her into the tent and she tripped over her skirts and fell hard on the ground. Terrified, she scrambled to her feet and lurched to the far end of the tent, spinning around to face her attackers. Then she stopped, shocked. The soldiers were gone, and she was alone in the tent.

Breathing hard, she slowly straightened and looked around. She listened carefully but heard nothing other than the sounds of a far-off battle. She shut her eyes, allowing herself to relax for a moment, offering a quick prayer of gratitude. But then she jerked, her eyes flying open. _Taichi_. Her heart racing, she stumbled forward, towards the openings of the tent. Her hand reached out to push open the tent flaps, when suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She shrieked, dropping to the ground, struggling, but her captor merely laughed. She froze, recognizing the voice immediately. Her blood ran cold as Nimura stepped into the tent, still gripping her arm hard.

With a cry of rage, Mimi snapped herself out of his grasp suddenly and threw herself back on the cot behind her, at the opposite end of the tent. She glared, shaking openly.

"It's good to see you too," Nimura said airily.

She couldn't speak, she was so angry, so hating, so terrified. She tried hard not to betray her agonizing fear.

_Where is Taichi_?

Nimura made a move to reach for her, but she drew back as far as she could.

"Don't," she warned.

"Don't what?" he said leeringly. "What can you do?"

"I am not your property," she said lowly.

Nimura smirked. "And I'm assuming the captain told you that? What else did he tell you?"

She sat up, breathing hard. "You can't do anything to me. I don't belong to you anymore."

"You don't understand, do you?" He shook his head and approached her. She stiffened in defense, bracing herself. "You are my wife and I have rights over you."

"I want a divorce."

"A divorce?" His eyes widened in amusement and he laughed. "Why you little bitch…what makes you think you can act this way to me and get away with it?"

"You have no use for me," she went on steadily, though inside her heart was beating wildly. "I can't give you an heir."

He only stared at her.

She added spitefully, "You've got others who gladly will. Why keep me when I can't even do that?"

He slowly knelt in front of her, and she gripped the edge of the cot in her hands. When he spoke, his voice was low and strange, "If you mean that maidservant you had, well, the baby was a stillborn. And the little whore was executed for lying to her king about the paternity of her child." Mimi paled, breath shallow. "Hard to believe, is it?" he smirked. "How is that any different than your affair with Captain Yagami?" She started to shake her head in protest, but he went on, interrupting her, "For no matter how you try to justify your sins, you betrayed your marital vows, and the punishment for adultery is execution."

She grew very still. "You hypocrite," she whispered.

"I made mistakes, yes," he said, "and the greatest of them was letting you go."

She stopped, staring. Her eyes were wide when he took her face in his hands with a tenderness he hadn't shown since they first courted.

"I need you here." He kissed her softly. She whimpered from the pain the kiss placed on her bruised lips, but she found she couldn't even move. She couldn't pull back, couldn't do anything herself. His hands were cold and rough, and his beard scratched her skin, but she couldn't command the will to push him away. What was happening? What was he doing?

"Remember how it was before. We can bring that back, love." He coaxed her back on the cot, and she lay beneath him, frozen in shock, as he let his kisses travel down her neck. "Do you think I don't know you can't give me an heir? Do you think that's all I married you for?" He shook his head as he pulled apart the laces of her dress. "No, love. I wanted more- I want more than that. And I'll prove it to you…."

She felt his hands brush her breasts and she shifted on the cot, away from him. She turned her face away when he tried to kiss her, her eyes still wide. He took her wrists and forced her still, but she shook her head and refused every advance until his attempts grew more aggressive and his patience melted.

"Give it up," he said through gritted teeth.

She stared up at him, eyes glazed. "I do not belong to you."

"I am your husband-,"

"No longer."

"You have no right to say-,"

She interrupted softly, "You can do what you will to me, but you'll never have me again."

He paused, glaring at her silently. Then he got up and buckled his belt, stepping away from her. She raised herself up on her elbows, watching him as he prepared to leave. He stopped at the opening of the tent and glanced coolly back at her.

"I am through with giving you second chances. Think whatever you like. But know this as a fact: your beloved captain is dead. So, if you truly wish to be this way, then you have now condemned yourself to hell. Maybe there, you will be reunited."

She stared defiantly. "Taichi is alive. He's coming back for me."

"Perhaps this will persuade you otherwise." He unsheathed his sword and threw the bloodied blade on the ground. "Unless he is immortal, Yagami will not be coming back. I saw to it myself." He smiled. "Good night, my queen."

* * *


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**My Captain's Lady**

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen **

All's fair in love and war.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

**Author's Note**: Last chapter!

* * *

The prince tasted blood in his mouth when he awoke. He licked his bruised and cut bottom lip, wincing. Blinking the headache away groggily, he tried to raise a hand to his mouth but found he couldn't move his arm at all. The slightest wiggle of a finger sent shots of knife-like pain through his right arm and he gasped, surprised, and immediately kept it still. 

It was dark, too. Nothing moved; no noises were heard. But his head was pounding, his arm throbbing, and the rest of his body felt sticky and tired. He realized later that that was because of the dried blood on his clothes from the wounds that still oozed from the cuts along his neck, arms, and legs. He must look awful. He felt awful. He felt like retching, but he was too weak to even do that.

Gathering what little energy he had, he finally eased himself up off his back, gritting his teeth against the pain as he sat up, leaning against the stone cold wall for support. He looked around, blinking to adjust to the darkness. A…prison? What was he doing in-?

Then he remembered.

With a gasp of shock, he lurched forward, gripping the stone as he struggled to stand. But the chains around his ankles tripped him and he fell painfully to the ground again, coughing. His heart was racing, his blue eyes wide. Where was Koushiro? And Willis? Had they won the battle? Did they know where he was? Could they reach him?

He shook his head, forcing himself to get control of himself.

He had to get out of here.

He scrambled to his feet again, more careful this time, and inspected his jail cell. It was small and tight, with a barred window high above his head. It was dark outside too, so he couldn't tell what time it was or how long he'd been unconscious. Looking away, he realized that the chain around his ankles stretched four feet from the wall to which they were connected, and there was another four feet from him to the door of the prison. The door was large and wooden, decaying before his very eyes, with a thick, black lock that opened only from the outside. The entire space was wet from rainwater that leaked through the corners of the cell, so he knew he must be right at the edge of the building. But what building? The base? His heart lurched, horrified: Nimura had gotten the base already! That's why they'd been attacked! Now it was probably swarming with Nimura's soldiers.

He cursed, furious. They'd been so close!

If only he could tell Taichi-

He heard footsteps, and he stepped back on instinct, reaching for the sword at his waist, but it had been taken from him. Defenseless, he retreated even further to the corner of the cell as the door creaked open.

Someone tied and gagged was shoved through, falling on the floor as the guard spit on the figure and then smirked wickedly at the prince. "For your enjoyment, You Highness," he sneered. "The king knows how to treat his guests." With that, he slammed the door shut.

He grew very still, staring at the door for a long time. Then he looked down at the stranger on the floor who hadn't moved. Recovering his senses but reminding himself to be cautious nonetheless, he carefully knelt on the ground and moved closer to the stranger. He reached out a hand and pulled back the hood of the cloak, then froze.

"Hikari."

It was supposed to be a question of uncertainty and disbelief, but it came out as a statement, as though he were greeting her, as though he somehow already knew who she was. He drew his hand back, staring. So Takeru had been right-

The girl looked up at him, her brown eyes wide but strangely lifeless. She made no reaction to his astonishment, nor did she seem to react to her name at all. She simply held his gaze without speaking or moving. Yamato didn't say anything else either. He reached over her and pried apart the knots tying her wrists together, and then undid the ropes around her ankles. She reached up herself to pull down her gag. She tossed it aside and spit out the blood, massaging her jaw.

Not once did she speak to him, nor he to her, until finally, he couldn't take the silence and he said suddenly, "We all thought-,"

"I know what you thought," she interrupted softly, running her cold fingers over the raw and bruised flesh of her wrists.

"I'm Yamato," he introduced after a moment. She glanced at him and looked away again. "Hikari-,"

"You're losing."

He stared.

She went on, "There was a trap, and your men fell into it blindly. Takeru is in hiding now, with Daisuke and what's left of your army. Koushiro and Iori are missing. Mimi has been taken. Master Hida, Willis, and Taichi are dead."

Yamato shut his eyes. "What?"

"Taichi's dead," she repeated in a whisper.

Yamato stepped back until he could walk no further, until his back hit the wall and he leaned against it heavily, fearing he would collapse right there. He groaned and put his face in his hands, sinking to the ground. He remained that was for a long time, and she did nothing but watch, until he said through his fingers, "You're sure? About- about Taichi? There isn't any chance he might-?"

"No."

"Hikari, I know you don't want to see him but I need the truth-,"

She straightened. "You think I would lie to you about that? You think I would do that to you, to him?"

He shook his head apologetically.

"I saw him myself," Hikari said after a moment, her voice breaking. "I saw him and he saw me, but he didn't want me back. So I left him, I didn't try and make him understand- I just ran, and now it's too late to try and go back-," she broke off, starting to cry.

Yamato listened to her tears, unable to move, before he finally got to his feet and reached for her. She came willingly, almost instantly, and fell into his arms, gripping him hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried, "I just wanted him to know how sorry I am!"

He shifted her from his right arm to his left, biting his lip at the pain in his right, but not saying anything as she cried into his shoulder.

"Everything's going so wrong, everything's going so wrong," she repeated again and again through her tears, before he finally calmed her. "And now you and Takeru-,"

He pulled back. "What about us?"

She glanced up at him through her tears, "It's come down to you two. The war will be decided like this: either Takeru exchanges his life for yours or you will die in his place."

Yamato stared at her, his heart pounding. "What?"

"It is Takeru's choice," she hiccupped. "He is to meet Nimura tomorrow and choose. That is what it comes to. That is how this nightmare ends."

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Daisuke crouched behind the trees, tired but still alert, his quiver of arrows and bow, borrowed from a dead soldier buried earlier that day, strapped close to his body and within hands reach, should the need arise. Beside him, on his knees as well, was Prince Takeru, whose brilliant blue eyes were as cold as ice, his gentle hands now made rough by war, his expression controlled and indecipherable. He bent low, peering through the grass stalks to the scene before them. 

Nimura's soldiers were resting there, just three hundred or so feet from the base, their camp spreading as far as they could see. Daisuke would have whistled if he could, his eyes widening when he saw how many of them were still left. He did a mental calculation: the odds were not good. He winced. How the hell were they going to figure this out…?

"Do you see him?" he whispered to Takeru, barely moving his lips.

The prince shook his head, no.

They both crouched for a while more, staring and watching for something to happen, wary and on guard. Nothing happened, and they were about to move back quietly when suddenly the prince stopped. Daisuke stared back at him curiously. Takeru raised a hand to indicate him to be silent and listen, and the young archer leaned in attentively.

Two soldiers on watch duty were strolling past, murmuring to each other.

"-no chance. The king made sure of it."

"I'd do the same if I knew a man had slept with my wife."

"I'd kill my wife too if that happened. I don't know why he's keeping the bitch alive."

"Where is he now?"

"At the base, probably. They dumped the bastard's body somewhere around there, in the marshes-,"

Takeru nodded to Daisuke and they both quickly and silently made their exit. They darted through the forest without speaking until they were well away from the camp, and then they straightened completely, moving even faster. Several minutes later, they slowed to a walking pace and finally stopped by a small clearing to catch their breath.

"You go back," Takeru ordered quietly. "I'll find him."

"I'm coming with you," Daisuke said firmly.

"No-,"

"You aren't _my_ prince," the archer interrupted, annoyed. "If you think I'm going to obey _you_, you can sure as hell forget it."

The blonde glanced at him wryly. "I suppose that's the closest to a compliment I'll ever get from you." Then he looked down, avoiding his gaze. "But I'd rather do this alone."

"And get killed-,"

"I'll be careful."

"Takeru-,"

"Daisuke, please. We've already lost enough people. I need you to stay with the others, in case Koushiro or Iori show up, or if Nimura sends another message. I'll be back before dawn, I promise."

Daisuke pursed his lips angrily, frustrated. Crossing his arms over his chest, he shook his head in exasperation. "Fine, but if you get yourself in trouble, you're going to wish I'd come."

Takeru smiled at him tiredly. They nodded their goodbyes and good lucks, and then separated silently.

Takeru crept along as quietly as he could, keeping wary of the sounds his boots made on the earth, listening for other movement. But for once, it was just him and the night and the forest surrounding him. It would have been peaceful and reassuring, had he not already been convinced that the world had gone to hell and he had no choice but to live it out as best he could. For this all really had to be hell. He found no beauty in anything anymore, nor hope nor life. There would never be anything like that until the war ended, and then his own life would surely end.

He stopped and shut his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. No, he mustn't think about that now. He had a mission to complete first and he would finish that before anything.

Taichi was dead, but he would be respected in his death. There was hardly any chance of bringing the body back to his camp and burying it among the other soldiers, among the men who loved him and gave their lives willingly for him. He knew the captain would have wanted nothing more than to be buried with the other soldiers who'd fallen by his side. But to bring the body back now would be impossible, for time could permit no such action.

Nevertheless, Takeru was adamant that Taichi be buried somehow, wherever he was. And he would do it himself. Alone. It was the least he could do, and the highest honor he could give the one man he respected and admired more than any other.

The marshes that grew alongside the base were thick, mucky, and stank miserably. They were most likely that way to protect the base from invasion, for no man could stand that awful environment long enough to fight a battle or capture a fort. So much for that plan; Nimura already had the base and was probably occupying right now, oblivious to the fact that his enemy was sneaking up to it at that moment.

Takeru stepped through the soggy muck as best he could, shoving through the mud and trying to ignore the dizzying smells. Only later did he realize that the stench was of rotting human flesh, when he stumbled over bodies of dead soldiers and old skeletons, lurking beneath the shallow, murky waters. He shut his eyes, nauseas, and forced himself to stay on task, ignoring the rest. He moved as stealthily as the mud would allow, searching through the dead faces for a familiar one, grimacing at the maggots that crawled over the bodies and infested the corpses with live colonies. The smell was now making his nose and eyes burn, but he pressed forward anyway, squinting through the darkness.

Near the east marshes, he noticed at last, were bodies that were recently decomposing. He quickly headed that way, scouring the newly dead for a glimpse of Taichi.

And it was there, finally, that he spotted the familiar gold clasp bearing the blue emblem of the Ishida royal line on the cloak of a still body, half buried beneath other corpses.

Takeru lurched towards him, heart beating wildly, his eyes now wide open. He dropped to his knees in the shallow marsh, struggling through the muck to reach his captain's side. With great effort and a strength he didn't expect of him, the prince shoved the other bodies away, pushing them aside.

Taichi was lying face-down, the water beneath him a dark, muddy red, his cloak sticking to his body as as though encrusted to the skin. Takeru's heart felt like it was being squeezed into pieces, but he took a quick breath of support and gently, carefully lifted Taichi and turned him on his back.

He recoiled, horrified.

Taichi's face was pale like death, his lips bruised and blue. Dried blood matted his hair to his skin, though the wounds in his shoulder and in his side (the dagger had been taken out) had stopped bleeding. But that was not the worst of it. Beginning two inches below his throat were deep horizontal gashes, three total, each about two or four inches apart, going across his whole chest. His calves had been shredded to the point of looking like ribbon, his uniform indistinguishable.

Takeru's mind drew a blank, his entire body numb with shock.

"My God, Taichi," he whispered, "what have they done to you…?"

Staring at him now, he still couldn't believe it. He hadn't believed Daisuke when he shouted the news to him at the end of the battle, when they had fallen into hiding and were running to escape for their lives. Even after they'd gotten away, saving all the supplies and the men they could, even after Koushiro and Iori were no where to be found among the dead and injured and Hikari had been taken before his very eyes, even after all this, Takeru still hadn't believed Daisuke's cries of frustration and misery. Taichi couldn't be dead, he told himself over and over. That was impossible. Not Taichi. Taichi was invincible. No one could stop him.

And yet, it was impossible to ignore, to deny. Daisuke had practically screamed it to him, shuddering in sobs after having to be forced still by four grown men when Hikari had been taken. Koushiro was missing; Iori, too. Mimi was gone as well, by Nimura, most likely, when the captain had been attacked. They must have been separated then. There was no way Takeru could have dismissed the tales of the captain's murder at the hands of the enemy king, the rumors that spread like wildfire across the lines, the stories that probably ended the battle and killed the spirits of the captain's men as they retreated. And now especially, looking at the still body in front of him, there was no going back.

Takeru felt his heart rising to his throat. He wanted to be sick and to break down at the same time, but something held him back. He leaned forward, flinching at the sight of the fatal wounds, chewing on his lip. How could he have let this happen, just barely a hundred or so feet away from where he was himself, without stopping it? Without coming to his aid? Without being there for him? Without telling him how sorry he was for being so awful to him these past few months?

Defeated, the prince sat back and shook his head, pressing the heels of his palms against his temples to keep the shuddering tears inside.

Suddenly, he heard a noise: it was like a hoarse choke, like a voice gasping as though not enough air was available. Takeru opened his eyes, confused, and stared in utter astonishment as Taichi shifted ever so slightly, his lips moving, his chest rising and falling in strangled gasps of air, fighting to live. The prince leaned forward, bending low over the captain's face, tilting his head so he could hear him breathe again. He did, and Takeru sat back again in shock.

Miraculously, Taichi still breathed.

"Taichi?" he whispered, crouching low over him. "Can you hear me?"

The captain opened his mouth, gasping again. His breathing sounded like a wheeze, a strangled choking noise, but Takeru didn't care; he was _alive_. God knew how much longer, but at least Takeru could see him one last time. Desperate to make sure Taichi could understand him, Takeru leaned over him and spoke his name again.

"Taichi. Taichi, it's me, Takeru. Can you hear me?"

Another wheeze, followed by a short silence in which Takeru suddenly panicked, convinced he'd lost him again, and then, chocolate brown eyes opened, staring without seeing up into the prince's blue-eyed gaze.

He stared without blinking, delirious, his voice rasping, "Ya-Yamato?"

Takeru almost corrected him, but then stopped, horrified with himself. How could he correct him? If Yamato was who Taichi wanted now, Takeru could give him that. He couldn't deny Taichi his last comfort. That was not what he wanted to remember of this moment. So instead, he nodded, taking Taichi's broken hand in his tightly. "It's me, Taichi. I'm here," he reassured, voice breaking with gathering tears. "I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Taichi's eyes fluttered shut, his chest heaving. _He must be in so much pain_, Takeru thought, staring in disgust at the injuries again. Death by slow torture and agony: what an awful way to kill someone.

The captain stirred, his hand hanging loosely in Takeru's grasp. "H-Hi-Hikari-,"

Takeru felt a lump in his throat.

"Yes, Hikari's here. I've been meaning to tell you- I just-,"

"I- I- s-saw her-,"

Takeru didn't reply, biting his lip. "Me, too." He hesitated. "I'll- I'll get her back, Taichi. I promise."

"Y-Ya-Yamato…?"

Takeru leaned forward again. "I'm here."

"I'm- s-sorry-,"

He felt the tears star to fall. "No, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Taichi. This is all my fault. This is all my fault-,"

But Taichi didn't hear him. He was moaning, writhing in pain now, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Takeru tightened his grip on his hand, desperately, feeling the captain beginning to slip again. The convulsions began then, and Takeru pressed his weight over Taichi's body, forcing him to be still, but he was terrified at the same time, crying. Taichi moaned again, "_Mimi_!" before finally passing out, his body deathly still after the seizure.

"Taichi!" Takeru called, voice rising in a panic. "Wait, Taichi, don't go- _Taichi_!" He looked up wildly, still gripping the captain's limp hand. The marshes were eerily silent and empty, not one soul to be seen. Takeru shivered in the night air. Then he looked back at Taichi, whose breathing had grown farther and farther apart, the raspy sounds fading. He started shaking his head. "No, not again, Taichi, please-,' he begged. "Come on, you can't-! We need you here, I need you back! Taichi, wait! Taichi, please-,"

He looked up again, wet blue eyes wide in the moonlight. _Somebody come,_ he begged, prayed, _Somebody, please come- God send someone, please! You can't let it end like this!_

Then he collapsed by Taichi's side, eyes squeezed shut. "I didn't want to fail you," he whispered through shuddering sobs, "but I'm sorry I did…."

Someone grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him aside.

Takeru flew backwards, landing with a splash in the mud, terrified. He scrambled for his sword, unsheathing it as he jumped to his feet, and pointed it straight into the face of Lord Kido Jyou.

He froze.

"Jyou?" he half-shouted in surprise, his voice hoarse.

"Shut up!" the man hissed, furious.

The prince immediately lowered his sword, dropping back to his knees. Jyou knelt on the other side of the captain's body. He bent low over it, his face pale.

"How long?" he asked, touching a hand to the wound on Taichi's shoulder.

"I- I don't know- less than a day I think-," he stammered.

Jyou nodded, inspecting each injury, and flinching badly at the sight of the gashes in Taichi's chest. "Shit," he swore softly, shaking his head. "That bastard…."

"Jyou, how did you get here?" Takeru asked, still breathing hard from the shock.

"Sora and the king and I all came to see you, once Willis told us what happened. On the way we were stopped by some of the men Daisuke apparently put as hidden posts. They led us to your secret camp. I came to find you when Daisuke told me where you were." He paused. "That's a smart young man, I'll give him that, though I'm afraid his mouth is too big for his own good…." He winced when he came to the cuts in Taichi's legs. "He told us the news…about the others, and Taichi."

Takeru came closer, "Taichi's still alive. He was talking a moment ago, just barely-,"

"What?" Jyou asked, shocked.

"I couldn't believe it either, but I heard him, Jyou. He spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"Something about Hikari," he muttered, looking away.

"That's it?"

"He was delirious, Jyou. He couldn't exactly speak lectures-,"

The man snorted, amused. Then he shook his head, lightly pressing a hand over Taichi's chest where his heart should be. He grew very still. "You're right. He is alive. How, only God knows, but he's still breathing." He looked around. "We have to get him out of here. He needs a healer now-,"

"But where?" Takeru interrupted earnestly. "And how? We're out of options-,"

"Not yet," Jyou muttered. "Between the two of us, we should be able to carry him out of the marshes. If need be, we can hide him in the forests and get help to carry him back to your camp, but maybe we can go all the way if no one catches us."

"If," Takeru repeated, darkly.

"Faith," Jyou replied simply. "Besides, your father's waiting for you. We need to get back as quickly as possible."

Takeru glanced back at Taichi. The captain's face was twisting in pain, his lips moving slightly ass though he were plagued with nightmares in his subconscious state. The prince nodded determinedly. "All right."

Jyou took Taichi by the shoulders, careful to avoid the injury spots as best he could, while Takeru grabbed hold of his ankles. Making sure to be gentle and quick at the same time, the two moved in unison to carry the captain's deadweight out of the mud and a few paces away form the base and towards the forest. They paused for a moment, gathering strength, and then began again, hauling themselves out of the marshes and though the open fields that stretched before the forest. Nearly half hour later, they reached the edge of the forest, slipping into its protective darkness.

Then Takeru tripped over a tree root and Jyou went down as well, surprised. Taichi fell on his side, his eyes snapping open. He rolled over on his stomach and vomited blood, choking on it. Takeru muffled a yelp of horror and grabbed for him, straightening his body. Jyou cursed and scrambled to help. Together, they struggled back on course, sweating form their feat and bloodied by the captain's injuries, but they pressed on, determined as ever.

But just as they paused to take a break, less than fifty feet form where Takeru estimated their hidden camp was located, Jyou froze in terror, straightening completely. Takeru looked at him desperately, kneeling beside Taichi's body.

"What-?" he tried to ask, but the young lord shook his head vigorously and dropped to his knees.

"Hide!" he hissed, helping to cover the captain with trees branches and leaves. He shoved Takeru back into the tall grasses and shrubbery. "_Hide_!"

"Jyou, no-," he started to protest.

"Don't move!" Jyou yelled in a strangled cry. "Don't come out until I tell you to!"

Takeru could feel his heart swelling with dread. It rose to his throat, choking him on the words he tried to say to bring Jyou back away from danger. But Jyou was already gone, his small dagger the only weapon to defend himself. Breathing hard and shaking badly, Takeru listened to the dead silence ring ominously around his hiding place. He crouched for a long time, wondering what Jyou had seen, where he had gone, and what was happening now.

Then he heard the first clash of steel.

Then another.

Then a scream.

And then nothing.

He shoved his fist into his mouth, reeling. He felt faint, wanting to be sick, but he couldn't risk speaking or moving even the slightest bit. Instead, he remained absolutely still, listening intently.

After an eternity, he silently crept out of his hiding place.

Jyou was gone.

He was alone.

Takeru groaned and dropped to his knees, shaking. With a shuddering gasp, he forced himself to get in control, remembering his mission. Feeling the corners of his eyes prickle, he turned back to Taichi's body, bending over him to see if he still breathed. It seemed to take forever, but then, miraculously, Taichi gasped, his breath rattling his broken lungs, and Takeru wiped the muddy tears from his face. Fifty feet left. He had to make it, for Taichi's sake.

* * *

The morning of the final exchange was dull and quiet. Fog coated the broken battlefield and the fresh stench of the marshes spanned the surrounding area of the base. The captain' men did their best to ignore the smell, the cold air, and the shivering atmosphere. The ones who were strong and still able gathered for a briefing before the sun fully rose, with Daisuke calmly giving orders as though he'd been born to do it. King Ishida had commentated on his inherent leadership skills the previous evening, but Takeru pretended not to hear. His father did not have to voice his real reason for admiring Daisuke's skill for Takeru to know what he meant by it. He was looking for a replacement to the Captain of the King's Men. But to the young prince, the kingdom already had a captain. There was no need to be searching for a new one. 

Sora had stayed by Taichi's side all night, nursing him while one of the army's healers attended to the wounds. It did not go very well, and they were still working on him even this morning, having been doing so all night without stopping. Taichi hadn't regained consciousness, though he had succumbed to several seizures since his arrival back to the camp in secret. He'd lost a lot of blood, half, the healer estimated. But no one dared mention the possibility that he might die, despite everyone's best efforts. That was the highest likelihood, and that was what everyone was preparing themselves for, but Prince Takeru would not hear of it. So everyone pretended it wouldn't happen.

King Ishida had brought with him an alternate plan for battle, constructed and devised by Gennai, and he had discussed it with Takeru that morning. The prince didn't meet his gaze, staring at the ground while the others listened with rapt attention. But Takeru's blue eyes were dull and his expression like stone. It worried the king, who was sure that this plan was the only way he could save both of his sons. So later, while the troop made its way diligently to the base, he pulled his youngest child aside and pointedly asked him what was wrong.

Takeru looked up calmly and told him, "Yamato deserves to live, not me. I'm going to give Nimura what he wants, Father."

The king grew still, his face pale. For a moment, he couldn't speak. But then the words came, like a rush of feelings.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he stammered angrily.

Takeru blinked, mouth falling apart slightly in confusion, but the king interrupted him.

"After all that I've taught you, after all we've been through, you have the nerve to look me in the eye and tell me your life is worthless?" He shook his head. "If this is what I've raised you to become, Takeru, than I am disappointed, very disappointed. I would have expected better from you."

Takeru's eyes flashed. "There's no point in sacrificing hundred's of men's lives for something that can be corrected by just one man's life."

"You're living under an illusion. Life is not ideal, and life is not noble as you think, Takeru. I know; I've lived. There are times when you must take charge of your own fate. You must learn to manipulate it yourself if you want anything to work out right. That is how you learn to live, that is how your life begins to have a meaning. It is the people you love, the people who change you, and the people you change. Remember that. Think of your friends and family, those who've given their lives so you can stand here and breathe today, and don't you dare tell me you don't deserve to live again. That is not your decision to make."

With that, the king turned and marched to the front of the lines to reaffirm last minute details with Daisuke.

Takeu stared after him.

He knew his father was right.

But he was wrong about one thing: it _was_ his decision to make.

* * *

Only the prince was admitted into the throne room, escorted by four guards. Daisuke, the king, and his men were barred from entry, though the snarling look on Daisuke's face made their guards falter with fear. Takeru masked his amusement, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he followed the soldiers into the empty, bleak inner room. He was left there with the guards, and as they shut the large wooden doors behind them, Takeru took a moment to study his surroundings. 

A railed balcony was built into the second floor, overlooking the throne room, and he could see two exits from the far corners of the room. Behind the throne also was a door, and there was yet another on the left wall. There were no escapes as far as he could tell, and no way to communicate with his father and the others who were kept in the foyer of the base.

Takeru cursed softly.

He shut his eyes, preparing himself, but then opened them again when he heard a door creaking open.

Escorted by a vile-looking guard, Nimura's queen was led into the room from the door on the left wall, blindfolded and tied by the wrists. There was dried blood on her face and her gown was torn and ripped. She limped as though her leg were injured. The guard took her by the hair and forced her to walk to the front of the room, taking no mercy as she stumbled several times on her painful way. They stopped on the right side of the throne, and the guard turned her to face Takeru. She trembled openly, but made no other reaction.

Takeru stared at her, his throat closing up. All he could see was the beautiful young woman he'd met in the gardens all those months ago, when she had told him to keep hope and love without secrets. Now, he stood there, wondering if he was ready to go his death when he still kept secrets buried in his heart. How could he expect to love and be loved when he had killed, had murdered, and had hurt those closest to him? Like the way he could hurt her now? For if he denied Nimura his offer, she would surely die. There was no other reason Nimura would have brought her out to watch the exchange.

And overwhelming emotion of hatred swelled inside the young prince then, and he was desperate to show it, but he didn't dare. Instead, he controlled his feelings and made ready to use it when the time came.

Then the door on the left wall opened again, and another prisoner was brought forth.

Yamato's right arm had snapped in half, and his brother flinched openly at the sight, wanting to vomit. He gritted his teeth as he watched the guard roughly shove Yamato forward. His uniform was spattered with blood; his blonde hair sticking to his neck and face and dirtied from days of tortured imprisonment. And though he was blindfolded and gagged, shackled by the feet and tied by the wrists, the crown prince moved with an unquestionable pride, as though even in this he still reserved his title as heir apparent to the throne of his kingdom. It was a confidence that Takeru envied and admired at the same time. He watched his brother be led like a dog through the room, and though it angered him, it brought a surge of renewed faith as well. For even in this, he saw what had made Jyou so loyal, what had made Sora fall in love, what had made Taichi willing to sacrifice his life.

Wondering where Hikari was, praying to God she was still alive, Takeru straightened in preparation for the final entrance. And he was not disappointed. King Nimura entered from the door behind the throne, stalking into the room with a cocky grin on his scarred face. He displayed the scars of battle proudly as he settled himself in the throne. Then he smirked at Takeru.

"Good morning, Prince Takeru."

Takeru refused to answer, locking his jaw so tight it hurt his face.

He saw Yamato stiffen as he heard his brother's name and Mimi look around wildly in surprise.

"Allow me to introduce my guests," the king went on, gesturing to either side of the throne. "Here is my darling wife. I believe you're acquainted with her already. Charming, isn't she?"

The guard holding Mimi reached out and yanked the blindfold from her face. Her gaze locked onto Takeru's, her golden honey eyes widening. But she didn't dare speak, didn't even move.

Nimura laughed.

"I'm afraid she's not very social this morning. It was a long night for us."

Takeru shut his eyes briefly. He could practically feel the hatred radiating from Yamato as the crown prince turned his face in the direction of Nimura's voice. He shifted, probably eager to get his hands around the tyrant's throat, but the soldier guarding him suddenly grabbed him by the hair and shoved him to the floor. Takeru lurched forward, reaching out to his brother, but his guards held him back, grabbing him by the arms. Takeru and Mimi watched helplessly as Yamato was kicked and shoved to the feet of the throne. He lay sprawled on the ground for a moment, gasping for breath through his gag, while the guard untied his blindfold. Then he turned and sat up, eyes wide. He caught Takeru's gaze. Blue eyes mirrored each other, and no words needed to be said. They just understood.

Yamato started shaking his head, but his guard punched him in the face and he stopped, bending over.

Nimura sighed.

"Try and communicate again, princes, and I'll kill you both. Understood?" He looked at Takeru for confirmation, but the prince refused to answer, glaring at him instead. He ginned wickedly. "All right. I see you're eager to begin. Let's not drag it out anymore. Your life for your brother's, or your brother's life for yours. What shall it be…_son_?"

Mimi gasped, her eyes doubling in size, but the rest ignored her. Nimura leaned forward in his chair, attentive. Yamato grew absolutely still, not even breathing. Takeru did not react.

"I am _not_ your son," he said lowly after a long time.

Nimura only smiled.

"I will _never_ be your son, and I will _never_ let you control me," Takeru went on in a deadly low voice.

"So it's your brother? Well, then, so be it-," he snapped his fingers and crown prince's guard drew his sword.

Takeru started, struggling against his captors.

"_Wait_!"

Nimura held up his hand.

"I knew you'd say that," he smiled. "You have your mother's honor, however corrupted. You could never live with yourself if you knew you killed your own brother to save your neck. Isn't that right?" then he paused. "But wait, didn't she want your brother dead, too? So by letting him live, wouldn't you be betraying her?"

"Don't you dare talk about her. You don't even know her."

"_You_ don't know her," Nimura corrected softly. "I remember everything."

"She repented," Takeru said.

"Believe what you will; it makes no difference now." He smiled again. "Your mother is dead. Your captain is dead. Your friends are dead. And soon, you will be dead. But it's your decision. And the wait is boring me. _Make your choice_."

Takeru took a deep breath.

"Take me," he said finally, voice hoarse.

Yamato reacted violently, struggling to his feet and yelling muffled cries through his gag. His brother watched numbly as he was beaten down to the floor, without mercy even as he grew still again. But once left alone, the crown prince rose to his feet and struggled again to stop what was about to unfold. The soldier took him by the back of his neck and shoved his face into the ground, stepping on his broken arm. Takeru cringed at the awful sound of his brother's scream.

Takeru yelled, "Yamato, stop! I've made up my mind! _Stop_!"

But Yamato wouldn't, still putting up a fight, though the pain on his face was enough to kill him itself.

Nimura raised his voice over the racket, "Is that your decision, then? Your life in exchange for his?"

"Yes!"

"You're absolutely certain?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Goddammit, _yes_!"

Nimura shrugged. "So be it."

At his words, Takeru's guards attacked him. With blows to the face and stomach, they brought him down to his knees. He made attempts to shield himself, shutting his eyes instead as the beating grew worse. One of the soldiers kicked him viciously in the mouth and he cried out, making Yamato only struggled harder while Mimi pressed her bound hands over her mouth in horror. The two soldiers took Takeru by the arms forcedly, dragging him to the throne as Nimura stood and walked off the raised platform. He stood in front of the prince, staring silently for a long time. Then he unsheathed his sword.

Yamato screamed and Mimi shut her eyes to block it out.

"I think I might regret this, Prince Takeru," Nimura said suddenly. "You would have made a fine a king."

And with that, he plunged the rapier into Takeru's chest.

The doors burst open, and before anyone had time to react, Daisuke had an arrow buried in Nimura's shoulder. The king howled, stumbled backwards. He ripped the arrow form his shoulder and gritted his teeth at his bold attacker, who only sneered at him and darted out of the way of the guards who chased him. They were met with the captain's men, who flooded into the room faster than Nimura's men could keep up with.

Snarling, Nimura stumbled forward and yanked his sword out of Takeru's body, kicking the prince's still body aside and stalking towards Daisuke. The archer, abandoning his bow for the moment, quickly drew his own sword and met Nimura's blade head on. But Nimura was stronger. He used his strength to his advantage, shoving Daisuke against the wall and pressing him into it.

"You goddamn bastard," he hissed. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The man who's going to kill you," Daisuke replied swiftly, grinning.

Nimura punched him in the face, and Daisuke winced, losing his grip on his sword. He slipped to the floor, clambering after the weapon, but Nimura kicked it aside. The king was about to smash the hilt of his own sword into Daisuke's face when suddenly a dagger was thrust into his chest. He spun around, groping for it and gasping from the pain, and found Mimi standing there, her wrists still tied but her eyes on fire. Nimura reached for her, grabbing her throat, but Daisuke leaped on him and sank his teeth into the man's palm. He tightened his choking grip on her neck and then tossed her aside, hitting Daisuke in the face again. The man ducked, grabbing for his sword, and then turned on his back to bury the blade in Nimura's leg.

One of Nimura's soldiers leaped forward and sliced open Daisuke's exposed arm. The archer reeled backwards, gasping. The soldier kicked him in the groin and then aimed his sword at Daisuke's heart, but Nimura shoved him back.

"He's mine!" he snarled, blood gurgling from his mouth.

Then he bent down and pulled the sword from his leg and tried to attack Daisuke. The latter ducked out of the way, his mind reeling from the pain, and dove into the chaos. He stumbled to his feet and ran through the swarm of soldiers to the other end of the room where the stairs led to the balcony. Staggering up the steps, he saw that Nimura was stumbling close behind him, trailing huge puddles of blood. Grasping onto one of the railings for support, Daisuke quickly fitted an arrow to the string of his bow, then looked over the balcony and took aim at Nimura's back. The arrow hit the target, and before Nimura could react, Daisuke unleashed another arrow and then ran to the other side of the balcony.

As he prepared one more arrow, he looked over the railing and swept his gaze over the chaotic scene. Mimi was lying unconscious by the throne, trapped under the corpse of a soldier. King Ishida then entered, fighting valiantly as he made his way to the queen's side. He bent over her, but with his back turned, he did not see an enemy soldier approach with his dagger drawn. The blade entered the king's back and the man yelled in pain, arching away. He fell against the wall, and before the soldier could attack again, Daisuke had taken aim and killed him with a swift arrow to the temple.

His heart pounding, he saw one of the captain's soldiers race towards Yamato, who was struggling against attackers himself, and cut him free. Taking the soldier's spare sword, Yamato staggered first to his brother's side. Takeru did not rise or move, drowning in his growing pool of blood. Screaming, Yamato lurched to his feet and went on a rampage. Daisuke watched, wide-eyed, as the crown prince sliced through the jugular of one soldier and then immediately turn around and chop off the arm of another, before viciously snapping the neck of a third.

Then Yamato spotted King Ishida.

"_Father_!"

The king was on his knees, his face twisted in pain and his chest heaving desperately. He finally let go of the sword, staring at the ground with blood-shot eyes. He gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. Before he could collapse face-forward on the ground, Yamato had reached him. He dropped to his knees, taking his father in his arms and supporting him. The king hung like deadweight in his arms, and Yamato was forced to lay him down on his back. He touched a trembling hand to his pale face, unable to stop shaking.

"Father- Father-," he repeated, shuddering.

King Ishida looked up at him, trying to speak over the convulsions that now tormented his body. Yamato held him still, forcing his body to stop convulsing, swallowing a choking sob. He took his father's head in his hands now and whispered, "Father, there's something I must tell you-," he broke off, crying, "I have to tell you the truth- about Takeru and- and Mother-,"

King Ishida reached up and covered his son's mouth with a bloodied hand. He smiled and shook his head.

"Yamato- I will always- love you and Takeru- and your mother- very much- _always_-," he took a final, deep breath, "-and nothing- can ever change that-,"

"Father-," he interrupted, feeling the king's strength fade as he held him, "Father- don't let go- wait- please- don't let go-!"

The king sighed, closing his eyes.

Yamato turned, his expression blank and lost and frozen, before looking up wildly and meeting Daisuke's gaze. Before either could speak, Nimura grabbed Daisuke by the hair and threw him over the balcony. Yamato jumped to his feet in horror, bending once to kiss his father good-bye before racing to Daisuke's side. The archer rolled over on his back, coughing blood, but he shoved Yamato aside just in time to save him from the dagger that Nimura hurled down. Yamato grabbed the knife and launched it back, narrowly missing the enemy king. In his search for another weapon, the crown prince was tackled by one of Nimura's soldiers, and he wrestled with him, hearing his arm snap once more and groaning from the pain.

Daisuke struggled over on his side and reached for the bow he dropped. Heaving, he turned once more on his back and set the final arrow against the bow, pulling the string back as far as his trembling hands and wearying strength would let him. He gritted his teeth, squinting to keep the dizziness at bay as he took aim straight at the center of Nimura's forehead, sighed, and let the arrow sing.

"It's over," he murmured.

Then he dropped his arms to his sides, staring, watching the world drift away. He felt himself sinking down slowly, overwhelmed by a suffocating wave of mind-numbing pain and fatigue. He was too far gone to see a soldier coming at him with a broadsword, another aiming his own arrow. He could barely make out the battle that continued to rage around him, or the vaguely familiar voice that screamed his name in terror as the soldier's broadsword grew closer to his chest. All he knew was that it was over, it was done, and he'd seen it to the end.

That was enough for him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Epilogue to follow.

* * *


	20. Epilogue

**My Captain's Lady**

**

* * *

Epilogue **

**Disclaimer**: Twenty chapters and over a year and a half later, if you _still_ think I might own this, please send me an email and I will address the ill state of your mentality myself.

* * *

**One year later**

* * *

Mimi had been feeling rather odd lately. 

It was a strange feeling, deep within her, and she wasn't entirely sure where it came from or when it had started, but it made her feel different in some inexplicable way. It didn't actually bother her very much, only lingered in the back of her mind, surfacing during brief, unexpected moments. So she didn't say anything about it to anyone, dismissing it as nervousness or other such emotional consequences of a war even nearly one year after it had ended, until one day when she woke up feeling ill and couldn't eat anything all day. Taichi became concerned at once, and when Gennai came for his weekly check-ups, he convinced her to speak of it to the skilled diplomat. She felt ridiculous, but she felt she ought to say something now if only to ease Taichi's worry, though she kept insisting it was nothing.

Gennai didn't think so. He smiled at her when she, embarrassed and slightly put off by her lover's seemingly unnecessary and imposing concern, reluctantly named her symptoms, and he reassuringly told her not to worry at all, though he suggested waiting until Taichi was fully healed before mentioning anything. Mimi thought that best too, though she had a hard time keeping Miyako and Sora's ecstatic reactions from leaving the room when they were told. Hikari was the one who managed to convince the other two that they not rush off to declare the news, for Mimi was too shocked to realize that they had been suspecting her condition for weeks already to really argue against Taichi's knowing so soon.

That was when Hikari got the idea of asking Mimi and her brother to come home with her, to the islands. Takeru was joining her already, so he could see Gennai's people. From there, he and Lord Hida, for Iori had since been knighted for his bravery in the war, planned on going to what was left of Nimura's kingdom and then starting the assumption process. The plan was to leave within the fortnight. She had wished that they could push the departure back further so that she would have more time with Taichi, but now it occurred to her that he could come with her. He'd voiced the desire of leaving once before, and the sea air of the islands would be good for him. And Hikari was eager to show him where she grew up.

She told this to the king, and Yamato immediately agreed, though his expression betrayed a certain sadness at the departure. But the newly crowned monarch knew that the decision would be the best for all those concerned. Thus, preparations for the end were begun, and on the morning of the party's departure to the docks, Yamato and his wife went down to the ports with the others to say their goodbyes.

He paused, though, once they were just close enough to see everyone but still too far to be noticed. Sora couldn't wait for his nostalgic emotions to pass, so she left the carriage and went down herself, leaving the king standing back, watching it all unfold.

It was strange, to say the least. Almost surreal. He stared at the others, their faces bright and laughter abundant, amazed that this day had ever come. It seemed like only yesterday that the war had ended. Yamato remembered it clearly:

As soon as Daisuke's arrow killed Nimura, the archer had passed out from the loss of blood. Yamato barely had had time to reach him when he'd been thrust back by a familiar face: Koushiro. It was as if the redhead had a habit of appearing exactly when one least expected him. Nevertheless, he'd been there, and he managed to rescue both the crown prince and Daisuke.

He had immediately been followed by a surge of new reinforcements, led by none other than Iori, Sir Michael, and Ken, the boy Yamato had met with Willis all those months ago. Ken had apparently followed Koushiro and Willis's legions since they'd left the islands, convinced they would need him, and once he had reached Sir Michael and Miyako at Ilanda, he took both with him to mainland, where the battle raged, sending a message to Gennai that help was on the way. That had been the plan that King Ishida had tried to convince Takeru of. Leaving Miyako at the camp where Sora looked after Taichi, the others met up with Iori and Koushiro, who had escaped the battle to meet them and then led them back to the base just in time to save the others. With the new help and news of the king's death spreading across the base, the battle had quickly ended, and by nightfall, it was safe to say the war was indeed over.

King Ishida's body had been brought back to the fort, carried upon a shield, for a proper burial. Beside him they buried Lord Kido, whose body the soldier's recovered in the forests. They laid Willis to rest near Sam, and both Ken and Miyako spent several hours together by the young scholar's grave, alone, for the first few days they came home.

The other soldiers were also buried, one by one, while Ken and Iori attended to Takeru's injury. They didn't give him long, fearing as Yamato had when he'd first checked the prince's pulse that the prince was dead, but in fact he still breathed. They worked as quickly as they could to save him, though it was Gennai's care in the end that finally helped Takeru awake. The prince would recover; Nimura's aim had been too far from the heart to produce any serious damage, and Daisuke's arrow had distracted the king from lodging the blade any farther into Takeru's chest to kill him.

Daisuke himself suffered several broken ribs, knife wounds, and a dislocated shoulder, but he was also one of the first to recover. He'd been back on his feet and taking charge of the castle and the soldiers less than two months after they all had returned to the fort in their victory. Only Mimi recovered sooner than him, for apart from shock and a few nasty bruises, she was the least injured. Her spirit was the most endangered, though, and she did nothing but remain at Taichi's side day and night, helping Gennai as much as the diplomat would allow. Hikari, too, who Koushiro rescued from below the base where they kept the prisoners, stayed with Taichi, putting aside her fears and grief to help nurse her brother back to health.

And when the captain finally regained consciousness, the first face he was Hikari's. Yamato did not know what happened afterwards, for the brother and sister had been left alone for the rest of the day to reintroduce themselves, but he was certain since then that the siblings were finally ready to put the past to rest. The days that followed were awkward for both of them, still, but slowly the defenses came down and the affections were admitted and there was little to fear in terms of a new relationship between them.

Glancing at Hikari now, Yamato watched her with admiration, more than a little humbled by her spirit and newfound strength, qualities that he'd been certain lay within her all along, if only she was given enough persuasion to reveal them. But she did, when the time came, and he strongly admired her for it. He could easily see her brother's influence in her, even if they did not grow up together. The similarity was undeniable.

As though she sensed him, Hikari then chose to look up as well, casually glancing at him, and when their eyes met they exchanged a secret smile. Then she turned away, helping Takeru from the wagon the two had just arrived in. The younger prince was by no means ashamed by his needing assistance to do even the smallest things, and that Yamato was glad of, for he feared that his brother's spirit might be crushed because of recent events. He knew Takeru had had a hard time understanding Gennai and his people's persistent insistence that he take up King Nimura's throne. Iori wanted that most of all, convinced more than any other that Takeru was destined to reshape the world. Even after it had ended, Iori still had had a hard time convincing Takeru to accept, but the prince finally gave in. He seemed to finally see the good his position could possible do, and for that reason alone he agreed to the proposition, even if it meant that the whole world would know his mother's terrible secret when he publicly asserted his birthright to Nimura's kingdom.

Days earlier, Yamato had pulled his brother aside during one of the council meetings and had asked if he was absolutely certain he was ready for this. Takeru just smiled, "Trust me."

It was enough; Yamato had been persuaded just by those two words.

Once Nimura's kingdom had been settled, Yamato had taken time off to focus on Sora, and the courtship that followed literally reenergized relations between the two kingdoms. Several merchants ironically remarked on how easy trade was getting, and Taichi hadn't stopped teasing them about it, joking that if that was all it took to encourage economic growth, _he'd_ have married Yamato long ago. But Sora got to him first, and with a little forceful persuasion by his best friend, Yamato cemented the romance with a wedding fit for a king.

During the post-ceremony festivities, the captain told his king that he did not intend to serve as Yamato's commander of troops. Yamato knew how much that upset Taichi; there was nothing the man wanted more. Except Mimi. And for her sake, Taichi rejected the offer. Though Yamato hadn't said anything, he was secretly relieved by the decision. No matter how much Taichi insisted, he was not better, and it would take more than a few months for him to be completely healthy again.

But he was glad, nonetheless. Taichi had at least relented to staying on court, where he had intended to serve as Yamato's advisor, as Jyou had to the late King Ishida. But then Hikari had come to him with a new idea, and despite how much Yamato wanted to say no, if only to keep his closest friend by his side, he knew it would be inexcusably selfish to dictate Taichi's life like that. And Taichi was exactly the sort of man no other _man_ could control. Only one woman reserved the right to wring the former captain's pride into submission, and that was only with one knowing look, passed in near secret, before Taichi would miraculously change his mind about the subject in question. Yamato never stopped teasing him about it: the stubborn, free-spirited warrior could be tamed after all; they should have known only an ex-queen could do it.

With a sigh, Yamato slowly pulled himself out of the past and went down the docks to see if he could help. He took over Hikari's job, which was to help load the ships with the traveler's cases, and the girl smiled in gratitude and stepped away for a moment's rest. Silently, she gazed about the crowded dock, watching everyone work and bustle to make last minute preparations. Taichi was still not there; the last she'd heard, he'd been delayed at the fort in an argument with Mimi about the amount of gowns she was planning on dragging across the sea (his exact words).

Hikari smiled in reflex at the image that brought to her mind: Taichi, probably sitting or leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his scarred chest, scowling in frustration at the pretty woman who darted about the room, packing and re-packing, pausing once in a while to bicker and snap, equally irritated. For two people in love as they were, they never seemed to be at a loss for a heated exchange of words, though it wouldn't be more than two minutes after the fight before they made up. Yamato once suggested that the frequency of their arguments was because Taichi had so lacked so much experience in apologizing that it all had to be let out somehow. But no matter what it was, no one at court tried to intervene. In fact, they were all more or less amused by the entire affair, often stopping to eavesdrop on the quips the couple threw at each other and then quickly scrambling for a distraction when Taichi discovered them listening. Everyone thought it highly fitting that the two of them found each other; apparently they thought the former captain was going to die alone. This rumor had not reached Taichi's ear, and they all thought it best that it never did. Mimi had heard it, though, and would often joke with Hikari that perhaps if she had received prior warning, she might have done better for herself. But Hikari knew there was no one else Mimi adored more than Taichi, no matter how many stupid things he said or did. She liked that best about her, about them. It gave her even more of a support, a consolation, knowing that if nothing else had turned out right, at least Taichi had someone like Mimi to love.

There was a cough and, startled out of her thoughts, Hikari looked back to see Daisuke approaching her. He walked with a slight limp now, though his injuries were healing wonderfully. There was also a scar on his arm, and it ran down his shoulder and disappeared into his tunic. She winced when she saw it, remembering the bleeding wound. And yet he was still a skilled archer, and he fully intended on regaining the use of his arm by the year's end. She had no doubt against it.

He smiled now, lightly, as though he were distracted.

"Ready?" he asked, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Yes, I think so." She hesitated, feeling awkward. "Are you?"

"Yes."

There was a bit of a silence there that she did not understand. They were never like this before, and now it felt as though he were actually hiding something from her. She stared hard into his wide eyes, but found no clues. Puzzled, she asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He paused. "Yes, there's something…. I just- I wanted you to know I care for you. In case anything should happen, I want you to remember that."

Hikari smiled.

"Nothing's going to happen anymore," she said gently, repeating the words Taichi had whispered to her as a promise the night they met again.

He met her gaze steadily. "The future is uncertain," he took a breath, "and we may not always be so near. Or so close."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hikari, I love you," he blurted out suddenly, "and I want you be happy. You aren't with me, so I'm going to let you go. But you must let me go as well. There's no going back for us. It's different now. I hope we can still be friends, but…but I think it's time for both of us to start anew. To start over, fresh, different, with new people. You have Takeru now. He can look after you. He's promised me he would, and I trust him. You'll be happy with him, with Taichi and Ken and Gennai, and everyone else at home. That's where you belong. But me…" he attempted a smile, "I'm different. I belong somewhere different than you."

Then it struck her, like a blow to the face.

He wasn't coming back.

Hikari stared at her closest friend in a new light, shocked and hurt and stunned. She'd never imagined home without his silly companionship, and yet here she was, faced with the reality that he might actually _choose_ not to be with her. Though she realized now with a heavy heart he had no reason to come home. He'd always dreamed of adventure and there was little of that to be had in the islands. And though they cared for each other, her feelings for him were not what he really wanted and there was no point on hanging on to that dream. It occurred to her that he'd been planning on leaving ever since they started out, during the war. Perhaps even then he knew he would be never more than a friend to her, and that was what decided him in the end.

Daisuke looked down and pulled out a small dagger from under his cloak. He unsheathed the blade partially so the hilt was revealed. It bore the blue emblem of the Ishida royal line. "Prince Yamato- I mean, King Ishida's asked me to captain for him. I accepted." He looked up cautiously, reading her stunned face with worry. "I know it's a surprise. But he says I'm good, and Taichi think so, too. This is everything I've ever wanted, Hikari. Captain of the King's Men. I could be really good at this."

But Hikari was shaking her head, still trying to swallow it all.

"Can't you understand?" Daisuke pleaded softly.

"When you're leaving me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hikari, we have different paths. This is what life's dealt us; we cannot change it. Let's be happy for each other, all right?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Promise you won't forget me?"

"That's impossible." He put away his dagger and took her hands in his, "But promise _me_ something. Promise me you'll think of me and smile and not be sad. I swear we'll see each other again."

She nodded, wanting to cry, but knowing it was for the best.

Daisuke saw Takeru approaching, moving carefully but slowly. He must have seen them talking and purposely walked slowly to give them time to finish. Daisuke smiled at the gesture, grateful, and when the prince looked up, they caught each other's eye and no words had to be said.

Daisuke looked back at Hikari, saying softly, "Someone's waiting for you. Go."

Without a word, Hikari leaned forward, taking his face in her hands, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Goodbye, Daisuke," she whispered.

He only returned the smile, placing on hand over hers and squeezing it. Hikari pulled away reluctantly, sadly, and turned back, leaving him behind. She stopped, thinking of what had happened, of what had caused it, before picking up her pace and running into Takeru's arms.

Mimi watched this all from the seat of her wagon. She was sitting up front with the driver, because there was no room for her within the compartment, a fact that Taichi had stressed several times in accusation. But she'd ignored him and left him trapped in the back with the boxes as her revenge for having to listen to his complaints, while she'd had a very pleasant conversation with the driver, speaking loud enough for Taichi to hear bits and pieces of their words.

But she let the conversation fade once they neared the dock. She saw everyone there: Yamato and Sora, who were now engaged in one of their marital squabbles about what to do with Takeru's horse until he returned; Iori, Gennai, and Koushiro, who, though visibly exhausted, oversaw the final preparations with exacting detail; Sir Michael, who had remained to help the Ishida court after the war ended and who nobly suffered Taichi's jealousy whenever the former captain found the ambassador within a ten-feet radius of Mimi; Ken and Miyako, whose developing friendship had surprised the court, but which Mimi strongly approved of when she saw how much they complimented each other in the wake of tragedy; Takeru and Hikari, who, oblivious to the rest of the world, shared a tight embrace as he spoke reassuringly into her ear to stop her tears; and Daisuke, who stood and watched it all.

She got down from the wagon and went to him.

He smiled when he turned, having herd her approaching.

"Good morning, Mimi," he greeted softly.

"It will be," she smiled back. "I know it."

He shrugged and looked away.

"I won't ask you if you're sure you don't want to come with us," Mimi continued, "but I will tell you that your choice makes me sad. I would have liked to get to know you better."

Daisuke nodded. "There will be more opportunities to visit and see one another. I'm sure of it."

"I can promise you there will be," she replied with a secretive smile.

"Shall I help you with the luggage?" he offered chivalrously after a moment.

"Well…" she looked back at the wagon. They both saw Taichi struggling to get out, snapping irritably at the servants who offered to help, stubbornly insisting he could do it on his own. Mimi sighed, exasperated. "Maybe instead you should-,"

"Of course," Daisuke grinned, interrupting the words that didn't have to be said. He trotted off to sweet talk Taichi into getting over himself, the only person besides Mimi, Hikari, and Yamato who really could with any success, while Mimi went to quell the argument between the king and queen.

"I'll take the horse," she said, interrupting them in mid-word.

"It's a stallion; it won't want to ride across the ocean in a ship," Yamato protested, while Sora rolled her eyes.

"It's Takeru's horse, and he wants it to go with him."

"I'll have it sent to the kingdom by road," the king replied.

"But that could take weeks-,"

"It's much better than forcing the animal to be confined within a _boat_ for weeks."

Mimi grinned. "Which is exactly why I should take him. He'd have much more company with Taichi."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"You know how much Taichi hates ships. We'll take Takeru's horse by the road, and then from there meet Hikari and the others by boat. That sea distance is much shorter."

The king shook his head.

"It's not the most economic thing to do, Mimi. I mean, it's best to get it all over with now. The horse will be fine without its owner for a few months-,"

But Sora understood what Mimi meant. The road was lonely and secluded, especially the one that led to Nimura's old kingdom. And somehow, the firm earth was a better foundation for unexpected news than a billowing sea. So the red-haired queen elbowed her husband sharply in the ribs. Yamato winced, nursing his healing arm, and scowled.

"What was that for?"

"I agree with Mimi," Sora said, ignoring his pain.

"But the plan-,"

"Nothing ever happens exactly to plan," Sora interrupted wisely, winking at Mimi, who smiled in response.

Yamato stared at the exchange that just passed in utter confusion.

"I get the feeling I'm missing something," he said finally.

Mimi took Raidon's reins. "We'll see you soon."

"Keep in touch," Sora said, kissing her cheek. "And tell me if anything- I mean, you know I'll be here if you need me-," she stammered, trying to speak without giving it all away while her husband looked back and forth between the two, fishing for an explanation.

Mimi just nodded, squeezing her hand in gratitude, before guiding Raidon back to the wagon.

Taichi had finally gotten down, and Daisuke was unloading the boxes. Mimi reached them just in time to hear Taichi telling the servants not to worry about handling anything with care; none of it was very important anyway. She cleared her throat and he winced, turning around to face her.

"Well, it isn't," he defended himself. "I don't understand why you need so many clothes anyway. All these new outfits and extra cloth and things," he shook his head. "What are you up to?"

"We're going by the road," she replied.

He blinked, surprised.

"But I thought-?"

"You'll get sea sick," she said calmly. "Besides, you need rest, and we can go at our own pace by horse and wagon than if we went by ship. We'll catch up with the others soon."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You've thought this through," he noted.

She smiled.

"You _are_ up to something," he exclaimed finally. "I knew it! What are you hiding?"

But she merely turned her back on him, calling to the driver to explain the change in plans. Taichi would not be fooled, however, and quickly reached out and took her by the arm. He pulled her back, pressing her close against him.

"You can't hide anything from me, Mimi," he said with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure I'm hiding something?" she replied airily.

"Fine. If _you_ insist on behaving _that_ way, then _I_ insist on behaving _this_ way." And with that he tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her.

"It won't work," she said into his mouth, but he caught her tongue and cut off her protests. She welcomed the kiss, slipping her arms around him while he let his mouth wander down her neck. Giggling, she tried to push him off, knowing she might give it all away if she let it continue, but he refused to give up the fight, trailing kisses low over her neck and collarbone. Only when she felt his tongue run dangerously close to the rise of her breasts did she manage to choke out, "All right! I'll tell you!"

He immediately separated, breathing hard, a wicked glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well?" he prompted.

She leaned into him, lacing her arms around his waist. "There's a place, near the border of Takeru's new land, where my mother used to take me when I was little. I wanted to show it to you." She smiled up at him.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," she said.

He held her gaze steady.

"There's more you're not telling me."

"Taichi!"

"You just want me to kiss you again before you tell me," he went on.

"I can't believe you!"

"Me?" He reacted in astonishment. "I can't believe _you_!"

"Oh, you're horrid!"

"_You're_ the one lying."

"I've done no such thing."

"But you won't tell me the whole truth. That's the same thing-,"

"You made that up!"

"I knew there was something going on! With all the looks Miyako and Sora have been giving me, and the way Hikari talked about 'new beginnings' or whatever, and how you're treating me right now…."

Mimi shook her head in exasperation and carefully mounted Raidon, settling herself into the saddle. Then she leaned over and helped him up behind him, though he made a point to seem very reluctant and moody about it. But she saw through his façade, noticing the pleasure in his movements at the thought of being alone with her, something that they had never had. Just the two of them, in some remote place, without the bustle of the court or eavesdroppers or even well-meaning friends who innocently interrupted at the wrong moments. Without the painful memories of the past. Without having to feel sorry to have survived with so many others hadn't. Without the fear of the future that had haunted him since he'd given up his title as Captain of the King's Men and assumed the simple role as lover and friend and brother. Just her. Just them. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Mimi took his hand and placed it around her waist and over her stomach, settling into him. He stroked her affectionately, kissing the top of her head. Content, she laced her fingers through his and he leaned down to meet her lips.

"Don't worry, Captain," she smiled after the kiss ended. "I'm a very careful rider. I won't let you fall."

* * *

**The End** **

* * *

****Author's Note**: Oh thank , it's finally over. I feel so relieved. And actually rather saddened by it all. It's been great fun, and I offer my most sincere gratitude for all those who took interest in this story. I appreciate your loyalty, comments, and support. It wouldn't have been the same without you. I hope this ending meets expectations; I tried to sum everything up best I could with little threads left untied…. I highly doubt there will be a sequel because there's absolutely nothing else I want to add to this or can even think of adding to this. But now that this is over, I can focus on my other stories, which will soon be updated. So I can't think of anything else to say, except thank you once again, and happy writing.

* * *


End file.
